The Adventure of the Dark Side and Cookies Club
by redpoet2
Summary: Me and a bunch of my friends on this forum created this club, and went to town. This is our story. All the Danny's are mentioned in this, along with other characters.
1. The beginning

"_Cross over to the Dark Side, we have cookies… and Danny too!"_

_This is the story of several friends, who decided to create a club for the Dark Side, promising cookies, and of course, Danny Phantom. Go on a journey with them as they recruit more people, torture more Danny's, and learn that meddling with time/ really/ and people's personalities can be a dangerous thing…_

_Note: This was written on a forum thread topic. Each bold name is the alias of the friend in the club, and that is what they posted that time. I didn't include every post, because some weren't part of the story._

**Destiny wrote:**

Anyways we're here. blinks at everyone Oh, yeah, I know what you're thinking. He's outside. Someone had to carry in the evil cookies, no? Hey, Danny! Get your butt in here!

Danny: walks in carrying trays upon trays of cookies Why do we have all these?

Me: Hello... We have cookies? Otherwise it would be false advertisement.

Danny: Where does it say that?

Me: points to topic name

Danny: Oh. Wait a minute... WHAT?!

Me: Yep, cookies and Danny, they'll be swarming in here in droves. Why do you think you're tied up? You're not going anywhere and soon you'll be evil again too. Won't that be so much fun, eh, Danneh?

Danny: NO!!!! TRAPPED WITH DESTINY AND FANGIRLS AND EVILNESS AND... cookies? You have cookies? Well maybe it's not so bad... eats a cookie and gets whacked on the head Ow! What was that for?

Me: You're not supposed to eat the cookies! Just carry them!

Danny: Fine...sorry...maybe Jazz or Sam will come find and save me...

Me: grins Don't bet on it. Oh, yeah... HEY EVERYONE!!! HE'S HERE!!!!!!!!!!!

Danny: Oh, no. door slams shut

Me: AND HE'S TRAPPED HERE FOR GOOD!

Danny: Someone help...

**The Queen wrote:**

-holds out tray of cookies-

YES! Join us! And when I take over, you can help me start my reign of terror. 8D 

**Destiny wrote:**

Danny: Okay. cautiously walks over to tray like a hunted animal

Oh, and since this was kind of my idea and I am the one who got Danny and came up with the evil turning cookies, Danny and I nominate me as president of the "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club" XD

Danny: stops eating I what? No way! I would never -

Me: looks into his eyes Yes you will, Danneh. You're going to be one of us...

Danny: I...I...eyes briefly glow red I am. I declare Destiny/Katrish as president of the "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club... eyes go back to normal What? No! No I don't!

Me: Too late, we took your first answer. Now any objections from anyone else?

Oh goody! Reign of terror!

Danny: What? From them? Oh no! No this can't be happening!!!! 

**The Queen wrote:**

WHAT!! You're the president? I object! I'm the one who's going to be this world's future co-dictator(Lateraina and I have both devised this hostile take over together), so why should you be president! However...I am willing to nominate you my official Dark Side Recruitment Officer. Which you can count as being president of this club if you want. And Danny shall help with the recruitment because I say so. -gives him the evil eye-

Danny: -whimpers pitifully and nods, munching on my cookies.-

Good. And I think that's reasonable. So you may call yourself President if you wish, just so long as you let everyone know it is my future supremacy they will be under.

**Destiny wrote:**

Oh, I know. You are the one whose taking over the world, I just wanna run the club... And of course we're all going to help you take over. That's one of the rules. (which we don't have many since we're evil, but that's one of them) And I honor that title very well. nods And so do my evil turning cookies

And I realize how much of a selfish (it's the dark side duh) person I'm being so I have a proposition for the one who actually created this board (mehlubbsdanny). Actually Danny does. Go for it, Danneh. shoves him up

Danny: What? I? Uh... eyes glow red Destiny would like to know if you would like to be co-prez with her or vice prez... eyes go back to normal What? Not again...

And, oh, is there's any other characters anyone wants to bring in (such as Dark Danny or anyone else),bring it up to the club to make sure everyone (or most) agree on it. And if we need them, Danny's helping me make plenty of cookies. That's his new job. (since he can't be a superhero anymore ya know)

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Danny: in chains, singing Nobody knows the trouble I've seen...

Me: Psst, I can get you out of here.

Danny: Really?

Me: Just get me some of those cookies and we have a deal.

Danny: What's so great about these cookies?

Me: They melt in your mouth ok.

Danny: Alright, lets do this thing.

guards: Hey, who's in there?

Me: Nuts, I forgot fangirls can smell heroics a mile away. I SHALL RETURN!

disappears in cloud of smoke

Danny: to himself OK, remind me to NEVER go for the plate of cookies placed in a small cage ever again.

Yeah I'm random, I know.

**Degona wrote:**

I'll join!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Welcome to the club. Here, have a cookie. clears throat and taps foot Danny...

Danny: What?

Me: I said have a cookie...

Danny: Oh, thanks, but I-

Me: Not you! Now give her one!

Danny: Geeze! Okay! Fine!

Me: Thank you. Now, as I was saying, welcome to the club, have a cookie...narrows eyes at Danny who grumbles and holds out the tray

Danny: still grumbling Here.

Me: And embrace teh ebilness!!!

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Thank you! takes cookie and eats it

Ninja Danny: Did you just join an evil club?

Me: No, I got you a cookie... hands him evil cookie

Ninja Danny: Uh, thank you? eats cookie, then collapses

Me: dragging ND to basement He'll be fine in a few hours.

**Destiny wrote:**

Yay! Two soon-to-be-evil Dannehs!!!!

Danny: TWO?! How is that even possible?

Me: It just is. Go with the flow, Danneh.

Danny: Stop calling me that! And stop with the cookies! You can't take over the world with cookies!

Me: I'm not taking over...just running the club. Geeze, Danneh, get with the program. Have another cookie. I have another batch we're gonna be delivering to Nickelodeon later. Gotta make sure they work.

Danny: Why are you sending cookies to Nick?

Me: Well it's kind of a bribe and yet also after they turn evil, they'll release more new eps of your show!

Danny: I don't wanna do the show any more! Too many fangirls!!! It's not worth it!

Me: Oh, just relax and eat the danged cookie, Danneh.

Danny: Would you stop that?!

**Degona wrote:**

Ninja Danny: wakes up several hours later in a daze Where am I?

Me: You fell and hit you're head? Are you okay?

Ninja Danny: Wait a minute? What about you joining an evil society, and giving my drugged cookies?

Me: Evil societies? Drugged cookies? What are you talking about?

Ninja Danny: feels bump on head I guess I did hit my head. I had the craziest dream.

Me: I'll check on you later... under breath when you turn evil...

Ninja Danny: What was that?

Me: Nothing! walks away while emitting soft evil laugh

**Destiny wrote:**

You know, you don't have to steal them. We'll gladly give you a cookie. Right, Danneh?

Danny: NO! DON'T EAT THE COOKIES!!!! NOT THE COOKIES!!!! THEY'RE EVIL!!!!!!

Me: Evil cookies? innocent smirk Now that's just crazy nonsense, Danny.

Danny: frantically NO! Don't listen to her! She's part of this evil club. And the cookies, they're evil!!! Don't eat them! They're gonna take over the world!!!!

Tucker: What, the cookies?

Danny: No, not the cookies!!!! Cookies can't take over the world!!!!

Tucker: But you just said...

Danny: I KNOW what I said!!!! They're evil!!!

Tucker: You know, man. I hate to say it, but I think it's better for you to stay there. Destiny will take care of you, lucky.

Danny: What? No! It's not.

Sam: Yeah, you'll be safe here.

Danny: No I won't!!!!!!

Destiny: innocent grin Don't worry guys. Of course I'll take good care of him. He's just like a little brother to me... evil grin at him

Danny: No! She's evil! And the cookies! Guys? Guys? GUYS?! COME BACK!!!! GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE PEOPLE AND THE COOKIES!!!!!!

And you thought Vlad had problems...

**Degona wrote:**

I want a hero/villain name... I'll pick Degona. I have firepowers and telekinetic abilities...

Ninja Danny: to regular Danny So, they got you too?

Danny: Yeah, I never should have eaten that cookie. What was I thinking.

Ninja Danny: I know, they drug us with cookies, that are slowly turning us evil, and the tie us up and lock us in a cold dark basement. I WANT MY MOMMY!

Danny: You're a ninja! Show some backbone!

Ninja Danny: Danny, we're dealing with Destiny and Degona here.

Danny: Oh, right... HELP!

--meanwhile--

Destiny: Do you think they can get out?

Me: Nah... I made sure the ropes were ghost proof, and I took away all of ND's weapons. Plus, they're in a soundproof room. They can scream all they want, no one is coming to save them.

Destiny: Good. Good.

**Destiny wrote:**

Ooo, nice one! Especially the fire powers. Hehe... You know, it's been a while. I bet Clockwork is wondering where I went.. Maybe I should send him some cookies too...

Danny: NO! Leave Clockwork alone, you traitor!

Me: Stop trying to be heroic. You're pretty helpless right now, both of you. But dun worry, Degona and I will take good care of both of you!

Ninja Danny: NO! We must try to escape!

Danny: Hey! Destiny forgot to take my cell phone! I can call Sam and Tucker! dials still tied up

Sam: Danny?

Danny: Good, it's you! You guys have got to get here right now! It's an emergency! Destiny and Degona have captured me and...well...me!

Tucker: Say what?

Danny: I know, I know... It's hard to believe. Just listen. You've got to come here now and save us!

Ninja Danny: He's right! You have to hurry!

Sam: Um, Danny, who was that?

Danny: That was me!!!

Sam: Oooookay, I think someone needs to lay off the cookies for a while...

Danny: Exactly! You've finally got it! It's the cookies! They're -

Sam: Why don't you just relax? Destiny's there, right?

Danny: Yes that's the problem!

Ninja Danny: And Degona to! You have to help us!

Sam: Well, then there's nothing to worry about then. She'll handle everything and you'll be fine.

Danny: NO! Don't believe her! She's behind all this!

Sam: to Tucker but Danny and ND can hear Hmmm, cookies taking over the world, being trapped with himself and claiming Destiny's evil... Which are you going to believe?

Danny/ND: HEY! We heard that!

Sam: Good, then you see how ridiculous it is.

Danny: It's not ridiculous! It's true! I can prove it.

Tucker: Hey does she have anymore of those cookies? I've heard a lot of people raving about them and I'd like to try them.

Sam: Me too. I hear they're like nothing else.

Danny: No! You can't-

Me: Danny! How did you get that cell phone in there?

Danny: Uh...uh...looks around nervously then points at ND He did it! He made the call and snuck it in and all... throws phone to ND See? grins cutely and innocently I didn't do anything! I'd never do something like that.

Ninja Danny: looks down at phone in surprise What? N...no, I didn't! He did! points to Danny and glares at him Stop lying! You're gonna get me in trouble because of you! I didn't do anything! It was him! It was his idea and everything!

Me: sighs and shakes head as they continue Boys, what are we gonna do about you...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Throw them in the fun box?

Destiny: Ooo, good idea.

Destiny and Me: singing Fun box, oh fun box. Small and square and dark. Fun box, oh fun box, check out these cool fun locks. Yay!

Danny and Ninja Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Destiny wrote:**

I suppose as a club we need to have an official membership list (to know whose really in the club and not just trying to fake it) so while Danny and Ninja Danny are being punished, er "playing" with the fun box, and therefore I have no one to torment at the moment, I'll start it. Once you join, just copy the list and add your name...

And since Danny's kind of busy at the moment, I'll add his for him.

Danny: No! I'm not a part of this insane club! I'm not! Don't you dare put my name down! Don't you dare!!!!

Destiny (katrish)

Danny (AKA "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club" Danny)

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

hangs to rafters in prison

Me: OK, we need to find a way to distract Destiny and her girls and then we get those two and make a break for it. It turns out that the cookies are evil, so their pitiful bribery won't work. Now, are you ready lads?

look at Super Phantom and Fun Danny

FD: Whatever dude.

Me: Great, out of all the Danny incarnations I get stuck with you two. Why me?

SP: Because concerned citizen, I am the heroic hero who shall not hesitate to harken to the prisoners rescue.

Me:...we're doomed.

**Destiny wrote:**

XDXDXDXDXD The sad thing is that I can actually picture Danny running around yelling about the evil cookies. XD

To everyone else who isn't planning a rescue or tied up: Hey, everyone! Come here! Hurry quickly!

Everyone: comes rushing in What is it, Destiny?

Me: We're finally getting somewhere. See? points to Danny Hey, Danneh, who are you?

Danny: eyes glow I am Danny, of the "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club"...

Me: claps hands Yay! It worked!

Ninja Danny: No! They got him! It's too late for him! I must save myself!

Degona: Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon. After all you ate the same thing.

Ninja Danny: NO!

Destiny/Degona: Yay! It's finally working!

Danny: shakes head and eyes change back to normal Huh?

Ninja Danny: Oh, there's still time for you after all!

Destiny: Drat. He's still fighting it. Okay I have a new idea. We need to find the keepers of virtual Danny, so we can give them cookies and make them evil so they will join our club and we'll be able to unleash the cookies using the internet for faster delivery, and Micro Management Danny so we corrupt the mice/rats to help in our mission! Plus he'll be able to sneak in everywhere!

Danny: whining Destiny, why are you doing this? You're almost like a sister to me.

Destiny: Exactly. And now we'll be even closer with the power of these cookies.

Danny: But you're not a villain or evil. eyes glow I am...

Destiny: At least we're getting somewhere now...

**Degona wrote:**

I'm a proud member... and so is Ninja Danny

Ninja Danny: I AM NOT! UNTIE ME!

Me: NEVER! emits evil laugh I'm sorry ND, we still friends?

Ninja Danny: 0o???

Destiny (katrish)

Danny (AKA "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club" Danny)

Degona (redpoet2)

Ninja Danny (another trapped... er, I mean willing participating Danny)

Beatrix (phantomphriend)

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: GASP We may be too late. Go Fun Danny, go!

FD drops down to ground

FD: Um, hey there. Uh, behold the, like, power or my, uh, mullet and stuff.

SP: whispering Do you really think this plan will work?

Me: also whispering If it doesn't then we'll have an army of evil Danny's to deal with!

SP: shouts Suffering Specters! We must put a stop to this. And I, DANNY PHANTOM, shall do what I can to stop this evil scheme.

everyone looks at him

Me: That's it, next time I'm working with Dani, she at least probably understands the concept of stealth.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Hmm? Oh visitors. More Dannehs and a non-Danneh... Highly suspicious...

Danny: eyes back to normal Oh, hi me. Have you come to save me?

Ninja Danny: And me to?

Destiny: smiles innocently Hi, Fun Danny. And you to Phantom. I know you're there.

Danny: smiles Hey. Have a cookie. They're really good. Even Sam and Tucker want to try them...

**The Queen wrote:**

-walks in- A list? Good idea. Well, I might as well make it official.

Queen Danielle -stamps it to show my approval-

And, of course, my Danny's will join.

80's Danny: Hey, evil clubs aren't gnarly, dude.

That's "Your Highness"! And you already ate the cookie I gave you, so it doesn't really matter. -snaps fingers and has Degona haul him down with the others- why can't you be like your other side?

Five-year old Danny: Can I have more cookies?

Of course, you can. -gives him one- I hope eating so many evil cookies doesn't have some ill affect. He's eaten fifteen in the last hour.

I should probably start putting out positions to others just as an incentive for willingly joining. Let's see...if she wants to, Degona can be my Chief of Security.

**Degona wrote: **

I gladly accept!

**Cranky wrote:**

claps hands Yesh, yesh, it would be great to be co-prez! nods

BTW, I brought Control Freaks Danneh, who ish alreadeh EBIILLLL!!!!!!!

holds out CF Danny for all to be in awe over And since he's already evil, we won't have to waste cookies on him, and he can help us distribute! .

But, remember, HE'S MINE!!!! foams at mouth Um, yeah... embarrassed look

Destiny (katrish)

Danny (AKA "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club" Danny) Degona (redpoet2)

Ninja Danny (another trapped... er, I mean willing participating Danny)

Beatrix (phantomphriend)

Cranky (mehlubbs)

Control Freaks Danny (the only actually willing participant who isn't female)

Elise (Danielise) --Future Queen of the Earth--

**The Queen wrote:**

I guess I'll need to think up more positions.

Well, since you stated you were a good baker, I suppose you can be the Official Chef. You can make the cookies and my other meals and stuff once we take over.

And, um...geez, I've run out of positions. Wait a minute! I'm the queen, I have minions to do these things for me! Okay, Destiny can give out the positions. She is the Co-President.

**PhantomAngelS2 wrote:**

Er, and you think Dark Dan would be willing?

Dan: Why would I join a club with a bunch of insane fangirls, even if they do call themselves evil?

Me: Shut it! You're joining! You get to turn your younger self evil, which you've always been trying to do anyways, so don't complain!

**Phantomphriend wrote:**

Super Danny: "I'll save you!"

me: No you wont! You'll join! (ties him up)

D: You ferocious FIEND!

me: you know you love me.

d: in a weird way...

**Destiny wrote:**

talking about a picture of Danny evil

But he's still fighting it and when he's not evil, he seems to be kind of loopy, must be a side effect. Aw, lookie Danneh! It's you! points

Danny: No! no! It's evilness! I can't look! I can't - Hey, can I have a cool cape to? Ooo but it's got to be like black cuz then no one will see me and -

Me: See what I mean? sighs Alright, if you're good you can have a cape (which would be evil you know XD)

Danny: YAY! I get a cape! I get a cape! How cool is that?

Ninja Danny: NO! They've gotten him! Although that cape is pretty cool looking. If you- Wait, what am I doing? NO! THEY'VE GOTTEN ME TOOO!!!!

Oh, and about Dan. Sure you can bring him in. covers Danny's and Ninja Danny's ears Just don't let the Danny's hear...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Oh no you don't!

swings down, knocking over anonymous cannon fodder guards, stands heroically

Me: Ha ha! And now you felonious fiend, hand over the Danny's and nobody gets hurt...gah! hits forehead I've been hanging out with Super Phantom for too long.

ignites lightsaber

Me: The Anakin Skywalker fangirls don't want the evil hero competition, so they lent me this. Nice girls.

Danny: It's days like this that just make you wish you'd stayed home.

Fun Danny: Like, totally.

Me: I do have one last thing to point out to you. Turning Danny's evil Lots of Dan Phantoms. Dan Phantoms Bad. Are you not seeing the pattern?

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: blinks Uh, hello? Nooo... NOT Dan Phantom. There's only one of those, so far. This is just "evil" Dannys. Come on, haven't you ever seen "Control Freaks?" There's like a BIG difference. Plus, no Vlad.

Danny: Yeah, cuz that's just icky.

Me: blinks at him Um, okay. He's loopy again. Danny, just go back to sleep. Anyways back to the point. I know what I'm doing, besides once you get to know him, Dan's just a cute little tamed puppy.

Dan: I am not! I will stop at nothing until I've - Danny and Ninja Danny attack him and tie him up What...what is this?! Have you both let them get to you? What a shame! I would never- Danny and ND each shove a cookie in his mouth How dare you- Oooo, ooooo. Hmmm, not to bad. Don't suppose you've got anymore? Destiny, Degona, Danny, and ND all grin as he eats more Wow these are the best tasting things I've ever had! Mmmm! And so incredible, my little hearts all a flutter. to the non club members You should really try these. I've never felt so...peaceful and happy before! I want to go out and save all the kittens! And then-

Ninja Danny: Whose the fruit loop now?

Destiny: Wonderful. So if you're already evil (well an evil vicious ghost who used to be good) then they cookies turn you somewhat nice... Interesting... sees Danny staring Uh, Danny?

Danny: dreamily You're really pretty when you're plotting and about to attack...you know that?

Me: smacks head I've got to stop wearing Sam's Plant Queen costume when I'm evil. (although it was better than Dani Phantom's outfit when I was a hero...)

Anyways I'm off to work!

Danny: trailing like a little lost puppy I'll go to...so you, you know, don't get lost or anything...

Me: blinks Oh, it's gonna be a LONG day... So, fine Danny and I will be back later today. Keep up the business until we get back. walks out w/Danny still trailing

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

watches Destiny leave

Me: You know, it's almost like she doesn't see me as a threat.

Me: I'm guessing that nobody wants to help me strive for good do they? Maybe I should just cross over to the darkside too.

Dan: Well we do also have kittens now. sweet sweet kittens.

slaps Dan upside the head

Me: Call yourself a villain? to herself ohmygosh I just hit Dan Phantom, that was so COOL! shakes head Urgh. No, that's the fangirl place, fangirl place is bad.

Dan: shakes head My head hurts and for some reason I want to hurt kittens more than I usually would.

Me: Hey, a good slap to your system made you normal again. I HAVE A PLAN!

Dan: So do I, it's called everybody leaves me alone.

storms off

Me: Well at least that's one prisoner rescued...kinda.

sighs

Me: I bet this NEVER happens to Kim Possible

**Destiny:**

walks in, somewhat running Okay I've just discovered another side effect...

Degona: You okay? You look kind of stressed and like you've had a good workout.

Me: The cookies definitely work, they do become evil...but...then they become completely affectionate and devoted to the one who gave it to them!

Ninja Danny: Say what?

Danny: pokes in There you are! smiles and waves Hey everyone! We're back. Desi, you okay? You seem upset

Me: Stop calling me that!

Danny: pouting look But it's fun...

Me: The guy at work didn't think so. He also didn't like the display of soda cans falling on his head, although he kept wondering how they got in the air in the first place..

Danny: But it was fun!

Me: No it wasn't! It was horrible. I'm going to get fired if you don't watch it! Not that I really need a job, but how else am I going to get all the ingredients for the cookies?

Danny: I'll steal them for you...

Me: No. I can do it myself! Now go play with the other Dannys.

Danny: whining I don't wanna! I wanna help bake more cookies! With you...

Me: Uh eyes dart around nervously What would Sam think? Or Valerie? Or Paulina...

Danny: I don't care... Oooo, oooo everyone, look what Desi got me! Destiny cringes as he poses It's a cape! A cool villainous all black-looking cape! And she got it just for me...

Ninja Danny: gasps You love-struck puppy! How could you betray us all like that?! I would never be caught dead - smiles at Degona Hi, Degona...

Me: Okay, look, Danny. I really don't want to do this, but if I have to, I will! pulls tray away with cookies on it that Dan was trying to eat from

Dan: HEY!

Me: whacks Danny in the head with it Finally.

Danny: shakes head Huh? What happened?

Me: Yes! I'm finally free again! No more being followed by the Phantom Puppy!

Danny: blinks Desi, you okay? Are you sick? Did you eat too much? Did you say you want a puppy?

Me: Desi? What? NO! It didn't work?!?! Crap! Okay, gotta think... Um, Danny, look it's just the cookies and I just don't really see you and me as being that close. I mean, you're more like a brother to me; I just like annoying and teasing and picking on you. Besides Sam wouldn't be too happy about this. And...you've got fangirls, which doesn't include me-

Danny: blinks again Are you breaking up with me?

Me: Well, uh, actually...

Danny: growls and eyes glow intensely; hair and cape flap in strong dangerous winds surrounding him NO ONE BREAKS UP WITH DANNY PHANTOM!!!!! GOT IT?!?!?!

Me: whimpers Um, yes?

Danny: goes back to normal Good. Now about those cookies...

Me: Oh... I hate THOSE cookies... They work TOO well...

Eh, been a long day...

\

Okay, well we've had some new members as well as positions, so I will go ahead and update the membership list! is half-tempted to start a live journal community based on this

And shhh Don't tell Danny I'm hiding down here. If I hear "Desi" one more time, I'm gonna-

Danny: Desi! There's more cookies ready!

Aw, crap! blasts Dan in frustration

Dan: HEY! I AM SICK OF EVERYONE BEATING UP ON ME!!!! I'M GONNA- Danny and Ninja Danny leap at him AH! I never should have escaped that thermos!

Destiny (katrish) --Official Dark Side Recruitment Officer/Club Prez--

Danny (AKA "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies Club" Danny; the first victim)

Degona (redpoet2) --Chief of Security--

Ninja Danny (another trapped... er, I mean willing participating Danny)

Beatrix (phantomphriend)

Cranky (mehlubbsDanny) --Official Chef/Co-prez --

Control Freaks Danny (the only actually willing participant who isn't female)

Elise (Danielise) --Future Queen of the Earth--

80's Danny

Five-year old Danny

PhantomsAngel (er, sounds better than Cass xD)

Dan (another unwilling participant whose fun to pick on)

Phantomphriend

Superdanny (yet another trapped Danny who failed a rescue mission)

AdrenaLynn (lynn138 )--Technical advisor/group director--

Phantomphan87

Crystaldragon18

BombayDreamer (Cuz she doesn't realize that she's breathing in the evil cookie air I had Danneh install XD)

Fun Danny (why not? All the others are)

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

looks at list

Me: Hey! I'm not breathing in cookie air. And I'm not evil. Slightly itchy but not evil.

Dan falls over next to her, smoking slightly

Dan:...ow

Me: Why are you even still here?

Dan: Obviously because I like getting my butt kicked by people. Why are YOU still here. They don't consider you a threat and you're not really thinking of going evil so why are you staying?

Me: Obviously because I like feeling useless. Whatever happened to your plan of everybody leaving you alone?

Dan: I have a new plan now. Its called KILL BOMBAY!

Me: Drama Queen.

taps Destiny on shoulder

Me: Look, are we gonna do the whole good Vs evil fight yet or is there something else that needs to happen first?

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: jumps AH! WHAT DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE?! DO YOU WANT DANNY TO FIND ME?! IS THAT IT, HUH?! YOU WANT HIM TO FIND ME AND BOTHER ME MORE?!?! stops Oh, it's you. Why are you still here? You know you've been here for over a hour and technically that makes you a member, evil or not. So welcome to the club. Now, what do you want? And, Dan? Why are you still down here?

Dan: Because you attacked me, remember?!

Me: Oh, I thought you were Danny. Well actually I knew you weren't, but whatever. turns back to Bombay Fight? Why do we need to fight?

Dan: Yes, a fight. That would be good. Then -

Me: blasts him without looking away I wasn't talking to you, was I?!

Dan: That does it. You think you can just walk in here and act all superior and stuff? What makes you think-

Me: blasts him again That. Now shut up so we can talk, and not to you.

Danny: pokes head in Dan? You're still here? Why are you here? And you, whoever, you are, why are you here also? smiles Are you joining the club? It's a lot of fun! And there's a lot to do, and Desi always-

Me: See? Now he found me! Are you people happy?!

Dan: Well actually- is sent flying back into a wall I've got to have a long talk to Clockwork...

Me: Now, as I was saying. knock at the door is heard, followed by someone calling out Who the heck is that?

Vlad: Ah, yes. I hear this is a good place to get some absolutely fantastic cookies?

Me: What the heck is Vlad doing here? That's one of our rules! turns to Bombay Is he with you now?

Danny/Ninja Danny/Dan: GET 'IM! leap at Vlad who screams

**Cranky wrote:**

screams

Control Freaks Danny: irritable What now?

Me: Shut up and eat!!! stuffs cookies in his mouth, and ties him up

CF Danny: What?!? What's going on?!? Oh. OH, NO!!! THIS IS ONE OF YOUR FANGIRL PLANS ISN'T IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: Yes.

CF Danny: Aaaarrggh! Why must I always be the victim of your idiot plans?!?

Me: Why do you think? Besides, it doesn't matter now. Soon, very soon, the cookies will go into effect, and act much quicker since it won't need to waste time turning evil. And then, YOU WILL BE MINE!!!!

CF Danny: Have you even looked at your sig recently?

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: blinks as she watches all the other female members shoving cookies into their Dannys What is with you people?! Do you really want all that unyielding affection and devotion?! Is it your dream to be followed and adored by Danny?! (or whichever of his incarnations you happen to be keeper of )...pauses Oh. Forgot. I'm dealing with fangirls... Never mind then.

Danny: Morning, Desi.

Me: smiles Hi, Danny... Wait, what? he grins mischievously/triumphantly and walks away Was I just nice to Danny? No way! Hey, there's cookies missing! But the only way something could get to them is if they could walk through walls and fly. You don't think... Nah. That's impossible... But I did wake up with crumbs in my bed... I'm just thinking too hard... He wouldn't..

Danny: talking to the other Dannys So, while she was asleep, I snuck in and -

Me: DANNY! Did you give me some of my own cookies?!

Danny: What makes you think that? grins innocently

Me: Oh, no. Well, I still feel evil, so maybe they don't affect me. That's good. Really good. sees a cookie crumb on Danny's face and affectionately wipes it off Oh, you have a little - Wait. What am I doing?! pulls away I'm not immune from all of the effects! No! Well, if it was just one cookie, maybe it will wear off, right?

Ninja Danny: Is that why the whole tray is gone?

Me: blank look Oh, darn...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

shakes head

Me: Don't look at me, why would I try to get his help? He's an idiot.

Vlad: I RESENT THAT!!

Dan: Doesn't stop it from being true though

Me: You know I think I'm starting to like that Dan

CFDanny: You know for a rescue mission you're pretty pathetic.

Me: That's not very threatening coming from the guy who looks a bit like he's wearing eye-liner.

CFDanny: sniff Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

Me: Look, Dan's personality fixed itself after I slapped him upside his head. So a similar strategy would get the other Dannehs back to normal.

covers mouth with hands

Dan: HAHA! The cookies ARE affecting you. Do you need someone to slap you upside the head, because I'll gladly help there.

Me: NO! I'm fine. But the plan is a serious issue because what fangirl would slap their Danny? It's against the fangirl code

Dan: You slapped me with no problem.

Me: I'm not one of your fangirls.

random Dan fangirls appear

RDFG: No, but we are.

Me: Oh NUTMEGS!

gets chased

**The Queen wrote:**

-walks in, somewhat impaired by Five-Year Old Danny clinging to my leg happily- What is going on here?!

Destiny: It's the cookies!! They make you affectionate towards the person who gave the cookie to them!

-points down at leg- I know. You put too much vanilla in is your problem. -goes over to the recipe and makes some alterations- Having Cranky make the cookies like this and they'll revert back to how they should be. Destiny: BUT HE'S DRIVING ME INSANE! And he gave me cookies while I was sleeping!

Pish-tosh! This is easily fixed. DANNY!

-Danny appears- Danny: Yes, Queen Elise?

-looks at him critically- Aren't you forgetting to bow?

Danny: But Desi didn't have t-

BOW!

Danny: Yes, ma'am! -bows-

Danny, I need to take you with me on a small mission. Just a small one, but I need you to make it work.

Danny: And Desi's coming, too, right?

No, Danny. She has to stay here and recruit people.

Danny: But-

It'll only take a few... -looks over at Destiny-

Destiny: Days, please.

Days. So go and wait outside with all the mutant kittens.

-Danny skulks out irritably-

Like I said, easily remedied. I'll bring him back in a few days. -heads towards the door, saluting to Degona before pinting down, she pulls Five-Year Old Danny off my leg-

Five-Year Old Danny: NO! I WANT TO STAY WITH MOMMA! I WANT MOMMA! I WANT MOMMA!

Ignoring the fact that I'm not your mother, I have to and do something important with your...um...cousin. Oh, and Vlad? You're not in here! I'm planning on brutally humiliating you at some point with cute, deadly kittens. You can't join.

Vlad: BUT I WANT A COOKIE!

-looks around slyly- Someone have Dan give him one. –leaves

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: smiles gratefully at her Thank you, thank you, thank you... happily waves Buh-bye, Danneh! Yes! I'm finally free! I'm finally - sees Dan staring at me What are you doing?

Dan: Did you ever know -

Me: AH! blasts him and sends him flying into another wall

Dan: barely able to move It was a joke...

Me: glares Well it wasn't funny.

Dan: But isn't that what you wanted? His undying love and devotion? Which is just, ew...

Me: No! I wanted to turn him evil so everyone would join the club and help us. Besides that way I got to pick on him to. This was NOT part of the plan! THIS wasn't supposed to happen! And I can't believe he used my own cookies on me. laments and whimpers It's not right. I'm one of the only ones not actually in love with him and he won't leave me alone. This sucks! I hate it! I'm so glad he's gone! I'm finally free! No more being followed by the Phantom Puppy! I can live in peace again! No more problems! No more worries! Everything will be fine...

Dan: And?

Me: looks down and slightly whimpers And... I miss Danny! starts bawling as Dan watches in surprise What am I going to do without him? Darn those cookies!!!! Come back to me sometime, Danneh! Thanks to you and those stupid cookies, I'm not sure I can live without you!

Dan: blinks Well, then... That's interesting... Maybe I should steal some of those cookies and use them for my own use.

Me: No! zaps him again while still bawling

Vlad: Nevermind. I'm not sure I really want any of those cookies after all.

Degona: Yeah you do. nods at Ninja Danny who blasts Dan, causing him to fall into Vlad while holding a cookie that Vlad happens to eat

Dan: Oh...crud...

Me: looks around Hey, where did - sees Bombay being chased by RDFG's Oh, more fangirls? Sucks to be her.

Dan: also looks over Yeah, I know. I hate those girls. They always fuss and fight over me. It's really annoying.

Me: Yeah, like you. See? A perfect match. Wait a minute... Why did you want to steal those cookies then? They don't need them.

Dan: It's not for them...

Me: Um, Dan...why are you staring at me like that?

Dan: You know, you and Bombay have spent all this time abusing and picking on me. I've never had anyone do that so much, except for Valerie...

Me: Uh, Dan, I'm not the one who gave you cookies...

Dan: No. Those don't really affect me like that, well completely. But you did make them and you and Bombay have been tormenting me ever since I ate one...

Me: Eh? Aw, crap! races over in front of the RDFGs and grabs Bombay's arm We've got other problems! Come on! runs to the basement with her hoping to beat Dan and his fangirls there

5 yr old Danny: I WANT MOMMA!

Me: Just shut up and eat a cookie! stops and pulls it back before he can take it On second thought, scratch that.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: panting Thanks...pah...pah...Look, a good slap will shake the Dannys out of their hypnosis. I know it goes against the fangirl code, but you have to trust me.

Dan phases through wall

Dan: OK, those girls are nuts. What are you people gonna do about it?

Me: Well feel free to kick the fangirls butts, I hate them almost as much as you do. But the plan is a mass slapping.

Dan: Surely you can't do that.

Me: Don't ever tell me what I can't do! Ever!

Dan: You've been watching LOST again haven't you?

Me: shifty eyes Maaaaaybeeeeeee.

looks at Desi

Me: You're either in or you're out. Right here.

**Degona wrote:**

While on gaurd duty

Me: thinking Those Danny's are getting out of hand. I htink the cookies might be too strong...

just then a puff of smoke appears

Me: Hi Ninja Danny...

Ninja Danny: Hi Degona. I've come to releave you of your duties.

Me: No way. I know you've been messed up by those cookies. I'm not trusting you until we get you back to normal.

Ninja Danny: Oh... ND runs over to me, pinches my neck, and I pass out

Ninja Danny: dragging me around the corner Muwahahahaha!

LATER

Me: waking up Oh, my neck is killing me. I guess I must have dozed off. But How'd I get all the way down in the basement? And why do I have cookie crumbs all over my shirt? Wait a minute... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: I'm NOT a FANGIRL!!!! I don't even like Danny like that...well at least I didn't... And I've been beating, and zapping, and blasting, and whacking Danny's head and throwing him in the wall all day. And now I can't stop missing or thinking about him!

hears something and turns to see Ninja Danny laughing

Degona? Oh, no. Not you to! Those Dannys are insane! And yet

no longer wearing Sam's plant queen outfit, now dressed in black capris and black tight tee with hair in ponytail looking confused

I don't know...

Ninja Danny: Haha, soon, you will both feel the power of the cookies like the rest of us.

Dan: points to me She already is.

Me: AH! Crap! How did he get in here?!

Ninja Danny: Um, ghost?

Me: Oh. feels someone tugging on my shirt and looks down to see 5 yr old Danny looking sad

5 yr old Danny: I want momma. She left me! I want momma to come back!

Me: to Dan, ND and 5YOD What? Did you follow me down here or something?

Degona: Okay, this has gotten a tad bit out of hand.

Dan: Well, without your ghost powers, you three can't walk through walls. And you don't have those right now because we all strapped Deflectors on you when you weren't looking, or were asleep.

Me: Oh. Crap.

5 yr old Danny: I want momm-

Me: Look, she's not coming back right now, so just stop! What are you doing down here?

5 yr old Danny: sad eyes I want more cookies...

Me: No more cookies! For anyone! everyone looks at screen Wait...the cookies are gone! The cookies are gone! Oh crap!

Degona: panicked Where did they go?

Dan/ND: grin at the three of us

Me: Oh...snap... meekly I want Danneh... Wait, I didn't say that.

**Cranky wrote:**

I feel so lonely and left out... .

And I can't think of anything random or witty to say...

Anyways, did someone want the chef? Something about a new cookies recipe? So long as you don't reverse the effects on my CFDanny?

**Destiny wrote:**

Yes, um, we had to change the recipes to hopefully prevent the undying devotion side-effect from now on so now we have to make a new batch. And since Degona and I are presently trapped in the basement, you're gonna have to make them. And, uh, watch Vlad. Dan accidentally gave him a cookie and dealing with Dan, Ninja Danny and 5 year old Danny is enough, don't want Vlad down here to. XD

**Cranky wrote:**

panics Hey, wait, I don't have to give CFDanny a cookie, do I? Wait...what was the recipe? panics more

**Destiny wrote:**

Not if you can stand this psycho obsessive devotedness they're displaying. I finally got rid of Danny, thanks to the Queen, but now we're got all this locos.

And don't worry it's written in the cookbook next to the sink. The one that Danny wrote "Danneh + Desi" all over...

**Degona wrote:**

And Ninja Danny wrote on it: ND & Degona 4 Ever!

HURRY! These ropes itch my body!

**Destiny:**

Yeah, I forgot about that. Just look for the book all scribbled over and covered in cookie crumbs. Er, Dan? You should really go leave and destroy the world now or something. Wait... they took away my powers but I can still get to Clockwork's! pulls out fancy staff and it lights up and reappears in CW's lair

Dan: Wait! Where did she go?! glares at Bombay and Degona still tied up Don't you two get any ideas!

CW: somewhat sleepy Destiny? walks out in PJS and fuzzy clock slippers rubbing eyes Is that you?

Me: Oh, good you're up! Look we have to go back in time and stop me from making those cookies.

CW: Because Danny and now Dan and the other's are driving you crazy...

Me: Yes! Exactly! So let's do it!

CW: No.

Me: No? Why no?

CW: Because everyone must learn their lesson.

Me: Okay, I get it. I learned my lesson. Don't pick on Danny and don't make evil cookies. There. Now? CW shakes head What?! Danny's evil and you don't want that!

CW: No, we don't want him turning in Dan. As long as he doesn't do that, it's okay.

Me: blinks So wait...you want Danny to be evil?

CW: Yes, cuz if he already is evil then he can't become Dan.

Me: And Sam and Tucker think we're the crazy ones? Wulf walks in and sniffs my clothes Er, why is Wulf here?

CW: Oh, we decided to hire a good tracker and he's got the best nose.

Me: Yeah, I see that. Wulf starts munching on something Oh, no...where did he get that?! No! Give it back! tries to pull cookie out of Wulf's mouth You can't have that! Bad dog! NO! DROP IT!!!

CW: blinks I believe my assistant needs some therapy...

Meanwhile back at the club

Bombay: She left us didn't she?

Degona: No, she just went back to Clockwork to try and convince him that she feels guilty so he'll reset time and this never happens.

Bombay: blinks So she's not sorry?

Degona: Are you kiddin? Yeah, right! We've evil, hello! Anyways she's really good at it so this should all end in about - door opens and Wulf walks in and drops me on the ground in front of them

Me: tied up I hate my life...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: tied up Wait a minute. What am I doing, I have the Reality Gauntlet! rustles free, and puts on gauntlet

Destiny: YOU'VE HAD THAT WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME?????????

Me: I forgot about it. Anyway... I'll set things right... using Reality Gauntlet to change the past so none of the evil cookies existed

-- In the Basement--

Danny and ND are tied up, in the basement

Danny: tied up Woah, what happened. My head feels funny. And why are we tied up in a basement?

Ninja Danny: I don't know, where's Destiny and Degona?

--Meanwhile--

Destiny: It's so easy when you're evil!

Me: Tell me about it. Thank goodness for reality altering devices. Do you think Clockwork's mad at us for messing with reality?

Destiny: Nah, I'm sure he'll understand...

-- In Clockwork's tower--

Destiny and Me are hanging upside down, tied up, over a pit of snakes

Clockwork: What have we learned?

Me: Never alter time or reality!

Destiny: And never create evil cookies that turn everyone into crazy, rabid, evil fangirls/boys!

Clockwork: Good.

_And so, all of the friends learned their lesson, and they lived happily ever after. Unfortunately, the Danny's did not._

Danny: WE'RE STILL TIED UP YOU NOW!

Ninja Danny: I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!

_The End…_


	2. The saga continues

_You thought it was over, you thought you were safe. You were wrong!_

Ninja Danny: Why are you talking like that?

Me: Shut up!

_And now, I bring you the next chapter in this never-ending saga…_

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**Destiny wrote:**

I mean now that we've altered the recipe we don't have to worry about the side effects. right? And Clockwork's too busy cleaning up our messes that he'd never know... Heh heh...

Clockwork: suddenly appears Ah, there you are.

Me: quickly hides book We weren't doin nuthin!

Clockwork: I know. And just to make sure you don't and do remember your lesson, I've put together a little reminder to make sure you don't even think about trying something like this again. snaps fingers and Danny and Ninja Danny appear

Me: somewhat panicked What are they doing here? They're supposed to be down in the basement!

Clockwork: I'm going to make sure you two don't try this again. Here's a permanent reminder.

Me: Permanent?

Danny: grins Hey, Desi... Look what I got-

Me: AHHH!!!!!!!

Sam: to Clockwork Don't you think that's a little cruel?

Tucker: He's Danny! How could that be cruel? This is like every girl's dream!

Sam: I know. But not when he's obsessed like that. It's no fun and kind of scary.. Maybe he's right. The cookies ARE evil...

Tucker: Maybe... both think for a few seconds

Sam/Tucker: Nah...

Since the cookies are spreading everywhere we'd better make sure to cover our tracks... Wouldn't want any lawsuits, that would take away from out taking over the world time...

WARNING

EVIL COOKIES MAY LEAD TO SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDING INSANE LOOPINESS WHILE TURNING EVIL, BAD ATTITUDE, EVILNESS, IDENTITY CRISIS, UNDYING DEVOTION AND AFFECTION TO THE DISTRIBUTOR AND A SLIGHT ATTRACTION TO THE CREATOR OF THE COOKIES. DO NOT INGEST IF YOU ARE EVIL. COOKIES HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO MAKE THOSE WHO ARE EVIL GOOD AND CARING. DO NOT GIVE TO ANY GHOSTS OR HALF-GHOSTS OR ALLOW ANY GHOST OR HALF-GHOSTS GIVE TO FAN AND NON-FAN-GIRLS.

Should any problems arise or you may have complaints please take it up with Dan. He's available 24/7 to take your call.

Dan: What?! No I'm not! cell rings Hello? LOOK LADY DIDN"T YOU READ THE WARNING?! DON'T GIVE TO GHOSTS OR HALF-GHOSTS!!!! What, are you people stupid or something?

So yeah he's standing by to take your complaint. Should he for any reason be unable to assist you, the call will be transferred to Vlad Masters, CEO of the "EVIL COOKIES INC."

Vlad: What? That doesn't even exist! You're the one who made - gets zapped

He'll handle all your law suits to.

We thought Clockwork did something with them but he's denying it and the only ones who were in the room were Danny, Ninja Danny, and Dan... 0.o I'm still hiding.

Hehe, I would like to start it up again. It's the most fun I've had in a while. Not sure if anyone else does though. Also I just got on deviantart. Maybe we can do something on there if nothing else.

**Degona wrote:**

We can do it again, and when we finnish a second time, I can upload another "chapter" in the story I put up on fanfiction... It was so much fun doing it before, and it will be even more fun now! (We can get more people!)

**Destiny wrote:**

We should. It seems like a lot of people are interested in it (and disappointed they didn't get in it) and it was a lot of fun. Plus Danny, Ninja Danny, and Dan are still under the effects on the cookies XD (and, unfortunately, apparently me too...) Besides, world or not, we've definitely taken over XD evil laughter

**Degona wrote:**

laughs with you And to think, we only started this thing 6 days ago...

Ninja Danny: Degona! Is that you? I hear evil laughter?

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! runs away When we the cookie effect wear off! It's been 6 days!

**Destiny wrote:**

What, they've memorized our laughter now? thinks Oh, yeah, not surprised... while running I'm...pant pant not...pant pant...sure...pant pant I'm starting to think they'll never wear off. stops in horror Oh, my god! What if they never wear off?! What if they're like this forever?! NOO!!!!

Danny: walks around the corner looking confused Um, Destiny, why are you sitting on the ground bawling your eyes out? Have you lost your mind or something?

Me: sniffs Danny?

Danny: gives me strange look Uh, yeah. Who else would it be? Did you mess something up again? Do I have another mess to pick up again? What did you do this time? annoyed blank look

Me; hopeful sniff You're...you're mad at me?

Danny: Uh, yeah. You're always pulling crap like this.

Me: smiles Yay!!!! It's over! It wore off! Everything's back to normal! hugs Danny gratefully around the waist in happiness while on knees

Danny: grins evilly

Me: looks up in worry Uh, Danny?

Danny: grin widens and eyes darken Yes, Desi?

Me: Uh, oh... tries to pull away but gets zapped and knocked out

Danny: Heh heh heh. Works everytime. Call me Danneh, of the "Dark Side Danneh and Cookies" Club. And now that the club has been continued, I am free to continue once more! picks me up and runs off laughing evilly

MEANWHILE

Dan: outside, beating on the door LET ME IN!!!! THAT STUPID YOUNG BUTT VERSION OF MYSELF LOCKED ME OUT!!!!! LET ME IN SO I CAN RING HIS NECK!!!! And, oh yeah... ESCAPE FROM VLAD!!!!!

Vlad: dancing around the corner feeling the cookie's effects OH, DAN!!!! WHERE IS YOU?!?!?! It's time for some father/son bonding...

Dan: FOR THE LAST TIME, I"M NOT YOUR SON!!!! AND I NEVER WAS OR EVER WILL BE!!!!! SOMEONE LET ME IN!!!!! THIS FROOT LOOP THINKS HE'S MY DAD!!!!! DANNY!!!! DESTINY!!! DEGONA!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!

Vlad: holding basball mitt and bat But we should play baseball. We haven't done that in a while...

**Degona:**

XD

Me: whispering Destiny? Are you there?

Ninja Danny: No, but I am!

Me: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! gets blasted and knocked unconcious

Ninja Danny: This is fun...

LATER

Me: Urgh... what happened? realizes I'm tied up, with Destiny, in a basement Oh no, not again! rustles oh no...

Destiny: What?

Me: He took the reality gauntlet!

Destiny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Destiny:**

XD XD XD XD

Me: Okay, okay...don't panic. I mean it's just the cookies. What's the worse they could do right?

Danneh: Actually...it's funny you should mention that...

Me/Degona: Huh?

Ninja Danny: Yes...cuz now...you're gonna marry us! Isn't that a nice Valentine's present?

Me: Um...it's "will you marry me?"

Danneh: grins triumphantly

Me: Oh, crap...

Danny: Why yes...I will...

Me: But I didn't mean it!!!!

Danneh: Too bad. You don't get an option.

Ninja Danny: You either... We're gonna marry and rule together!!!

Danneh: Under the queen of course.

Ninja Danny: nods Yes, of course.

Me: Well it's nice that they still respect her... Hey! I can't get married to Danny!

Degona: Yeah. The fangirls will kill us!

Danneh: It's DANNEH!!!! And yes you willl.

Ninja Danny: Don't worry about them.

Degona: Oh, easy for you to say...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: tied up I will not marry you ND, NEVER!

Ninja Danny uses Reality Guntlet to mess with my head

Me: being controled by the gauntlet I mean of course I'll mary you pudding. You're the sweetest, most evil thing in this world! starts kissing ND

Destiny: Degona? DEGONA? NO! You feind, change her back!

Danneh: I don't think so... you're next!

Destiny: gulp 

**The Queen wrote:**

-basement door bursts open-

What is going on here!

Ninja Danny: Hey, I thought we locked that.

Danny: We locked it from the inside so they couldn't get out, not from the outside.

Ninja Danny: Oh yeah...

-marches down the stairs, glaring at everyone- Would someone tell me what is going on? I'm on my mission with Danny when suddenly Danny disappears in the middle of it! I had to rely on my mutant kittens! And when I get back here, no one answers. I can understand it if you weren't letting Dan and Vlad in because they're...them. But anyway, now I find you down here in the basement with my Recruitment Offcier and Chief of Security tied up! I repeat, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

Destiny/Degona: It's not my fault!/The Dannys did it!

-glares at them- Explain.

Danny: We're just getting married.

...Married?

Danny: Yes.

So why are they tied up?

Ninja Danny: So they don't leave, duh.

You're marrying them again their will?

Danny: No, no. We're going to give them cookies first.

Danny, that's unethical. Danny: Call me Danneh.

I'll call you whatever I geshing want! Wasn't Cranky going to make a new batch? I rewrote the recipe and everything.

Destiny: I don't think she had time.

Degona: And her and CF Danny have been notoriously absent...

Oh boy...untie them.

Ninja Danny: But-!

Are you questioning my orders?

Ninja Danny: No! Of course not...

Good. -turns and heads upstairs- I'll make the new batch of cookies myself.

**Destiny wrote:**

(excuse me while I kill myself with laughter... XD)

BEFORE THE QUEEN BURST IN

Danny: is hunched over computer typing

Ninja Danny: What are you doing?

Danny: Leaving a message.

Ninja Danny: Isn't that Destiny's blog?

Danny: Yeah. I asked Tucker to hack into her account so I could leave this message for everyone on (check it out, it's actually kinda cool)

Me: Danny! GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!!!!!!

Ninja Danny: reading over Danny's shoulder "Destiny won't be able to reply to any messages and, should you send any, I will be the one to respond. She will also be very tied up (heh heh literally) and very busy. So don't plan on doing anything or even seeing her anytime...or EVER!!!!! " Hmmm... looks at Degona

Degona: Uh, oh...

Ninja Danny: Good idea! jumps on spare laptop and starts typing

AFTER THE QUEEN LEAVES

Danny: Man, she just keeps ruining our fun...

Ninja Danny: Eh, what she doesn't know won't kill her... hides cookie crumbs as Danny reluctantly unties me

Me: Thank you. And just to make sure you never do that again - Danny opens palm and blows cookie dust in my face Huh? giggling like a school girl Hehe, Danneh! kisses his cheek Oh, I luv you, luv you, luv you! And I would walk through a million mobs of fangirls just for you... hanging on his shoulder in content, playing with his hair

Danny: smirk Yeah, I know.

Ninja Danny: slowly reveals Gauntlet on his arm He's not the only one...

Dan slowly walks in in annoyance. His shoulders are slumped and he has a bright red baseball cap on his head, covering his eyes. Vlad walks in after him with a big grin on his face

Dan: mumbling God, how I hate - sees us WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?! DID...DID I MISS SOMETHING?!?!

Me: giggles We're getting married! Isn't that right, Danneh-poo?

Danny: Oh, yes. Very right. smiles

Degona: claps in glee It's so exciting!

Dan: jaw drops WHAT?! I'm out there playing fetch with Vlad, whose going for the "most-interactive-father-of-the-year" award while they rest of you are in here doing who knows what?!?!?!?!

Me: glares Don't yell at my Danneh! blasts Dan

Degona: Or my ND! blasts him

Me: holds Danny's arms and snuggles up to him Come on, Dannehkins. Let's go get some more cookies so you can feed them to me... walks off with him; followed by Degona and ND

Dan: smashed into the wall then slides down on the ground God, I luv those women...

Vlad: Ooooo good point. Son, it's time to talk about girls. See there comes a time in every man's life when he -

Dan: jumps up AHHH!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!! runs after us

Vlad: blinks Well it's nothing to be ashamed of. Every boy experiences it too!

AND JUST CUZ I COULDN'T RESIST

Danny: singing while tying me up earlier So this must be what the fangirls feel like.

Ninja Danny: tying Degona up Yeah, who knew it could be so fun? Hey, you're pretty good at this.

Danny: Same to you. I learned a few tricks from the fangirls.

Ninja Danny: Same here. Who knew it could actually come in handy someday?

Danny: Yeah, we really owe them our gratitude. they continue singing and tying

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

enters

Me: What I miss?

Vlad: Mayhem, misshaps, the usual.

Me: Looks like they've perfected the cookie recipe, I MUST PUT AN END TO THIS!

Vlad: But they're just going to ignore your efforts. Plus you are technically a member of this club, so why do you even come here with all the lame heroics?

Me: I have no social life.

Vlad: Ahhhhhhh. This explain so much.

Me: This coming from the guy who is in serious need of a cat. Or internet dating.

Dan flies past

Me: Dare I ask?

Vlad: I think it's safe to just stay quiet. Cookie?

Me: Why thank- HEY!!!!

Vlad: What? I want fangirls. Nobody loves me

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: pops around the corner Oh, hey. You made it! Guess what? jumps out in full bridal outfit complete with bouquet Danneh and I are getting married!

Danny: nods Yep.

Degona: And also me and Ninja Danny! Isn't that right, ND? also in full bridal outfit

Dan: How the HELL did you manage that one? looks at Bombay And why are you back here? With Vlad? Hey, wait a minute... Does he have cookies? I thought he wasn't allowed to have cookies!

Me: He's not, and - cookie effects start to wear off HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! looking down at outfit

Degona: WHAT IS THIS?!

Danny: Darn. We didn't use enough...back to the basement! Danny and ND grab us and run

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE

Tucker: standing outside while Sam fiddles with the window Why are we here again?

Sam: It's one thing for Paulina and Valerie, but Destiny? I'm gonna find out what's going on once and for all!

Tucker: And we're here why? What makes you think something's going on? Maybe he's jsut really in love.

Sam: B/c this is where Danny is. And, besides the fact that that's not even possible, we also haven't seen or heard from him, Destiny, or even Vlad. Something's going on and I'm gonna find out what. You stay here and keep watch.

Fangirls: Hey! It's Tucker! That must mean that Danny's around here somewhere! Grab him so we can force Danny to come out! Tucker screams and runs as the FGs chase after him)

Sam: Guess I'm on my own... sneaks in window and collides with Valerie Valerie? What are you doing here?

Valerie: Something's going on in this place. Something evil... both suddenly pass out and wake up tied up together in the basment by me and Degona What happened?

Sam: Where are we? Destiny? What's going o- eyes widen THERE'S TWO DANNYS?!

Valerie: sarcastic So I'm not the only who noticed...

Sam: Danny, what's going on? Let us go!

Danny: yells It's Danneh now! And we caught you snooping around. Somehow you got through our fangirl shield.

Valerie: Okay, what's wrong with your boyfriend?

Me/Degona: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!

Ninja Danny: Soon we'll be more than that...

Sam: Okay, THAT'S IT!!! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!

Me/Degona: It's the cookies!!!!

Valerie: Cookies?

Destiny: They were supposed to make Danny evil, but they've also made them obsessed!

Sam: You mean the cookies are evil? Danny was right?

Destiny: You're supposed to be the intelligent one. Danny's clueless and Tucker is...Tucker. Danny tried to warn you and so did I. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE LISTEN?!?!

Valerie: I thought Jazz was the smart one?

Danny: Not anymore. She's one of us now.

Me/Degona: She is?

Ninja Danny: Why do you think she was handing out cookies?

Valerie: And who came up with this stupid idea? Only a real fangirl would do something that crazy...

Me/Degona: We're not fangirls!!! Oops... Sam and Valerie glare at us

Valerie: Is that why you're wearing wedding dresses?

Sam: WEDDING DRESSES?!?!

Me: Now, Sam, relax... It's not what you think... Believe me...

Sam: DESTINY, WHEN I GET LOOSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!

Danny: So what are we gonna do with them? indicates Sam and Valerie

Ninja Danny: shrugs Have Vlad feed them cookies. He wants fangirls.

Danny: Oooo, good idea! Maybe we should send someone after Tucker to.

Sam/Valerie: o.0

**Degona wrote:**

Me: tied up okay guys, this has gotten out of hand, it's time you...

ND uses guantlet to mess with my head again

Me: in a daze Oh ND, I love you so much. I want to be married to you forever!

Sam/Valerie/Destiny: gasp

Destiny: No, not Degona! Danny, stop this, please!

Danny sprays more cookie dust on Destiny

Destiny: in a daze Oh Danneh, you're the most evil thing in the world. I want to marry you and live with you forever! Kiss me!

Sam/Valerie: HEY!

Danneh: To ND What do we do with them?

Ninja Danny: Well, Vlad wants famgirls, and they have seen to much...

Danneh/Ninja Danny: VLAD!

Vlad comes in

Vlad: What?

Ninja Danny: We have something for you...

Danneh points to Sam/Valerie who are tied up

Vlad: smiles Oh goodie! I'll get the cookies, and the video camera!

Sam/Valerie: 0o! 

**Destiny wrote:**

(What's a real club without music? Yes, I know... XD Don't eat brownies while listening to 80s(?) music...,)

Sam: Okay, okay trying to buy time to escape Are you guys even listening to yourselves? You can't get married!

Me/Degona/Danneh/Ninja Danny: Why not?

Valerie: Why not? You really wanna know why not?!

Sam: CUZ YOU...just...can't...

Me: Meh, not good enough. goes back to snuggling Danneh

Sam: O.O frantically WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!! Okay, I have an answer... Um...cuz... you just-

Me: starts to cuddle again

Sam: finishes quickly ARE NOTHING ALIKE!!!!

Degona: What? pulls away from ND

Valerie: Yeah. I mean for one thing you're evil and they're...well they weren't anyway.

Sam: You're like total opposites!

Me: So, since when does that mean anything? nuzzles Danneh Let's show them, honey.

Danneh: grins Let's.

Sam/Valerie: Show us? music and lights start

Valerie: Are they gonna sing? Don't tell me they are.

Sam: I hope not...

Me: Baby, seems we never ever agree... You like the movies And I like T.V.

Danneh: I take things serious. And you take 'em liiiiight.

Degona: I go to bed early

Ninja Danny: And I party all niiiight.

Me/Degona: Our friends are sayin'

Danneh/Ninja Danny: We ain't gonna last.

Me: Cuz I move slowly...

Danneh: And baby I'm fast.

Degona: I like it quiet.

Ninja Danny: And I love to shout!

All: (cept Sam/Valerie) But when we get together, It just all works out!

I take--2 steps forward

I take--2 steps back

We come together cuz opposites attract

And you know, it ain't fiction

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Just a natural fact!

All: We come together cuz opposites attract

All: Who'd a thought

Danneh: We could be lovers? She makes the bed

Me: And he steals the covers.

Ninja Danny: She likes it neat...

Degona: And he makes a mess.

Me: I take it easy...

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Baby, I get obsessed!

Ninja Danny: She's got the money

Degona: And he's always broke

Me: I don't like "laughing". (changed lyric)

Danneh: And I like to "joke" (changed lyric)

Me/Degona: Things in common...

Danneh/Ninja Danny: There just ain't a one!

All: But when we get together we have nothin' but fun!

I take--2 steps forward

I take--2 steps back

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

And you know, it ain't fiction

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Just a natural fact

All: We come together cuz opposites attract

Degona: Baby, ain't it somethin' how we lasted this long?

Ninja Danny: You and me provin' everyone wrong

Me: Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched

Danneh: Don't really matter

All: Cuz we're perfectly matched!

I take--2 steps forward

I take--2 steps back

We come together

Cuz opposites attract

And you know, it ain't fiction

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Just a natural fact

All: We come together cuz opposites attract! all pose at the end

Valerie/Sam: ...

Valerie: And I thought Tucker and Jazz were bad... Is this why Danny never sings?

Sam: OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!?!?!?

Vlad: walking in whistling happily Yoohoo! I'm baaaaaaaack!

Sam/Valerie: o.0

MEANWHILE: OUTSIDE

Tucker: running from fangirls I've...pant pant gotta pant pant find a pant pant way huff huff to loose them! jumps in window that Dan left open when he raced inside

FGs: HE'S GETTING AWAY!!! STOP HIM!!!! NOOO!!!! IT'S A FANGIRL SHIELD!!!! WE CAN'T GET IN!!! CURSE THE "EVIL COOKIES CLUB"!

Random club member: yells out the window It's the "DARK SIDE DANNEH AND COOKIES" CLUB!!!! GET IT RIGHT!!!!

Tucker: races downstairs I wonder where everyone is... sees everyone in the basment and stops Uh, did I miss something...

**BombayDreamer:**

watches from shadows

Me: Vlad Fangirls? EGAD! This is beyond simple evil!

Dan: You're telling me

Me: Why do you insist on hanging around me?

Dan: You're the only person who won't try to hurt me.

Me: This doesn't make me your fangirl does it?

Dan: whistles innocently

Me: glares at him Right, lets do this thang!

jumps out

Me: Lower those cookies and step away from the cartoon heroines!

all: GASP!

Me: I am Bombay and this is my side-kick, Danny Boy!

Dan: ...excuse me?

Me: SO IF YOU RELEASE THEM WE WILL SHOW MERCY!!!!!(maybe)

Danneh: Ah, Bombay. I've been waiting for you.

Me: thrown off You have?

Danneh: Yes. Your...skills, bizzare though they are, could be useful to our operation. If you join us you would have power, recognition, and the Danny incarnation of your choice. Being good can be such a drag, always being put down by villains. You make a lousy hero Bombay, but you could be a GREAT villain. Then you will be the one doing the putting down. Take the cookie and join us, join Danneh!

Me: Hmmmm...

Dan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Valerie/Sam: Don't join them! They sing!

Danneh: Don't listen to them Bombay. You could help us. Rule beside me and ninja me and Desi and Degona. You'd be Darth Maul evil cool Bombay. DARTH MAUL!

Me: I do like Darth Maul.

Dan: NO! Stay good and heroic and...stuff.

Me: Wait a second. Danny Phantom is convincing me to be evil and Dan Phantom is convincing me to be good?

Sam: That does sound like it.

Me: Anyone else have an extreme headache?

pretty much everyone: Yeah, kinda

Me: thinks OK Danneh. If you let Sam and Valerie go I'll join you on the Cookie Side.

**Degona wrote: **_(In response to Destiny's last post)_

Tucker: What's going on here? Why are there 2 Danny's? Why are Destiny and Degona wearing wedding dresses? And why are you two tied up? Is this some sort of RPG? Can I play?

Sam/Valerie: They've brainwashed Destiny and Degona! The cookies are evil! Help us!

Tucker: Cool... in a dramatic voice You fiends, How dare you hurt these innocent girls! I shall...

Danny walks over to Tucker, pinches him on the neck, and Tucker collapses. Danny then grabs his feet, and pulls him away

Sam/Valerie: NOOOOOO! Tucker!

Danny: To ND Watch the girls while I take care of our newest member...

Ninja Danny: Okay... Smiles evily

Sam/Valerie: Destiny, Degona! Snap out of it!

Destiny: in a daze I love Danneh.

Me: in a daze I love Ninja Danny.

Sam/Valerie: We're doomed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Will Destiny and Degona break free of the spell? Will Sam and Valerie manage to break free? I Tucker the newest member of this bizarre club/cult? What will happen next? You'll have to see to find out!_


	3. Will the insanity never end?

_We now return you to the never ending adventures of..._

Ninja Danny: THIS IS NOT A SOAP OPERA!  
Me: Shut up! Don't tell me what I can't do!  
Ninja Danny: You've been watching Lost again, haven't you?

_Anyway, enjoy..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**  
**

**Destiny wrote: **

(typical Tucker fashion XD)

Me: grins seductively evil, still hanging on Danneh Yes..join us. It's so much fun! The Queen is so awesome!

Degona: And you can have Dan, cuz we don't want him...

Dan: HEY!

Vlad: Yes, yes...my son is a natural choice. He's so intelligent and smart and wise. There aren't many that-

Dan: HEY! THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!

Valerie: Where's Tucker?!

Sam: What did you do to him?!

Tucker: yelling through a locked closet supposedly upstairs AH!!!! LET ME OUT!!! I JUST WANT ONE OF THOSE FREAKIN COOKIES TO GIVE TO A GIRL!!!!! EVERYONE ELSE HAS SOMEONE! HELL, MY BEST FRIEND'S GETTING MARRIED!!!! DON'T I EVER GET A BREAK?!?!?!

Sam: yells back THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!! THEY'RE JUST UNDER A SPELL!!!!!!

Danneh: thinking Very well. Okay, Bombay, we have a deal. he and ND untie Sam and Valerie

Sam: pleading Danny...please...snap back to your senses... Come back...to me...

Danneh: I told you, it's DANNEH!!!! And no... You don't like my new life and I don't want you to mess it up. So hurry up and leave before I change my mind.

Valerie: Once a stupid evil ghost, always a stupid evil ghost... glares

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Ya got that right, Val!

Sam: glares at Danneh Then I guess you've already made your decision. Come on, Val. We've gotta go help Tucker. It's nice to know that some of us here are still heroes... turns to walk out but a net falls on them

Valerie: What the-

Tucker: leaps out of the closet next to them and pounces on them laughing maniacally Now I'll finally get my admirers! Whether they like it or not!

Sam: Tucker! Have you lost your mind?!?!?!?!

Tucker: Nup. drags them off in the net

Ninja Danny: You were never planning on actually locking him up where you?

Danneh: shrugs Meh, he's my best friend. He deserves some breaks... Hey, wait a minute. He's got a cape! I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT'S ALLOWED TO HAVE A CAPE!!!!!!!

Me: Oh, I'll get you another and better one. giggles

Danneh: calms down Okay. turns to Bombay Well, technically, I did let them go...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: mesmerised Ok!

takes cookie

Dan: Aw nuts.

stands over with Danneh, twirls and is now wearing goth outfit with long leather jacket

Danneh: That was coool and all, but how did you do that?

Me: Years of practise. Oh, wait. One last thing to show evilness.

gets out lightsaber, presses buttons until green blade goes red.

Me: There we go. Now.

kneels

Me: What are your orders Lord Danneh?

Dan: I'm screwed aren't I?

Desi: happily YEP!

**The Queen wrote:**

(In The Kitchen)

Let's see...where's that darn brown sugar...

Five-Year Old Danny: MOMMA! -runs in and hugs me tightly- I missed you!

Hello, little Danny! -hugs back- I missed you, too. Five-Year Old Danny: -sniffles- Why did you go away? I missed you so much! And the others are mean! Some of them are even scary...

You're talking about Dan and Vlad right?

Five-Year Old Danny: Yeah, they're scary. -clings-

But not mean?

Five-Year Old Danny: Well, they're scary, mean. The others are just mean, mean.

Who?

Five Year Old Danny: Aunt Desamy! She wouldn't give me any more cookies!

-sighs- Is that all?

Five Year Old Danny: Yes!

All right...well, I'm making cookies right now, and then you can have some when they're done.

Five-Year Old Danny: YAY! -runs in circles around me happily-

-under breath- And then you can go back to normal like everyone else.

Five-Year Old Danny: So how do I help, Momma?

Just help me get the ingredients I need.

-a bit of time goes by and almost everything is in the mixer-

Five Year Old Danny: -running up and holding things out- Momma! Let's put these in the cookies!

-takes one of the containers and looks at the label- Chili powder? Darlling, chili powder doesn't go in chocolate chip cookies.

Five-Year Old Danny: But you said they were special cookies! This will make them special!

They...they're special because you helped me make them. Now, I'll go get the chocolate chips and you can put them in. -Danny climbs up on the counter to go through the cabinets. He accidentally knocks a box of raisins of the shelf and a few drop into the active mixer-

Five-Year Old Danny: Oops...

-comes back- What's wrong? You didn't put anything in the mixer, did you? Five-Year Old Danny: No, Momma!

Good. They have to be perfect. Here, put the chocolate chips in.

**Destiny wrote: **_(In response to BombayDreamer's last post)_

Me: Yay! Another member! (even though she's always technically been). That means that you need a position. Hmmm...gotta think. Well your heroics kinda...

Degona: Sucked.

Me: Well, yeah, but that's cuz she was using them for good, but in the hands and influence of evil...

Degona: Oh! nods Good point.

Me: We have a chef and chief of security and even technical for Tucker to work with. snaps fingers I've got it! You can be our "Tactical Director"! Whaddya say, huh? cooing Do you think that's a good idea, honey?

Danneh: Yes. I do. She'll make a fine Tactical Director. We'll be able to spread the cookies even more under the name of the Queen.

Dan: Is there anyone who hasn't been affected by all this?

Tucker: comes out as King Tuck with Sam and Valerie, in matching outfits, hanging on him Nope. But they've got a point. Why be good when you can be evil? This is more fun! Right, girls?

Sam/Valerie: nod grinning affected by the cookies Mmm hmm!

Tucker: Who knew need all I ever needed was a cookie?

Vlad: Yes, we're like one big happy family! grabs me, Degona, ND, Danneh, and Dan in a big hug

Danneh: Okay, not that close! pulls everyone away from Vlad You're not even supposed to be here.

Dan: Maybe the ghosts are willing to help.. starts to fly off but gets caught in one of Valerie's nets

Me: HOLD IT!

Degona: You ain't goin anywhere...

Dan: gulps in fear and looks at Bombay

ELSEWHERE

Observant # 1: You do realize those are some of your charges behind all this?

Observant # 2: And they're attempting to take over the world?

Clockwork: Yes, I'm quite aware of that. This all started as a simple lesson, but perhaps it's carried on far to long.

Observant: # 2: Then you agree. It's time to end it.

Clockwork: No.

Observant # 1: No? Did you just refuse -

Clockwork: folds arms You must admit it is rather entertaining and better than anything you lunkheads could ever provide for me... Point is, I got rid of Dan, so he can't pester me from the thermos anymore; Danny doesn't become Dan because he's already evil and he's too preoccupied to get into to much trouble; Destiny is too busy to stay here and bug me, and I don't have to listen to her and Danny complain about each other or fight and argue all the time anymore; Vlad is also to busy to cause problems, all my charges are in one place and easy to keep an eye on, and the cookies are actually very popular. All in all it works out fine for everywhere, except for Danny, Destiny, Degona, Ninja Danny, Bombay, Dan, Vlad, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie... But hey, some sacrifices must be made, right?

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Dan: tied to a chair with Ecto-bindings Is this really nessicery?

Me:enters wearing black suit and sunglasses Oh yeah. As you refuse to take part in our evl plots-

Dan: Because I prefer my own.

Me: It is my job to either break you and bend you to my Master's will, or destroy you.

Dan: Wow, you ARE more competant when you're evil.

Me: I'd resent that normally. Now...

puts chair down backwards, sits facing Dan

Me: We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.

Dan: glaring The Hard Way!

Me: grins, eyes glint red I'm so glad you said that. Assistants!

Sam and Valerie(both wearing Princess Leia Slave Bikinis) enter pushing giant wheel with various pictures on it

Me: This is the wheel of torture, on here we have various things such as "eaten by a bear", "boiling in oil", "community service"-

Dan: You stole this from an episode of Avatar didn't you? "Avatar Day" right?

Me:...yes. But I've added some of my own. Now, if you aid us in our glorious conquest of the fandoms, I will let you go. But if you refuse I will spin the wheel and you will be totured in the appropriate manner.

Dan: Well of course I refuse. now if you'll just stop these stupid hi-jinks...

Danneh: SILENCE! Bombay is loyal only to me now Dan.

the wheel is spun

Me: And it has stopped on "Show half of an episode of season three of LOST and refuse to show him the rest".

Dan:...I take back that competance remark.

Me: Oh we'll see.

some time later

Dan: WHAT? You can't stop it there! Locke has to save Eko, and he had the vision, and Desmond is naked, and Charlie and Claire are gonna have trouble! WHY WOULD YOU STOP IT THERE????????????

Me: I love my job.

**Latinblue wrote:**

I'm in a comitte with others "evil cookies" memebers

Me: Since this evil cookies ARE amde to RULE THE WORLD! I think we MUST make a MASS PRODUCTION and sell the EVIL COOKIES...OF DOOM!!

other people: YEAH!!!

Me: and since the main comanders of this cause are being held by evil Danny...we are going to start the mass production...MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!

other ppl: Are you sure

Me: YEAH, WE ARE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!

other ppl: YEAHHH!! WE ARE GOING TO MAKE THE WORLD EVIL!!

Me: We just need to give evil cookies to the owners of the greatest industries, and made them SELL THEM ALL OVER THE WORLD!! WHO IS WITH ME!

Everyone: WE ARE!! WE ARE GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!!

Danneh pass by Danneh: what are you guys doing?

Me: Ummm..planning to take over the world with evil cookies?

Danneh: Ok, but just remmeber to shut off the lights when you guys finnish ok?

Me+everyone: oh..ok!

Danneh: OK!! BACK TO MARRY THE GIRL OF MY LIFE!

Me: and they say we are nuts XD 

**Degona wrote:**

Danny, Ninja Danny, Destiny and Me are at the alter.

Priest: Do you take this ninja to be you're lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?

Me: I ... I... comes out of spell Ugh... looks down and sees self wearing wedding gown and holding flowers What the hell? turns and sees ND, Danny and Destiny standing there What's going on?!

Destiny: comes out of it Why am I wearing a wedding dress?

Me: stares at ND, to see Reality Gauntlet on his arm YOU STOLE MY REALITY GAUNTLET AND MESSED WITH MY HEAD, DIDN'T YOU?????!!!!

Ninja Danny: Uh...

Destiny: to Danneh And you used cookie dust on me, didn't you?

Danneh: Uh...

I grab the gauntlet from ND

Me: You better get down on you're knees and prey we show mercy on you!

ND and Danneh cower together, and get down on their knees

Destiny: Now, what else did you too do?

Bombay walks in, followed by Dan, acting goofy, Tucker in his King Tuck outfit, looking Evil, and Sam and Valerie, in Princess Lea slave costumes

Destiny/Me: 0o???

Destiny/Me: glares at ND and Danneh What did you do?

Bombay: Is this a bad time?

**Destiny wrote:**

Skulker, Ember, Box Ghost, and Technus burst in

Skulker: Someone said someone's trying to take over the world with cookies! Well not on our watch. sees everyone Uh...

Dan: Don't ask...you'll end up like everyone else...

Ember: Well let's finish this! Whose in charge of it?! everyone points to me and Degona who point at Danneh and ND

Me: yelling at Danneh Are you happy?! Look what you've done! Now the ghosts are involved also...

Danny/Ninja Danny: start crying We're soooo sorry! We didn't mean it!

Me: crosses arms It's not gonna work this time.

Ninja Danny: whispering to Danneh We just need five seconds to make them say yes...

Danny: I know... But how? Wait.

Ninja Danny: I have an idea! Follow me! turns to the ghosts HOW DARE YOU?! YOU SHALL NEVER STOP US!! FOR THAT YOU MUST PERISH!!

Ember: Who the heck is he? And what happened to Danny Phantom?

Me/Degona/Sam/Tucker/Valerie/Dan/Bombay: IT'S DANNEH! all look at each other

Skulker: Whatever. tries to blast Ninja Danny who flies over by Degona and the attack hits the gauntlet

Me/Degona: Uh, oh...

Danneh/Ninja Danny: grin

Ninja Danny: Got the cookies?

Danneh: Got the cookies..

Me/Degona: start to scramble but Sam and Valerie grab us Oh, snap...

You know, if we get married we could put it in our sigs. ex: I married Danny on (date) and see everyone's reactions. XD

**BombayDreamer:**

Me: OK, I'll deal with the party crashers then the happy couples can be wed, till death do they part.

takes off suit to reveal Black Jedi robes underneath

Dan: How did she do that?

Skulker: pumping up cannon Say goodnight girlywhelp!

Bombay: brings out lightsaber and slices off cannon You were saying...whelp?

Skulker: AW NUT! I had five more payments on that

Tucker: HA! And now you know my pain

Me: Dan, put ecto-bindings on Skulker, Ember and Technus.

Dan: Uh, hello! Not on your side, I'm a prisoner remember?

Me: holds up DVD Do I need to show you half of "Every Man For Himself"?

Dan: What? But that's the Sawyer episode! You monster!

Ember: Oh come on! Is he really gonna do what she says over a dumb tv show?

some time later...

Ember: tied with ecto bindings with Technus and Skulker Aparently he is.

Skulker: Just be glad that Bombay doesn't have access to Heroes.

Technus: What are you going to do with us.

Me: Well a large part of me just creams out to destroy you, but that wouldn't benefit my Master. Technus and his machine abilities can amplify the power of Ember's guitar. Ember can then play a chord that will be powerful enough to call whoever we want here to our base, where we will distribute the cookies.

Skulker: What about me?

Me: Well someone has to clean the toilets.

Dan: If I wasn't so objected to this I'd be very impressed.

Me: And now Lord Danneh, all distractions are taken care of. Enjoy your wedding.

takes off Jedi robes and underneath is black bridesmaid's dress.

Dan: OK, how did she DO that? 

**Destiny wrote:**

XD XD (I don't watch Lost but my dad does and I know how confusing it can all be. Good play!)

Me/Degona: SAY WHAT?!?!

Degona: I thought she was against us?

Me: Yeah, so did I? What happened to being the hero? Even if she did suck at it?

Degona: Well, she actually seems to be pretty good at this... Unfortunately. I think she's found her true calling. Her real destiny... Errr...no offense.

Me: None taken. I know what you mean...

Degona: And apparently Danny has to-

Me: Okay, now that's going to far... And, hey, where are Fun Danny and Super Phantom? Weren't they with her?

Degona: Maybe they're the lucky ones...

Technus: A wedding? Oooo, this is exciting! I've heard of them but never been to one.

Skulker: Wait... master? That whelp is controlling everyone?

Me/Degona: still trying to get loose from where Sam/Valerie tied us up NOT EVERYONE!!!!

Ember: How the hell did he manage that?! And what happened to the freaky goth girl? I thought he would end up with her? sees Sam and Valerie fanning over Tucker And apparently not...

Vlad: dances in the room Ooooo! Look! More guests!!! How exciting!

Ninja Danny: Okay, they're been taken care off, whether they accept it or not. Now, back to the point.

Danneh: Very well done, Bombay. It appears I've made a wise choice in selecting you to join us.

Ninja Danny: Yeah, but now we need a new tactic since the gauntlet's gone.

Danneh: looks at Ember, well more like her guitar Actually...I have an idea...

Me/Degona: Uh, oh...

I was on the comp yesterday doing stuff with a friend and ended up making this because I was so bored. XD And I didn't feel like putting to much work into it. How's that for a wedding dress? I wonder if I can actually get something like that made. I do already have the shirt! )

**The Queen wrote:**

-The doors open and I stroll in with a tray of cookies, Five-Year Old Danny contentedly on my heels with a cookie in each hand-

Me: So, was no one going to invite me to the wedding?

Danny: -under breath- Not particularly...

Me: -starts handing out cookies- Well, no matter. At least I found all of you. -pauses at the chained up ghosts- Should we really be torturing people in a chapel? Bombay: They were the ones that barged in and almost ruined the wedding in the first place.

Me: I guess... -stares at Bombay- There's something different about you. ...Did you change your clothes?

Dan: Yeah, more than three times.

Me: -shoves a cookie in Dan's mouth-

Ninja Danny: You know, we really shouldn't have cookies until after the wedding. They cold be part of the reception!

Danny: Yeah!

Me: Nonsense! My cookies are irresistable. Don't you think so, Tucker? -shoves a cookie in his mouth and he mumbles something incoherently around the cookies-

Danny: Well, I'm not hungry! Ninja Danny: Me neither!

Me: -glares- Take the cookie anyway. That's an order. Destiny? Degona? You want them to have the cookies, don't you?

Destiny: Yes! Please!

Degona: The sooner I get out of this wedding dress, the better.

Me: See? They want you to have a cookie. Would you do something that they didn't want?

Destiny: coughTheytiedusupcough

Degona: coughAndtriedtogetusmarriedcough

Danny/Ninja Danny: -pouts childishly and reluctantly takes a cookie-

**Degona wrote:**

(Destiny and Me are in a closet, hiding from Danneh and ND)

Me: (whispering) Do you think they heard us?

Destiny: (whispering) No, I don't think so. Man, I'm so scared. If they can use our own powers and abilities against us, we're screwed.

Me: (whispering) Yeah. To think, this all started with just a simple plan to take over the world using a baked good. Is that so wrong?

Destiny: (whispering) How long have we been in the closet?

Me: (whispering) It's to dark, let me turn on the light...

(Reaches for the light switch, and the light turs on, revealing Ninja Danny and Danneh sitting next to us)

Ninja Danny: (whispering) Why were you guys whispering?

Destiny/Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Didn't you guys eat the cookies?! You were told to!

Ninja Danny: Well we thought about it...but I don't really like raisins...

Degona: Raisins? There's not supposed to raisins in there is there?

Me: Eww, no. I don't like raisins either... Why would I put them in cookies?

Degona: That can't be good... Maybe it's a good thing they didn't eat it.

Danneh: So now what?

Me: I have an idea... grins seductively at Danneh and then pulls cape over his head RUN!!!! me and Degona race out of the closet

Danneh: fighting to get cape off his head Dang it!

Ninja Danny: Now what?

Danneh: I don't know! I'm so mad that I...starts to glow blue

Ninja Danny: Hey, how'd you do that?

Danneh: Huh? I forgot about my ice powers!

Ninja Danny: You get ice powers? That's not cool...

Danneh: shrugs It was after your time... Anyways I can use those!

Ninja Danny: What about me?! I don't have any ice powers!

Danneh: Well you're a ninja aren't you? Use your super cool ninja moves or whatever.

Ninja Danny: Oh... Yeah, good idea.

**Degona wrote:**

XD "Super cool ninja moves" That's priceless!

(Me and Destiny are running for our lives)

Me: (panting) Now what?

Destiny: (panting) We keep running!

(There is a blast of blue light, and we both are frozen in place. The only thing not frozen is our heads)

Me: What? What is this? Wait... he has ice powers. Darn it!

Destiny: Now what are we going to do?

Me: Watch... (I begin to glow red, and the ice melts away.)

Destiny: YOU HAVE FIRE POWERS?

Me: Yeah, and telekinisis.

Destiny: Oh, that would have been helpful to know... WHEN WE WERE TIED UP!!!!

Me: (grins) In my state of panic, I'd forgotton about them...

Destiny: Well, unfreeze me, before he comes back!

Me: Right...

(There is a puff of smoke, and scream, and then everything is silent)

Destiny: Degona? Hello?

Danneh: I'm afraid she's not here! Ninja Danny took care of her...

Destiny: (gulp)

MEANWHILE

Me: (tied up) I keep forgetting about your super cool ninja skills. Why didn't you use them to untie yourself?

ND: Why didn't you use yours?

Me: Touché!

**BombayDreamer:**

Danneh: Bombay!

Me: Yes my master

takes off bridesmaid dress to reveal Batgirl costume but with a DP logo instead of a bat

Dan: Seriously? How does NOBODY ELSE find this weird?

Bombay throws Bat-a-rang, ties up Desi

Me: You will find that the bindings are resistant to fire.

Desi: Note to self: NEVER TURN BOMBAY EVIL!

Degona is dragged in by Ninja Danny

Degona: Next time we use pie to take the world over. Pie is less risky. You know Bombay, you could try being good again and-

Me: No way. I like being evil. And I will aid my masters in this glorious conquest of the world

Voice: Not if I can help it

SuperPhantom bursts through wall

SP: And now you fiend I shall end your-

is knocked out by Bombay using the Force to throw him against a wall

Desi/Degona:...wah?

Desi: But SuperPhantom was her guy. SHE JUST KNOCKED OUT HER GUY!

Me: He was never my guy and now we shall...stumbles...ugh...wah? Um, what is going on?

Desi: The cookie Danneh gave her, it's wearing off.

Degona: FINALLY!

Me: I did bad things didn't I?

Desi/Degona: nods

Me: Did I beat up Dan?

Desi: Tortured him with LOST

Me: Wow, I'm good at evil.

Degona: TOO good.

Danneh: But that's exactly how we like it. now...

Ninja Danny comes up wielding Ember's guitar

all: gasp

MEANWHILE:

Observant 1: We seriously need to interveen

Clockwork: No we don't

Observant 2: Fine, but would you at least not eat popcorn while you watch everything going to pieces.

**Destiny wrote: **

_**(In response to Degona)**_

I thought you'd like it XD And I could see Danny saying something like that

Me: Okay, okay...can't panic... Let's see...what powers do I have? Ummm...plants! grins then frowns Oh, yeah, isn't that how he learned to use them in the first place? Okay, new idea... Wait! I have ice powers to! And Dani's powers! I'll just use them! bursts free of the ice and turns on heels to glare at Danneh Okay, Danneh, you want a fight?! Let's do this!

Danneh: sighs in boredom No, I don't want to fight...

Me: Well, I do! hands glow blue And this time-

Danneh: without a word snaps something around my wrist

Me: blinks What the heck is - hands stop glowing Oh...

Danneh: It's the newest in the line of Spector Deflectors. Dad doesn't know I stole it.

Me: ... Well isn't that lovely... I can still large vines appear HA! Looks like it doesn't work! vines wrap around me What the heck?!

Danneh: looking down at his hand in boredom You didn't let me explain the newest feature. It enables the user to absorb and use the victim's powers for themselves...

Me: Crap... grumbling under breath to vines When this is over...you're all gonna regret obeying him...

Danneh: Speaking of which... pulls out cell phone Yeah, dad? I won't be home tonight. I'm gonna be marrying the girl of my dreams. What? NO! Why does everyone keep thinking it's Sam?! She's NOT the love of my life!

Me: under my breath Cuz it's supposed to be... vine covers my mouth Hey! Mmmph!

Danneh: Well, actually, I'm kind of busy. Yeah, Tucker and Sam are here to. And Jazz acting strange? No, not that I know of. Maybe she just needs a break from school. Okay, gotta go. Bye. hangs up and turns back to him Now what are we gonna do with you...

Me: I HATE karma!!!!

And I just got an idea for another song! XD

_**(In response to BombayDreamer)**_

Me: Uh...w..what are you gonna do with that?

Ninja Danny: grins evilly

Sam: slowly coming out of it What happened... glares at us And why are you still wearing wedding dresses?!

Valerie: And, looks down Oh my god! What are we wearing?!

Tucker: Dang it! Didn't use enough!

Sam: Danny, haven't you snapped back to your senses yet?

Me: sarcastic Does it look like it? At least everyone's coming back to normal right now...for now anyways...

Degona: Except the Dannys and um, did you forget that Bombay joined by her own choice, before she ate the cookie?

Me: Oh, crap!

Danneh: grins and snaps his fingers and vines wrap around everyone whose back to normal

Degona: Hey, turns to me that's your power! He stole your power!

Me: Yeah...I noticed...

Degona: How could you let him do that?

Me: Do you really wanna have this discussion?

Degona: Good point.

Me: Unfortunatley that means he also has my time/dimension/realm traveling powers... And that can a deadly weapon...

Ninja Danny: Now... holds guitar

Sam/Valerie: OMG!! THEY'RE GONNA SING AGAIN!!!!!

Ninja Danny: You are an obsession

I cannot sleep

I am your possession

Unopened at your feet

Danneh: There's no balance

No equality

Be still I will not accept defeat

Degona: starting to be affected again I will have you

Yes, I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you

Me: Like a butterfly

A wild butterly

I will collect you and capture you

CHORUS:

All: You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you stay with me

You are an obsession

You're my obsession

Who do you want me to be

To make you stay with me

Ninja Danny: I feed you I drink you

My day and my night

I need you I need you

By sun or candlelight

Danneh: You protest

You want to leave

Stay

Oh, there's no alternative

Degona: Your face appears again

I see the beauty there

But I see danger

Stranger beware

Me: A circumstance

In your wild dreams

Your affection is not what it seems

CHORUS

Danneh: My fantasy has turned to madness

And all my goodness

Has turned to badness

Ninja Danny: My need to possess you

Has consumed my soul

My life is trembling

I have no control

Me: I will have you

Yes, I will have you

I will find a way and I will have you

Degona: Like a butterfly

A wild butterly

I will collect you and capture you

CHORUS

Sam: Do they ever stop?!

Valerie: Wait...does this mean... looks over at us

Me: hanging on Danneh Oh, I'm so glad you made me come back to my senses!

Degona: hanging on ND Me too! I don't know what I was thinking!

Sam: Now what?

Valerie: sees Tucker and the ghosts Scream.

Sam: Good idea.

Sam/Valerie: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MEANWHILE

Clockwork: Come on! How can you not enjoy this! I mean, the SINGING!!!!! Never realized they had it in them! This is the most entertainment I've ever had! rocking back in laughter

Observant # 1: You do realize that's all your charges down there?

Clockwork: nods Yes. That's why it's even better. They've been reading a lesson or two. And I consider this payback for everything they've ever done!

Observant # 1: whispers to O#2 I think he's been cooped up here to long...

Observant # 2: Agreed. Perhaps we shouldn't have ignored his request for vacation time...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Mwuahahahahahahaha... _

_Stay tuned for another episode of..._

Ninja Danny: You're doing it again!

Me: (sigh)


	4. In over their heads

_In a galaxy far away..._

Ninja Danny: WE ARE NOT DOING STAR WARS QUOTES!

Me: You're no fun…

Enjoy… 

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**The Queen wrote:**

-sits down on the club's couch, tired-

Well, I think that's it. I gave everyone a cookie.

Five-Year Old Danny: Can I have more, please?

And he hasn't called me "Momma" for awhile. They must be working. Of course, you can. I think I'll have one, too. They won't do anything to me.

-picks up a cookie and takes a bite into it, spitting it out immediately- What is this! Raisins? There are no raisins in my cookies!

Five-Year Old Danny: Yes, there are! See? -breaks a cookie in half and shows me the raisins-

That's not what I meant! How...

Five-Year Old Danny: They fell in.

Fell...you did this! Why didn't you tell me!

Five-Year Old Danny: I like raisins.

...You're weird.

Five-Year Old Danny: -continues to munch on them happily- Jazz tells me that all the time.

But then that means...OH MY GOSH! -gets up and runs around the club looking for everyone- I have to warn them about the raisins! -burst into the room- You guys! The cookies! They-! -is blasted back into a wall, knocking me out-

-I wake up, groggily- What...? -I try to move and realize I've now been tied up- Danneh: Morning, Queen-y.

Danny? What are you... -I look up to see Destiny and Degona hanging off the two- What have you done this time!

Ninja Danny: Simply put, we got tired of your bossiness.

Danneh: And we had a talk and decided you're not the right person to rule the world. I am!

Ninja Danny: Hey! I thought we were going to rule together!

Danneh: That's what I meant. We're the same person.

Ninja Danny: Oh, right. We're the same...that concept is still confusing.

I ORDER YOU TO UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!

Danneh: And have you try to mess up our marriages again? Not happening.

You can't do that! You have to! You ate the cookies!

Ninja Danny: Yeah. But the side-effect counteracts that. We're too devoted to Destiny and Degona. And if your order makes it so we're not together, then we can ignore it. Just like we ignored your order to not eat the cookies you handed out that had the raisins.

I...Destiny and Degona won't let you do this!

Danneh: -smirks- Ask them yourselves.

Degona: I love you, ND.

Destiny: You're so evil, Danneh.

-thrashes around- You'll pay for this, Danny! My mutant kittens are just outside!

Danneh: Pfft! They're just kittens, we can take them. And it's Danneh! I make the orders around here. -he turns around and everyone leaves the basement, closing and locking the door-

But...but... -struggles- Man, these ropes itch.

**Destiny wrote:**

Dan: (tied up) You know, under different circumstances I would actually be impressed...

Valerie: (tied up with Sam) So what are you then?

Dan: (frowns) Mildly disturbed...

Valerie: You ain't the only one. Hey, not that anyone cares, but where's Vlad? We haven't seen him in a while.

Dan/Sam: Who cares...

Sam: So who's that girl in the basement? She keeps showing up.

Dan: Well that was the one who was originally going to take over the world, with Danny's help.

Valerie: You're just full of information aren't you...

Dan: Hey, it wasn't my choice to be here! I'm the only one who didn't want to be here and is trapped by force! (Sam/Valerie glare at him) Oh, right, sorry bout that... You know they do say curiosity killed the cat...

Sam: My best friend was raving about evil cookies. I had to do something..

Dan: And now you're here in time to watch him get married. Aren't you special... (she glares at him)

(Danneh, Ninja Danny, Degona, Bombay, and me waltz in the room. Degona and I are back in our formal dresses and Danny is wearing his costume from CF with hood up)

Valerie: (blinks) I never knew that Danny had red eyes... And what happened to the cape?

Sam: That's because he's not himself!

Valerie: (glares at them) I blame you.

Dan/Sam: What did we do?!

Valerie: Well, he's your friend... and you're just, well strangely like him...

Danneh/Dan: (pointing at each other) I AM NOT LIKE HIM!!!

Danneh: I'm far more competent.

Dan: HEY!

Valerie: Actually I think he's got a point. Look whose tied up, beaten by a younger ghost kid and bunch of girls...

Dan: Have you met Destiny, Degona, and Bombay? They're not ordinary girls...

Sam: This is bad...

Dan: Think about that next time before you convince someone to check out a ghost portal. (she glares at him)

Valerie: You know... I didn't actually see Tucker eat any cookies... You don't think...

Sam: He wouldn't! Would he?

Valerie: How desperate is he for a girlfriend?

(Frostbite and his people burst it)

Dan: What the-

Sam: Frostbite! He'll help us!

Danneh: Ah, Frostbite, I've been expecting you.

Frostbite: (kneels on one knee) Yes, oh, great one, and what are your orders?

Sam: Okay...now it's getting out of hand.

Dan/Valerie: Now?

MEANWHILE

Observant # 2: Are you wanting them to go through with this wedding? Is that it?

Clockwork: (dryly) You've managed to guess my plans...and here I thought all you did was observe...

Observant # 1: Are you mad?

Clockwork: No. Just a bit of personal redemption.

Observant # 1: Meaning?

Clockwork: They've been at odds ever since they met. It's always arguing and one complaining about the other. Even when they're not both around, whichever one is makes it just as bad. Perhaps this will end it.

Observant # 2: ...You have a mild sense of humor.

Clockwork: Ah, I'm so glad you've finally noticed. And what are you complaining for? You're observants, aren't you? It's your job to shut up and watch. As usual, I've already handled the dirty work.

Observant # 1: You have got to stop interfering to confirm the future...

Clockwork: How else would it happen?

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Dan: (still tied up) You've got to do something!

Me: But I'm good again and therefore useless!

Dan: Just try to find a happy medium between the good and the evil.

Me: You mean I should become an ANTI HERO?!?!?!?!

Dan: essentially, yes.

Val: I'm all for it if it means we don't get tied up anymore.

Sam: Same here

Dan: So Bombay, will you do it!

Me: Yes! (unties them)

(takes off Batgirl outfit to reveal street fighter type outfit)

Dan: HOW DOES SHE FRIKKIN DO THAT!!!!!!!!

Me: Stop right there Danneh!

Danneh: Ah, Bombay, come and have a cookie. Join me

Me: Not this time Dan-Dan!

all:GASP!

Val: OOooooooh, DANNEH IS GOING DOWN!!!!!!

Me: I have found my good/evil balance and so now...

(takes out quarter staff)

Me:...we shall fight!

**Degona wrote:**

(As Bombay starts to fight Danneh, Destiny and Me slowly come out of it...)

Me: Ugh, I hate when they do that!

Destiny: It makes me feel violated in a way...

(We look out and see Bombay fighting Danneh)

Destiny: What in the...

Me: Since when is Bombay an Anti-hero? Did we miss something?

Destiny: Did she just kick Danny in the groin?

Me: Yep, and... She did it again, man that's got to hurt.

Destiny: Shouldn't we help, or something?

Me: Are you kidding? Bombay is doing fine, Danneh is getting beat up by a girl, the cookie effects have worn off on everyone except ND and Danneh, and...

Destiny: ...And for once things are going our way.

(We high five each other, and sit back to watch Bombay beat the snot out of Danneh)

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: (kicks Danneh in jaw) Had enough?

Danneh: You're still using your aggression to fuel your movements. You're still evil inside. It is inevitable that you will once again join me.

Dan: Well I'm supposedly inevitable, but look at what's happening now.

ND: Quiet you. (joins fight, Bombay is up against the wall)

Me: Gah! Guys, little help.

Val: The took my hunting equipment.

Sam: And I've got to find a cookie antidote (runs off, Val follows)

Me: Grrr! Dan?

Dan: Thought you'd never ask!

(Dan blasts ND. Danneh and Bombay grapple with the quarter staff. ND tries throwing shuriken at Dan)

Degona: I bet five on Bombay and Danny Boy

Dan: DON'T CALL ME-

(gets frozen by ND)

Me: Dan! (Danneh grabs staff and knocks her down) GAH!

Desi: (to Degona) For the record, I blame you!

Danneh: (holding staff to Bombay's throat) You are beaten, don't make me destroy you

Me: You just HAD to make the SW reference didn't you Darth?

**Degona wrote:**

Degona: Time to intervene...

Danneh: (holding the staff to Bombay's throat) Just give in... you know you're evil inside...

(Just then, Danneh starts to float up in the air, he starts glowing red, and starts beating himself up)

Bombay: What?

Degona: (Yelling to Danneh) Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself.

(Danny flies into a wall, and crashes to the floor)

Danneh: What are you doing?

Degona: It's called telekinesis!

Ninja Danny: Degona, stop this at o...

(Ninja Danny glows red too, and collides with Danneh. They both start fighting each other, beating each other to a pulp)

Destiny: I ask again, WHERE WERE THESE POWERS WHEN WE WERE TIED UP AND GETTING MARRIED?!

Degona: (blushes) I told you, when they messed with my head, they made me forget that I had them.

(I let ND and Danneh out of my control, and they run, crying into the distance)

Destiny: Should we run after them?

Degona: No, they'll be back, and in greater numbers.

Bombay: Those Star Wars quotes gotta stop!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: But we have to go after them. The evil they will spread is unimaginable!

Dan: You're not gonna join them in that are you?

Me: Not anytime today!

Dan: YAY!

(everyone looks at Dan)

Dan: It's not like I like her or anything. It's just that she's good at evil and I want to use that for myself one day.

Me: (rolls eyes) I'm sure that's the reason.

Degona: What do we do now?

Desi: Bake?

Me: (hits them upside the head) Have you people learned nothing?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: (watching from the safety of the tech headquarters and cracking up): This is great. (watches the security cameras via her PDA) Although, it is slowing down the progress of the "take-over-the-world-with-cookies" plot. On the bright side, it is keeping other's attention off of me, which leaves me room to secretly move forward with the plans. And the first thin to do is to change the minds of all those against us...(glances over at table, where the missing batch of the original evil cookies lay.) Whether they want it or not. (begins to type on her PDA) By altering the course or direction of the air vents in this facility, I can send the crumbs or heavily influenced fumes throughout the building. If I keep it circulating, then we can successfully control everyone, creating an army of people who will take over the world!

Tucker comes bursting through the door and gasps at all the high tech equipment.

Tucker: Finally! A haven for all those technologically savvy!

Lynn: How'd you get in here? I have a hundred letter password that's in five languages, a lock needing twenty two keys, a vat of poisonous chemicals and the world's best firewall!

Tucker: The door was unlocked.

Lynn: (smacks head) Drat. Not again.

Tucker: (munching) Hey, these cookies are good.

Lynn: Cookies? I didn't give him any-NOO!!

Tucker: (a evil, obsessive grin comes upon his face)

Lynn: Oh not, this is not happening...(presses intercom button that links her with destiny) Can I get some assistance in the Tech Headquarters? Tucker--cookies---EVIL! HELP!!!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (sits back and folds arms) Well, at least it's all over right? I mean everyone, except Danny and Ninja Danny are back to normal and they're gone.

Degona: Yeah, what's up with that? How come they haven't changed back? We've been smacking them around every time we remembered our powers. Shouldn't they have come out of it by now?

Me: Hmmm, yeah they should have. That is weird. Unless...

Bombay/Degona/Valerie/Dan: Unless?

Me: (gulps and eyes widen) It wasn't the cookies...

Degona: What?! How can it not be the cookies?!

Valerie: Didn't you guys make them?

Me: Well, yeah, but none of that was supposed to happen. Turn people evil? Yeah that worked. Twisted love potion like thing, yeah that's a possibility. But the obsessive and truly evilness those two are displaying? That's not from the cookies.

Bombay: So then what is it?

Me: I don't know. But if all those incarnations originally came from Danny, maybe they're acting that way cuz he is.

Degona: It's a possibility.

Valerie: Why does no one listen when I tell them that ghost is bad news?

Dan: (grins evilly) You haven't even seen bad news yet, girl. (gets blasted by blue light and a frozen plant wraps around him so he can't move)

Me: Stop threatening her. We might need her later. Yes! That stupid deflector's wore off. (it starts glowing) Or at least I thought it did. (zaps me) Ah! (sulks) Okay, my powers are out of the question. Dan smirks Not that I need them. (kicks him in the head mumbling under breath) You're lucky I can't just send you somewhere random in time right now...

Dan: At least my past self did something right. (gets hit again and stumbles, mumbling to Valerie) I told you they weren't ordinary girls...

Me: (slightly glares at Bombay) You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you. You gave in and up way too easily earlier. What kind of hero or anti-hero does that? (looks down at self) AND WHY THE HELL AM I BACK IN THIS OUTFIT?!?!?!?!

Degona: More importantly...where's the queen? She's not in the kitchen.

Dan: (starts to answer then stops) Who knows? Maybe she left.

Me: That doesn't sound like- (stops to listen to Lynn's call) Oh, no.

Dan: Oh, no? Why does it always have to be oh, no? Why can't it ever be "Oh, no, there's nothing wrong?" (everyone glares at him)

Me: (goes pale) What?! How did he get up there? But how? I mean, he was just- And- But- (sighs) Just try to hold him off. We'll figure something out. (to everyone) I need to head upstairs. Apparently Danny's not the only one affected by the cookies now.

Degona: And the queen?

Valerie: What if Danny comes back? Unfortunately he seems to be doing something no one else ever does, learning from his mistakes and using them to his advantage.

Dan: You know he will, and stronger and angrier than before.

Me: (sweeps arms out) Okay! That's too much to worry about at one time! (thinks) This place is huge. We'll never be able to do anything, unless we split up. Bombay, Dan, and I will go help Lynn with her "problem". The rest of you find Sam and search the club and see if you can find any sign of the queen or anyone else who might be in trouble. The last thing we need is for anyone to be alone. My powers might not work right now, but that's never stopped me before from doing damage to Danny. (angry glare)

Degona: Right. More than likely Sam's in the kitchen. She's smart enough not to eat the cookies, right?

Me: This is Sam we're talking about... Not Danny or Tucker...

Degona: Right. Still better hurry just in case.

Bombay: Here's a thought that maybe hasn't occurred to anyone? If Danny's incantations are affected by his behavior and actions, doesn't that mean all of them are? (everyone stops to think)

Me: I didn't think about that.

Valerie: Yeah, but how many Dannys can there be?

MEANWHILE

Danneh: (is standing in front of a large crowd) See? That's where you all come in.

Ninja Danny: (standing on the other end) Imagine what we could all accomplish together! As we speak those cookies have already spread all over the world and the Ghost Zone. And they will all pay.

Danneh: What Danneh wants, Danneh gets. (crushes podium) One way or another... So, is everyone ready? Good. (climbs on Fright Knight's horse) Then let's get started.

Ninja Danny: (nods) Frostbite and his people have already surrounded the building. Those kittens were nothing. Now it's everyone else's turn. (climbs on evil Pegasus) Remember to keep those power bands on. They will protect you from their powers and render their effects useless. Before this night is over, we will have the entire world!!! (both laugh evilly and fly off)

Skulker: (to Ember) Should we really be listening to him?

Ember: (sitting back in a chair) Hey, you saw what all he did. You really wanna be on the receiving end of that?

Skulker: Not particularly. (sits back) As long as I can have a different job this time.

Vlad: Oooo, this is exciting. I never knew little Danny had it in him.

Desiree: It's amazing what love can make you do.

Skulker: (mumbling under breath) Yes, it is... (Ember smacks him upside the head) Ow!

ELSEWHERE

Sam: (looking through all the cabinets) Oh, come on! There's gotta be an antidote somewhere! How am I supposed to save Danny without one?! Doesn't anyone ever make it easy?

Voice: (from the background) Whatcha doin?

Sam: (without looking) Me? Oh, I'm just- Wait a minute. (turns behind her) Uh, oh.

Five-year-old Danny: (stands in the doorway grinning sinisterly)

Sam: What? Little Danny? They've got little Danny?! How the heck do they keep getting all these Dannys?!

Super Phantom: (flies down from the ceiling) Interesting that you should ask, my dear doomed heroine... (hands power up)

Sam: (dryly) Oh, darn...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: (tied to her chair in the Tech H. watching the attackers that just destroyed the kittens) That can't be good...Tucker, can you please let me out? I can turn on the defense system and protect everyone!

Tucker: The only thing I need to protect is you.

Lynn: Tuck, what does that look you're giving me infer?

Tucker pushes the "Arm Defenses" button that protects anyone from entering the room.

Lynn: You did NOT do that.

Tucker: Anything for you, my love.

Lynn: But how is anyone supposed to stop the ghosts from attacking the base?

Tucker: (shrugs) They'll just have to do it on their own now, won't they?

Lynn: (groans)

**Latinblue wrote:**

Me: YOU GUYS FORGOT TO START THE MASS-PRODUCTION, IT'S DANNEH FAULT!

Danneh: IT'S NOT (spray cookie in my face)

Me: I was already evil by the cookies...NOW I'M MORE EVIL MAUAHAHAHAHA (goes to Mc. Donalds)

Danneh: See, you are the one that's nuts!!

Fun Danny: Dude, are you talking alone?

Danneh: ummmmm (looks around) no?

Fun Danny: Ha, and I thought Super Danny was nuts!

Danneh: I'm not crazy!!

Vlad: Don't insult my child, why don't you guys give each other an apologize hug?

(Danneh and Fun Danny runs away) D+FD: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vlad: Did I say something? (Dan passes by) HEY son!! come here, I made pancakes!! (Dan runs away too)

(MEANWHILE in Mac. Donalds)

Me: The cookies are here to dominate the world (everyone stares at me, I spray evil cookies)

People in Mac. Donalds: What do we need to do master? (in hypnotize voice)

Me: YOU ARE GOING TO SELL THE EVIL COOKIES ALL OVER THE WORLD!!!...WITH DANNY'S FACE IN THEM!!

P.in M.D: Danny? WHERE? (runs away and look for Danny)

Me: COME HERE TO SERVE ME!! hello? (echo) awwww, and now who is going to help me dominate the world?

(Vlad appears from nowhere)

Vlad: who said HELP? (gives me a flower)

Me: A FLOWER?? NOOOO IT HURTS!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Right, let's do this thing.

Dan: They were right though, it was not good how you just flipped sides like that. You moral hussy.

Me: (turns to Desi, annoyed) Why is he with us again?

Desi: You're the only one he'll listen to. But you know we're right about you flipping sides

Me: This coming from the girl who tried to turn me by pumping cookies into the air

Desi: That was done in all good fun. You fully went bad though.

Me: Well you know how you said it was something else that made the Danny's evil? Maybe it was that something else that made me want to be evil.

Dan: I just think you're making excuses.

Me: (kicks Dan in shins) Well that's what happened. And if he does it again I could be turned bad permanently.

Dan: You're not going to go all emo on me are you? Because I refuse to hang out with an emo.

(Bombay and Desi exchange looks)

Desi: Dan, you ARE emo. You turned evil, you killed countless people, you tortured your former self and tried to kill your friends and family. That sounds pretty emo to me.

Dan: Ah, but you have to be all dramatic and over emotional about it to be emo and I gave up human emotions a long time ago.

Me: Dang! Good loophole.

Dan: Yes! I win!

Me: Whatever. (turns to Desi) What do we do now?

**The Queen wrote:**

Five-Year Old Danny: I think some of the others are coming! Hurry and get her out of here!

Super Phantom: Right-O! -grabs Sam's hand and they phase through the wall-

Degona: -rushes in with everyone else- Sam? Just coming to check up on...you? I thought she was in the kitchen.

Five-Year Old Danny: Who was?

Degona: Ah! -jumps back- Get back you evil five-year old! We know Danneh's evilness has affected you!

Five Year Old Danny: Evilness? What are you talking about, Auntie Degona? Are we playing pretend?

Degona: I...you're not evil?

Valerie: Of course, he isn't! He's just a little kid! Besides, I thought that pertained to the ghost's other sides. Danny isn't a ghost.

Degona: I suppose Bombay's theory could have been wrong... Did you see Sam in here?

Five-Year Old Danny: -shakes head- I just came in for a snack.

Degona: I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick by ow with how many cookies you've been eating. Oh well. Maybe Sam couldn't find an antidote. Let's keep on with our search for the Queen.

Five-Year Old Danny: Can I come?

Degona; That's probably for the best. Don't want you getting hurt. -takes his hand and they leave, little Danny looking back at the kitchen with a small secretive smile-

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (fighting with door) Dang! Tucker activated the defense system in the room! WHY THE HECK DO WE EVEN HAVE A DEFENSE SYSTEM IN THE ROOM?!?!?!

Dan: Being evil really does make you smarter. So now what?

Me: Well, we have to save Danny! (both look at me in surprise) Err... (slight blush) I mean... we have to stop Danneh!

Dan: Sure... (crosses arms) How did I never see it before?

Me: Er... see what? (nervous grin)

Dan: You actually li-

Me: (quickly) No I don't!

Dan: Yes, you do. I've heard you every night when you're asleep. The fighting is just a cover up. (mimicking me) Oh, Danny, you know I really-(gets blasted)

Bombay: Hey! You just knocked out my side kick!

Me: (shrugs) He was mumbling incoherently. That should clear him up. Hey! I've got my powers back! Awesome!

Dan: (slowly coming to) Oh, great. Just what we ne- (gets thrown back in the wall by an ice attack) FINE! I'LL SHUT UP!

Me: If I've got my powers back...then I should be able to do this. (opens observing portal to Amity Park)

Bombay: How did you do that?

Me: Well I am Clockwork's assistant. It's one of my abilities.

Bombay: You're Clockwork's assistant? I thought you were evil.

Me: Well it's a little of both kinda. I got tired of being a hero and having to listen to Danny all the time. Plus Clockwork wouldn't let me pick on him just cuz he's a hero and is supposed to save the world. And then I decided to use my baking skills for something other than putting random ingredients in recipes to torment Danny.

Dan: And you wonder why he went evil?

Me: Hey, he's not innocent in this either. He's just as much to blame as me. Stupid immature brat. Always leaving messes for others like me to –(gasps seeing the damage)

Dan: I'm no genius, but I'm guessing he's there somewhere... Hey, wait a minute! THAT'S MY PLAN!!! THAT YOUNG BUTT COPIED MY PLAN!!!!!!

Bombay: (whacks him upside the head) Let's deal with one plan for world domination at a time! So what do we do about that?

Me: I'm guessing we better deal with it. (glows and changes into Danni Phantom's costume)

Dan: What? Not you to- (Bombay smacks him upside the head) Ow! What was that for?!

Bombay: (shrugs) I got tired of watching her hit you.

Me: And to do that...we go straight to the source! (grabs both of them and all teleport to the destruction in Amity Park) Wow this place is a mess.

Bombay: He's right, it's just like his...well the way the future was supposed to go.

Me: Yeah, but something about all this reminds me of someone else. (sees bulletin board; gasps figuring it out) I think I might have found what made Danny go insane. (holds up poster) Maybe we should have been more concerned when Valerie asked where Vlad was...

Bombay: Well we hadn't seen him for a while...but this? How could he have even-

Me: Well the recipe had been altered... Who knew Vlad was such a chef?

Dan: Vlad? Of course! (smacks self and we look at him strangely) Uh... How did you two not figure that out?!

Me: I'm not saying anything.

Bombay: Me either...

Vlad: (appears in the air in front of us laughing) My, aren't you more competent than Clockwork gave credit for?

Me: Hey!

Vlad: And haven't you finally found a role you actually don't mess up.

Bombay: Hey! I resent that!

Dan: It's nice to see someone else get the insults. (gets hits by Bombay and blasted by me at the same time)

**Degona wrote:**

(I'm walking down the corridor, carrying Five-year old Danny. Valerie is walking close behind)

Valerie: It's been 10 minutes and I haven't seen Sam, or any of the others. I'm getting worried.

Me: I know, and there still is no sign of The Queen. This is bad!

Five Year Old Danny: I want down!

Me: Okay... (puts him down)

(Five-year old Danny runs down the corridor, away from us)

Me: Hey!

(Valerie and I run after him, and as we turn a corner, we find Five-year old Danny, Super Danny, and Sam, who is tied up and gagged)

Me: Oh poop.

Valerie: That little twerp was with them this whole time? He's five!

Me: I hope Destiny and the others are having more luck than us!

(Super Danny grabs Valerie, and knocks me out cold)

Valerie: Degona? (Gets muffled)

Super Danny: What should I do now?

Five Year old Danny: Take them to Danneh, I'll deal with the others!

(Super Danny drags the three of us off, while Five year old Danny walks away, laughing sinisterly)

Super Danny: Man, for a little kid, he sure is evil!

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Back in the Tech Headquarters...

Lynn: (mumbling to self and rolling her eyes) So maybe putting a defense system up here wasn't the greatest of ideas. Maybe I should've just stuck with a lock and key. So what? At least it's voice activated, unlike what some other people thought-wait! it's voice activated! If I can get someone to say the password, then they'll be able to pass!

Tucker: Pass what, my love?

Lynn: Um, uh, level 4...yeah, level 4 of a game I was playing...earlier...

Tucker: What game? Maybe we can do a multi-player level.

Lynn: I was, uh, playing...Doom?

Tucker: I love that game! I'll get it set up.

(A few minutes later)

Tucker: There we go! Here's a controller for you. (places it at her feet)

Lynn: Hello? (tugs at ropes) I can't play with no hands.

Tucker: Oh yeah...I know (clips a mike on her) Now you can do it by voice activation! (grins and begins to log onto game) I can see our beautiful future! It's filled with endless games and chats over chips. And kids.

Lynn: (begins to sweat)

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (waking up in a dark basement) Ugh... (realizes I'm tied up) What the... (looks and sees Valerie, Sam, and The Queen, who have all been tied up) Guys! Queen! I'm so sorry, we tried to find you and...

The Queen: Let's not worry about that now, we've got bigger problems.

Me: Yeah, like how Tucker turned evil and has captured Lynn, and Destiny, Bombay, and Dan are probably heading into a trap!

The Queen: No, I meant about Danneh recruiting every ghost enemy in the ghost zone to help him in his plots... wait a minute... what did you say?

Me: It's a long story...

The Queen: (looks at all of us tied up) Well, we aren't going anywhere...

Me: Well...

(Before I can start the story of how this all went down, a door opens. In the hallway, Danneh and Ninja Danny are standing, looking evil)

Me: Oh crud...

The Queen: Release us! At once!

Danneh: Sorry queenie, but we've got bigger plans for you. And as for you, Degona...

Me: Are you going to mind wipe me again? Make me fall in love with ND? Force me to marry him?

Danneh: No...

Me: No?

Danneh: No. I'm going to torture you, like you did to me. And with those fire resist and telekinetic proof binds, you're in for the duration!

Me: Oh double crud...

Ninja Danny: What are we going to do with those 2? (points to Sam and Valerie)

Danneh: They're expendable. Go hang them over a cliff or something... no wait, make them watch all the episodes of Mr. Meaty...

(Everyone gasps, including ND)

Ninja Danny: That's inhumane! No one can survive that!

Danneh: That's the point...

(Super Danny and Five -year old Danny come in, dragging Destiny and Bombay, who are unconscious, and Dan, who is still frozen)

Me: Oh, triple crud!

**BombayDreamer wrote: _(Without seeing Degona's post)_**

Me: Ok Vlad you Co Co Pop, it's time for use to take you down!

Dan: Co Co Pop?

Me: Well we don't have Fruit Loops in England. I just wanted to try something.

Dan: Never try it again.

Vlad: Uh, could we maybe get back to me destroying you?

Dan: I guess. (is blasted) OW!

Desi: Don't agree to your demise. And I am not gonna let you take over the world Vlad because I want to take over the world.

Dan: And I want to take over the world.

Me: So I'm helping fight a battle over who gets to try and take over the world?

Desi: Essentially, yes.

Me: If I was still a full hero I'd have issues with that.

Vlad: Would you please stop ignoring me?

Desi: Fine! By the way, I thought you were whacked out on cookies.

Vlad: That's what I let you think. I of course with my superior baking skills make a cookie antidote and so then developed my super cookies-

Me: Why is it always cookies, why does nobody ever take over the world with pie, or cheesecake. I'd be happy to aid in world conquest if it involved cheesecake.

Vlad: AND THEN I SLIPPED THEM INTO A BATCH THAT DESTINY FED DANNY!

Desi: No need to shout.

Vlad: Well you keep ignoring me.

Me: (rolls eyes) OK, THAT'S IT! I'm in a bad and emotional mood and I need to kick butt NOW!

Dan: Why, what happened?

Me: (whispers in his ear)

Dan: No, seriously?

Me: (nods)

Dan: So Desmond really can-

Me: Yep

Dan: And Charlie-

Me: Yep.

Dan: Nooooooooooooo! Why darn you why? WHY WHY WHY???????

Desi: Um...is this LOST related?

Me: (nods) And it means that I'm a little miffed and when I'm miffed people get HURT!

Dan: And now I'm miffed and that also means people are gonna get hurt.

Vlad: I refuse to believe that this TV show is THAT good.

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (tied up) How did you manage to capture all of them!

Five year old Danny: Easy, they were arguing over Lost references, when me and Super Danny came bursting in. Vlad, who was with them, ran away screaming like a litte girl. It was easy to over power Desi and Bombay, and Dan, well he was already taken care of.

Danneh: Good job, five year old me, I'll see to it you get 5 extra cookies!

Five Year old Danny: Yeah!

Me: (To The Queen) I did not see this coming...

**Destiny wrote:**

Okay I'm gonna attempt to tie these last few posts all together

Me: Okay, I don't even watch Lost and yet I'm amazed at its power. (hands glow) But no one messes with my Danny! (stops) Err... I mean, my cookies!!!!

Dan: Are you still stuck on this?

Me: I'm not the one that keeps staring at Bombay...

Dan: I'm not staring at her!

Me: (stops glowing) Wait a minute... I don't get it. If you're trying to take over the world... If Danneh and Ninja Danny rule the world, what do you get out of it?

Vlad: Danneh's so consumed with evil that he doesn't even realize he's aiding me.

Bombay: Aiding you? By ruling the world?

Vlad: Rule the world? Ha! Not likely. He's just a lovesick little child feeding off the powers of darkness. Once he's done all the dirty work, I'll just snatch it from them. They hardly stand a chance.

Dan: So you turned him evil so the others would do the same and they would take over the world for you, then you could destroy them and take it from them?

Me: Don't trouble your little mind over it...

Vlad: Very good. And until then, I just have to make sure he keeps it up. And to ensure that... (blasts me into a wall) I have to make a few drastic moves. (ecto binds appear around my wrists) I hardly see what he sees in you.

Me: Okay that's IT!!!!! I AM SO TIRED OF ALL THIS!!!! I HAVE TO DEAL WITH DANNY LIKE EVERYDAY!!! CLOCKWORK KEEPS INSISTING WE'RE TRAPPED IN A MARITAL SPAT AND I'M SICK OF HEARING IT!!!! I THOUGHT MAYBE THESE COOKIES COULD CHANGE EVERYTHING, BUT NO!!!! SOMEONE HAD TO RUIN THAT!!!! I HATE BEING A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS AND IT SEEMS LIKE THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN LATELY!!! I'VE SPENT THE LAST FEW DAYS EITHER TIED UP, RUNNING FOR MY LIFE, OR ALMOST MARRIED TO THE BRAT THAT'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD AND UNABLE TO DO ANYTHING EXCEPT SIT AND WATCH WHILE EVERYONE ELSE DOES!!! I'M SICK OF BEING THE HERO AND I CAN'T EVEN BE THE VILLIAN WITHOUT SOMEONE MESSING IT UP!!!!! I'VE HAD IT!!!! (glows and bursts free from the binds)

Vlad: Um...that wasn't supposed to happen.

Me: (growls and throws a wave of ice at him slamming him into the wall)

Dan: (blinks) Maybe this is why Clockwork never wants her using her powers. And here all I thought she could do was bake and play with plants...

Bombay: Don't mess with the powers of Lost or cookies...

Dan: Or love...

Me: HEY!

(Five year old Danny and Super Phantom appear behind us)

Dan: Would you stop with the denial?

Me: Denial? Look at yourself! Why are you really here?

Dan: Because she used the power of Lost against me!

Bombay: Um, guys?

Me: Yeah, okay. Like I believe that.

Dan: You don't watch. What would you know?!

Bombay: Seriously, guys...

Me: A lot more than you!

Dan: Like what?

Me: You want me to tell everyone how you really got out of the thermos? That a girl had to let you out?

Bombay: Guys, loo- You let Dan out?

Me: (shrugs) He was driving me crazy to. And Clockwork always has the observants on his back so I decided to make a move.

Bombay: Nice, but-

Dan: It's your crummy cooking that started all this.

Me: (throws ice wave at him) MY COOKING IS NOT CRUMMY!

Bombay: WOULD YOU STOP FIGHTING?!

Me: (turns back to see the 2 Dannys) Oh...crap...

Bombay: I'm glad you finally noticed...

K, now we're all in the basement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

How will the gang get out of this one? What horrible things lie ahead for our hero's… Ninja Danny: But you guys are villains… 

Me: Shut up! That's not the point. I'm trying to be dramatic.

Ninja Danny: You're taking over the world! What kind of hero does that!

Me: Nevermind…

Stay tuned to find out… 


	5. Tortures of the Soul

Ninja Danny: I'm going to introduce this next chapter… 

Me: No, you're not!

Ninja Danny: But you always get to do it. Why?

Me: Because I'm the author, and I have fire powers, and will burn you to a crisp if you defy me!

Ninja Danny: Did I mention how much I enjoy you're introductions?

Me: (sigh)

Enjoy… 

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: So does that me I can assume I'm to be tortured as well?

Danneh: Oh no. Like I said, I have plans for you.

Me: Plans? W-what plans?

Danneh: It's very simple. As we speak, your cookies are spreading out worldwide, as had been entended. Those cookies, as loathsome as I am to admit it, make them obey your orders and acknowledge your supremacy, not mine. So, this is what you are going to do. You'll marry ND over here and-

Ninja Danny: HEY!

Degona: HEY!

-all stare-

Valerie: Why are you objecting?

Degona: Well, I'm still a fangirl of his...I think...after being forced multiple times to marry him I'm not so sure. And since I don't even know how many times I've been TIED UP SINCE THIS WHOLE THING STARTED, I'm going to have to re-evaluate my life.

Ninja Danny: When were you going to tell me about this part of the plan!

Danneh: It's not like you had a problem with your girlfriend being tortured. Ninja Danny: That is not the point! I never agreed to this! You marry her!

Danneh: I'm marrying Destiny!

Ninja Danny: But I can't marry who I want?!

Me: I don't suppose anyone wants my opinion on this?

Danneh: The plan doesn't work unless you do this. You do want to rule the world, don't you?

Ninja Danny: Well...yes...

Danneh: Then it's settled. As I was saying, you and ND will get hitched to make it official. Then, you'll make an annoucement that you are handing over your right to rule and all the benefits it brings to your husband and all his respective counterparts, of course.

Me: And if I refuse?

Danneh: Then we'll have your dear boyfriend killed, along with everyone else you care about until you submit.

Me: You leave my second-in-command out of this! How do you even know about him!

Ninja Danny: -points at Five-Year Old Danny- You were raving all about him to him.

Me: Darn his ability to look cute and innocent!

Well, ND has the shift to watch you all, as we're not stupid enough to leave you alone. You two can get better acquainted.

-He leaves with everyone, leaving only Ninja Danny leaning up against a wall, looking sour-

Me: I hate you!

Ninja Danny: I hate you more!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: I hate being tied up. Hoe does Wonder Woman manage it every issue?

Dan: She DOES get tied up alot doesn't she?

Desi: Dan, you read comics?

Dan: No! (shifty eyes)

Danneh: (entering) Hello prisoners. I'm Danneh and I'll be your captor for today.

Me: Hi Danneh I'm Bombay and trapped in a room full of people whoes names begin with "D"

Desi: When do you notice things like this?

Me: Between LOST references.

Danneh: Silence. Now, are any of you going to join willingly.

Desi: (thinks) Wellll...(shakes head) No! Bad Desi, don't give in to evil love- I MEAN COOKIES!

Dan: Um, I'm working on your destruction, joining you would get in the way of that.

Me: OK!

Dan: OH FOR THE LOVE OF THE ISLAND NOT AGAIN!

Desi: Bombay!!!!!

Me: What? I just know where my loyalties lie.

Danneh: Very good Bombay. (unties her) And now you will-(gets hit by Bombay)

Me: Sucker (unties Desi and Dan)

Dan: I'm confused.

Desi: Well that's hardly a new statement.

Dan: But I thought you were doing the whole traitorous side switch thing?

Me: That was just to trick Danneh, duh.

Desi: So you cheated?!?!

Me: Anti-hero now, remember.

Danneh: Very nice try (grabs Bombay from behind) But it'll take more than that to stop us.

Me: I hate mondays.

**Destiny wrote:**

"Hi Danneh I'm Bombay and trapped in a room full of people whoes names begin with "D"" XD I was thinking that one to.

Me: (watching Danneh tie up Bombay) You're not the only one. (struggling to get loose) Hey, wait, where's Degona?

Dan: And everyone else?

Me: No, just her.

Danneh: As we speak she's awaiting her torture.

Me: Torture? But, what about- I mean, how is ND supposed to marry her?

Danneh: He's not. Not anymore.

Me: Not anymo- WHAT? YOU MEAN SHE GETS OUT OF IT?!?! THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!!!!

Danneh: He's gonna marry the queen.

Me: (blinks) What? Okay, evidently I missed something. Well (hopeful) does that mean I get out of-

Danneh: Nope.

Me: Dang! Well, fine then. You asked for it! (changes back to evil Sam's outfit and attacks with plants)

Dan: I stress the fact that he's the only one that learns...

Danneh: Flowers? (raises eyebrow and freezes them all)

Me: CRAP!

Dan: Still letting your boyfriend get the best of you, Desi?

Me: HEY! DON'T YOU START!!! (to Danneh) You can't torture Degona.

Danneh: Why not?

Me: Because...she's my best friend! If you do something to her, then I'll be very sad and lonely and-

Danneh: (grins sinisterly) I can make you forget all about her...

Me: (gulp)

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (Tied up) I'm tied up, again, in a dark room, with no one else around me... agian. (sighs)(Calls out) Hello? Is someone out there? I'm suppose to be tortured? Anyone?

Voice: Know your stars...

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anything but that! Please! NO!!!!!!!!

Voice: Degona... in love with Ninja Danny!

Me: I... I'm not in love with him... but he is cool and nija-y... NO! I DON'T LOVE HIM!

Voice: Sure you don't... Degona, forgets that she has fire powers and telekinisis!

Me: I was being controled by the Gauntlet!

Voice: Degona... isn't really evil...

Me: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! WHEN I GET OUT OF THESE BINDS, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU IN HALF! I AM 100 EVIL! I'M TAKING OVER THE WORLD WITH BAKE GOODS!

Voice: You're right, that's totally evil...

Me: (rustles the binds, and they come loose) Huh? (thinks) Hmmm... (grins evilishly)

(Walks towards where the voice is coming from)

Voice: Degona... She has... hey, what are you doing untied? (gulp) HELP!

(The sound of kicking, punching, slapping, and cowwering in pain is heard)

Voice: UNCLE! UNCLE! Please, show mercy! I'm sorry, you are the most evil person ever!

Me: You got that right...

(Runs off to find everyone else)

Voice: I want my mommmy...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: How many times have we been captured by Danneh?

Dan: Five, I think.

Me: But this time it seems more serious. He's gonna wipe Desi's memory, Vlad's being the puppet master form the shadows, who knows what the outcome will be.

Dan: Bombay. If this is the end, there's something you should know. Something I've been meaning to say.

Me: What is it?

Danneh: (looking round) You've got to be kidding me! I have to see this.

Dan: It's gonna be really hard to tell you this, but I have to...

Desi: No way.

Danneh: No way.

Me: (catching on) NO WAY!

Dan:...I borrowed your Firefly DVDs without asking and scratched one.

(long pause)

Danneh: Is that it?

Me: I'm not sure whether to feel relieved or angry.

Dan: Huh?

Danneh: I was going to wipe his memory too, but he's too moronic to pose a threat.

Dan: HEY!

Me: But Danneh there's something you have to know. Vlad's just using you and your own desires to destroy and/or rule the world. Don't you see that he's the real enemy!

Danneh: Vlad? VLAD??? He's as harmless and anything.

Vlad: (entering) I feel pretty, oh so pretty...(glares at Bombay, Desi and Dan)

Me: Oh you are one seriously honey nut cheerio.

Dan: Stop naming cereals.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: I used to spend all my time watching Buffy and Mutant X. Maybe I've been watching the wrong thing...

Vlad: (grins sinisterly so Danneh can't see) You kids play nice now. (waltzes away)

Dan: I just have to know. You could both beat up Vlad easily, yet you got taken down by a five year old...

Me: (kicks him) If I would have known this is how today was gonna go-

Dan: Today?! This has been going on for almost a WEEK!!!!

Me: ... This week was gonna go, I would have stayed in bed...

Dan: I wish you would have.

Me: (glares at him and kicks him while still tied up) I just need some more time to come up with an idea.

Dan: NO! NO MORE IDEAS!!!

Me: WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY IDEAS?!

Dan: ...Look where your last ones have gotten us...

Bombay: (slightly nods) He's got a point. You, no more ideas.

Me: But it was a good idea! Until Vlad got involved... and you know, you're just as much to blame to.

Bombay/Dan: How? (everyone looks at Dan)

Dan: Ummm... Not that I'm taking her side or anything.

Me: You were the one that brought Super Phantom along on your rescue mission!

Bombay: Oh...yeah. Right. Hehe...

Dan: GOOD idea? How the HECK was this a good idea?! You tried to take over the world with cookies!!!

Me: I got a lot farther than you did, didn't I?!

Dan: In a real battle, you'd be toast, Desi!

Me: WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME THAT?!?! At least I'm not a loopy psycho who spent all his time in a thermos singing so I couldn't get to sleep at night because it was so loud and HORRIBLE!!!

Dan: There's nothing wrong with my singing! It's a lot better than your baking!!!!

Me: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY BAKING!!! YOUR A STUPID GHOST! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!

Dan: AT LEAST I'M TRYING TO USE SOMETHING BESIDES BAKED GOODS AND DENIAL TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!

Danneh: HEY!!!!! DON'T ARGUE WITH MY FUTURE WIFE!!!!!!! That's my job.

Me/Dan: DON'T CALL ME/HER YOUR FUTURE WIFE!!!! (all stare at Dan in surprise)

Dan: What? He is technically part of me and I would never be caught dead or alive with that- (gets kicked again)

Me: Maybe I can't get Danny, but I can still get you!!!

Bombay: Well, we're really getting somewhere now...

Me: (starts batting eyelashes seductively) Oh, Danneh...I've had a change of heart...

Dan: What the- NOT YOU TOO!!!

Me: Ruling the world with you sounds so much cooler than being trapped with that idiot.

Dan: HEY! I'm not the one in love with a - (gets kicked again) WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!

Danneh: Knew you would. (unties me)

Me: Of course... HA! (pulls hood down over his head) DREAM ON, LOVER BOY!!!

Dan: What the heck was that?!

Me: What? You think she's the only one that can fake? You don't really think I'd actually - (gets zapped and knocked out)

Danneh: Not yet anyways...

Dan: This is is about as bad as Bombay's flip-floppiness...

Bombay: All things considered...maybe we were better off with Vlad...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Danneh: OK, no more flip flops.

Dan: Dang, I was gonna try it next

Danneh: All that remains is to wipe Desitny's memory and then properly turn or destroy you two.

Me: In short, we're screwed aren't we?

Danneh: You're ten kinds of screwed.

Dan: It's your own fault for dragging SuperPhantom around with you Bombay.

Me: Well he's the one who taught me how to be a super hero. Well him and Superman comics from the 50's

Dan: This explains SO much.

Me: Look, Danneh. MASTER Danneh. You have to believe me. Vlad is plotting against you and is just going to take you down the second you let your gaurd down. Don't these situations generally include a puppet master that hides in the shadows? Vlad is just pretending. Why would I lie to you?

Dannh: Uh, do you want me to answer that?

Dan: Hey, that was just cold.

(everyone looks at him)

Dan: Well it was.

Desi: (looking up) Why does my butt itch?

Me: Danneh zapped you.

Desi: WHAT? Why you little (gets zapped again, falls over)

Danneh: I could do this all day.

Dan: I could watch you do this all day, but there's other stuff to do.

Me: Yeah. What exactly is it you're planning to do anyway?

**Degona wrote:**

Me: running down the corridor Okay, I just got to find where Destiny is being held, and then the two of us can work this out... but Danneh know's I'd escape and come look for her...stops Or, I can go look for Sam and Valerie, and avoid an obvious trap... Yeah, Sam and Valerie it is!

hears an ear-splitting scream coming from a nearby clost

Me: My hero/villian senses are tungeling, teling me to go save who ever is making those screams, but at the same time my cowward senses are tingeling, telling me it's another evil closet, and If I go inside, I'll get knocked unconcious, and tied up again...

More screams

Me: Curse my curiosity. It's going to be the death of me.

I open the closet, and peer inside

Me: OH GOD!

Inside, Sam and Valerie are tied to chairs, being forced to watch episodes of Mr. Meaty, they are screaming, twitching, and startsing to convulse

Me: Sam, Valerie! I'll save you!

I blast the TV, and untie them. They fall to the floor, mouths open, eyes bloodshot, and skin pale

Me: Guys, are you allright? Can you hear me?

Sam: Weakly So... Much... Meat!

Valerie: Weakly I will never be able to enjoy a puppet show again!

Me: How many episodes did you watch?

Sam and Valerie: ALL 11 of them!

Me: gasp Oh, you poor things... Come on, lets get out of here before...

The lights flicker on, and a toxious gass fills the room

Me: weak I hate them. I really do... passes out, as Sam and Valerie do too

The Door opens and Ninja Danny, along with Super Danny and Fiver year old Danny appear in the doorway

Ninja Danny: They never learn, do they?

Super Danny: What now?

Ninja Danny: Take them to Danneh.

Five Year Old Danny: But I got to pee!

Ninja Danny: Fine, you go to the bathroom, and we'll take them to Danneh.

They drag our unconscious bodies to where Danneh and the others are

**Destiny wrote:**

Dan: I'm gonna- (doors open and the others are dragged in) Well, look what the ghost cats dragged in. (Everyone stares at him) What? I can't make jokes?

Danneh: You really want an answer?

Degona: (wakes up) Oh, how...predictable... (sees me laying on the ground) OH MY GOD! YOU KILLED DESTINY!!! (everyone stares at her)

Danneh: Why would I kill her? I can't marry her if she's dead...can I? (starts thinking)

Dan/Bombay: Don't think any more about that! (stare at each other strangely)

Sam: Dan? What happened to you? You look like you've been dragged through...something really dangerous. (gasps) Did Danny do that?

Danneh: I wish...

Dan: Hardly. (glares down at my unconscious body)

Degona: Oh, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let Destiny go with Dan... She's got a lot of issues with him.

Valerie: Like what?

Degona: Besides the fact, he's "Danny" in a way? A lot.

Valerie: (gasps) HE'S DANNY?!

Bombay: Yeah. Everyone knew that.. Geeze, Val, where were you for the Ultimate Enemy?

Valerie: I don't know. And I'm still trying to figure out where the heck all these Dannys came from!!! Anymore here I should know about?

Degona: Well there was Fun Danny, and CF Danny, and I think 80s Danny... (everyone stares at her) Other than that, no. What?

Valerie: I think you've all lost your minds...

Sam: Think?

Bombay: Speak of the devil... (door opens and Fun Danny strolls in)

Danneh: There you are! Where have you been?

Fun Danny: Oh, just out...you know...doing...stuff...like...stuff.

Sam: Wait you're not helping to take over the world?

Fun Danny: Not really. It's too much work. I'll just sit here and watch everyone else.

Sam/Valerie/Degona/Dan/Bombay: ...

Bombay: Old habits really do die hard.

Dan: And you're the one saying that?

**Degona wrote:**

Danneh: I must leave you for just a moment, but rest assured, I will be back.

All the Danny's leave and this steel door appears, locking us in

Me: Anyone care to fill me in? Like why is Dan in a block of ice? And why is Desitny unconcious? Did Danny knock her out again?

Bombay: Yes... What happened to you guys? We heard he was torturing you guys?

Sam and Valerie: HE DID!

Me: Yeah, I was trapped in a room with the "Know your Stars" guy, and they were forced to watch all 11 episodes of Mr. Meaty!

Dan and Bombay: Gasp The horror!

Destiny groans, and wakes up

Destiny: Saying her thoughts out loud If I wasn't in love with you, Danny, I'd kill you for that!

Everyone stares at her, as she realizes she said that out loud

Destiny: Did I say that out loud?

Me: Yes, you did.

Destiny: Degona? Oh thank god, I thought you were in trouble!

Me: looks around I still kind of am!

Destiny: Oh... right.

Dan: Okay, you've had your little reunion, now how are we going to get out of here, and will one of you please unfreeze me!

Destiny/Sam/Valerie/Bombay/Me: NO!

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Tucker: Yes! I finally won!

Lynn: eye twitches from too much gaming Congrats...

Tucker: I my say, my love, you almost had me there on level 4367. But then I--wait, what am I doing here? why are you tied up?

Lynn: FINALLY! The effect wore off!

Tucker: Effect? What effect?

Lynn: Doesn't matter now! Untie me! glances at monitors and sees what's happening in the basement We've got to help them!

Tucker: while untying her How'd you get tied up?

Lynn: I'm not even going into that right now stands up and brushes herself off Headquarters security system, disengage! beeping is heard External security system, engage! more beeps are heard, and outside, the weapons begin to charge. She sits down at the desk and begins typing quickly

Tucker: What are you doing?

Lynn: I'm setting the internal defense system's focus on the basement. Anything and everything ghostly will be detained in an unbreakable anti-ghost shield.

Tucker: Why would you do that?

Lynn: The Danny's are going nuts! ...and I'm being paid to protect most of the captives in that room. It's mostly because of the Dannys...I have to go down there to make sure that everything's working. glances at screen It should work, but just in case, I need to check the circuits. activates the defense system in the basement. Then she begins to walk out the door. She peeks her head back in Don't touch anything Tuck.

Tucker: shifting his eyes I wasn't going to!

After Lynn rushes downstairs to the basement, Tucker sees the cookies that are still out in the open.

Tucker: Mmm, cookies. I'm sure she won't mind. eats another one and eyes turn red 

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (grumbling) The basement...It's always the basement... WHY THE HECK DO WE EVEN HAVE A BASEMENT?!?!?!?!!?

Dan: Well, you know, you're the one that - (gets hit by another ice wave)

Me: IT WAS A RHEOTORICAL QUESTION, DAN!!! You WEREN'T supposed to ANSWER!!!

Bombay: And she let you out of the thermos?

Dan: HEY!! No one was supposed to know that!!

Me: She said it, not me.

Sam: Well, as much fun as this - Wait, you let Dan out? WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKINING?!

Bombay: Probably the same thing when she made the cookies.

Me: I'M TIRED OF IT!!!! THAT STUPID BRAT KEEPS RUINING MY LIFE!!! AND HIM?! (points to Dan) HE SINGS!!! ALL THE TIME!!! You're trying to sleep at night, but you can't because some old mopey ghost is so bored he's going to torment you with his singing!

Degona: No wonder she let him out.

Me: WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO HAVE ANYTHING GO MY WAY?!

Valerie: And this plan would do that?

Me: (smiles) Well, yeah. See it was very simple. Danny would go a little bit evil so he'd help us take over the world and everyone would join and help us and eat the cookies because Danny was endorsing them. We'd take over the world, throw Danny to the fangirls, and then party!

Dan: And where was the part about you getting married to said idiot?

Valerie: (blank stare) And this is what goes on the heads of evil villanesses?

Dan: The ones that can't bake anyway. (gets smacked by a vine)

Me: Stop with the cracks about my baking! It's perfect! And it would have been a perfect plan if Vlad hadn't messed it all up and switched the cookies I gave Danny so he would go insane and then take over the world for him!!!!!! (everyone except Dan and Bombay stare in surprise) What? Oh... Yeah, Vlad's behind it all.

Bombay: In case you didn't know.

Valerie: And Tucker?

Me: He must have eaten some from those batch too! No wonder he's acting weird now! Vlad totally messed up my cookies!!!! And plans!!!!

Sam: No way! He's whacked out on cookies. And I think you are to, if that's what you believe.

Me: raises eyebrow You also didn't believe when Danny said the cookies were evil and I told you he lost his mind. Anyways...next time, I think I'll take Bombay's advice and try something besides cookies...

Bombay/Dan/Sam/Valerie: Next time?!

Sam: Destiny, you've gone to far!

Valerie: You're just jealous cuz she's the one getting married to him and not you.

Sam/Me: I AM NOT JEALOUS OF HER/GETTING MARRIED TO HIM!!! (we glare at each other)

Everyone else: ...Right...

Me: I'm NOT! It was the cookies... (everyone stares) IT WAS! I'm not in love with that brat!!!

Dan: Keep telling yourself that...

Me: Anyways, when I find him...(fist starts glowing)

(Beeping is heard and everyone looks up)

Me: Oh, no... She wouldn't...

Degona: Would she?

(Me, Degona, Dan, and Bombay all get trapped in an unbreakable ghost shield together)

Valerie: What the?

Me: facepalms How many times do I have to tell her that we've got ghost powers to?!?!

Dan: Apparently even more...

Me: I hate my life...

Dan/Sam/Valerie: You're not the only one...

ELSEWHERE

Tucker: (messing with controls) Hehe, just gotta change some things around so none of the Dannys get affected by it. That should make everything easier for him. (presses another button and a loud beep is heard) There! Now back to the point... (pops head out the door) Oh, my love! I'm coming! (grins) Gotta remember to tell Danneh to make it a triple wedding. (runs out the door)

ELSEWHERE

Clockwork: How can you not enjoy this? This is the most fun I've had in...ever!

Observant # 2: (walks in with large pamphlets and posters advertising what's going on)

Observant # 1: Not you too!

Observant # 2: Actually he has a point. It's in high demand. This is the biggest thing to happen ever!

Observant # 1: So?

Observant # 2: All the other realms are wanting to see it!

Observant # 1: And?

Observant # 2: We could start charging to provide broadcasts...

Observant # 1: (gets it) Ohhhhhhh... Good idea! I'll get the contracts. (both run off)

Clockwork: (sits back and folds his arms) Making fortunes off of others pains... I do SO love my job... (smiles contentedly)

**Degona wrote:**

Inside the Bubble

Me: I think I might have something that can help us... reaches into pocket, and pulls out the Infi-Map

Destiny: The Infi-Map??? You've had that with you this whole time?

Me: No... I just got it. It's a long story, but now, we can use it to escape.

Bombay: Hello! We're in a Anti-ghost bubble! How can we get out of here, if anything with ghost powers can't phase through!

Dan: Explain taht one Princess...

Me: 0o?

Destiny: What did you just call her?

Dan: Nothing...

Outside the Bubble

Sam: Hey guys, Are you all right in there? (To Valerie) We need to help them!

Valerie: How can we help them? It's anti-ghost, and there is nothing in here that we can use-

The Door opens, and Lynn runs in

Lynn: Guys! You're okay... Who's in the bubble... Uh-oh 

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I configured it so the Danny's would be in the bubble, not you guys! Who could've-I told him not to touch anything! Drat you TUCKER!

Tucker: Did you call sweetheart?

Lynn: This sooo isn't going to end well...

the Dannys appear

Lynn: I rest my case.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me/Bombay/Dan/Degona: (glare at Lynn)

Lynn: (smacks forehead) I knew I forgot something!

Me: (mumbles under my breath)

Dan: What are you so worried about? Your dark knight is gonna come sweep you off your feet sooner or later and then you can stop dreaming about him.

Me: I do NOT dream about Danneh!

All: What did you call him?

Me: Good one, Desi... (smacks forehead) Great, now I'm calling myself that... Hey, wait a minute. What are you doing here?

Degona: Yeah, how'd you get loose?

Lynn: The effects on Tucker wore off. And as long as he doesn't eat the plate I left up there... (everyone stares at her) What? It's not like he's gonna.

Me/Degona/Sam/Valerie: THIS IS TUCKER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!

Lynn: Ohhhhh...right... Maybe I shouldn't have left.

Degona: Well at least we've got the Infi-map so if we do ever get out of here we might be able to use it to escape. (vine suddenly pulls it out of her hands) What the-

Dan: Don't tell me you're doing the flip flopping now!

Me: I didn't do it!

Degona: (glares at him) We were gonna use that to escape!

Me: I DIDN'T DO-

Danneh: Not likely.

(We all turn to see him leaning in the doorway with the vine behind him)

Dan: I'm serious about the side-flipping thing.

Me: I didn't do anything! That brat did!

Degona: Why didn't you tell us he still had your powers?!

Me: HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I'VE SPENT HALF THE DAY EITHER KNOCKED OUT OR TIED UP!!!!!

Degona: Great. Now he has both the Reality Gauntlet and the Infi-Map.

Dan: Which were both yours. You should learn to hold on to things better.

Danneh: (waving the Infi-Map) I do love it when someone else does the work for me...

Degona: You sure he's not Vlad's son?

Bombay: ... Love makes you do strange things...

Dan: Yeah, look at Destiny.

Me: I'M NOT IN LO-

Bombay: Did you not hear her the first 500 times? She said she's not in love with him.

Dan: And you actually believe it?

Bombay: ... No.

Me: (facepalms) I give up...

**The Queen wrote:**

-Is sitting in another room, all by myself-

Where did everyone go? I'm the queen here! Don't I get a guard? -I get no answer and shrug-

Might as well start the escape plan. Caleb!

-something moves under the large robes I wear and a small white mutant kitten with blue eyes slips out-

If Danneh was so smart, he'd realize I'd never go anywhere out one mutant kitten with me. Caleb, hop down and claw at the ropes, will you? They're so itchy...

-The small mutant kitten does as directed, chewing and clawing at the ropes. They finally break and I stand up, stretching before smiling- Good job, Caleb! Now, to start an invasion of our own... -wave my now free hands and another mutant kitten appears out of thin air, hissing at a frightened Caleb who has climbed up my elegant robes to perch on my shoulder. I smile and another one appears, and another one, and another one...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Wait, why am I trapped in here, I'm not half ghost. (tries to walk out but is zapped back)

Dan: Could you do that again, I missed it.

Me: I have just two things to say...SCREW YOU!!!

Desi: Wait, so you DO have powers?

Me: Of course not.

Degona: Then why are you floating?

Me: What? (looks down) GAH! (clings onto Dan)

Danneh: This is new. I just got Tucker to key into your genetic signature to make you affected by the ghost shield too.

Desi: YOU CAN FLY? SINCE WHEN?

Me: Since just now. That was the first time it's ever happened. Ohmygosh, does this mean I've tapped into inner potential I never knew existed? Does this mean I must now go on a heroe's journey to save the cheerleader, save the world.

Desi: Oh for the love of baking, she's finally gotten access to Heroes.

Me: Sorry, couldn't help it. Still, I can fly, it's so cool.

Danneh: Yeah, whatever.

Dan: Can I draw attention to something-

Desi: We have to get the Reality Gauntlet and Infi-map off of Danneh

Me: But how? All my ideas involve flip flopping.

Dan: I have an idea-

Desi: We could all attack him at once.

Me: I think you're forgetting the shield issue.

Degona: We just get Sam and Val to do that

Sam: Uh guys.

(Sam and Val are tied up)

Me: We really need to pay more attention to our surroundings

Dan: Yes, which is why I need to say something!

Me: What is it Dan?

Dan: Would you let go of me?

Me: But I'm not...oh (sees she's still clinging to him) Ehehehe. I didn't notice.

Degona: You're getting as bad as Detiny.

Me: No I'm not. How am I as bad as her?

Dan: Well there's the fact that you still haven't let go.

(Bombay lets go)

Danneh: And now the next phase of my great plan shall begin.

(long pasue)

Desi: You don't have a plan do you?

Danneh: Not really. General mayhem was as far as I had.

Desi: Typical.

**Destiny wrote:**

Sorry, Lynn, didn't see your post. kicks self in head Don't ask how I did that.

Lynn: (tied up) Uh, guys?

Sam: They kind of have their own problems.

Me: (dryly) Well this is getting better...

Degona: Think he has anything else? (Danneh grins and Ninja Danny holds up something) Pandora's Box?! How the heck did he get that?! I thought she locked it up so that it was pretty much impossible to get to!

Bombay: Evidently not enough. Unless...

Me: (glares) THAT BRAT!!!! HE USED MY TELEPORTATION POWERS TO GET THROUGH ALL THE TRAPS!!! MY POWERS!!!!!

Bombay: Well I was gonna say something else completely different but I can see it.

Dan: Dang! I was gonna use all those when I took over the world!

Bombay: Dan, give it up. A younger kid and bunch of girls have beaten you to it. Take up another hobby, like basketball or something.

Me: THAT'S CROSSING THE LINE!!!

Bombay: That is?

Me: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE GONNA BE- (suddenly disappears)

Degona: Destiny?

Me: (reappears outside the bubble) Huh? (looks at Ninja Danny, 5 year old Danny, and Super Phantom; expressionless) Aw, shoot. (they tackle me)

Dan: Darn that brat! Does nothing work for me?!

Bombay: Could be worse.

Dan: HOW?!

Degona: (points to me laying on the ground tied up and gagged) You could be having a day like Destiny's...

Me: (cursing under my breath)

Dan: I just realized something.

Valerie: For once?

Dan: I'm the only full ghost in here. Maybe I can get through.

Degona: That's not likely. How stupid do you really think Dann- (Dan walks through and everyone gasps) HE GOT THROUGH!!!

Me: (mumbling through the gag) Well I'm glad somebody did...

Lynn: AHA! (points to Danneh) Not all that intelligent are you!

Danneh: (shrugs) Who says I messed up?

Degona: But, Dan just got out and he-

Danneh: (sarcastic) Oh, yes, now I must be terrified because the total complete moronic incompetent idiot got out.

Dan/Bombay: HEY! (everyone stares at her)

Bombay: Uh...that...wasn't nice...

Danneh: But, I'll give you one more chance, Dan.

Bombay: Hey! I thought you said no more flip flopping!

Danneh: Oh, right. (everyone glares at her)

Bombay: (shrugs) What? He'd get caught anyway. He can't pull it off as well. Dan, you know you could-

Dan: Huh? (Danneh throws him back into the wall and freezes him in a wall of ice) Well, this is...ironic...

Danneh: I've been waiting to have my chance.

Sam: This is not what I ever expected. Danny evil and trying to take over the world?

Valerie: And Danny marrying Destiny instead of you...

Sam: (ignores her) And Dan, kinda somewhat being a hero?

Valerie: And Danny marrying Destiny instead of you...

Sam: And being trapped by Danny.

Valerie: And Danny marrying-

Sam: Okay, you can stop now. I blame the cookies.

Degona: You're the one saying that?

Sam: ... I'm the queen of denial.

Valerie: Yeah, I thought so to. Until I met those three. (me, Bombay, and Degona look at her in surprise)

Me/Bombay/Degona: WE'RE NOT IN DENIAL!!!

Danneh: Well this was fun. Okay, back to WORLD DOMINATION! (all the Dannys leave dragging me out along with Tucker carrying Lynn)

Valerie: This is the one who succeeded in taking over the world? Compared to all the others that have tried?

Dan: (talking through the wall of ice) Hey, I haven't given up yet.

Degona: We just need new ideas.

Sam: (sighs) We are soooo doomed...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Why would he only take Desitny? I mean, I'm part of that package! I'm just as powerful as she is!

Dan: Ego much?

Me: No, I mean, I think somethings up...

Just then, the door opens, and Danneh appears

Danneh: Forgot something...

He reaches through the bubble, and drags me out. He ties me up, and gags me. He then drags me out of the room, leaving the rest speachless

Bombay: I hate it when she's right...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What will happen to Destiny and Degona? Find out in the next chapter… 


	6. A New Enemy

In this chapter we meet a new enemy, or rather an old ally turned enemy, that really isn't an enemy, but just is being controlled to be one and— AHHH! Too confusing!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Degona wrote:**

In another Basement, Destiny and Me are tied up. The gags have been removed, and Danneh is sitting there, watching us struggle

Me: Seruisly, how many basements do we have in this place anyway!!!

Destiny: I have absolutely no idea... To Danneh What do you want with us???

Me: Yeah, why have you dragged us down here... again? You already told us you guys aren't planning to make us marry you anymore, so what gives???

Danneh: Lauhgs

Destiny/Me: Huh?

Danneh: Sorry, I'm just deciding which one of you is more evil than the other, so I can mind wipe you into becoming my apprentice...

Destiny/Me: WHAT?!

Danneh: Yeah, I can't decide which one is more powerful, and more evil, so I've decided to study you until I've made up my mind. Once I do, I will use the gauntlet to wipe your memories of ever likeing the other, and faking the memories that you will and always have worked for me. And the best part, you won't suspect a thing, or come out of it! Isn't that wonderful???

Destiny/Me: 0o???

Destiny: Well, I'm deffinatly more evil that her...

Me: What are you doing? You are suppose to tell him you are NOT evil!

Destiny: If one of us isn't getting out of this, it might as well be me I'm the one who started this whole thing...

Me: But I'm in just as deep as you! And just as powerful!

Destiny: What are you talking about?

Danneh listens to us argue, and then smiles.

Danneh: I've decided...

Destiny/Me: we stop talking, and look up at Danneh

Danneh: My apprentic shall be... points with his finger You...

Me: ME? WHAT???

Danneh: Destiny clearly wanted to be my apprentic to help you and you're friends. No true evil person would do that. Plus, I always liked you're powers better...

Destiny: Hey!

Danneh grabs me, and pulls me to my feet. he then grabs the gauntlit, and it starts to glow blue

Danneh: Degona, I dub you my... apprentice!

The guantlit glows brighter, and my whole body glows blue. I am lifted into the air, the ropes break, and my eyes turn red. My white curly hair turns pointy and black, and my red outfit changes into black. I lower to the ground and stop glowing.

Danneh: There, I like you're new look...

Destiny: Degona?

Me: under the Gauntlit's control What do you want???

Destiny: gasp Okay, it's offical. We're all doomed.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Oh, not Degona! (looks around and while Danneh is paying attention to her uses my own powers to open a portal) Nyah! SUCKERS! Ha! (disappears and reappears elsewhere in the club, freezing the ropes and bursting free; evil chuckle) Well, at least I'm free of that, right? Ah, now what? All I have to do is get passed all the Dannys, who are to busy with everyone else, and make a run for it. Danneh's hold over my powers should be over soon enough, at least within a few days, and I'll be completely free. Until then I can go hide back at Clockwork's lair and let everyone else work this on their own. (walks away in satisfaction) All in all, in worked out pretty well, for me anyway! I finally get Danneh off my back after years of having to deal with him, Dan's trapped so he can't annoy me and once I figure out a way around this, I'll be able to beat Danneh and take the world for myself later. I just had to make a few sacrifices that's all. After all, I am evil. Heh heh. So let's get back home. (hand glow and a portal starts to open)

Voice: I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing.

Me; Right. I hate the guilty feeling...

Voice: Not what I meant.

Me: (stop and look up to see Vlad floating in the air) Oh, right. The fruit loop whose not whacked out on cookies. (crosses arms and narrows eyes) Whadya want, Vlad? I'm busy.

Vlad: Getting out of here so you can attempt to stop me later?

Me: (shrugs) Well, maybe, I'll have to see. I have other things to take care of first. So why don't you go on and go back to fooling everyone with your whacked out cookie act...

Vlad: Or I could deal with you while still don't have all your power back. You still have a lot to pay for.

Me: Right, cuz when I was your apprentice, I blasted you in the wall, froze you in, and took off and you weren't to happy about it. I'm evil, that's what we do. Have you never read the villian handbook? Turning on people is one of the top guidelines. I don't know how you couldn't have, I read it in your library. You were boring and kinda lame. So I decided to try the hero thing, which also didn't work out so I set off on my own and now, I'm heading back that way. (Vlad blasts him into the wall closing the portal)

Vlad: Because you fell into a hole you couldn't dig yourself out of. And still can't admit, even to yourself.

Me: What are you talking about? I didn't- (gets what he's saying) YOU GUYS HAVE GOT IT ALL WRONG!!! I'M NOT IN LOVE!!!! Danny and I fight like cats and dogs, we always have! I hate the kid and all I dream about is getting rid of him for good! (sighs and slowly sits back up) When I'm not busy being in love with him. (Vlad smirks) What? I didn't just- (sighs, rubbing head) This is a heck of a time to try and figure out my emotions... Right then. Let's do this thing. (covers mouth) I've been around Bombay too much...

Vlad: Since you insist. (throws another blast at me which gets deflected by a an ice wall that barely withholds it) Although I'm not sure you can surivive this time... (stops attacking) But I'll give you another chance. Forget all about this and come back and help me take the world away from Danneh! You'll still get to take over and I'll ever let you rule a little bit...

Me: What is it with everyone trying to recruit me to help them take over the world? I can't do it myself?!

Vlad: Well you do have the time and realm traveling abilities and those can always turn out handy. Plus the cookie idea was definitely a keeper.

Me: (blank look) Right...my powers... Let me think about it. (mock thinks) Besides the fact that I know you're a total liar and just going to try and find a way to do exactly what Danneh did with my powers and are still looking for revenge against all us and ready to take it as soon as I turn my back... I don't so.

Vlad: Why not? We can let bygones be bygones right?

Me: No, I don't think so. For one thing you're gonna do exactly what I did and turn on me as soon as you get a chance. I'm not stupid. For another, I'm still trying to find a way that I can take over the world myself and deal with everyone. And finally, but not officially a reason or possibility yet, you're trying to kill the boy that I'm still trying to figure out my feelings towards myself. If you kill him before I get a chance then I'm probably gonna go insane cuz I'll never...be able to prove anyone wrong. Plus you used me this whole time anyway to make Danny take over the world, with the cookies and everything. I don't like that too much. So I'll just have to decline. Unfortunately you're right about the powers so let's save this for another time, shall we? Til then. (he destroys the other portal I've made) Alright that's it. I've had a really bad day, spending pretty much this entire week either running, knocked out or tied up. Powers or not, I'm still pretty ticked. And you're in my way! (changes back into Dani Phantom's costume) Which I also don't like.

Vlad: Oh, the hero outfit... And you call yourself evil? If you were truly evil, you would have gotten out of here a long time ago and left them all to deal with it themselves, instead of sticking around to make it better or destroyed him yourself.

Me: I'm totally evil! I just...didn't... Not that it matters. (blasts him and he disappears) Ha, now you- Where'd he go? (gets thrown back into the wall)

Vlad: Looking for something, hero girl?

Me: I really hate my life... and the guilt that won't go away 

**Degona wrote:**

Danneh: Wher did Destiny go??? To me Why didn't you stop her?

Me: Under the gauntlet's control I'm just as surprised as you... I thought those binds were resistant to her powers?

Danneh: After her!

Me: Under the gauntlet's control No. It's you're fault, you go after her. I'm cheif of security anyway, I have to gaurd the rest of the prisoners...

Danneh: grumbling Why did I have to make you so assertive?!

Me: Under the gauntlet's control What was that?

Danneh: Nothing... Go watch over the other prisoners. If they resist in any way, feel free to take matters into you're own hands. I'll handle Destiny...

Danneh dissappears, and I walk off to where the others are being captured

MEANWHILE

In the Bubble

Bombay: I'm getting worried. Destiny and Degona are trapped with Danneh, and all the others. I wonder what they did to them...

The door opens, and I come in, looking evil and angrey

Sam/Valerie/Bombay/Dan: DEGONA????

Me: Under the gauntlet's control I'm Baaack!!!!

Dan: To Bombay I think we just found out...

**The Queen wrote:**

-in the hallway outside my door, the door suddenly comes flying open as a wave of mutant kittens comes pouring out into the hallway. Fun Danny, who'd been walking down the hallway, screams like a girl and turns around, running away for his life-

Me: -stepping out into the hallway as even more mutant kittens swarm out- YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS! SPREAD OUT! IMMOBILIZE THE ENEMY, BUT DO NOT KILL! GO AFTER THEM ALL!

-They spread out, heading in different directions until only a hundred are left, guarding me and awaiting orders-

Me: Find Degona! Destiny's powers may still not be working and Degona can help us more to free everyone else. I follow them as they beginning tracking her, sniffing her out with their enhanced senses-

-They stop at the next door down-

Me: -blinks- That's it? I...I was hoping for something a little more dramatic...

-The door opens and out steps Degona-

Degona: Who the heck is out here shouting!

Me: Degona! How did you get free! Degona: Oh, it's you. Where did you get the mutant kittens. Danneh said they'd destroyed them all.

Me: Well, I...wait, you look different. Was dying your hair part of your torture? Degona: No.

Me: Oh, well, I like it. And the new clothes.

Degona: -smirks- So do I. It lets me do this! -Myself and about twenty of the closest kittens are thrown bakc against the wall-

Me: What the-! -looks up to finally see Bombay trying to mouth and gesture that Degona's evil- Oh...drat...

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (dodges another of Vlad's attacks) This is really getting old.

Vlad: Really? I thought it would seem familiar to you somehow, Destiny. And you call yourself evil? (chuckles) Take a good look around you. (indicates the destruction) See? Now that's evil. Baking cookies and all you've done? You're not even really a hero, more like a damsel in distress...

Me: I AM NOT A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!

Vlad: Even your friend is more evil than you are. Even that "hero-turned-whatever-now-Lost-fanatic" is more of a villian than you'll ever be.

Me: NOT TRUE!!! (throws ice wall at him which he easily dodges) You stole my cookie idea that I came up with!!! And you used it to turn my- err turn Danny evil!

Vlad: Well that's what a real villian does, didn't you know that? So, one last chance?

Me: Forget it! I'm gonna take over the world one day and enjoy watching you cry about it.

Vlad: Not as much as I'm gonna watching you squirm. (throws me into another wall) Too bad. Those powers of your's would have come in handy. (gets blasted)

Me: Huh?

Danneh: (stands there with hands glowing looking very dangerous and evil) I. Don't. Think. So.

Vlad: (trying to act stupid) B...but she was trying to escape. I merely stopped her.

Danneh: That's fine and all...but NOT THAT WAY!!!

Vlad: But...didn't you want - (Danneh's hands glow again) Uh, I mean, I thought you didn't want her anymore?

Danneh: I'm still deciding...

Me/Vlad: Say what?!

Danneh: Right now I'm focused on taking over the world. Then I'll think about other less important things.

Me: Less important? I'm not sure whether to be insulted and angry or relieved...

Danneh: Or maybe I'll end up getting rid of her myself. I'm still thinking about it all. But HOW CAN I DO THAT IF YOU DESTROY HER?!?! Besides I still need those powers. (Vlad smirks at me)

Me: (smacks forehead) I'm beginning to wish I didn't have them... Well, no time like the present. (runs off while Vlad is still trying to fool Danneh with his idiot act)

Danneh: Well, think about that next - HEY! WHERE DID SHE GO NOW?! SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!

Me: (goes running down the hall changing back into evil gown) Okay I've just gotta find somewhere where I can sit down and think, away from Danneh and everyone. (hears a growl and turns back to see Frostbite's people staring back at me with evil eyes) And apparently now isn't the time... Uh, see ya! (runs off down the hall being chased) Darn it, being chased by Danneh's pack of dogs? Now this I never pictured. (runs over to a set of doors and bursts through them still running)

MEANWHILE

Queen: Where's Destiny?

Bombay: Danny must not have gotten to her yet.

Valerie: So if she's free then we still stand a chance, right? (hopeful grin)

Bombay/Dan/Sam:...

Bombay: Without her powers working right and Danneh pretty much controlling them?

Dan: Not likely...

Valerie: Do you guys always have to look at the bad side of things? Is that a villian thing or something? We could totally get out of this. I mean -

Me: (bursts through the doors with Frostbite's pack on my heels. Sam/Valerie/Dan/Bombay/Degona/Queen and I all stare at each other in surprise for a moment.) ... Wrong doors to burst through...

Dan: I repeat...not likely...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Dan: I've just realised something.

Me: What now.

Dan: I'm the only one who hasn't turned evil. That makes me the most moral one here.

Me: Oh shut up and go back to drooling over future Valerie.

Val/Dan: WHAT?

Me: Oh come on. You never actually killed her despite the fact that you had, like, 50 chances. That says a lot.

Dan: I don't think my love life is the greatest issue here.

Degona: Very good Dan, I think it's time everyone was paying attention to me again.

Me: Degona, don't you remember? We're...well we're not friends exactly...but we got along OK. And you were out of Danneh's grasp. The cookie-

Degona: I have no idea what you're talking about. I am loyal to my Master, Lord Danneh and will be gaurding you all until he tells me to destroy you.

Me: Master? (eye twitches)

Sam: What's with her?

Val: I think she has apprentice envy.

Dan:I've just noticed that I'm trapped in an endless cycle of evil women. Women have decided to take over the world. I knew it was coming, but no-one listens to me.

Degona: And you're suprised by this?

Me: You stole that quote from an issue of Ultimate Spiderman Dan!

Val: I honestly don't know which one of them is the bigger geek.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (crosses arms and stares at him strangely) You have morals? And I haven't turned evil, not technically. I mean I was evil before and then kinda hero and just went back to being evil?

Dan: After throwing him into the wall when he turned around?

Valerie: You were evil before? And then hero?

Queen: YOU WERE A HERO, AFTER BEING EVIL?!

Me: Yeah...

Sam/Valerie: Then why did you go back to being evil?!

Me: I thought I could try it on my own without being under someone's rule... To many rules being good and all...

Sam: Like who?

Dan: I can answer that...

Me...No one... (shakes head) But that's not the point! It wasn't the cookies this time! Danneh did something to her. And...and she doesn't even remember any of you, except that she's our enemy! We have to find a way to-

Sam/Valerie: Who?

Me: NO ONE! Now let it drop!

Dan: I feel pretty..oh so pre-

Me: I SAID LET IT DROP!!!

Sam: Vlad? You worked under Vlad? Wait let me get this straight, you worked under Vlad, then as Clockwork's assistant-

Valerie: And now Danneh?

Me: I'm not working for him. I'm running from him.

Dan: You have authority issues, don't you?

**The queen wrote:**

Me: Destiny...you're not evil, too, are you?

Destiny: Of course, I am! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP SAYING I'M NOT!

Degona: She's just not as evil as me.

Destiny: That's still debatable!

Me: ...But who's side are you on? Destiny: At the moment, I'm on yours. But who knows what will happen next post.

-the fourth wall just went crashing down-

Degona: Master is out looking for you. So, to make sure you don't go anywhere... -fires off a stream of fire that Destiny blocks with an ice wall-

Me: Protect her! -all the mutant kittens rush in and a battle ensues-

Bombay: Ow! Oh, that's got to hurt! Look out for her telekinesis! Block with your right! No, your other right! Oh wait...you were right, my bad.

Dan: Must you do that?

Bombay: Yes.

**Gwen wrote: **_(in response to BombayDreamer's last post)_

((I'm trying not to make this totally awkward and random...))

Me: Ooh, ooh, I've read that one!

Everyone: Oo???

Me: Hi! The name's Gwen, what are yours?

Everyone: Oo???

Me: Yeah, um... (Points to a demolished wall behind her) Send me the bill.

**Destiny wrote:**

Valerie: What the-

Dan: Oh, GOD! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!

Me: It's nice that you took out the wall, but now Danneh's armies can get in!

Sam: Um, Des, they already could.

Me: Oh, right.

Queen: What is the meaning of this?!

Bombay: Well she doesn't seem like she's under any spell, so must not be the cookies.

Dan: I don't believe this... Do you watch Lost to?

Bombay: So...this is awkward but hi! The more the merrier! Are you hero, villian, or antihero?

Dan: Don't tell she's trying to take over the world to...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Cookies? I like cookies. What kind are they?

Sam: THEY'RE EVIL!!!

Me: (sarcastically) The best type of all. (notices Dan Phantom) OH, MY GOD, IT'S DARK DANNY!!!

Dan: What?! That's a lame name. I like Dan Phantom better.

Sam: That's the wrong question to be asking. How do you know who he is?

Me: Hummm... lucky guess? He looks evil, and he has a D on his chest...

Sam: And that proves...?

Me: Dark is a synonym for evil? D stands for Danny, maybe?

Valerie: Why not David or Drake?

Me: I dunno! I just like the name "Danny..." I haven't asked yet - am I interrupting something?

**Destiny wrote:**

Queen: What are you doing?

Bombay: Trying to decide what's more entertaining, those two fighting it out, or Dan making friends, along with Sam and Valerie.

Dan: And no one thinks it's strange that she just appeared out of nowhere?!

Sam: Not really. I've seen stranger...I think...

Me: Kittens? I don't need no kittens to protect me- (barely dodges an attack) Okay, maybe I do...

(Frostbite's people join in the fight)

Bombay: Hey it's the long awaited dogs-vs-cats! (FB's people glare at her) What? It is...

Me: What is it with everyone?! I'm starting to feel like Dan, getting attacked by everyone. Darn Danneh and him stealing my powers... (creates another ice wall)

Dan: Too bad we don't have a camera...

Queen: Dare I ask why?

Dan: Do you know how much we could make from this?

Sam: I wonder what the outcome will be.

Dan: (sarcastic) Let's see the girl whose lost most of her power and has ice, plants, and occasionally the ability to teleport...or the girl whose under the control of the so-far victorious villian and has fire and telekinetic abilities? Hmmm. That's a hard one...

ELSEWHERE

Danneh: (arms crossed, glares at Vlad)

Vlad: Um...It's not like I thought she would - (Danneh's glare intensifies) I mean...(starts dancing around) Fa la la! What a beautiful day in the neighborhood, a wonderful day in the neighborhooooooood!!!!

Danneh: (raises eyebrow) Something's not right about you... Hey (pulls out Infi-Map) I think I know how to find her...

BACK WITH EVERYONE ELSE

Me: (still holding off attacks) Oh, this has got to be the worst day ever! (Danneh and Vlad suddenly appear in the room) What?! OH, COME ON!!!!

Vlad: HEY! I'm gonna be the one to kill her! (Danneh stares at him) Um, I mean...It's a small world after all! It's a small world-

Bombay: And he's got them all fooled?

Gwen: Oh my gosh!!! IT'S DANNY!!!!

Danneh: (turns around) Huh?

Dan: NOT ANOTHER FANGIRL!!!!

Gwen: And he's wearing the outfit from CF!!! Oh, this is so cool!

Danneh: What the- (stares her up and down) And who the heck are you? AND HOW DID YOU GET IN?! (everyone points to the busted wall) Oh, right...

Valerie: Well, I think it's safe to say that she's not with him.

Sam: (dryly) Yeah, because that's gonna do us all so much good...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: And the girl who can turn into anything she wants...

Destiny: Wait, you mean, like Beast Boy?

Sam: Or Amorpho?

Dan: Or Ditto?

(Everyone looks at him)

Dan: What? Pokemon's still in, right?

**The Queen wrote:**

Danneh: Well, I think I'm going to end this all right now. -vines sprout up all around to grab at Destiny, Me, Vlad, and Gwen. Caleb gets jostled from my shoulder and falls down to the ground. Every mutant kitten that had been protecting Destiny suddenly stops and turns towards him, hissing-

Me: Caleb!

Vlad: WHAT DID I DO!

Destiny: You're worried about a kitten when OUR lives are in danger?!

Me: I can't help it! He's not like the other kittens, he didn't come out evil for some unexplainable reason. And the other kittens consider him sme sort of traitor, so they try to kill him anytime they can. So I had to keep him with me. And we bonded...

-all the mutant kittens charge at Caleb, but a vine pops up and grabs him, Degona and Frostbite's people then make quick work of the rest of the kittens-

Danneh: That would make him valuable to you then, wouldn't he?

Me: Don't hurt him!

Vlad: I repeat, WHAT DID I DO!?!

Danneh: You've been acting too weird for my tastes and you've now become a liability. -throws him through into the box with Bombay-

Bombay: Don't leave me in here with him alone!

Danneh: Now...give up and I'll spare your poor kitten here.

Me: I...

Destiny: DON'T SELL US OUT FOR A KITTEN!

Degona: She's has no choice either way. She either will give up and follow our plans, or you will marry Ninja Danny by force.

Destiny: I never thought I'd ever hear her say that.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: We're gonna need some kind of flowchart soon to keep track of things. OK, THAT'S IT! (twirls staff, splits bubble and walks out)

Sam: Why didn't you do that from the begining?

Me: Because I didn't know it would work. Haven't you realised that I make this up as I go along?

(walks over to Danneh, hits him over the head. Danneh drops kitten)

Me: There. That's that problem solved.

Danneh: Hey! You will pay for that!

Me: I will "pay" for that? As if! (kicks him in kneecaps)

everyone: O.o

Degona: You are going down little girl!

(vines grab at Bombay, she knocks them back with her staff)

Gwen: Shouldn't we do something?

Destiny: With Bombay it's best to stand back and hope nobody gets thrown in your direction (Bombay flies past, hitting wall) Ya see what I mean?

Me: (gets up) Pah! That's all you've got? I've been to Garden Centres more dangerous than you.

(jumps over more vines)

Me: (adopting Irish accent) You're good, baby, I'll give you that... but me? I'm magic

Queen: That's from a movie isn't it?

everyone else: Probably

Sam: Is it just me though, or has she gotten like 10 times more aggressive?

everyone else: It's not just you

Vlad: Helooooo? Am I allowed out of the time out box now?

**Degona wrote:**

Everyone is watching me and Bombay fight. DAnneh smiles, and leaves the room, with ND carrying off The Queen

Destiny: Wow, Degona's a lot more powerful when she's being controlled... even more powerful than me!

Dan: Well duh, at least Danny's not controlling her powers...

(Destiny gives Dan a "I hate you" look, and Bombay flies by

Bombay: getting up What do I do? She's too strong. Am, I don't want to hurt her, I mean, she's still Degona, she's just... not herself.

Dan: Try hitting her on the head. That usually works!

Bombay: I'll try it...

We continue to fihgt, and Bombay get's an opening shot, uses the staff, and hits me hard on the head. The blow is too strong, and I fall to the floor, unconcious

Bombay: Hey, it worked!

Destiny: Is she okay?

Bombay: I hit her real hard, she's out cold.

Destiny: Well, let us out, and let's get out of here!

Bombay uses Staff to let Dan and Destiny out, but leaving Vlad in. She then frees Sam and Valerie. Gwen is just standing there. As they all leave, Destiny grabs my body

Destiny: Help me!

Dan: Why, she's evil!

Destiny: Bombay has a point. She's still my best friend, and we need to help her...

Dan: I don't... Gets hit with wave of ice Why ME???

**Lynn138 wrote:**

(In yet another basement...)

Tucker looks up from a video screen

Tucker: Looks like they might actaully escape from Danny. Hm. Oh well, nothing will let you escape from me...

Lynn: You're crazy, you know that, right?

Tucker: Crazy in love.

Lynn: I hate this. I hate this alot.

Tucker: Hey, don't be like that. We both know that life is better when you share it with someone. We were both alone before, but now it's okay.

Lynn: I, uh, I'm not so sure about this...

Tucker: Don't worry. he gets a mischevious look in his eye Everything will be okay. I promise. pulls out the plate of extra cookies.

Lynn: Please don't...

**Degona wrote:**

(Everyone is running down the corridor, except Bombay and Destiny, who are lugging my body together)

Destiny: I never noticed how heavy she was...

Bombay: She needs to cut down on the co---

Destiny: DON"T SAY COOKIES!

At that moment, I begin to regain conciousness

Me: (dazed) Ugh...

Destiny: DEGONA!

They drop me on the floor, and stare at me. Everyone is too far ahead to notice we've stopped

Me: Ow, my head... (looks up at Destiny and Bombay) Guys? Where are we? Why are you staring at me like that?

Destiny: Degona? Are you back to normal?

Me: What do you mean, "Back to normal"? gets up, and looks down at outfit WHAT THE-- sees hair in face that is black WHEN DID I GO GOTH???

Bombay: You were being controlled by Danneh...

Me: Oh wait, it's coming back to me. The apprentice thing, right? The last thing I remember is Danneh saying "You are my new apprentice" and then everything else is blank!

Destiny: That bump on the head must have released you from his spell!

Me: Where is everyone else?

Bombay: What are you talking about, they're right--- Notices they are gone Oh no... not again!

**Destiny wrote: **

_(wrote before Degona's edited to make it fit)_

BAH! Didn't see your post. Ah, well, let's just say this happened before that...

Sam: I still can't believe it...Bombay defeated Degona? On her own?

Bombay: (shrugs) Hey, what's a couple weeds gonna really do?

Me: HEY! That's my powers you're talking about!

Dan: She's got a - (gets smacked back into the wall by a vine)

Me: You're just lucky I ain't got them all back yet...

Vlad: You don't really think you all are actually going to accomplish anything do you? With one of the most powerful people under his control, and the other hardly able to make a scratch or use her own powers, and your leader pretty much defeated, do you honestly think you'll actually -

Me: Right. Forgot something. (glares at Vlad)

Vlad: Huh? (gets hit by a wave of ice while still in the bubble and slammed into the wall) Deja vu...

Me: Well, feel better now. (looks at everyone else) Oh, what now?

Sam: Do you even know what side you're on?

Me: Well, duh, what kind of question is that?

Valerie: Well, you did have the chance to escape and leave the rest of us to suffer...

Me: What?! Do you people not listen?! I was chased into here! That's exactly what I was gonna do! Stop questioning my decisions and let's work on something a little more helpful... (picks up Caleb whose unconscious and injured)

Dan: What are you doing? That cat's as good as -

Me: (glares at him then gently rubs Caleb's fur and he slowly wakes up and meows)

Dan: What was that?!

Me: (holding cat) Hellloooo? Nature? Animals? Duh?

All: Ohhhhh...

Dan: I just realized something else.

Me: What now?

Dan: I'm involved with a group of people where almost everyone in it has tried to take over or assist in a takeover at some point or another.

Me: (shrugs) What can I say? We're all bad influences.

Bombay: No, actually everyone except Valerie and Gwen, as far as we know anyway.

Sam/Valerie: What?

Me: Long story. Moving on.

Dan: Exactly where are we moving on to?

Me: Good point...

In response to Degona's last post

Me: You know, this just isn't our day...

Bombay: And to think I was actually going to try and stop you guys from letting something like this happen. What was I thinking?

Degona: Do I even wanna know what happened this time? And why do you have a cat? I didn't think you had animals.

Me: I don't. Clockwork won't let me. He says me, Dan, and Danny are enough as is. It's the Queen's. Danneh was using him against her. I couldn't let anything happen to him.

Bombay: And we never considered the possibility that Danneh left him there as a trap? Which he more than likely did?

Me: (shrugs) I can't let him get hurt!

Bombay: Vlad's got a point. I'm not sure you really do have the villian mentality down...

Degona: Villian mentality? (looks at me)

Me: Yeah. I told them.

Degona: Everything?

Me: (sighs) Everything.

Degona: Even about Vlad?

Me: Yes. I thought we agreed never to talk about that again.

Degona: Oh, right.

Bombay: So now what?

Me: Good question.

ELSEWHERE

Gwen: So who are you people? Well the ones I don't know anyways?

Sam: Bad people to get to know. You'll end up like us. Oh, wait...you are...

Dan: Well those two are two very insane women who -

Gwen: Who?

Dan: Don't interrupt me. Those two- Hey! Where'd they go?

Sam: (facepalms) You've got to be kidding me.

Valerie: One step forward, twelve steps back.

Dan: Well at the least those three are together. (the girls stare at him in surprise) Uh, not that I care! It's just that since they're all together, I'm finally safe and won't have anyone teasing, insulting, or beating up on me. (Sam and Valerie both hit him with the first thing they can find) OW! WHAT IS IT WITH WOMEN?!

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: We have a knack for everything that bugs the Fenton Foam out of men. Sooo... who's this (puts up fingers to make "quote marks") Danneh person? He's kind of a psycho loony...

Sam: Some IDIOTS... (glances pointedly at - er - whoever gave him the cookies) gave him evil cookies.

Me: Evil cookies? Jeez... that's harsh. Now where have I read about evil cookies before...?

Dan: (facepalm)

Valerie: You said you had some powers?

Me: Yep! I'm a shape-shifter. And I have power of electricity... shocking, isn't it?

(Crickets)

Me: What? It was the only electrocution pun I had.

Dan: Clearly...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Are you guys going to fill me in on what's been happening, or am I going to be left out in the dark here?

Destiny: How about the short short version?

Me: Okay...

Destiny: Danny turned you evil, you turned dark, fought Bombay, Queen and mutant kittens, Danneh kidnapped Queen, Bombay knocked you out, Vlad's still behind this, Danneh doesn't believe us, a new girl Gwen has popped out of nowhere and is helping us, and Lynn and Tucker are still missing! (Takes deep breath) Does that cover it?

Me: (To Bombay) You knocked me out? You defeated me?

Bombay: I have my moments...

Me: Hearing all that, I think I'd rather be unconscious...

Voice: I can arrange that...

We turn around and see Danneh and Ninja Danny.

Destiny: I'm starting to see a pattern here...

Danneh: I guess you're returned to normal... what a shame, I liked you being my apprentice. You were so evil, assertive, powerful, and...

Ninja Danny: Are you going to talk about how awesome she is, or are we going to fight?

Danneh: Enough!

Degona: What did you do to me... I'm GOTH! Not that that's a bad thing, it just isn't my style... although I love the suit, can I keep this?

Danneh: SILENCE! (He shoots an energy blast at me, knocking me out cold)

Destiny: Well, she got her wish...

**Gwen wrote:**

Voice: Way to ruin the fun, jerk!

Danneh: (turns around) What--?

Me: Hi Danneh! By Danneh! (I try to zap him but he goes intangible and the blast hits a nearby wall, making the building start to collapse)

Destiny: You really have a knack for destroying things, don't you?

Danneh: She also has a knack for being SLOW TO REACT! (he punches meh, sending me flying back into another wall. The building rumbles, collapsing)

Me: Oh... Fenton Foamers.

**The Queen wrote:**

-is set down in a chair in a different room-

Danneh: So, you're going to give in and admit defeat a bit ago, if I remember correctly.

Then you must be delusional. Because I never actually said I would and you left your bargaining chip in the other room. Doesn't look like you're all that competent from my end.

Danneh: -glares and freezes my left hand- I have other means of persuasion.

I hope you're not talking about this marriage thing. Then you'd really be delusional.

Ninja Danny: I'm not that bad-looking, am I?

Danneh: We look the same, moron. And I'm dashingly handsome, so you have nothing to worry about.

Now, your just being arrogant.

Danneh: Says the person who goes around being referred to as "Queen".

I have a name...just no one uses it...

Danneh: And what else am I supposed to determine when you have as many fangirls as I do?

Ninja Danny: I've been thinking about this whole marriage thing. Could I marry Degona, too?

Danneh: I don't have a problem with it. And neither will she now. -heads towards the door-

Ninja Danny: Where are you going?

Danneh: To find someone who will marry two people against their wills. TO THE INTERNET!

MEANWHILE

Tucker: Come on, darling! Just eat one cookie.

-the door bursts open and in the doorway are about twenty kittens-

Tucker: Uh...

-they hiss and run in, sounds of crashes and shouts of pain are heard as two kittens push Lynn's chair out the door and then the door is closed, muffling the shouts of pain-

ELSEWHERE

Gwen: So what do we do now? Dan: Escape. And then you three can help ME take over the world!

Gwen: Uh...what would th point of that be when your getting butt whooped by three girls and your past selves?

Sam: To annoy us.

Valerie: Even though he's already done that.

Gwen: Right...

Dan: Hey, I could force you and...

-fifty mutant kittens turn the hall, seeking more prey, they hiss at seeing Dann and charge-

Dan: -screams and runs down the hall with them behind-

Sam: Well, now that he's gone that escape plan sounds pretty good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, that was sure interesting, I wonder what's going to happen next…

Ninja Danny: You guys are still not done yet?

Me: We will never be done! NEVER! (emits evil laughter)


	7. Slapping's fun!

More mayhem, evil people, terror, torture, being tied up in basements, and a whole lot of Slapping…

Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

(After Bombay and I have once again dragged Degona's body away)

Me: This is all getting really old.

Degona: Uh, what happened? Danneh didn't hit me or anything did he?

Me: Welcome to my world.

Degona: This doesn't mean I'm getting married to him does it?

Me: (under breath) I hope not... (both stare at me) Uh, cuz we already have enough problems as is!

Bombay: Yeah, maybe we should list them to make sure we're all on the right track together.

Degona: Okay I don't get it. How did he find us?

Me: We're still trying to figure it out. (remembers seeing him the Infi-Map and smacks forehead)

Bombay: Oh, right. Take me to my destiny?

Degona: Great. Even his puns have turned against us...

Bombay: You okay?

Me: Well, right now I'm thinking about changing my name when this is all over.

Bombay: You don't like your name, you complain about your powers. You're just not happy are you? (I glare at her)

Me: Let's just get out of here. (starts to open a portal but stops)

Bombay: Why'd ya stop?

Me: I just have a feeling this is a bad idea.

Bombay: Never stopped us before.

Me: Good point. (we all cross through the portal and end up in another room with Danneh sitting on his throne looking slightly bored with an evil smirk.) I KNEW that was a bad idea!

Bombay: Guess we should have thought about that earlier.

Me: Well maybe we can. (Caleb suddenly wakes up, hisses, and runs over to Danneh with glowing red eyes) What the-

Bombay: I knew we shouldn't have grabbed the cat! It was too easy.

Me: But it was just a little kitten and harmless and-

Degona: Didn't Valerie say that about little Danny?

Danneh: (petting Caleb's fur) I'm more of a dog person myself but you get the idea...

Me: This is not our week...

**Arcel wrote:**

Head appears around the side of the hole in wall from the basement that Vlad is still trapped in, walks in, not noticing him

Vlad: Hey, who are you?

Me(Arcel): doesn't seem to hear him, walking to the door

Vlad: Wait, let me out of here!

Me: Gets to door, opening it, just in time to see Dan running down the hall and screaming, followed by the mutant kittens, I smile Yep, she's here alright. walks down the hall the way they came from

Vlad:... Ok...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: When is it ever our week?

Desi: Good point.

Me: Well then let's get this over with

Danneh: Get what over with?

Me: These things have a formula to them: Banter, fight, someone turns evil, turns back form being evil, fight, banter, Dan gets hit, random TV/comic/film in-joke or reference. Repeat and rearrange.

Danneh: You suck all the fun out of this you know?

Me: I know.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: bound and now being carried on her chair by mutant kittens toward an unknown destination 0.o Well this is awkward...at least I'm away from Tucker...

**Destiny wrote:**

Gwen: So...the enemy is Danneh? Where did he get such a weird name like that?

MEANWHILE

Degona: Danneh this...Danneh that... Maybe next time you should call him something else when you're trying to ruin his life...

Me: Yeah. I never thought he'd actually accept it. He hates when I call him that. Or, at least he used to...

Bombay: I doubt that's the only thing that's changed.

Me: You know, I just realized something.

Degona: What's that?

Me: I'm in a room where everyone has been under Danneh's control at least once, cept me.

Bombay: Don't you feel special...

Me: I'm already missing Dan...

Bombay/Degona: Say what?

Danneh: WHAT?!

Me: (shrugs) Well at least I could take my anger out on him... (everyone else facepalms)

Bombay: I think I know what's wrong with you.

Me: What's that?

Bombay: You have evil envy.

Me: I have wha- I DO NOT!!!!

Bombay: Yes you do. And everyone's using it against you. Everyone else, well besides Sam and Valerie, can say they've been evil or are evil and have good proof. You...not so much.

Degona: She's got a point. You're not even entirely stable in your own alliances.

Me: ... I just haven't found any that work for me yet. That's all.

Danneh: Helloooo... Back to the point?

Me: Right. Which gives me an idea. (under breath) There goes my reputation... (walks over to Danneh submissively)

Degona: What are you doing?

Bombay: I repeat...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Me: (Danneh watches me warily as I slowly approach) Danneh...we need to really talk about all this...and stuff.

Bombay: She's not gonna try to fool him again and pull something else over his head, is she?

Degona: Well, it's kind of hard when you can't really use your own powers... But she's smarter than that, isn't she?

Bombay: If not, he definitely is and she's treading on very narrow ground...

Me: I've made a big mistake and I never should have made it. And I really hope you can forgive me...for a little distraction... (kisses him as everyone gasps and while he's distracted throws him back with an ice wave)

Degona: Well that was a good move. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

Bombay: He wasn't either. Points for her. So now what's she doing?

Degona: Um, Des? You gonna wake up anytime soon so we can get out of here?

Me: (eyes suddenly snap open) OH MY GOD!!!! I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH DANNY!!! (everyone stares in shock)

Degona/Bombay: SAY WHAT?!

Dan: (pops his head in) Did I hear that correctly?

Danneh: (suddenly comes up from behind and knocks me out)

Bombay: Although that was a low blow, (looking down at my unconscious body) I feel somewhat...jealous...

Degona: Actually I think pretty much everyone's been wanting to do that to her...Danneh just beat everyone to it..

Bombay: Yeah, I guess.

**Degona wrote:**

Me: I'm still in shock

Bombay: Me too...

Dan: What I'd miss?

Me: Destiny kissed Danneh...

Dan: WHAT?

Danneh: It was so horrible, yet somehow beyond awesome...

Degona: (annoyed) Okay, Destiny's out cold, Danneh's love struck again, and we're all doomed. (sighs) This is just so bloody typical of this whole mess!

Bombay: I know...

Danneh: Well, now that Destiny's taken care of, back to the little matter of (To me) HOW THE HELL YOU GOT OUT OF MY CONTROL???

Degona: I got hit on the head. I may still be in the form you created, but my mind is in the right place...

Danneh: (growls) You mean it use to be...

Degona: What are you talking abou-

(Danneh holds up the gauntlet, which is glowing Blue)

Bombay: NOT AGAIN!!!

(My eyes glow red, and I look at Bombay and the others)

Danneh: Apprentice, I think it's time you deal with the naughty intruders... show no mercy

(He leaves the room, carrying Destiny's unconscious body with him. I'm standing there, with an evil look in my eye)

Bombay: Degona?

Me: (with an evil grin on my face) This is going to be fun... (my hands glow red)

Dan: (To Bombay) Shall we run for our lives?

Bombay: Oh yes, let's...

(They both run screaming, as I chase after them, firing fire blasts)

**Arcel wrote:**

Me: continues walking down random hallways in my search, stops to look in a room, as I do, Bombay and Dan rush past being chased by Degona, right after they pass, I look back, then continue down the hall Where is she? walks down more random halls until I pass Lynn tied up to a chair being carried by mutant kittens, the kittens move out of my way as I pass, I untie her ropes and walk away without a word. Where are you, my Queen?

Lynn: ... Okay... that was weird...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: I guess this is what happens if you give Danneh a cookie! (fires a bolt at Degona)

**The Queen wrote:**

-The door opens and Danneh comes in carrying Destiny and Caleb follows inside-

Me: Caleb! -he hisses at me and I go pale- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT!

Danneh: -ignores me and sets Destiny on the ground- Hey, ND, guess what! Destiny said she's in love with me!

Ninja Danny: -looks up surprised- Seriously? She's not under your control?

Danneh: Nope! She blurted it out to all her friends. Of course, I always knew she did. She just didn't...until now!

Ninja Danny: Well, I'm glad you're happy...

Danneh: Still cranky about the marriage?

Ninja Danny: -rolls eyes- Wow, you really are good.

Danneh: I know. -turns to me staring at Caleb who continues to hiss- You two getting along?

Me: YOU DASTARD! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO CALEB! HOW COULD FEED HIM A COOKIE! Danneh: Well, Tucker showed us where the missing batch was, and I just happened to have a few on me in case. I like him better this way. Of course, you know what this means.

Me: ...What? Danneh: That if you don't join willingly and submit, Caleb will continue to hate you. You'll never be with your poor kitten again. Me: But... -looks from Caleb to the unconscious Destiny-

Danneh: I have Caleb. I have Degona. I will have Destiny. Who's going to save you? Dan?

Me: Bombay.

-Danneh and ND look between each other and begin to laugh-

Me: I...Fine, I'll do it. -closes eyes and lowers head so he doesn't see the few tears forming-

Ninja Danny: We're finally winning. Unstoppable.

Danneh: We always were.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: We...(pant)...need to...(pants)...do...something...(pant)...to get rid of her!

Dan: (pant) What do you suggest?

(they pass several kittens and what appears to be a giant squid)

Me: Was that a giant squid?

Dan: Most likely. You never know with this place

Degona: I SHALL SHOW YOU MY FURY!!!!!!!!!!!

(blasts at Bombay, sending her flying forwards)

Me: OW! She hit me in the side, I won't be able to fight for a while.

Dan: Come on!

(he grabs her by her shirt collar and they fly down the corridor.

Me: Why didn't we do this earlier?

Dan: We're idiots.

(they come across Vlad in the bubble)

Me: You've got to help us, we can't throw her off

Vlad: And why should I?

Dan: Out of respect for our father/son relationship

Vlad: That's the worst excuse I've heard all day. But I'll help you with this if you help me with something

Me: Deal!

Dan: WHAT?

Me: We don't have a choice here.

Vlad: Of course you don't.

(he blasts out of bubble)

Me: Man that thing was rubbish

Degona: I shall fulfill my master's plans

(Vlad pokes her with Plasmius Maximus, she falls unconscious)

Vlad: That should keep her quiet and de-powered for a while.

Dan: Hey, why don't we use that on Danneh?

(Vlad and Bombay stare at him)

Dan: What?

Me: That's the most intelligent thing you've said this entire saga. I'm, well, impressed.

Vlad: Well it WOULD stop him form getting too powerful to control, I'm in.

Me: There's one last thing I have to do before we go after Danneh

(slaps Dan)

Dan: What was that for?

Me: I haven't done it in a while.

Vlad: I like this girl

MEANWHILE:

(in the Ghost Zone everyone is huddled round screens)

Ember: No way! I can't believe he's using her own kitten against her.

Spectra: Hey, where did Sam and Valerie go? I thought there were doing something.

Fright Knight: I just want to see if Vlad is gonna double-cross Dan and Bombay

Skulker: Well duh, of course he is.

**Arcel wrote:**

Me: walks by the door to the room that Danneh, ND, and the Queen are in, stop, then look back in Ahh, there you are. walks towards the Queen

Queen: looks up, confused Arcel?

Danneh/ND: Who?

walks past Danneh and ND, not noticing them

Me: About time I found you, this place is huge. sees the tears in eyes What's wrong? Why are you crying?

Danneh: Hey, what are you doing?!?! No one interferes with our plans! fires a ghost ray at me

Me: in a quick movement, I block the ray with what looks like a note card behind my back, I turn around, looking at the now burnt note card Now that wasn't very nice.

Danneh/ND: looking a bit surprised...

ND: Did he just... block a ghost ray... with a piece of paper?

Danneh: He couldn't have, I mean, it must be- I drop the note card, it floats to the gournd... I guess he did block it with a piece of paper... how?

Me: I am a Paper Master, and I will not let you hurt the love of my life anymore.

Danny: Wait... so you're the boyfriend. smiles It looks like we just got another reason for you to agree to marry ND here. his hands begin glowing, ND pulls out some throwing stars

Me: suddenly several more note cards appear in my hands You shall not hurt her again.

**Degona wrote:**

Vlad: Tie up Degona, and bring her with you... we can use her as leverage.

Bombay: But she's my friend, I can't tie her up.

Vlad: She's still under his control, just powerless.

Dan: JUST DO IT! (Gets slapped by Vlad)

Vlad: You're right, that is fun...

Dan: 0o???

(They tie me up, and I start to come too)

Me: (still evil) Ugh, (looks at Bombay) I'll get you for... (realizes I'm tied up) What the--- How'd you capture me? You'll burn for that! (realizes my powers aren't working) My powers! NOOO!! You'll pay for this! (growls)

Bombay: Wow... she sounds so much more evil when she's like that...

Dan: CALM DOWN! (slaps me, and everyone looks at him) What, everyone else was slapping me, I can't get a turn? (gets slapped)

Bombay: (To me) Degona, it's us, you're friends

Vlad: I'm not her friend...

Bombay: What ever...

Degona: My only friends are those who are loyal to my Master. I don't associate with traitors!

Bombay: It's no use, she's been brainwashed. I can't get through to her...

Dan: Can I slap her again? (Gets slapped) WHAT???

MEANWHILE:

Sam: Where is everybody?

Valerie: We got separated, again???

Gwen: How did that happen?

Sam: I don't know... but I have a bad feeling...

(Gwen steps on a spot on the floor, a trap is set off, and the three of them are captured in a net)

(Valerie gives Gwen a look)

Gwen: Well don't blame me...

Valerie: I blame you!!

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: God, Valerie, you're always so hostile!

Valerie: What are you, my therapist?

Sam: Maybe she's the new Bertrand.

(ND walks in - he somehow evaded Arcel in order to grab us in his trap)

Ninja Danny: Wow! I think we got a big one!

(My eyes glow red in anger)

Me: What is it with villains and always using really annoying "I pwn you" puns?

Ninja Danny: (unhooks the trap and starts dragging us back to the throne room) It's a bad guy thing.

**Arcel wrote:**

is still fighting with Danneh, not noticing that ND had slipped away, the walls are covered in scorch marks and partially indented note cards, we seem to be at a stand still

Danneh: Just give up, do your really expect to beet me with just note cards?

Me: No, suddenly a line of note cards fly out of my sleeve, connecting to each other at there ends, forming a long rope like thing, I swing it around and it wraps around Danneh Ha, got you. the papers suddenly go limp, and fall to the ground... uhh... that wasn't supposed to hap- is cut off when Danneh blasts me, I fly across the room and hit the wall, knocking me out

Queen: Arcel!!!

Danneh: Smiles And that takes care of your little boy friend.

**Gwen wrote:**

Ninja Danny walks into the throne room with me, Sam, and Valerie in tow)

Danneh: What do you--oh! Good job.

Ninja Danny: Well, it's about time you said I did something right.

Danneh: Mildly right. (he bends over and smirks at us) Well, well - Sam and Val found a new friend!

Sam & Valerie: Friend?

Me: Friend?!

Danneh: Oops, I rest my case. So, what is it I'm supposed to say? Umm... oh, yeah... (ND holds up a card that says "send them to the dungeon") To the dungeons with them! Wait, ND, we don't HAVE a dungeon.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: who is now free to run around on her own accord without Tucker or mutant kittens Where'd everybody go? I saw Dan and Degona and someone else (sorry, I'm not good at remembering names) running that way, which could mean that something bad was coming from this way...no, that was Degona. But then again, the way they were heading probably landed them in more trouble, cause I remember from the video feed that Vlad was over there...but where did ND and Danneh go?

Tucker: Lynn! Where did you go?

Lynn: faceplant, then begins to run the opposite direction Not going that way! keeps running until she enters a room where Danneh is bending over someone and a girls next to them too

Danneh and Queen both look at her.

Lynn: Hey, it's that guy that untied me...

Danneh: I thought you were tied up with Tucker

Tucker: from a distance Where are you?

Lynn: Um, yeah, that didn't work out so well...I'll be right back. runs out, leaving everyone in the room confused. As she runs through the hallway, she bumps into the group that's got Degona tied up. In one breath she asks: What's going on? Why is she tied up? Where'd ND go? Can you please not let Tucker find me and how can I help you guys?

**Degona wrote:**

Dan: She's evil! Danneh's controlling her! We de-powered her, and will you please stop slapping me???

Lynn: Can I join? I always wanted to slap someone?

Dan: 0o???

(I am rustling to break free, while Vlad, Bombay and Lynn are slapping Dan. Unknowing to them, I have a concealed knife in my outfit for quick escapes. I break the ropes, and sneak out of the room)

Bombay: (stops slapping Dan) That was fun...

Lynn: I never knew slapping someone silly could bring me joy...

Dan: So much pain!

(They see the cut ropes, and that I am not there)

Bombay: She's gone? How'd she escape?

Dan: Probably when you guys were slapping me! (gets slapped)

Bombay: Should we go after her?

Vlad: Nah, she's powerless for at least 12 hours...

Bombay: She may not have her powers, but she still is under Danneh's control. Who knows what horrible things he can make her do... Dan: So what now?

Vlad: We find Danneh, and I shock him with the Plamius Maximus.

Lynn: And we make sure we don't get captured...

(Dan steps on a spot on the floor that triggers a trap, causing them to be trapped in another ghost-shield like bubble)

Dan: Whoops... (gets slapped)

**Gwen wrote:**

(Meanwhile...)

Me: You don't have a dungeon? Man, you are a lousy villain, dude.

Danneh: Quiet! I think I'm a pretty good evil villain.

Me: Well, who's a villain without a dungeon? I mean, come on...

Danneh: I've heard enough. Put them in... wherever we put people who annoy me!

Ninja Danny: And that would be... (points to another note card that says something in Chinese)

Danneh: What the--

(Unbeknownst to them, me, Valerie and Sam begin to slowly inch out of the room before running out altogether while Danneh tries to decipher ND's message)

Danneh: ND, you idiot! I can't read your handwriting!

(ND holds up another note card that says something else in Chinese)

Danneh: WHAT DOES IT SAY!

Ninja Danny: Um, roughly translated... "oh my god you moron the prisoners escaped!!!"

Danneh: (whirls around) WHAT?! Oh, bugger.

**Degona wrote:**

I run into the thrown room, and see The Queen tied up, Arcel still unconscious, ND running out of the room, and Danneh looking angry...

Me: (To Danneh) Master! I am so relieved I found you...

The Queen: DEGONA???

Me: Who's that? (points to Arcel)

Danneh: No one important... I thought I told you to deal with the intruders?

Me: I was, and I was having tons of fun too, but they released Vlad, who had this device on him that shocked me. I blacked out, and when I came to, I was tied up and powerless. Lynn showed up with them, hiding from Tucker, and while all of them were slapping Dan, I was able to escape. I came here, because I no longer have my powers to fight with, only hand to hand.

Danneh: How long until you get your powers back?

Me: I don't know...

Danneh: Hmmm, very well, you will stay with me, that way I can help you fight, alright?

Me: yes Master.

The Queen: Degona! Why are you calling him Master? He's the enemy?

Me: How dare you speak to my master like that! If I had my powers back, I'd burn you for saying that!

Danneh: Now now, calm down my apprentice, show some restraint.

Me: I'm sorry master, forgive me. (looks at Queen and gives a scowl)

Queen: I am so confused...

**Gwen wrote:**

(Meanwhile, me, Valerie, and Sam are all running down the hall; I start to say something, but suddenly crash into Tucker)

Tucker: AAH! Hyah! (he goes into a ninja stance) Whoa, whoa, whoa... (falls over) Ow! My back!

Sam: Tucker, are you okay?!

Me: You know this cat?

Tucker: Where's Lynn?! (he grabs me by the shoulders and starts shaking me) I have to find her! She'll be frightened without me!

Sam: Honestly, Tucker? I think that any girl in this world would be more frightened with you than without you.

Me: WHO IS THIS GUY?

(Ninja Danny appears behind us)

Sam: Running now, questions later! (she and Valerie yank me and Tucker off-screen)

**Arcel wrote:**

slowly starts to come too

Me: Ohh, my head, what hit me? I open my eyes to see Danneh and Degona talking Oh ya, it was him.

Danneh: turns when he hears me Awake already, that was quick, I will have to hit you harder this time.fires another ghost ray at me, In a flash I have a shield of paper that blocks it

Me: Good, its working again.stands up, separating my paper shield, then sending all the note cards it was made up of at Danneh and Degona, Danneh phases through them while Degona gets covered in them, effectively mummifying her body, but not her head

Danneh: Is that all you have go- I am gone, as is the Queen, and a circle hole is in the wall near where I had been standing ... Why can't they ever just stay captured?

**Destiny wrote:**

Danneh: This is really getting old...

Me: (growling to self while slowly sitting up) When this is all over, I'm really gonna deal someone a new one... (looks up in surprise and sees everyone) Oh... (looks at security screen and sees that Vlad is no longer in the bubble) And now Vlad's out to?! ...I think I was better off out...

MEANWHILE

Sam: (running down the hall) Okay, now what?

Valerie: Evidently we're the only ones left.

Gwen: There's still that other girl and Dan. (both stop and turn to her)

Valerie: Are you serious?

Sam: Have you learned nothing? As much as I hate to say it, there's really only three people that could get us out of this. One of theme's being controlled, the other's behind all this, and I don't even have any idea where Destiny is!

Valerie: Which you're fairly happy about. (Sam glares at her)

Sam: Look let's worry about that later. Right now we have to - (gets cut off as a ghost-proof cage suddenly falls down on them) Now what-

(A woman in a scarlet cloak with hood up walks in)

Valerie: More? Hey, where did Tucker go?

Woman: Well, well...look whose joined the party...

Valerie: I know that voice!

Sam: No, it can't be... This can't be possible!

Gwen: Friend of yours?

(The girl pulls down her hood while laughing to reveal it is in fact Jazz Fenton)

Valerie: Let me guess...family ties?

Sam: Jazz can't be evil!

Valerie: And you've said this about Destiny, Danny, and Tucker. Who else are you going to add to that list?

Jazz: (in a much darker voice than usual) The more the merrier...

**Gwen wrote:**

(Ninja Danny stops beside her and stares at us)

ND: Oh, um... I was gonna catch them, but - looks like you beat me to it.

(Jazz nods humbly)

Ninja Danny: Right then. Well, bye, guys! I'll leave you to your gruesome fate! (he leaves)

Me: All of the villains here are pathetic.

**The Queen wrote:**

-is being carried since I'm tied up and all, he stops in an empty hallway and sets me down, untying me-

Me: Arcel what are you doing here?!

Arcel: That's hardly anyway to talk to the person who saved you.

Me: No, seriously, what are you doing here.

Arcel: Well, I was curious. You were gone for so long and I wanted to see the new members you were talking about. The door was locked, though, so I used the hole in the wall.

Me: Well, then let me give you an update. Danneh's gone completely berserk because of our cookies and is making me forfeit over my claim to be the world's leader.

Arcel: -gasps- NO! We have to stop him! Summon more mutant kittens!

Me: Arcel, it's too late for that. He already has the advantage. He...he took Caleb Turned him evil with the cookies and Caleb hates me! -sniffles-

Arcel: THAT JERK! -turns to go back the way he came, but I grab his arm-

Me: He has Degona, too! She was my chief of Security. Turned her evil. And he's captured Destiny. There's no way we can win. I already told him I'd do it.

Arcel: So you're just giving up? That's not like you.

Me: I couldn't see any other option. And you haven't heard the worse part...

Arcel: What?

Me: Well...everybody will be under my control because eof the cookies, so...I have to marry one of the Dannys.

Arcel: WHAT?!?! I'LL KILL HIM! -turns again and runs back towards the room-

Me: Arcel, no! -watches as he runs off angrily- Oh dear...

**Gwen wrote:**

(Me, Valerie, and Sam are now with Destiny... we're all captured, dammit. Curse that infernal Danneh!)

Me: Curse that infernal Danneh! (gestures to Destiny) Who's she?

**Destiny wrote:**

Valerie: Pathetic? You obviously haven't had the day we've had. Those pathetic villains have taken out and defeated or controlled some of the most powerful people in the world, many times over!

Sam: Normally I would be inclined to agree with you, but this is Jazz...

Gwen: And what's that supposed to mean?

(Unbreakable ghost proof binds wrap around each of them)

Valerie: That we're totally doomed...

MEANWHILE

(Lynn, Dan, Bombay, and Vlad are still in the bubble which is near an intercom system.)

Dan: I'm really not happy right now. If only there was some way to... (starts grinning)

Bombay: Whatever you're thinking...don't.

Dan: I need to do something. Give me a second. Trust me, it will make things better. (manages to flip a switch using a nearby pole)

Bombay: (shakes head) I have a bad feeling about this...

Dan: (over intercom so the entire building can hear) HEY EVERYONE!!! DESTINY JUST ADMITTED TO BEING IN LOVE WITH DANNY!!!

Bombay: I knew this was bad... (smacks Dan upside the head)

Dan: What? It makes me feel better. (she smacks him again)

Lynn: She did what?

Vlad: Are. You. SERIOUS?!

ELSEWHERE

Gwen: Someone's in love with who?

Valerie: What?

Sam: (pretty ticked) WHAT?!?!

Me: (jumps up in shock looking up at the intercom) I DID NOT!!! Uh, did I? (looks at everyone) Um...BYE! (darts out of the room)

Ninja Danny: (rolling eyes) Oh yeah...she's totally in love with you...

Danneh: (scowls at him from the corner of his eye and barely zaps with him with his finger)

Ninja Danny: OW! (grabs rear)

Me: (while running) Great, I have evil envy and I'm in love with Danny. Any other revelations I need to find out?

**Gwen wrote:**

Meanwhile

Me: Destiny's in love with Danneh? Gosh, Sam, I thought you were.

Valerie: Whoa! You've broken the record for how long it takes to figure out!

**Destiny wrote:**

Forgot about these guys...

(The ghosts watching everything from the screens all gasp in surprise)

Kitty: I don't believe it!

Bertrand: I didn't see that one coming.

Ember: Yeah, well, unfortunately (crosses arms) someone did...

Skulker: That's right. So pay up everyone. Let's go, twenty bucks... (all the other ghosts grumble and reluctantly hand it over to him) Do I know how to call it or not? Oh, yeah. And? (looks at Ember)

Ember: (sighs and uncrosses her arms) Right. I was wrong and I'll never say you're a bad hunter again. You're the greatest hunter that ever lived and no one has any right to say otherwise...

Skulker: (smirks) That does make me feel better. I should do this more often.

Technus: (sulking) I really thought it would be the goth girl...

ELSEWHERE

Clockwork: See? Now it really does have everything!

Observant # 2: Exactly. What originally started out as mindless dry humor has become the hit of the century, well actually of all time. It's got everything: action, adventure, humor, LOST quotes, twists, betrayals, suspense, a bit of horror such as Vlad singing...

Observant # 1: And even a bit of romance...in a twisted dark horrible forced strange way...

Clockwork: Ah, well. Its still romance. Which reminds me... don't the two of you owe me something?

(The Observants grumble and reluctantly hand him something)

Clockwork: Do I know my charges or what? More popcorn?

Observant # 1: I really thought it would be the goth girl...

Observant # 2: Or the angry ghost hunter.

**Gwen wrote:**

(Meanwhile...)

Ninja Danny: (walks past our cage, grumbling to himself)

Me: Whassamatter, ND? Lose a bet?

Ninja Danny: Zip it, kid!

Me: Hey. I take that as an insult. I'm fourteen.

Ninja Danny: You're an effing freshman?! Gee, I thought you were, like, a junior.

Me: EVEN AWAY FROM SCHOOL I CAN'T ESCAPE IT!!!

**The Queen wrote:**

-Arcel comes around the corner into the hallway with the cage Gwen, Valerie and Sam are in and accidentally plows into ND, sending them to the ground-

Ninja Danny: Ow...

Arcel: -getting up- Sorry, I didn't...YOU!

Ninja Danny: What did I do now? I really don't deserve all this abuse I'm getting from everyone.

Sam: Yes, you do.

Valerie: Totally

Gwen: -pointing at Arcel- Who's that?

Valerie/Sam: No clue.

Arcel: Oh, hello. -reaches through the bars to shake their hands- I'm Arcel, I came looking for the Queen.

Gwen: Who?

Valerie: Are you always in this state of confusion?

Ninja Danny: Have you forgotten about me, or are we not going to fight?

Arcel: Oh, I haven't forgotten. -his note cards fly around from wherever he keeps them to form a sword- You'll pay for trying to marry off my girlfriend!

Ninja Danny: Let's see...paper sword, but fierce anger and determination. Well, I suppose you'll be somewhat of a challenge.

Arcel: -grins and slices at the bars of the cage, they break like mere tissue- And now?

Ninja Danny: -grins and brings out his katana- Now this will be fun.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Right, we're in bubbles and now the whole building know about Destiny's feelings for Danneh and- (disappears)

Lynn: Does she always do that?

Dan: No, that's pretty new.

(Bombay appears hanging upside down in the room with Danneh and people)

Me: Umm...wha?

Danneh: Welcome Bombay.

Me: Any particular reason I'm hanging upside down?

Danneh: To annoy you

Me: Ah, very well. Is this about the Degona thing?

Degona: YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT IS!!!!!!!!!

Me: Ok, I'm sensing some leftover anger.

Danneh: Degona tells me you're working with Vlad now. Interesting.

Me: It's not so much working with him as using him.

Danneh: Even better. You know that's just two steps down from being on the Dark Side again, right?

Me: Wait, you're renewing the whole "join me" thing?

Danneh: Well with Destiny running round in denial and Degona powered down, I need someone to help me.

Me: So it's like an evil temp job?

Danneh: Well I'd consider keeping you on. Come on. You're good at the evil. And you had so much fun, remember?

Me: Hmmm...

Degona: MASTER! You don't need her help, I'll be fine in a few hours. Plus I could totally take her!

Danneh: Come on Bombay. You could actually be on the winning side for once...again

MEANWHILE:

Dan: If she's now teleporting I'm gonna be so miffed with her.

Vlad: I'm sure she'll get out of whatever jam she's in.

Lynn: Yeah. Besides, these bubbles aren't so bad.

(lights go out)

Dan: You just HAD to say that didn't you?

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Hey, ND, put that down! You shouldn't play with sharp-- (he lashes out and cuts me with it) objects...

Ninja Danny: I can play with whatever I want! (he turns to Arcel) So, I'm game. In the immortal words of that kid--

Me: FRESHMAN!

Ninja Danny: over there... I'm game. LET'S PLAY!

Me: (glares at Valerie) Fine then. If I'm always so confused, you won't need my help. (I use an electrical magnetic frequency to attract the key that opens the cage and throw it to Valerie) It's not my fault that Vlad had to make me lose half of my memory.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Why are you blaming me? I'm not the one who got us stuck in the bubble.

Dan: But now we're in the bubble and the lights are off. The latter is your fault.

Lynn: ...shut up. slaps him

Dan: Would you knock that off? What is it with girls and slapping people?

Vlad: You know, for a villain, you're pretty dumb. If you didn't want to be slapped, couldn't you just go intangible?

Dan: Says the villain who dances and sings girly songs.

Lynn: 0.o I don't even want to know...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Danneh: So what say you Bombay?

Me: (sings) Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,

Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you.

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

And I'm wondering what it is I should do,

It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,

Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,

Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,

Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

Well you started out with nothing,

And you're proud that you're a self made man,

And your friends, they all come crawling,

Slap you on the back and say,

Please... Please...

Trying to make some sense of it all,

But I can see that it makes no sense at all,

Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,

'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore

Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,

Here I am, stuck in the middle with you.

Well you started out with nothing,

And you're proud that you're a self made man,

And your friends, they all come crawling,

Slap you on the back and say,

Please... Please...

Well I don't know why I came here tonight,

I got the feeling that something ain't right,

I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,

And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,

Clowns to the left of me,

Jokers to the right, here I am,

Stuck in the middle with you,

Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,

Stuck in the middle with you.

(loooooong pause)

Degona: It's official, she's finally snapped.

Me: Actually I've had that song in my head for a while and I felt it fully illustrates my current situation and-

Danneh: You're stalling aren't you?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (bursts into the room and sees Lynn, Dan, and Vlad)

Lynn: Destiny! You're okay!

Dan: Running from your boyfriend again, Des?

Me: (runs over to them) Good you're here. I've been looking everywhere.

Lynn: Aw, that's sweet.

Me: No, not you. Him.

Dan: Me?

Me: Yeah.

Dan: Well, I guess I'm kinda flattered. What is it? My great puns? Super strength? Incredible good looks- (gets frozen in a block of ice and smacked in the head by a vine) HEY!

Me: Well now I feel better.

Dan: Oh, come on! I'm not the one that said it! You did!

Me: Shut it! You don't know anything!

Dan: Oh, like you didn't go up to him and kiss him? (I turn red)

Lynn/Vlad: What?!

Me: Tttthhhat THAT WASN'T A REAL KISS!!! It..it was to distract him!

Dan: Didn't work that well did it?

Me: No, cuz someone has a big mouth.

Dan: You really are the queen of denial.

Me: Where's Bombay? I thought she might be here.

Dan: She just disappeared. If she has teleportation powers -

Me: Teleportation powers?! THAT BRAT!!! HE'S USING THOSE NOW?!?!

Vlad: Right. I should have realized that did seem familiar. I can't believe that kid beat me to stealing those powers!

Me: (glares at him) Well that's just wonderful... (turns and leaves)

Lynn: Wait! Where are you going? Get me out of here!

Me: I would, but that would mean Vlad and Dan would get out to. And seeing as how Vlad's pretty determined to either kill me or steal what Danneh didn't get of my powers, and I'm already being chased by half the world, I can't afford that. Sorry. But as least Tucker can't get you! (runs out)

Vlad: ... Maybe I wasn't completely right about the not so evil thing... Perhaps I should rethink this all...

Lynn: You are not getting her to work for you again.

Vlad: Darn! Then I've got to find a way to steal those powers!

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Good heavens! I do believe we've detected a conscience in you!

Danneh: WHY CAN'T ANYONE IN THIS BUSINESS JUST STAY CAPTURED FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Me: It's not the Jedi way.

Danneh: ...What??? Oo????

Me: Ha, sorry - couldn't resist. But have you ever considered the fact that I can use electromagnetic frequencies to attract metal objects, such as... (dangles the keys) Keys?

Danneh: Darn it! ND, you blundering fool! Haha, cool - I always wanted to call someone that. One of the perks of being evil: advanced vocabulary!

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Can I slap her for you?

Danneh: Go ahead, it might make her decision faster...

Me: (grins and Slaps Bombay)

Bombay: OW!

Me: That was fun... can I do it again?

Danneh: No, once is enough...

Me: Awww...

Bombay: Back to me...

Danneh: Oh, right... You're decision?

Bombay: I'd love to join you

Danneh: Really?

Bombay: Yep!

Danneh: No tricks?

Bombay: Nope...

Danneh: Fine, Degona untie her...

(I untie her, and she laughs, pushed me down and runs away)

Danneh: I should have foreseen this... (slaps me)

Degona: Ow, what was that for?

Danneh: I never got to slap people, I thought the mood was appropriate...

Degona: What is this, Slaptasim the Musical?

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: (holding cheek) OW! I'm gonna do that less to Dan now.

Degona: (tackles her) Gotacha

Me: I hate my life. (is dragged back to Danneh)

Danneh: Have you ever heard the line"fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice shame on you"

Me: Is that really how the line goes?

Danneh: SILENCE! Now I'll give you one last chance.

Degona: But I don't want to work with her.

Me: Nobody wants to work with me, that's why I was always picked last for basketball. I tell ya, girl's basketball is a violent violent sport. You try to get the ball off someone they start to say you're slapping them and then-

Danneh: STOP STALLING!

Me: But I'm so good at it.

**Gwen wrote:**

Danneh: I need assistance here. I've got you to deal with... (points to me) AND her. ND, GET IN HERE!

(ND runs in)

Ninja Danny: Sam and Valerie and that kid--

Me: FRESHMAN!

Ninja Danny: Have escaped!

Danneh: (facepalm) Yes, ND. I can see that. Let's think about the logic - if they hadn't escaped, would I be standing here, screaming for you to get in here, LOOKING FOR THEM?!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (walking down the halls hiding in various places) Okay...it was the right thing to do, right? I mean the bad! The bad thing to do. Cuz if I let her out that would make me a hero again and I'm not going back to being a hero. Plus Vlad would have also gotten out and then I'd pretty much be dead. In a normal fair fight I can handle him, but with less than half of my powers, I wouldn't stand a chance. So it was the villain thing to do, right? Right. (laughs evilly) Then why do I have this really horrible feeling... Okay no! Gotta let that go. That's the hero thing, I'm not a hero anymore. I'm evil, evil. And I don't have to be possessed like everyone else to prove it. And I don't have evil envy! She doesn't know what she's talking about. As a matter of fact, I'll prove it! I still have my ice powers. Whoever's in that next door is going down! (powers up and blasts the door in) Alright, you, whoever you are! I've had a really bad day and I'm not leaving until I've taken you all down with my awesome -

(notices that about 20 of Frostbite's people are sitting there looking at me)

FB's People: (stare at me in surprise)

Me:...Eh... I don't think I'm good at picking doors...

FB's people: (start growling at me)

Me: Actually...I kinda suck at it...

Frostbite: (comes up from behind growling and hits me knocking me to the floor)

Me: (in my last moments of consciousness) I need a new hobby...

Jazz: (watching from the door with a satisfied smile) Well that was easy! (claps in satisfaction and walks off humming to herself)

Frostbite: It's a wonder how she's so perky even while being evil... (picks me up and slings me over his shoulder)

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: nice going genius. You just shot away my only chance of getting out of here. Thanks. slaps him

Dan: shrugs It's what us evil people do.

Lynn: Don't EVEN get me started with evil.

Dan: What are you talking about?

Lynn: Um, I didn't say anything.

Vlad: Yes you did, and now you have to spill it.

Lynn: Why should I?

Dan: Because we both have ghost powers and you don't. Get the picture?

Lynn: Fine. grumbles angrily When I was little, I uh took over the world.

Vlad&Dan: You did WHAT?

Lynn: I took over the world. And no one stopped me. Who would think a five-year old could do it?

Vlad: I don't remember this.

Lynn: That's because Clockwork got mad Vlad and Dan sigh understandingly and said that "wasn't the way it was meant to be" and reversed time. Then he made it so I couldn't take over the world by myself. That's why I'm here to help Destiny and Degona and everyone else take over the world.

Vlad: ...

Dan:...

Lynn: I was the most evil thing in the world. But then I got booted out of my position and my childhood was ruined. Don't even mention what evil people do or don't do.

Dan: Wow. Who knew?

Vlad: Maybe I should go back in time and try to get you to join me.

Lynn: I'm a techno-geek now, and I was a techno-geek then. There's no way you could get near me.

**Destiny wrote:**

Okay in an attempt to tie the two together...this is before Vlad/Dan/Lynn got out

Dan: (to Vlad) You're just making a list of people to assist you, aren't you?

Vlad: Yep. And even if they refuse I can always do what that brat did and force them to help.

Dan: Right... Not if I get them first!

Vlad: WHAT?! You wish! I'm going to rule the world and you like everyone else will be under my control.

Dan: Not likely. Look what happened to your last "assistant."

Vlad: (growls) Yes, well, there's still that matter to be dealt with...

Dan: If I didn't hate her, I'd think about it...

Lynn: (slaps them both) Okay, BOYS! Let's grow up here! Stop arguing over whose going to take over the world and let's focus on getting out of here. (Frostbite and his people pass by the room) ...That was Destiny, wasn't it?

Dan: Yep.

Lynn: And she was knocked out again, wasn't she?

Dan: Yep.

Lynn: ... That's starting to be a growing trend...

Vlad: Yes, well, I have to say I'm fairly jealous...

Dan: Me too...

(Jazz passes by the room smiling and still humming)

Dan: What the-

Vlad: Jasmine?!

Lynn: Wow...he really does have everyone...

Vlad: This I can't believe!

Dan: I know! I never thought Jazz would become evil! This is a lot to take in...

Lynn: (sighs) And yet we're still trapped here missing everything...

Vlad: That I worked so hard to put together...

Dan: I bet they're all fighting. I like watching the girls fight...

Lynn: Someone help! Don't leave me in here with them!

Tucker: (pops in) Did you call for help, dear?

Lynn: Not you!

Dan/Vlad: Yes!

Lynn: Are you crazy? He ate those cookies!

Dan/Vlad: So?!

Vlad: We're getting out of here.

Dan: Hey Tucker...if you let us out, we'll give her to you...

Tucker: Really?

Lynn: NO THEY WON'T!!!! STOP IT!

Vlad: Sure. Just press the button and she's all yours...

Lynn: Hey! Stop it!

Tucker: (thinks for a second) Okay. (presses button and the bubble is open) So now about that- (Vlad knocks him out)

Vlad: I do suppose one good turn deserves another. Now back to what I was going to do! (before they go do anything the bubble reappears) Drat...

This is after Arcel gets them out

Lynn: He's gonna get Danneh!

Dan: No he won't...His little power zapper thingie won't work cuz of the bubble thing. It shorted it out. I already tried to use it on him...

Lynn: Oh. Shouldn't we still go after him?

Dan: Nah. He's just gonna kill Danneh and Destiny. Why get in his way?

Lynn: Right. Wait! HEY! HE'S GONNA KILL THEM!!!

Dan: Exactly so let's just sit here and wait for them all to take each other out and then - (gets smacked) Fine! We'll go find the others...

**The Queen wrote:**

Arcel: -stares when Ninja Danny disappears in a cloud of smoke after hearing Danneh call for him- Hey! HEY! We were supposed to fight! I'm supposed to avenge the Queen...and stuff... -looks around to see that everyone's disappeared- Aw man...

-walking down the corridor trying to find Danneh, Arcel gets lost- Arcel: I think I was supposed to take a left back there... -turns a corner where Lynn, Dan, and Vlad are-

Vlad: Hey, it's you! Will you let me out this time?

Arcel: -continues to ignore him-

Dan: Who's side is he on, though. Never seen him before. Heck, I've never seen a guy here who was a Danny.

Arcel: -doesn't notice Dan-

Lynn: I don't know him either. Maybe he's someone Danneh recruited.

Arcel: -looks up- Oh, hey. Who are you?

Lynn: I'm Lynn. Why? Arcel: Lynn...Lynn...you're the Tech the Queen told me about, right.

Lynn: That's right.

Dan: Well, we know he's on our side.

Vlad: YOUR side, you mean.

Dan: Oh yeah, forgot about you.

Vlad: WOULD PEOPLE STOP IGNORING ME!

Arcel: So, are you trapped in there?

Vlad/Dan/Lynn: YES!

Arcel: All right, stand back. -raises his paper sword and slices into the bubble and it pops-

Dan: How was he able to do that? It looks like his sword is made out of paper.

Vlad: Well, the bubble was just ghost-proof. Perhaps Danneh didn't figure he'd need to protect them against anything else.

Lynn: So how do you know the Queen?

Arcel: I'm her second-in-command.

Dan: That's pretty impressive

Lynn: Really? What can you do?

Arcel: I'm a Paper Master!

Dan: I take that back...

(MEANWHILE)

Me: Having all these basements is so confusing that I think I'm lost. Heh, maybe Danneh actually does have a sort of dungeon.

-hissing is heard and I gasp and look behind me to see Caleb stalking towards me. I back up until I hit something and look up to see Super Phantom smiling sinisterly down at me-

Super Phantom: Danneh's missed you.

Me: Oh drat.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: btw Arcel, thanks for untying me back there, with the mutant kittens.

Dan: There were mutant kittens?

Lynn: Yes. Yes there were. ALOT of them.

Dan: what color were they?

Lynn: Does it matter? We kinda have some people to save before Lovestruck points to Tucker over here wakes up and before the Danny's figure out we're gone.

Dan: Right. I knew that. (he gets slapped).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boy, Dan gets slapped a lot in the chapter.

ND: I wanted to slap him…

Me: 0o???


	8. Out of the frying pan and into the fire

NEW CHAPTER!!! 

Ninja Danny: Why are you shouting?

Me: I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T STOP!

Ninja Danny: (slaps me)

Me: Thank you.

Enjoy…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (slowly waking up) I'm so cold...and yet it's so fuzzy... (eyes snap open and stare at Frostbite, realizing my hands are tied behind my back) Right. Back here. I never get that far... Did I mention how I'm more of a cat person...

Frostbite: (growls and suddenly tosses me down on the ground on my stomach sliding to a stop next to Bombay tied up who looks down at me in surprise)

Me: (ignoring Danneh and Degona) Hello, Bombay. ...I don't really wanna talk about it.

Bombay: I'd imagine not. I don't really wanna talk about this either...

Me: Good. We have an agreement.

Bombay: You seem to be in a better mood.

Me: I got to Dan first.

Bombay: Oh, explains a lot. Learn anything else recently?

Me: Actually yes... I have bad judgement... Apparently very bad judgement. I shouldn't be allowed to make any more decisions.

Bombay: I agree. And I'm starting to hate your powers...

Me: You're not the only one. You weren't waiting for me were ya?

Bombay: Not entirely.

Me: Good.

Bombay: Go ahead. Say it. It sounds better coming from you.

Me: (sighs) This is so wrong...

**The Queen wrote:**

-Super Phantom drags me in and Caleb walks in to rub against Danneh's legs, purring-

Danneh: Aw, you found her.

Super Phantom: Wasn't too hard.

Danneh: And her boyfriend?

Super Phantom: Wasn't with her.

Ninja Danny; Um...about that...

Danneh: Yes? What did you do wrong now?

Ninja Danny: Well...I was sort of fighting him...before you called me away.

Danneh: -facepalms- What! How could you just left the enemy like that!

Ninja Danny: But you would have slapped me if I hadn't!

Danny: I'm in the mind to slap you now.

Degona: Ooh, can I do it, Master?

Me: -looks over to see Bombay- Well, I guess Bombay won't be the person to save me.

Bombay: Really? You thought that? Someone does think I'm competent when I'm good!

Danneh: (to me) Are you still going to submit.

Me: ...Yes...

Destiny: WHAT!

Bombay: Another flip-flop! Danneh: Good. ND, go and take out Arcel for good this time!

Ninja Danny: Right. -glances at Degona and disappears-

Destiny: What was that all about?

Danneh: Having him marry Degona also was the only way he'd say yes to marrying Queen-y over there.

Destiny: My head hurts...I've got to stop being hit on the head...

Bombay: You know, this really is turning into a soap opera. What with all the weird love angles, amnesia and betrayals.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Actually I was kinda hoping Bombay would be the one to save all of us...

Bombay: You seem kind of out of it.

Me: No really... If I didn't have ghost powers I would so sore right now, pretty much everywhere. Not that I'm not, but I would be a lot more.

Bombay: This is kind of your fault you know.

Me: ...No really...

Bombay: Still have evil envy?

Me: I'm not even gonna discuss this with you... If case you haven't realized, besides Lynn, all the more competent ones are in this room now. And definitely the only ones who can actually do anything... What a minute... Another flip flop? What is up with these people? Am I the only one that hasn't betrayed anyone?!

Bombay: You do have it.

Me: Oh, shut it...

ELSEWHERE

Valerie: What are you doing? We should be trying to get out of here!

Sam: After I give Destiny a piece of my mind...

Valerie: Of course. Give it up, girl. She beat you to it. Now come on!

Sam: If Danny doesn't kill her, I will.

Valerie: ... Actually I think Vlad and Dan are in line in front of you. FInd someone else.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Well we're trapped, hanging upside down and there's evil soap operas going on. What the heck do we do?

Destiny: Nap?

Me: If I could reach I'd hit you. Oh wait, I forgot-

(fwaps Destiny with The Force)

Me: I can use the Force

Destiny: And that couldn't get us out of here?

(Bombay gets shocked but restraints)

Me: Ow! That's why. It was totally worth it though.

Danneh: Are you two gonna blather on all day like annoying lighting fixtures or are you going to join me?

Me: Blather on sir. At least until back-up arrives.

Danneh: What? Vlad and Dan? They couldn't even do a six year old's jigsaw puzzle much less rescue someone.

Voice: Oh really?

(everyone turns to see Vlad in the doorway, cape billowing)

Me: How is he even doing that? I swear there isn't a breeze down here.

Queen: Well with all the destroyed walls I wouldn't be suprised if there was.

(Vlad throws super charged ecto blasts at Destiny's and Bombay's restraints, they fall down)

Me: I thought those things were power proof.

Destiny: Obviously Danneh made them fire, ice, teleport, Force, flight, plant and super strength proof, but just neglected to make them charged ecto blast proof.

Danneh: Hey, I need to cut cost in this evil operation somewhere.

Vlad: And now Daniel-

Danneh: I HATE it when he calls me that

Vlad: -I am going to claim what's mine and be on my way. Bombay?

Me: That's what it says on my underwear.

Vlad: Riiiiiiight. Anyway, capture Destiny for me.

Me/Destiny: WHAT?!?!?!?!

Vlad: When all this is over I want her powers and you have to do it because we had a deal

Destiny: YOU MADE A DEAL WITH VLAD? VLAD?!?!??!?!?!?

Me: You know one day we're all gonna laugh about this.

**The Queen wrote:**

-in a dark closet-

Voice 1: Now?

Voice 2: Not yet. You'll know when it's time.

Voice 1: But I'm tired of him! I think that cookie gave him a superority complex. He thinks he's the only one with brains around here.

Voice 2: We both think that this plan to take over could go faster if he wasn't in charge. The cookies made us evil, not loyal. But it's not time. And until it is time, we can't let him get suspicious.

Voice 1: I guess...

Voice 2: So you're in agreement of want I want you to do?

Voice 1: Yes, he deseves it. When'd you get so smart? I would have never thought of it.

Voice 2: I had help.

Voice 1: What's that supposed to mean?

Voice 2: Doesn't matter. You have stuff to do for him, go before he gets suspicious.

Voice 1: Right.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (staring at Bombay in shock) I...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! YOU TOTALLY SOLD ME OUT!!! HOW COULD YOU?!

Bombay: Well, it's kind of a long story and -

Me: Do you have any idea what he's going to do to me?! You...TRAITOR!

Bombay: Now weren't you just upset that you were the only one that hadn't done that yet? Which by the way, (nodding towards Vlad) I think you've done plently enough of before this whole thing even started...

Me: You...You...ARGH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!! ME!!!! If I had my full power you'd be so DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!!

Bombay: You know, I never actually said I was gonna do it...but now I'm thinking about it...

Danneh: Not if -

Vlad: (smirks) Think again. (throws an ecto net at me before Danneh can teleport me away and I land off to the side trapped in it zapped and temporarily powerless)

Bombay: (looks somewhat worried/nervous) Um...

Vlad: Now, as I was saying, I'll be off now. And you, (looks at Bombay and blasts her back into Danneh) should really learn to keep deals before you end up like her. (I look up at him in worry, through the net) Although that was definitely a good step towards evil. Perhaps you can be useful as well in the future.. We'll see. That's for another time. For now... (mock salutes and disappears taking me with him)

Bombay: (looks back at Danneh and grins nervously) Ummm...I have no idea what he's talking about?

(Danneh glares at her)

**Degona wrote:**

Danneh: (Looks at Bombay) Degona?

Me: Yes master?

Danneh: I know you don't your powers back yet, but you are still a 9th degree black belt, yes?

Me: Yes I am Master. What are you thinking about?

Danneh: (grins evily at Bombay)

Bombay: (gulp)

Danneh: Have fun with our little traitor... (he walks out of the room, leaving me with Bombay)

Me: (cracking knuckles) My pleasure...

Bombay: (gulps again)

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: All right, Sam, what do we do now?

Sam: You're expecting me to know?

Valerie: YOU'RE the annoying freshman with shape-shifting powers... you do the math!

Me: (blinks - LIGHT BULB ding!) I have an idea...

(I morph into Ninja Danny)

Sam: Good idea.

Valerie: Yep.

**The Queen wrote:**

-Vlad appears upstairs in the club's living room-

Destiny: I won't let you have me or my powers!

Vlad: You're powerless. How would you do that?

Destiny: ...I hate it when things get worse before they get better.

Vlad: -grins- Who says they will get better?

Fun Danny: -sitting on the couch in front of them- Dudes, you're blocking the tv.

Destiny: Fun Danny! Save me! He's, uh, taking me away from Danneh!

Fun Danny: Thought about it, too much work. I'll let the others handle it.

Vlad: -snorts- What others?

-The basement door opens and Five-Year Old Danny comes in, 80's Danny walking in from the kitchen with soda and a bowl of popcorn in his hands-

Fun Danny: Them.

Destiny: ...I feel so comforted.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (groaning) This is all really getting old. (tries to freeze the net and gets zapped) AH!

Vlad: Oh, come now. Unlike most, I do learn.

Me: If you've even thought about trying anything-

Vlad: Oooo, the threatening tone... Was that before or after you threw me into the wall? You've brought most of this on yourself... What's it going to be this time? The innocent act then throw me headfirst into the wall? The typical betrayal? More attempts at food poisoning? What tricks do you have in mind this time?

Me: (sighs) No, no tricks. Not this time. I'm out of them.

Vlad: That's something I thought I'd never hear. (sits back down) Will wonders never cease?

Me: (glares) You're not getting my powers. Don't even dream of it.

Vlad: Now there's the girl I know! And yes, actually I am. But that's another matter. See there's this little issue that has to be resolved first. As much as I loathe to admit it (clenches fist) your boyfriend does have one over me, your friend under his control. And with power like that, he's pretty much unstoppable...

Me: But...

Vlad: There is one thing that measures up to that... And you and I both know what that is. (sneers)

Me: I'm not helping you. And there's nothing you can do to make me.

Vlad: He gets her, fine. I'll retaliate my own way. No one else may know what you're truly capable of, but I know how to use it. (threatening tone) You made an unbreakable pact when you joined me before, Destiny...and until I can find a way to take them and finish you off, you and your powers belong to me...

Me: (looks slightly frightened) Okay...now it's getting out of hand...

**Gwen wrote:**

(Ninja Danny coughmecough walks into the room with Sam and Valerie "captured," and approaches Vlad)

Vlad: Ha! It's Danneh's blundering fool! What do you want?

Me: Um... (clears throat; changes to ND's voice) I, uh... apprehended these - people!

Vlad: (narrows eyes) There's something different about you...

Me: Heh heh! What would that be? I feel the same as ever - you know, same old blundering fool!

Sam: (out of the corner of her mouth) You're in Honors Drama. You can do better than that!

Vlad: It must be your suddenly advanced vocabulary. I've never heard you use such an advanced word like apprehended.

Me: Heh heh! I spent some time reading the dictionary!

Vlad: Really? I didn't know you could read. Congratulations!

**Destiny wrote:**

Vlad: (looks at "Ninja Danny", Sam, and Valerie strangely, then at the other Dannys in the room; under his breath) If Danneh's lackeys find out what I'm up to, this whole thing will be ruined. I'd better stop it before I have that problem.

(I look at the three knowing full well that's not Ninja Danny and hoping Vlad won't find out. Sam gives me a really hard glare and Valerie glares at her)

Fun Danny: So you caught them. Cool. Whatever, now could you like keep it down? We're trying to do something here...

Vlad: (clears throat still trying to keep up the act) Well, what are you bringing them to me for? I'm not your ruler, (under breath) yet...

Me: What was that? I don't think we heard right.

Vlad: (gives me a warning glare then turns back to the three) Go tell him. I'm somewhat busy. (yanks me up) This place is getting to crowded for me. Let's go somewhere where we can have a civilized chat. You and I are far from done... (flies through the ceiling with me)

5 year old Danny: (stares at the three strangely) Hmmmm... Something's not right here..

Valerie: Oh look, it's the evil 5 year old.

Fun Danny: Dude, you're not ND. Now shut up. You're bothering me.

Gwen: Uh, oh. (80s Danny and 5 year old Danny glare at them)

Valerie: Well it was a good plan...

**The Queen wrote:**

Gwen: How could you tell? Was it my voice? Am I not tall enough? Do I smell?

Fun Danny: You interrupted my tv program. ND would never do that.

-all three sweatdrop-

Gwen: -changes back and starts backing away from the three- Well, this has been fun...but I...um...think Dan's calling me. -blinks- Did I just say I'd come if Dan called me. Oi, I really need my memory back. It's making me loony.

Five-Year Old Danny: 80's! Get her!

-80's Danny lunges for Gwen and she shoots electricity out towards him. 80's Danny dodges the attack with some weird dance move and grabs at her hands and Five-Year Old Danny runs over and latches onto her legs. Gwen loses her balance falls dto the ground-

Valerie: You are so bad at this.

Sam: Forget about her! Let's get out of here! -they run past as 80's Danny is hog-tieing Gwen up with his pink tie, but trip on Fun Danny's outstretched legs-

Valerie: We're not that hot either.

Sam: -looks up as Five-Year Old Danny steps in front of them, smirking- Nope.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Uh, Degona, you're forgetting three things.

Degona: This had better not be stalling.

Me: 1) I didn't do anything to you or your master, other than be indescisive.

2) Vlad said I was on my way to evil, surely that's a good thing to you people

3)...(whips out staff) I'm still a freakin' Jedi

(fight ensues. Degona hit Bombay with a butterfly kick, then Bombay pushes her against the wall)

Me: Had enough?

Degona: You're forgetting three things:

1) I don't like you

2) Vlad's a moron and

3) (flicks switch, Bombay falls through trapdoor) I know where all the traps are in this place.

Me: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuts...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: This is great. JUUUST great.

Sam: We wouldn't have trusted you if we'd known you were a freakin' ameteur!

Me: I used to be good at it! But now that my memory's gone I can't do diddly squat...

Sam: Well, morph into something useful!

Me: Like what? A watch? A baseball bat? A--

Sam: (glances up at Fun Danny) Hmm...

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (now tied up in a chair) I hate this. Why is it always being tied up? I should come with my own ropes or something... What am I, "Danger-prone Daphne?" I gotta stop watching Scooby Doo...

Vlad: Are you done talking to yourself?

Me: Am I ever? No. I'm doing a lot of reevaluating and trying to figure out where I went wrong. I would appreciate it if you would kindly keep quiet while I'm doing that.

Vlad: Of course I'm NOT GOING TO BE QUIET!

Me: (sighs) Right... Geeze, you don't have to yell. I'm right here you know. So... I take it you're still kinda mad about the whole "getting blasted and frozen in the wall" incident?

Vlad: (glares) Whatever gave you that idea?

Me: I'm pretty good at figuring this out. And besides, I think pretty much everyone here either hates me or isn't to happy with me right now. And, if Danneh and his gang didn't keep knocking me out and tying me up, everyone else probably would have taken a turn.

Vlad: You are observant.

Me: (shrugs) I have a knack for making people mad...

Vlad: Too true.

Me: Hey, everyone's fair game. Besides you were boring and kinda stupid and all you ever talked about was "Maddie this" and "Maddie that" and "Oh, when I get that ghost boy he's gonna be so sorry" and "Why does everyone think I need a cat? I don't need a cat! I will have my revenge" and blah-de-blah...

Vlad: You don't seem very threatened. Are you actually under the impression you're getting out of this?

Me: (shrugs) I'm used to it by now. I've had a lot of experience lately that it seems like normal. I almost feel like it's time for a song, but my thoughs are to jumbled right now to even think of one. At least this time I'm not in a wedding dress or suffering from a huge headache. I'm not sure whether to thank you or not...

Vlad: You talk to much.

Me: After being around all the others, that's what you think? You're just sore cuz I got you better than anyone could ever dream. You should be thankful that I didn't go and tell everyone. You really think you'd be so feared if I had? Besides, I'm not sure what you plan on doing. Danneh still controls my powers which makes this all pretty pointless.

Vlad: He can't control them while you're powerless and I've already made sure he can't reach you here.

Me: I don't need my powers to get out of this.

Vlad: True, but I know your tricks and what to expect.

Me: ... So, um, when this is all-

Vlad: You mean when I'm ruler?

Me: (under breath) Dream on. (to Vlad) Whatever...

Vlad: Danneh will be dealt with, for good this time, and I'll rule everything, using your powers. Isn't that nice?

Me: What makes you think you can take them?

Vlad: I'll find a way and until then, you'd better be grateful. I'd kill you but then I wouldn't get them. Once I do, however, you will suffer for what you've done.

Me: ...I'm starting to really like the killing idea...

Vlad: Talking's not getting you out of this one either..

Me: Right. ...I hate karma...

**Degona wrote:**

(I watch Bombay fall down the trap)

Me: Well that was fun... Now to go find Destiny... (groans and glows red) What was that? (looks at hand, which is on fire) My powers... they're back?! (grins evily) Well what do you know?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Arcel: Let's go find the others

Dan: maybe I don't want to. They never helped me.

Lynn: slaps him

Dan: Fine. But can you please stop slapping me?

Lynn: Maybe. But there were moments back when you were fourteen that you did stuff I didn't like. I might extract revenge on that.

Dan: Name ONE time.

Lynn: You destroyed the Ghost Writers book.

Dan: ...that was funny

Lynn: slaps him 

**Arcel wrote:**

Me: Can we go or are you just keep slapping him?

Voice: Your not going any where.

we all turn to the door to see ND standing there, his katana drawn.

Me: glares Finally, you gonna stay and fight this time, or run away again?

ND: returns glare Prepare for a humiliating defeat!

Me: gets into fighting stance with my paper sword Famous last words.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

(lands on ND)

Me: URGH!...How long was I falling?

Arcel: Um, thanks. I think.

Dan: What happened to you?

Me: Well Danneh did the whole "Crossroads of Destiny" rubbish again. Vlad showed up and told me to capture Destiny for him, then Danneh told me to do the same thing. Then Destiny got annoyed with me. Then Vlad captured Destiny on his own. Then Degona and I had a fight.Then I fell down a trap door. Then I fell for absolutely ages, and I'm pretty sure I saw that giant squid again, and then I landed on Ninja boy here.

Dan: (blank look) Sorry, you lost me after "Well.."

Me: (hits him upside the head) Damn it felt good to do that.

Lynn: Well thanks for taking care of him for us.

ND: Could you get off of me now?

Me: Not quite yet.

(sometime later)

Arcel: I'm not getting what tying him up and gagging him will do

Me: Leverage. Now one of us has one of them tied up, not the other way around.

Dan: Well except for Destiny, who you sold out.

Me: (glare) I'd recormend shutting up now Dan.

Dan: I've got an idea. How about if everytime you feel like hitting me you hit Ninja boy instead.

Lynn: It wouldn't be as fun.

ND: (through gag) Mfffg h hhjmm ff mm fmmmfmg mg mfff fggfmm mmm (translation: Why's I have to be captured by the crazy ones?)

**Destiny wrote:**

Vlad: You've stopped talking. I'm impresses. You haven't said another for the last ten minutes.

Me: ...I'm thinking. I don't usually talk when I'm doing that.

Vlad: Oh? Oh what? How you're going to escape?

Me: Nah. I'm not to worried about that.

Vlad: Then what.

Me: There was a song I used to sing about you behind your back when I wasn't busy betraying you. I'm trying to think of it. It was really cool and creative.

Vlad: You're thinking of singing right now?

Me: (shrugs) What can I say? I don't particularly feel threatened at the moment.

Vlad: What?

Me: Well, you're, ya know, you. And even after all this time and anger nothing's changed. I'm kind of disappointed. You're still boring and lame.

Vlad: You've never talked this much.

Me: Well it's not like I can do anything else. Usually while I'm talking or singing I'm also cooking up a plot or actually carrying it out. Besides I think I've been around Bombay to long. And considering how I've spent all this time running or knocked out, my outlook has changed. Oh, now I remember it!

Vlad: Remember what?

Me: (starts singing) Hello, my name is Vlad...and I'm a fruit loop...

Vlad: What?

Me: I'm so pathetic that I used my powers to take over the world. Cuz there's only one thing that I want and I can't have it, cuz I'm to stupid to realize she married an idiot instead of me and has kids...

Vlad: Hey! Stop it.

Me: Oh, come on. That's all you talk about. Sides, you have all this power and stuff? Why haven't you done anything? All you have to do is actually defeat the idiot. Oh, wait. You already tried that and lost. So what does that say about you? (takes breath and continues singing) Even her kids choose him over me and he spends his time pretty much trying to kill him or ruin his life... I'm really sore cuz I keep getting outdone by a kid half my age, and look stupid the entire time... Nobody knows that the Box Ghost actually scared me to death when I was trying to sleep one night cuz that's just pathetic...I have a superiority complex cuz I can't win so I whine about it to my cat, that no one knows I have...

Vlad: You'd better drop it now...

Me: (ignoring him) Hello, my name is Vlad and I'm a fruit loop. I'm one cheerio away from a full bowl, without the milk...And what does that say about-

Vlad: (snarls) ENOUGH!!

Me: Oh, come on, I was just getting to the good part... I really should have spread that song out through the ghost zone. I can just image everyone singing it! Maybe I'll add that to my plan next time. As well as cheesecake. I make a mean cherry cheesecake, but you wouldn't know that because that's one of the first things I poisoned you with... Hehe... Bombay's wrong. How can I have evil envy? I'm the original traitor...many times over...

Vlad: Do. Not. Ignore. ME!

Me: Why not? It's easy. I've done it for years. It's kind of a habit now. You see? This is what you get for whining and complaining about Danny when I was trying to watch tv. It was Elektra! You know I hate it when you talk through my favorite movie! There was something about that in the song to...

Vlad: ENOUGH WITH THE SINGING!!! You're crossing my patience...

Me: And that's new? Fine. New song. That was getting old anyways... Hmm, I heard one of the radio the other day when I was hiding from Danneh.

Run away, Run away, run away and save your life.

Run away, run away, run away if you want to survive.

Run away, Run away, run away and save your life.

Run away, run away, run away if you want to survive.

(pause) Hey that does kind of describe me! Weird. Now I can sing while I'm running.

Vlad: ENOUGH! Look, this isn't ending anytime soon. So I'm giving you a choice. Are you going to help or do I have to force you?

Me: Pssh. Dream on.

Vlad: I thought as much (pulls out glowing blue book)

Me: Where did you get that? (slightly worried)

Vlad: (smirks) now we're getting somewhere...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I'm not crazy. None of us are crazy...well, except Dan.pokes ND

Dan: Hey!

Lynn: Hey, poking ND is kinda fun.pokes him again and he glares at her Try it.

everyone else tries it, and Nd gets poked all over

Arcel: That is sort of fun.

Bombay: Almost as fun as slapping Dan.

Dan: I resent that statement.

Lynn: So, now what do we do?

Bombay: Avoid Vlad, Destiny and Danneh,

Lynn: And Tucker. Please add Tucker to the list.

Arcel: While trying to find the Queen, Sam, Valerie and anyone else who needs help.

**Degona wrote:**

running down a corrider

Me: (pant) I can't believe there are THIS many hallways in this place... A person can get lost in a place like this... (stops) Now... where am I?

(Hears voices coming through a doorway)

Me: Well, at least I can beat the snot out of these people...

(Bursts through door)

**The Queen wrote:**

-everyone looks up when Degona bursts in-

Bombay: Eep! -hides behind Dan-

-pause-

Bombay: Wait, why am I hiding behind the idiot? -uses Ninja Danny as a shield-

Ninja Danny: Kidndo! Suwmwefi jshfokhw jf nnohwo jho jnnn!

Lynn: ...I think that was "Degona! Get me out of here!." Although, I think there was a fish in there, too. Degona: -to ND- You really are pathetic like Master says, aren't you?

Ninja Danny: Rkgammass!

Lynn: I'm not repeating that...

Arcel: -snaps fingers- Oh! Right, so you're Degona. Danielle's Chief of Security.

All: Danielle?

Arcel: The Queen.

Bombay: Her name's Danielle? Another person who starts with a D! I'm surrounded by them.

Degona: And you're the one that mumified me with PAPER! Well, I suppose if Ninja Danny can't take you down in a fight then I will. This will be so easy.

Arcel: And why is that?

-The paper sword in his hand becomes red and turns to ash-

Degona: -smirks as Arcel stares at it in disbelief- And that's just a preview.

**Degona wrote:**

Arcel: How did you do that?

Me: It's called fire powers you moron.

Arcel: Don't call him a moron.

Bombay: Degona, I know you're still in there, I don't want to hurt you... (gets kocked against the wall) But apparently you do...

ND: MMM CJHSD FDHDFJ!

(Everyone looks at Bombay for the translation)

Bombay: Don't look at me, I don't know what he said...

Me: So... (hand light on fire, and eyes glow red) Who's first? 

**The Queen wrote:**

Arcel: Well, if you want a fight then-

Lynn: DAN'S FIRST!

Dan: WHAT?!

Degona: -snorts cynically- Dan's not even worth my time.

Arcel: Then I'll-

Dan: Hey! I resent that! I could fight you and win!

Degona: -raises eyebrow- Okay then. -throws a fireball at him-

Dan: -barely dodges it- HA! You can't eve touch me!

Bombay: Dan, you're on fire.

Dan: I'm always on fire. It's the h-AHH! -runs around wildly, his cape on fire-

Degona: -throws Dan telekinetically against the wall- Who's next?

-long pause-

Arcel: Oh, fine. I'll do it.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me:...Okay, I've been thinking.

Vlad: Yes?

Me: Maybe I shouldn't have betrayed you. And slamming you into the wall probably wasn't the best idea...

Vlad: (raises eyebrow) Oh?

Me: Yeah... Um what if I said I did it out fear that you would do the same to me first?

Vlad: ...Do you really think I'm that stupid?

Me:...Actually, yeah. Anyways what if I also said I've always regretted it and feel really bad about it and if I could go and change things I would?

Vlad: (narrows eye suspisciously) What are you up?

Me: (stops trying to cut rope with my long nails) Nothing...

Vlad: You're not getting out of this.

Me: Yes, I get it. Could you please change your tone or something? It's getting old. This is almost as annoying as when I'm trying to watch Buffy and Dan won't shut up. It's kinda hard to watch something when the guy in the thermos keeps drooling over the main character. But you wouldn't know cuz you'd never let me watch it. Everytime it was on you had something else for me to do. It's kind of upsetting.

Vlad: Stop rambling and make your decision!

Me: Hellooooo? I already did... It's very obvious. DREAM ON, FRUIT LOOP!!!! GO FIND ANOTHER CEREAL BOWL TO HANG OUT IN!!!! So, get it this time?

Vlad: You're just making it harder. When this is all over you're the one that's gonna deal with it.

Me: I can't believe Bombay actually sold me out! Man, that girl! Between her, you, and Danneh, I'm gonna be busy tearing into you all to even do anything else. YOU ALL JUST WAIT!!! I'M GONNA -

Vlad: You'll what? Lick me to death?

Me: So you do watch it!

Vlad: You left it on when you took off... I was trapped in the wall for a week! I didn't have much choice.

Me: Right. So about that apology thing? (He leans closer) FORGET IT!!!!! (head butts him hard and jumps up, having cut through the ropes) SUCKER!!!! NYAH! (runs off)

Vlad: ARGH!

Me: (suddenly frozen in place) Huh?

Vlad: Forget something? (I look back to see him waving the book) And now...(flips through a few pages until I'm teleported back in the chair)

Me: (under breath) I've gotta stop having enemies that know me too well...

Vlad: Perhaps we'll work on that later. For now... I ask one more time.

Me: And the answer shall never change.

Vlad: (slams book close with an evil smirk) Until now...

Me: Books are the real evil...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Dan, could you BE anymore of a spazz?

Lynn: He is very spazz-like, why do you put up with him?

Degona: Can we get back to me destroying you?

Me: You are so darn cocky. We can take her guys

Degona: You? Pah! I beat you before, I'll do it again.

Me: Your over-confidence is your weakness

Degona: Your faith in your friends is yours

Me: What is it with the bad guys round here and Star Wars references?

Arcel: (shrugs) Don't ask me.

Dan: I'm OK by the way, nobody worry.

**Degona wrote:**

Bombay: Well Arcel, aren't you going to fight her?

Arcel: I guess... takes out another paper card and it's incinerated

Me: (sighs) Is that you're only power? Paper Master? (laughs, and uses telekenisis to slam him against the wall next to Dan)

Arcel: Well this stinks.

Bombay: Oh man... I really don't want to fight you now... But I will if I have too...

Me: (contiues laughing, and fire appears behind me) Do you honestly think you can beat me?

Lynn: Question!!!

Me: What?

Lynn: With all this fire, doesn't this palce have a fire sprinkler system?

Me: WHAT??? (looks up, and the sprinklers go off, dousing the fire)

Bombay: Score! (high fives lynn)

Dan: We're still up here you know...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: You're my new favourite person.

Dan: Helooooo?

Me: Pshhh, men. (uses the Force to bring them back down)

Dan: And you wouldn't do that when I was first put up there because...?

Me: You needed a time out.

Arcel: What now.

Me: I suggest we put into action "Villain Confrontation action 23-42"

Lynn: Which is?

Me: We run like heck

Arcel: Agreed

(they run)

Degona: I'm not done destroying you.

(chases)

Arcel: God thing these corridors are so long.

(they run past the room with Vlad and Destiny)

Me: A-ha!

(they jump in, shut door)

Lynn: (waves) Hiya

Vlad: I can never have a straightforward day can I?

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (Runs after them) They will not escape this time... (opens door in hallway, and sees all of them in there) I have you now!

Bombay: Star Wars again???

Destiny: Degona???? What are you--- Oh right, your being controlled again... And just when I thought things can't get any worse...

Vlad: Degona, you will not interfere... (he fires a blast at me, but a force field appears around me, blocking his shot)

Bombay/Destiny/Arcel/Lynn/Dan/Vlad: (jaws drop)

Me: What? What part of telekinetic energy do you not comprehend? I can levitate, create force fields, and if I concentrate hard enough... (thinks, and then lifts from the ground) Fly.

Destiny: That is so unfair...

Me: Now, as I said before, I'm here to bring you all down.

Vlad: But I'm...

Me: Save it. I know all about you being the real villan behind this, and I'm going to put an end to it. I must please my master...

Vlad: Oh sugar cookie.

**Destiny wrote:**

Vlad: Hmmm, time to secure my future. (knocks me out with single blast and I fall on the ground as he quickly makes the book disappear before anyone can see it)

Bombay: See? Look. Destiny's fine. In fact she's...unconscious but that's okay. At least she's fine, right?

Dan: Now do you see why selling her out to Vlad was a bad idea?

Bombay: I didn't really - Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have even thought of it.

Lynn: Wasn't she on our list of people to avoid?

Dan: Yeah, well I have a feeling that if your guilt doesn't kill you, she will.

Jazz: (walks in) This is the crack team that's going to stop us? Heh, hardly. (to Degona) Go ahead, finish them off. They're not worth anything.

Dan: But... We have history?

Jazz: I would never claim an incompetent idiot like you as my brother.

Dan: ...Have you looked at everyone else before you call me that?

Bombay: Dan, let's worry about the insults later...

Dan: Right, cuz you're so sweet yourself.

Bombay: ... I'm almost wishing Destiny were still conscious to freeze you by now.

Dan: I don't think you want to talk to her, unless she's incredibly docile and has fully lost her memory.

Bombay: Well, maybe while Degona's busy with Vlad we can grab her and get out of here. Then she can't be that mad at me right?

Dan: You do realize we're talking about Destiny, right?

Bombay: Hey, it's still a plan... And maybe I'll actually live by using this one. So, shall we?

Vlad: (to Degona) Hmm, well as much fun as that sounds, I'm rather busy at the moment, so why don't you run back to your little "master" and cry to him...while he's still alive. Toodles. (goes through the wall)

Bombay: Well, maybe that distraction wasn't such a good idea...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: So do we have to stop Vlad form killing Danneh, or do we save Destiny, or do we deal with Degona OR do we deal with Jazz?

Arcel: All of that sounds good to me.

Lynn: Yeah, but we need to pick one of them to do before we get...

(they all looks downto see that they're tied up)

Lynn:...tied up or something.

Dan: OK, how did they even do that?

Jazz: You people are disturbingly non observant.

Me: We try our best. But why does everyone keep fogetting that I can do THIS!

(uses the Force to throw everyone against the wall)

Lynn: Maybe THAT'S the reason for all the Star Wars references.

Dan: Ok, I think you should get your Jedi liscence revoked though, because there is NO WAY that you're on the light side.

Arcel: (grabs Destiny) Lets get out of here.

(they run)

Degona: I don't think so (flicks switch, everyone falls down trap)

Me: Why me again?

(they land on garbage)

Me: Is this a trash compactor?

Lynn: OK, now the Star Wars references are getting too much.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will our Hero's…

Ninja Danny: Villains!

Me: How'd you get untied?

Ninja Danny: Hello, Ninja.

Me: (blasts him) Hello, busy…

What will happen to everyone? Find out next chapter…


	9. Everone hates Karma

I can't even think of an introduction…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

Bombay: I just have to say... I wonder if Sam and Valerie are having better luck.

Dan: Judging from everyone else's probably not. (looking down at me)

Bombay: Dan...

Dan: It's not fair, Vlad got to knock her out too. Don't I ever get a chance?

Bombay: If it makes you feel better I got her.

Dan: You did?

Bombay: Yep. And it was totally worth it.

Dan: That doesn't make me feel better.

Bombay: Nup, but it does me.

Lynn: Anyone else think Vlad got out of there a little to fast?

Dan: Maybe we...scared him away?

Bombay: Not likely...

Arcel: So what do we do now?

Bombay: Not very much, probably. This is very cliche.

Dan: Right. Your queen's cap-

Bombay: She ain't my queen. I didn't even know she existed when I joined. I thought the other two were the brains behind all this. Which evidently wasn't right.

Dan: Anyways, the queen is probably been captured and being held somewhere, (points up) that one's still under Danneh's control, and this one is, once again, knocked out. And who even knows, or cares for that matter, where Sam and Valerie are. And we still don't even really know who that strange girl is that jsut suddenly appeared from out of nowhere!

Bombay: This is typical. (to Arcel) And there's your quick rundown experience of how the last few days have been for us all. Thank for for traveling "Bombay Tourism". (mock salutes) Feel free to pick up a brochure on your way out and recommend all your friends!

Lynn: At least the Star Wars quotes have stopped.

Dan: Yeah...I'm still waiting for the Lost parts to appear again. It's about time. We haven't had one for a while.

Lynn: ...After seeing all this, I'm almost glad I spent most of the time in the tech room.

Dan: I've had bad luck before...but this is ridiculus... I think we should rename you "Bad News Bombay"

Bombay: Hey, I'm still trying to find my place in this world.

Dan: How about away from the rest of us?

Me: (softly moans and wakes up) Mmmm... What now?

Dan/Bombay: (leap behind Lynn and Arcel)

Lynn: What are you doing?

Dan: Until I'm certain she's completely out of it...it's better if she doesn't see us right now.

Bombay: Exactly.

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (stares down the chute) Well, that was anti-climatic...

(I turn around, but because I am still wet, I slip and fall down the hole)

Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Lands in the pile of trash, in front of everyone. They all scream, as I get up)

Me: Urgh...

(Thinking quickly, Bombay picks up a pipe that's in the trash, and hits me over the head, knocking me unconscious. Everyone looks at her in disbelief)

Bombay: what? It worked the last time...

**The Queen wrote:**

Arcel: Hey, I think we forgot something.

Destiny: What? -Arcel points to a still tied-up Ninja Danny-

Ninja Danny: Wopsajffst ijsffd wuhww ue usjf sfwu dijf oisnw.

Lynn: The editted version was "Finally they notice me."

Destiny: Editted?

Lynn: You don't want to know.

Arcel: How can you tell what he's saying?

Lynn: I'm a techno-geek. Which means I'm fluent in l33t and other online ways of molesting the english language. Compared to l33t, it's not that hard.

Destiny: Well, at least I have something to take my anger out on then.

Dan: -pops up- You mean you won't take it out on us?

Bombay: Dan, you idiot!

Destiny: -grins- Even better.

Dan: ...Mommy?

**Destiny wrote:**

Dan: We've got two - (pauses and gently zaps me knocking me back out) Okay, now we've got two unconscious.

Lynn: And what was the point of that?

Dan: Security for myself. As long as she's powerless it doesn't hurt to take a shot.

Lynn: How did you know she was?

Dan: Otherwise I would have already been frozen and smacked down by a plant.

Bombay: We've got more to worry about now, like having to lug both of them plus him (points to Ninja Danny) around.

Dan: Yes, but isn't it better that way? Or we could always just leave them here. Maybe no one will find them.

Bombay: As tempting as that sounds... (Bombay and Lynn smack him)

Dan: OW! It was just an idea!

Lynn: A stupid one.

Dan: How did you people possibly live before without me to beat up on?

Bombay: I'm not sure, but I'll never go back to that. Okay, time to get busy tying up. (pulls out rope)

Lynn: And you just happened to have that with you?

Bombay: (shrugs) After being tied up several times I figured I'd just keep it with me. You know, save Danneh the trouble of having to get more.

Dan: That seems to sound familiar. (watching Bombay tie up Degona) Can't we do it to both of them? (shrugs) Well, if we got caught, which we probably will, it would save them even more trouble.

Bombay: Right. Cuz how horrible it would be to make things harder for them...

Lynn: I think I'm hanging out with the wrong crowd.

Arcel: There's someone better?

Dan: Still can't believe you actually sold out Destiny. (Bombay glares at him) I mean, really, what were you thinking?

Bombay: I didn't technically sell her out, Vlad made his own move. I just didn't do...anything. (all gasp) What?

Dan: Wasn't that part of the deal you made?

Bombay: Well, yeah, but first of all I didn't know that, and second of all, I was never planning on actually carrying that part out. (all gasp again) Okay, now what?

Lynn: That wasn't very smart... You didn't keep a deal with Vlad?

Dan: You do realize you're on his list now, right?

Bombay: Of recruitment?

Dan: Probably right under Destiny and Danny and above Danielle and Dad, err Jack.

Bombay: Oh. That list... I'm probably on Danneh's to, and I'm fairly certain Destiny's got a place for me as well, especially after this, and I don't think I've ever been off Degona's...

Dan: You've got to stop hanging around these girls. I think they're rubbing off on you.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: At least you're not on the top of Tucker's list...

Arcel: ...Tuckers here too?

Lynn: Why do you think that the tech person is down here doing the dirty work instead of watching from my high-tech office?

Bombay: Attempting to do the dirty work.

Lynn: shrugs

Nd: lkghdfsg mmgklm mkl;lheo dsnjkf

Lynn: ...no.

Nd: kljkdlior igrp hsdjkgnu sfhh

Lynn: thinking I don't think so, but...why am I listening to you! slaps him

Arcel: What did he say?

Lynn: glares at ND He just reminded me of something.

Dan: What?

Lynn: There shouldn't be a ghost shield around the trash compactor, right?

Bombay: That's right! We can just have Dan fly us all out of this.

Arcel: But can he carry all of us?

Dan: Of course I can. You don't become a villain without having big biceps.

Lynn: rolls eyes you're so modest...

**Degona wrote:**

(As they argue, I begin to regain conciousness)

Me: (grogy) Ugh, where am I?

Bombay: Degona! Are you okay? Are you back?

Me: Back? What are you-- Oh no, did he turn me against you guys again?

Lynn: Yep...

Me: (notices Arcel) Who are you? (Notices I'm tied up) Why am I tied up? (looks and sees Destiny, out cold) Why is Destiny unconcious? (looks up and sees the garbage compacter) And why are we down here?

Bombay: In order... This is Arcel, the queens "boyfriend", you are tied up because we weren't sure if you were still evil..er, Destiny's unconcious because Dan blasted her, long story, and we're down here because you, and I mean when you were being contolled, hit a lever, opening this trapdoor eading us down here, and then I guess you slipped and landed in here with us. (inhales and breaths again)

Me: Wow... I missed a lot, didn't I?

Lynn: Yep...

Bombay: At least the compacter's not working--

a loud sounds starts up, and the walls start to close

Arcel: You just had to say it, didn't you?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I hate karma. I hate it alot.

**Arcel wrote:**

The walls start to close around us

Bombay: I am beging to dislike Star Wars references.

Me: Alright, this has gone long enough! A huge amount of note cards fly out of my cloths, they form a series of long poles that place themselves in between the walls, stopping them, we hear the engines strain, then stop

Everyone else thats awake: ...

Bombay: How much paper do you have?!?!

Me: To be honest, I have no idea. The paper that formed the poles flies down around us and forms a large platform against the wall, I smile Going up.

Dan: But I thought that I was- Bombay slaps him Ow, what was that for?

Bombay: I got tired of poking ND and felt like it.

everyone gets on the paper platform, dragging Destany and ND on as well, the platform moves up the wall, me humming as we go, everyone looks at me funny

Me: smiles Elevator music.

Everyone else: ...

we reach the top and we all get off, the paper falls apart and rushs back into my cloths, Lynn goes and pulls the lever back,the floor closes back up

Bombay: Great now all we have to do- stops when we all hear some unusually loud foot steps from the hall, Bombay shushs everybody

the footsteps get closer, I go over to put my ear to the door, it suddenly swings open,hitting my head and knocking me out

Dannah from the door way: Now I have you.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Danneh: Hello all

everyone: GAH!

Danneh: And thank you for bringing me some presents all nice and wrapped up.

Me: That sounded...really weird.

Dan: How about if we sing and dance for you instead of the usual capture routine?

(Bombay hits him upside the head)

Danneh: That's just sick and wrong.

ND: fgggh hgfg jggg fssmmm

Arcel: (looks at Lynn) translation?

Lynn: It was either "Help me master" or "Super Fun Blaster" I may have misinterpretted the grammer

Danneh: Riiiiiiiiiight. Well I'm not helping you because you've become nothing but a liability Ninja.

ND: FMMMT?

Lynn: "Whaaaat?"

Danneh: Now I'm going to give you all a fair chance and hand over Degona and Destiny and I won't kill you.

Me: He's such a great people person isn't he?

Arcel: (dramatic pose) What about Queen?

Danneh: Oh I have plans for her.

Arcel: No deal then

Lynn: Yeah!

Me: Was there any particular point to that?

Lynn: Not really, no.

Danneh: Very well then. (giant squid appear behind him)

Dan: I'm betting everyone wishes we'd gone with the singing and dancing now.

**Destiny wrote:**

Bombay: That thing again?! What is up with this?!

Danneh: (shrugs) I can't use the vines right now, so I have to make a substituition.

Dan: Ha! Told you she was powerless!

Lynn: Which is a good thing why?

Dan: Well...as long as she is...can't we just give her to him and run? Maybe we wouldn't have to suffer...again, that way? Besides Degona's still wet so maybe she's not as much a threat either?

Bombay: (smacks him upside the head) I'll ask again, what is up with this?

Degona: (shrugs) I don't know. We've never had a squid. Maybe it's Danneh's... or Jazz's. But I don't ever remember seeing it.

Bombay: I have...a lot.

Dan: Maybe it likes you?

Bombay: Hey, maybe. (turns to squid which roars at her) Um...good theory, but (smacks him again) WRONG!

Me: (slowly wakes up again) What's going on? What happened now? Who are you? (blinks at everyone in surprise) What is that?

Bombay: That giant squid no one really seems to be worried about.

Dan: You're unusually calm. Did Vlad tranquilize you or something?

Degona: Vlad? What's he got to do with this?

Dan: (without thinking) Bombay sold her out to Vlad.

Bombay: I DID NOT!!! (Dan, Danneh, and Lynn glare at her) Maybe kinda?

Me: (thinking) Ok. Whatever. (everyone looks at me in shock) What?

Bombay: You're not gonna go psycho or anything?

Dan: There is something wrong with you.

Me: (smiles sweetly) No, I'm fine. Still powerless for now, but fine... Why? (looks at them strangely)

Dan/Bombay: (slowly backing up) Riiiight...

Danneh: Hello! Would you people stop ignoring me?!

Dan: But we have better things to do.

Danneh: That's it. Bombay, get 'em.

Bombay: (smugly) I'm not under your control.

Danneh: Not you, him!

Bombay: You named your giant squid after me? I'm...impressed...or kind of insulted. I haven't decided yet.

Danneh: (sighs) It's what he insists on being called.

Dan: Well, if he starts with the Star Wars stuff I'm outta here.

**Degona wrote:**

(The giant squid starts to attack, but then freezes in mid air. Everyone stres in disbelief, as I get up, motioning my hand along with the squids)

Me: I may not have my fire powers, but I still habe my telekenisis...

Danneh: How many times do I have to... (reaches for the gauntlit, but gets thrown into the air)

Me: I am sick and tired of you hurting me and my firends. It's time I put you in your place...

(just then, Ninja Danny, who no one noticed untiing himself, and walking toward me, hit me hard over the head. I fall to the ground, out cold, and my hold on both Danneh and the squid are gone)

Danneh: 'Bout time!

Ninja Danny: What? You were going to leave me tied up with them!!!

Danneh: Shut up. (grabs my body, and ND grabs Destiny. They leave the room, leaving everyone else with the squid)

Bombay: Did I mention how much I hate Karma?!

**The Queen wrote:**

-is still sitting in the room with Super Phantom stnading guard over me when Danneh and Ninja Danny come in, fighting-

Danneh: You're so incompetent!

Ninja Danny: Am not! How was I suppose to know Bombay would suddenly fall from the sky?

Danneh: You're a ninja! You're suposed to have lightning-fast reflexes.

Ninja Danny: Well, maybe I've been a little distracted lately because of SOMEONE has a superiority ccomplex!

Danneh: It's not a complex, it's the truth.

Ninja Danny: You're not so high-and mighty. I could...

Danneh: -glares- You could what?

Ninja Danny: Nothing...

Danneh: That's what I thought. I can only hope you can guard people correctly. Stay here. Super, come with me.

-Danneh and Super Danny walk out, leaving a steaming ND behind-

Me: Trouble at the top?

Ninja Danny: You stay out of this! -draws katana- Or there won't be a piece of you for me to marry.

Me: Do you really want to marry me?

Ninja Danny: Are you deaf? Of course not!

Me: So why are you?

Ninja Danny: Because it's the only way to truly take over.

Me: Only way? Danneh could marry me.

Ninja Danny: He wants to marry Destiny.

Me: And you want to marry Degona. What'ss the difference?

Ninja Danny: -lashes out with his katana and a the hair near my face on one side is half the length it was- You just be quiet!

Me: Yes, sir! -glances down at the unconscious Destiny and Degona- Well, this seems familiar.

Ninja Danny: What did I say?

Me: Shutting up, sir.

**Phantomphriend wrote:**

Can I enter back in? Sorry I was gone, my pc's been dead forever, and STILL IS! I'm using dad's... hes grocery shopping!

Super danny: Wow... look at this place, good thing I left with you.

Me: Wait, I thought you were under the spell too?

SD: No I left...

Me: Interesting...

Super Danny continues playing dumb and walks me right into a tree.

Me: Owch! Stupid tree... feeling dizzy...

SD: Yeah, now EAT THIS! (crams cookie down my throat)

Me: cough coughhack hack YUCK... feeling sleepy... must resist... evil... cookie...

SD: Come on! Affect her!

Me: Feeling... weird... faints and turns into half ghostly self

SD: Ha! Well, who knows if she's evil yet... or jsut ffainted... SD grabs me and hauls me back to 'headquarters

SD: here you are, jsut as asked.

Dan: excellent, now the evil side has grown stronger...

Me in my head: Huh? What's going on? in my dreams, in complete darkness Hello? HELLO?

Evil Me: Hello Beatrix.

Me: Who are you?

EVIL Me: Your evil self, I am now stronger and can control you.

Me: No you cant!

evil me: In 24 hours your transformation will be complete, then you will become me...

I feel my outfit changing from purple and white to purple and black NO! I shout.

Me, now evilish: Hello Dan.

Dan: Ah, hello Darktrix. Transformation complete?

Me: No, not yet, 24 hrs for the other girls to try and fix it, so we'd better keep an eye on them. i grimace, even though my inner good me trys not to)

Okay guys, good luck getting out of the closet and saving me and the rest of the gang. BTW: inner me is still with you, like I was in chapter 1, so yeah.

**Destiny wrote:**

Lynn: That...wasn't supposed to happen.

Bombay: Actually, technically it probably was.

Arcel: What makes you think that?

Bombay: Because for a moment there it seemed like we were actually winning, so it was time for a big upset against our favor.

Arcel: Do you know what just happened?

Bombay: Nothing but the usual... Destiny and Degona are knocked out and captured once again, evidently so is the Queen, ND got loose, so we have no leverage, Vlad's still out there planning who knows what now, and we're trapped with this thing. Yeah, this is how it usually ends up... And I can tell you what happens next to too.

Arcel: And what's that?

Bombay: Assuming we get out of this one... more than likely Degona will once again show up and attack us, under Danneh's control; if Destiny wakes up, she'll probably go through that whole denial thing again and run off, leaving Danneh ticked off again; so he'll then try to recruit me once more; Vlad's gotta show up sometime, he's far from done with whatever he's planning since we kinda interrupted it; Gwen, Sam, and Valerie will probably meet up with us in the most awkward situation, and we'll all end captured again with the girls knocked out somehow. Pretty simple if you think about it. Not to mention it's about time for someone to betray someone else again. That whole thing with Vlad doesn't really count.

Dan: And here I thought she wasn't paying attention.

Lynn: It is all kind of redundant. But you forgot the part about Tucker. He's gotta reappear to. I mean how long can one person really stay knocked out?

Dan: I don't know, the ones to ask are knocked out and not here right now.

Arcel: This happens a lot?

Dan: Pretty much since this whole thing started.

Lynn: And yet we're still fighting.

Dan: Of course. If we don't stop him, how else am I supposed to eventually take over the world?

Bombay: There seems to be a trend with you world-domination types, severe anger-mangement! And the fact that none of you get along to well. With all this rivalry and revenge going on around here, I almost feel like I'm at a family reunion.

Lynn: (shrugs) I'm not like that.

Dan: So, about that squid?

All: Yeah?

Dan: What do we do? (Bombay and Lynn hit him again)

MEANWHILE

Vlad: (watching me, Ninja Danny, the Queen, and Degona) And here I thought things wouldn't work out at first. (quickly leaves before anyone seems him)

Me: (softly groans) Why do I feel like crap? Where am I? And what's going on? Who hit me? And who are you people?

**Gwen wrote:**

(Fun Danny's television suddenly goes off)

Fun Danny: Hey! That's not cool, man!

80s Danny: Whassamatter?

Fun Danny: The TV stopped working, dude!

80s Danny: Hey. Don't look at me.

5-year-old Danny: Hey, wait a sec... where'd that other... kid... go?

Me: (is struggling not to say "freshman...")

**Phantomphriend wrote:**

Tehe... meanwhiles:

2 girls are tied up in the closet (they're still in there yes?)

Dan: You got any threes?

SD: Go fish.

Dan: Darn you!!! How about you?

80's Danny: Yeah I-

SD: WAIT! That's cheating you choppy Curion!!

Dan: Choppy wha? Who cares?! I WANT THE THREE!

SD: I CARE!

Evil me: I've been waiting to scrap this whole morning...

NinjaD: You wouldn't...

5 yr D: Darktrix couldn't...

80's D: She would.

Darktrix aka evil me: HA! (jumps between SD and Dan and begins fighting)

Danneh walks in with coke and wedding band. What's that? 5yr D asks.

Danneh: we married the girls, anything new with you?

Everyone but Dan, SD and DT look at the 3 fighting for 5 min.)

All D's not fighting: Nope, nothing new, you?

**Destiny wrote:**

Sam: Kid? Why are you worried about a kid right now? I mean the tv went out! OH, THE HORROR!!!

Fun Danny: She's got a point.

5 Year Old Danny: What? Who cares about that?

80s Danny: You're only saying that cuz your show wasn't on for another half hour.

5 Year Old Danny: So?

80s Danny: We don't do Barney.

5 Year Old Danny: I don't watch that baby stuff!!! Now shut up before I tell everyone about your "Dora the Explorer" obsession!

80s Danny: Dude, you're not supposed to tell anyone! And that show is major cool. I mean, you can learn spanish and stuff! It's better than that stuff you watch!

5 year old Danny: Hey, there is nothing wrong with what I watch! Jazz never let me watch it, so I'm gonna do it now!

80s Danny: PG-13 means you have to be 13!!!!

5 Year Old: I've got the mentality of an adult!

80s Danny: Okay, young butt! Keep thinking that!

Valerie: (watching them argue) So...about that headache?

Sam: (sighs) Yeah, it's back...

**Gwen wrote:**

(It turns out I used an electric frequency to short out the TV)

Sam: Before my headache gets any worse... i have a question: if you could turn off the power of the TV, why not the whole building?

Me: Not possible. I need more power for that, and I'm already weak as it is. To tell you the truth, I can't stay out of my true form for more than a half an hour. And do you know what that means?

Sam: sigh... We're doomed.

**Destiny wrote:**

Fun Danny: Dude. (eye twitches) Nobody. Turns. Off. My. TV.

Sam: Ummm... Uh, oh.

Valerie: He's lame. How bad can it be?

Sam: Have you ever seen Danny when the tv goes out? Destiny used to do it to him all the time just to torment him. It's not pretty. There's a reason Tucker and I never stick around for it.

Valerie: What's he gonna do, bore us to death?

Sam: Not quite...

Fun Danny: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (blasts them all)

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Dude, chill out! It CAN be fixed, you know.

(Fun Danny just looks ticked)

Sam: Well, I guess speaking "Fun Danny speak" didn't work.

Me: (sighs as he advances on me) I guess not.

**The Queen wrote:**

Five-Year Old Danny: -smiles and looks at the clock- Well, I have things to do. I'll leave Fun to take care of you all.

80's Danny: Where are you going? Don't you want to Fun totally tear them apart?

Gwen: -cringes- Tear us apart?

Five-Year Old Danny: As appealing as it is, there's something I need to take care of. -leaves, heading for the tech headquarters-

Valerie: This is supposed to be the Danny that didn't have his powers. How is he suddenly so powerful? Sam: It's either the cookies, or...it's probably the cookies.

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Tear us... APART?

Valerie: Deep breaths, Gwen.

Me: Aw, man! My life is ruined! I wanted to be torn apart by Danneh, not Fun Danny!

Fun Danny: Dude, maybe I can arrange that...

**Phantomphriend wrote: **_(In response to Gwen)_

SuperD side tackles you both as you're staring at Fun D.

Darktrix: HA! That's...

n my head Good me: That's not funny, it's not funny COME ON!

evil me: That's funny, besides you're losing your powers to me every second. Watch.

Outside Evil me goes ghost. Most of the purple in my outfit is dark now and there are now black stripes appearing on my jumpsuit.

Darktrix; Almost...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: OW! (tries to get Super Danny off of her by zapping him with an electric current) No, no, before you say it: LEAPING LIGHTENING RODS!

Sam: ...That is getting so old.

**Destiny wrote:**

Bombay: Okay maybe someone will come help us?

(All are captured by the squid and glare at her)

Bombay: Well, it never hurts to hope.

(Door suddenly bursts open)

Lynn: She was right! Finally! Someone's gonna help us!

Tucker: Lynnie! Are you here, love?

Lynn: (grimaces) Never mind. Lynnie? What, we're using pet names now? Please tell me it's the cookies...

Bombay: Well...ND? Desi? Queen-y? You think they're just pulling these out of their minds?

Dan: ...At least I wouldn't come up with something that lame.

Tucker: (heroically) I'll save you, love!

Bombay: And whose going to save her from you?

Dan: Ha! He can't do anything to the squid! He's just a geek!

(Tucker pulls out PDA and zaps squid where it's holding Lynn. Squid cries and Tucker grabs her)

Lynn: What about the others?

Tucker: (shrugs) Who cares? It's just you I'm worried about! (runs out with her)

Bombay: (the others are still trapped) I agree with her... WHAT ABOUT US?!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Dan: Well you and I can fly, so maybe we can do something with that.

Arcel: What about me?

Dan: What about you, all you have is the power of origami

(Arcel slaps him upside the head)

Me: Hmm, so here we have two guys a girl and a giant squid.

Dan: Wasn't that an episode of a sitcom?

Squid: RWOOOAOOAAR!!!!!

Me: Yay, it's awake.

Squid: ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR

Arcel: (uses papery smack down) How da ya like me know?

(they walk down a corridor some time later)

Dan: I shall never question origami again

Arcel: IT'S NOT ORIGAMI!!!!!!!!

Me: You know, at times I wonder why I'm here instead of at home playing Kingdom Hearts.

Dan: No idea Bay-Bay!

Arcel/Me: O.o

Dan: Get it? BomBAY, BAY-BAY!

Me: I'm so weirded out I don't think I can bring myself to hit him.

(a monkey dressed as a pirate goes past)

Me: You guys saw that monkey go past, right?

Arce/Dan: Yeah

Me: Goooooood

Arcel: Well we can save Lynn or go find Gwen and Sam and Val and then go save Queeny

Dan: What about Destiny and Degona?

Me: Meh, they've been captured so many times they can rescue themselves just fine.

**Gwen wrote:**

(I see Tucker and "Lynnie" giglesnort running past)

Me: Lynn! Tucker!

(Tucker just keeps going)

Lynn: facepalm

Sam: Ginger peachy! THIS is why I never counted on Tucker for ANYTHING except COMPLETE FAILURE!!!

**Degona wrote:**

Danneh: (to Destiny) You're up...

Destiny: (looks and sees me unconious) Oh man, not again!

Danneh: Yes, you're in another little perdiciment.

Destiny: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Danneh: Yes, I am.

Destiny: So, when Degona comes to, are you going to make her your apprentice again, or have you learned that once knocked on the head, she comes out of your trance?

Danneh: (sigh Now that she's in her upgraded form, she is far more powerful than even me. Am I'm affraid I can't have that power working against me. But I don't need her concious to use her powers, no don't I?

Destiny: Come again?

(The gauntlit glows, and my body, glowing the same color, and then floats in the air. My body stands up, and then fires a fire blast at Destiny)

Destiny: (dodging the attack) Oh great... can things get any worse? (The door opens, and ND walks in, holding The Queen, whos hands are tied up. The Queen is in a wedding dress, and she's looking freaked out) Apparently it can!

**Destiny wrote:**

Vlad: Time out. (freezes everyone in time) I've always wanted to say that!

Me: (shocked but unaffected) How the heck did you get Clockwork's staff?!

Vlad: (shrugs) He left it behind when he went wherever. It wasn't that hard to get.

Me: But how-

Vlad: Before you completely lost your powers, and was still somewhat in a daze, I used them, with the book, to open a hidden portal. One that only you can get. It took me through all the traps and doors. When he wasn't paying attention, I switched it for a fake. Once he figures it out, it's to late. I've already used it so it now belongs to me.

Me: Right. Speaking of getting my powers back...

Vlad: You will...before too long, but it will be to late for you and everyone else by then.

Me: (looks at him strangely) What's that supposed to mean? Powerless or not, I'm still immune to the effects of time.

Vlad: (proudly displaying the staff) Yes, well, I don't need that little effect now. And I don't even really need this. (absorbs Clockwork's power from the staff, causing it to disappear)

Me: It would be better for us all if you'd just stop reading...

Vlad: Then I wouldn't get very far would I?

Me: (thinks) I knew I should have destroyed the library. Why didn't I listen and destroy it instead of the lab? The lab could be rebuilt, but the library is irreplaceable. I've gotta start thinking more about this stuff.

Vlad: (looking at Ninja Danny) Oh, am I here in time for a wedding? I don't think so.

Me: Wow, I think this is the first time we've actually agreed on something.

Vlad: (in a dark tone) And it won't be the last.

Me: What? (he suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me through the wall, setting time back to normal)

Danneh: So you see - (stops and looks around in surprise) What?

Queen: (to Ninja Danny) So apparently you can't even do that either, huh?

Ninja Danny: (as Danneh glares at him) What? You were here too!!! I didn't see you do anything!

Danneh: (glare intensifies) I don't have to. I'm the one in charge. (zaps ND after he sets the Queen down)

Ninja Danny: (gritting his teeth) Right of course. And the rest of us are mindless idiots, nothing more than your minions.

Danneh: Exactly. I'm glad you figured that out. (misses the dark look ND gives him)

**Degona wrote:**

Ninja Danny: What are you going to do now? Brainwash Degona, or chase after Destiny?

Danneh: I'm not going to brainwash Degona anymore...

Ninja Danny: You're not?

Danneh: No… (uses the gauntlet to suck out all my powers into him. I fall to floor, still unconscious, and now powerless) Now that I have her powers, I don't need her anymore...

Ninja Danny: Right...

(Danneh runs out of the room, leaving ND to watch over the Queen and me)

Ninja Danny: I guess I'll just stay here then...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Tucker takes Lynnie (I'm not even going to comment on that pet name) through the hallway, and she's being dragged because she's tied up

Tucker: Now there's no way that anyone can take you away from me.

Lynn: ...this is wrong on so many levels. Shouldn't the cookies have worn off a long time ago?

Tucker: The cookies? Oh, yeah, that wore off an hour ago.

Lynn: So why am I still tied up?

Tucker: Because I realized that even without the influence of the cookies, you are the only girl for me. That's why we're on our way to find Danneh so he can use his reality gauntlet thing to make you want to marry me.

Lynn: But that's only short-term! Both Destiny and Degona proved that...

Tucker: Not with some modifications I can make to the gauntlet.

Lynn:gulp...modifications?

Tucker: The X-Matrix.

Lynn: I am sooo doomed, it's not even funny.

Tucker: Don't worry dear. There's really no danger. No danger at all. gives her a kiss on the cheek

Lynn: EWW!!! SOMEONE-ANYONE-EVEN DAN! SAVE ME!!!

**Destiny wrote:**

Tucker: (calls Danneh)

Danneh: (answers) WHAT?!

Tucker: It's me. I need -

Danneh: (pretty ticked) I'M BUSY!

Tucker: But I just need a second.

Danneh: I've got other things to deal with! If you have a problem go take it up with ND or Super, but leave me alone right now!

Tucker: (wincing) Geeze, you don't have to be on a power trip...

Danneh: I'm not! Why does everyone keep saying that?! I'm BUSY! I've got important stuff to worry about! Now stop calling and LEAVE ME ALONE!!! (throws communication device thingie against the wall in anger shattering it)

Tucker: Boy, someone needs anger management...

Lynn: Bombay was right...well almost.

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: -Rushes over to Degona, leaning down and shaking her gently- Degona? Degona, please wake up.

Degona: Mmrgh...

Ninja Danny: Is she okay?

Me: What do you care?

Ninja Danny: ...

Degona: Where am I... -looks up- Queen? ...Are you wearing...

Me: Yes, I'm wearing the dress this time. It's a good thing me and Destiny are the same size.

Degona: I...I feel really weak. Did we get captured again.

Me: Yes, you and Destiny.

Degona: But then where is she.

Me: We don't know. She disappeared in front of our eyes.

Degona: Danneh's probably not happy with that. Too bad, I would have liked to see his face.

Me: Yeah, well, I have more news you won't like.

Degona: What?

Me: Danneh is going to be brainwashing you anymore.

Degona: How is that-

Me: Because he took your powers.

Degona: What! No, he couldn't have. -sits up and I catch her as she almost tips back over again- Ow...I have a headache.

Me: Danneh drained your powers, that's got to have an affect on you.

Degona: I guess...

-Tucker and Lynn come in-

Tucker: Oh, you're only here. I'm looking for Danneh.

Ninja Danny: He left. What do you need him for?

Tucker: I wanted him to use the X-Matrix on the Reality Gauntlet, so he can make Lynnie here fall in love with me for good.

Me/Degona: Lynnie?

Ninja Danny: Well, he's not here as I said, but you can keep "Lynnie" here with me -under breath- since watching people is all I'm good for it seems.

Tucker: That'd be great, thanks!

Ninja Danny: Oh, and you might want to leave the X-Matrix with me, too. We don't want it getting into the wrong hands if you run into any of their friends while you're looking for Danneh.

Tucker: Makes sense. -throws it to him as Lynn resignedly walks over to sit with us- Bye, Lynnie! -leaves-

Ninja Danneh: -grins and pockets the X-Matrix- Sucker.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

(They enter a room, in which is a small computer, a wheely chair and a countdown clock)

Me: No way!

Dan: NO WAY!

Arcel: Dare I ask?

( a beeping starts)

Arcel:...oookaaaaay.

Dan: So do we enter the numbers or what?

Me: Well not entering the numbers might make this place implode, which WOULD solve a few of our problems, however we wouldn't have time to escape so we'd probably die a horrible death, or gain the ability to see the future, it's 50/50.

Arcel: Just enter the stupid numbers

(goes over to computer, enters numbers)

Me: 4 8 15 16 23 42. I feel so important.

Dan: First time for everything.

Me: (opens exit door) Oh shut (falls over edge of long shaft) uuuuuuuuuuuuup

(Dan and Arcel lean over the edge)

Me: nooooooooot agaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn...

Dan: It does seem to be the new trend for her to do that a lot.

Arcel: Can't she fly?

Dan: Yeah

Arcel: So she's falling for no reason?

Dan: Basically.

(20 minutes later Bombay comes through door)

Dan: And you didn't just fly up because...?

Me: There's an anti power field in all the traps ok.

Arcel: Well that kinda makes sense

Dan: Sure it does (rolls eyes)

Me: (kicks Dan against wall)

Dan: Ow.

(they walk off)

Dan: Is she a but pissy today or is it just me?

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!

Arcel: Just a little pissy.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I don't know what's worse, Tucker or ND... suddenly she feels a vibration in her pocket. While everyone else has attention ND's focus, she slips her PDA from her pocket.

PDA: this is what it says on the screen Intruder in Lynn's tech office. Buttons are being pressed.

Lynn: Who's in my office?types Security Camera 12, visual

PDA: screen turns on and she sees Dan and Arcel peering down one of her trap doors. A moment later, Bombay enters the room

Lynn: I wonder...she begins to tap buttons on her PDA

ND: What are you doing?

Lynn: Umthinks of a lie...I'm bored. I get tied up every half hour, so I decided that until something else happens, I'm playing my game.

ND: Okay.

------

(in Lynn's office)

Arcel: Let's try a different combination...

before he can push anything, the screen turns on and they see words appear on the screen

Lynn: her typing It's Lynn. Type in the numbers 34-65-21-04 to see security feed of the room we're trapped in.

Dan: How do we know it's really you? types that into the keyboard

Lynn: If I were there, I'd slap you right now for even doubting me.

Bombay: That's her.

Lynn: Open up a map of the plalce by entering the numbers 34-34-098-34. Find a way down here. ND is guarding three of us, and Danneh's not here. If you need weapons, enter in the code 745-911. You can pick anything from there, seeing as most of them are designed for use against ghosts. Don't touch anything else in there though, or I will make mincemeat out of you when we're done with this. Hurry!

**Degona wrote:**

(I groan and try to stand, but I am still too weak to move)

Me: It's no use. I'm to wiped out to move...

The Queen: I can't believe he did that to you...

Lynn: Who did what?

The Queen: Danny absorbed all of Degona's powers.

Lynn: WHAT?

Me: I feel like I was hit with a lead pipe...

Lynn: Well that actually happened...

Me: ... and kicked in the head...

Lynn: That happened too. Well at least Bombay and the others should get out of here and come save us...

MEANWHILE

(In the control room)

Bombay: it's real dark in here, hey Dan, can you flip the lever on the wall so we can get some light in here?

Dan: (he flips the lever which activates a trap door, causing them all to fall down it)

Bombay: (falling) WROOOOOONG LEEEEEEVEEEEEEEER!

(The fall through an opening, right into the room with Queen, Lynn, Me and Ninja Danny)

Bombay: (groaning) Why do we even have that lever?!

Lynn: Or, they can get trapped in here with us...

Arcel: (looking up) Daneille!

Me: Danielle?

The Queen: That's my name... Srcel, I'm so glad you're okay!

Arcel: Why are you wearing a wedding dress?

The Queen: Well...

Ninja Danny: She's going to marry me...

Arcel: You again? Okay, this time I will finnish you off. (pulls out peice of paper)

Ninja Danny: (pulls out swoard) Bring it on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bum Bum Bum!

Ninja Danny: What are you doing?

Me: I'm trying to add dramatic effect!

Ninja Danny: Right…


	10. Star Wars and Toothbrushes

Me: NEW CHAPTER!

Ninja Danny: WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING?  
Me: I DON'T KNOW! I GUESS I'M JUST FEELING SHOUT-Y TODAY!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

Ninja Danny: This time you are through!

Arcel: We'll see. (prepare to leap at each other)

Danneh: (kicks the door open, storming in annoyed dragging me along behind him. Caleb strolls in after us, proudly)

Everyone: (stops and looks at him in surprise)

Lynn: Oh, look, we're all back together again.

Danneh: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!

Me: ...Please stop yelling...

Danneh: (looks down at me in annoyance) No! (I wince as he turns back to the others.) I leave for FIVE minutes-

Queen: More like fifteen...

Danneh: (ignores her) And I come back to THIS! I ask again...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!?!

Ninja Danny: Well, uh...you see they all...

Danneh: (resists the urge to hit him) You couldn't even handle _this_?! (tosses me over at the others and I land in Dan's arms) Are you good for anything?!

Dan: (looks down at me and grins nervously)

Me: (glares dangerously at Dan then suddenly falls back in his arms with a sigh) ...You're lucky I hurt to much to move right now...

Bombay: (eye twitches as Dan stares down at me in surprise)

Me: (completely worn out laying back in his arms) When I wake up again, someone please tell me what all's going on... (barely points at Queen) Is that my dress?

Queen: You want it back? I'll gladly make that happen.

Me: ...Not particularly... (points to Arcel) And whose that?

Lynn: You want all the answers now?

Me: (sighs) No... I'm probably to out of it to remember anyways...

Degona: (leaning against Lynn and the Queen for support) You wanna give us some answers? Like where you've been?

Me: Besides the fact that I have no clue as I haven't been conscious enough at any time to figure it all out...you know how Vlad wasn't to happy about the whole betrayal thing?

Degona: Yeah?

Me: ...Turns out he's still not over it...

**The Queen wrote:**

Ninja Danny: How is this my fault! Almost all of them are here! Fun Danny: Hey, Dudes! -all turn and see Fun and 80's Danny excorting Gwen, Sam and Valerie in- You looking for these guys?

Ninja Danny: And now they all are.

Gwen: Hey, everyone!

Danneh: Just put them with the others.

Ninja Danny: So I don't see how this is my fault. I've been guarding he others like you said, got Lynn here on my own, and the others just feel from the sky, so...

Danneh: Did they land on yout this time?

Ninja Danny: -glares- No. And I was about to defeat Queen-y's boyfriend when you came in, so I didn't do anything wrong!

Danneh: Okay, geez. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?

Me: -sniffs the air- Hey, guys...do you smell something sweet?

Bombay: -sniffs air also- Hey, yeah. Where's it coming from?

Destiny: It smells like cookies...

Degona: -looks around- But there aren't any cookies here.

Arcel: Over there! -points- A vent. It's coming from there!

Lynn: -sits up- A vent? Wait a minute...

Ninja Danny: Oh, hey. I got something for you from Tucker. -pulls the X-Matrix from his pocket and holds it behind his back, secretly fiddling with it-

Danneh: From Tucker? What is it?

Ninja Danny: Because, you know, the effects of the Reality Gauntlet kept wearing off, so I thought...

Danneh: Just give it to me, moron!

Ninja Danny: -smiles and holds it out- Of course. This is the X-Matrix. It's supposed to enhance the gauntlet.

Danneh: -takes it irritably and inspects it- I guess you're not so useless. -places it on the gauntlet's underside and holds it out- It's a bit tacky, but-AHH! -there was some sort of surge from the gauntlet, the X-Matrix gave off a few jolts and Danneh tore the gauntlet off as it shocked him-

Ninja Danny: -smirks- Shocking, isn't it?

Danneh: YOU! You did this on purpose! TRAITOR! Super! Get him!

Super Danny: -blinks- You're not the boss of me.

Danneh: OF COURSE, I'M THE BOSS OF YOU! NOW I'M ORDERING YOU TO DETAIN THE TRAITOR!

Ninja Danny: Won't work, I'm afraid. Must be something in the air.

Danneh: FINE! I'll do it myself! -there was a snapping sound and Danneh looked down to see one of the new Spectre Deflectors on his wrist- WHAT THE HECK!

Five-Year Old Danny: -steps out from behind Danneh where he'd been standing in the doorway unnoticed- That'll be kind of hard to do without powers.

Ninja Danny: -smirks and brings up his katana to point it threatenly at Danneh's neck- This is what we call an coup d'etat.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Wow, I never saw that coming.

Queen: Neither did I.

Bombay: Think maybe we could escape now while they're all preoccupied?

Arcel: Anyone else notice that this is the first time during this entire ordeal that we've all been together?

Lynn: Minus Tucker.

Dan: Where'd he run off to?

Lynn: Who cares? Let's just hope he stays there.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Does that mean I get out of all this?

Ninja Danny: So, still think you're so superior and better than the rest of us?

Danneh: (glares at him) You will all pay for this!

Fun Danny: Dude, I'd like to see you try.

Ninja Danny: See, your methods just aren't getting us anywhere so where gonna do things a little differently. And if you have a problem with that - (slightly shakes the katana as a threat)

Sam: Danny! (everyone except the Dannys look at her in surprise) Well, he's still my friend, kind of. (under breath) After I have a few choice words with him...

Dan: I thought Vlad was behind this all?

Bombay: Yeah, well apparently some things have changed.

Danneh: You have no idea what you're doing!

Ninja Danny: Actually you're the one that doesn't. So are you gonna submit to the new rule?

Danneh: Forget it.

Ninja Danny: So be it. Hoping you'd take it that way. (raises katana which suddenly freezes and shatters) What?

(Everyone looks down at me, still using Dan for support)

Me: (slightly nervous) Uh... I was aiming for Danneh...I swear... Wait a minute. My powers are back! What Danneh didn't control anyways...

Dan: So how about making them useful?

Me: (tries to freeze ND but nothing happens more than a slight layer of frost on him causing him to shiver) Okay...well they're slowly coming back anyways...

Valerie: (sarcastic) I feel so much better.

Degona: Well, at moments like these -

Dan: We'll take what we can get.

Queen: Which is?

Dan: (suddenly scoops me completely up in his arms and blasts the wall) An escape. (runs out the newly formed hole)

(Arcel scoops up the Queen and runs out carrying her. Bombay, Lynn, Gwen, Sam, and Valerie help Degona out)

**Degona wrote:**

Dan: Which way should we go?

Arcel: Anywhere!

(They run for about 5 minutes, before dodging into a dark room. The turn on the lights, and put down me and Destiny on the floor. Arcel puts down the Queen, and she sighs)

The Queen: Well, what now?

Bombay: Beats me! How about you guys, and ideas?

Lynn: None.

Gwen/Sam/Valerie: Same!

The Queen: (sigh) Well, we can't just wait here until they find us... we got to do something!

Destiny: (getting up, slowly) Quick question... (to me) What ahppened to you? I mean I know you got hit on the head, but even that can't make you weak enough not to be able to move!

Me: (faintly) Danneh absorbed all my powers.

Destiny: When he took control of your body?

Me: No, after you dissappeared, he absorbed all my powers, and went looking for you.

Destiny: That explains how powerful he was...

Me: And now I can barley stand. It feels like all o my energy was taken from me too... and (getting even weaker) I feel... so tired... (I close my eyes and pass out)

The Queen: Degona? Oh great, she unconcious again!

Bombay: The only thing were missing now is a Star Wars reference...

Dan: I don't know how were ever going to get out of this!

Destiny: I find your lack of faith disturbing.

Bombay: And there it is!

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: What are we going to do about this moron?

Degona: Why are you asking me?!

Me: BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!!!

Sam: Well, let's see. Aside from the TV, what's one of his pet peeves?

_(all look at Degona)_

Degona: You expect me to know these things?

Me: You've been here longer than we have.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Right, Star Wars aside, we're in a strange place, Danny is still evil, Vlad's running around being a moron and

Vlad: I resent that

Everyone: Oh no, not you

Vlad: I resent that too.

Destiny: What do you want now Vlad?

Vlad: The usual, your powers. But i'm willing to put all that aside if you all help me put Danneh out of commission for good.

Sam: No

Val:No

Dan: No

Arcel: No

Gwen: No

Queen: No

Me: No

Lynn: no

Degona: OK

Everyone: WHAT?

Degona: I'm weak, who knows what Danneh will do with my powers, can you guys think of a better idea?

Vlad: I like that girl

**The Queen wrote:**

Danneh: See what you're insolence has done now!

Ninja Danny: -brings out some throwing stars and uses them to pin Danneh to the wall- I think you should worry about yourself right now. -to Five-Year Old Danny- What can you do?

Five-Year Old Danny: Well, I have his original powers, the ones he took from Destiny and Degona's. I can do a lot. Ninja Danny: Might I suggest you go after them then?

Five-Year Old Danny: -frowns- Don't get snippy with me. Thsi was my plan, remember?

Ninja Danny: Right, sorry. Nice job with the cookies.

Five-Year Old Danny: Thanks. I just had to make a few modifications to Queen-y's recipe. Glad I helped her make them now. Be back in a bit with them all. I'm sure you want to have a talk with Danneh here. -disappears-

Ninja Danny: -brings up another throwing star- Oh, yes. We're going to have a _long_ talk.

MEANWHILE

Me: Forget it! We're find a way to turn Danny back ourselves. We're finally all together, and I don't want us split up again. Especially when it means we'll be giving them to you. Bombay: Yeah, and I've sworn to myself I wouldn't make anymore deals with him.

Vlad: Very well. I'll take them by force.

Five-Year Old Danny: Do you mind if I disagree?

-All look over to see him lenaing against the wall, smiling smugly-

Vlad: I won't be defeated by a child.

Five-Year Old Danny: -waves hand and Vlad disappears- Too late. -turns towards us- And now you.

Arcel: ...How'd he do that?

Lynn: I'm more worried about what else he can do.

Five-Year Old Danny: I should probably be thanking you, Lynn, for the idea to filter the cookies throught the vents. That was the only snag in my plan until I went through your computer.

Lynn: You went through MY computer! How?! I havev passwords, and traps and-

Five-Year Old Danny: Yes, they weren't to hard to crack and outmanever. I even made sure to make sure you couldn't detect my presence.

Dan: No way a little kid did this. He's bluffing.

Five-Year Old Danny: I had help, I admit. -glances at me- Want to guess how I was able to do it?

Me: -looks confused for a second before gasping- The raisins! In the cookies! They must have made him super smart or something!

-Everyone groans-

Five-Year Old Danny: -smiles sinisterly- And since I don't think you'll surrender, It'll be my pleasure to defeat you all and bring you to ND.

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: No way. First of all, that guy's a blundering idiot to begin with. Second of all, I am NOT going to take orders from a little TODDLER.

Valerie: At least SOMEONE in this building has a LITTLE common sense...

Me: And anyway, I already DO have plenty of power that Vlad HASN'T drained from me yet, so I could easily beat you.

Everyone: _(sweatdrop as 5-year-old Danny smiles in realization)_ Define "common sense..."

Dan: She's an idiot.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: OK, THAT'S IT!!!

(whips out staff)

Dan: Where does she keep that?

Arcel: I think it's best not to speculate

Me: It's time for some babysitting!

Five year old Danny: (sniff) You'd beat up a little kid.

Me: (puts away staff) I just can't do it.

Destiny: Bombay, now is not the time to get morals about beatung people up.

Sam: Man that kid is evil, making Bombay back off.

Dan: I know how to handle this. (picks up little Danny, hangs him off coathook)

Lynn: Where did that hook come from?

Destiny: Dan, don't torment the evil mastermind.

**Destiny wrote:**

5 Year Old Danny: (grins evilly)

Dan: Huh? (is suddenly sent flying back into the rest of us)

Valerie: How did he get powers in the first place? Much less something like that?

Sam: I don't know. He shouldn't have had any.

Me: (shocked worried look)

Bombay: Destiny?

Me: That...that brat is controlling my powers now!

All (cept 5 year old Danny): What?

Me: He...he must have gotten them from Danneh when he used that deflector.

Degona: What exactly is that thing anyways?

Queen: And how do you know about it?

Me: (hangs head) That's how Danneh got control of my powers in the first place...

All: What?

Me: At first he had total control but I was able to somehow get it off...but that still allowed him to control most of them... And thank god Vlad isn't here to hear that..

5 Year Old Danny: (grins) Exactly. I have everything that Danneh had up until I snapped it on him...

Lynn: So that kid has control over Danneh's, Degona's and Destiny's powers now?

Me: (nods slowly) Yeah...

5 Year Old Danny: So let's get started huh?

Me: Fine. (waves my hand and a small frost barely appears on him)

5 Year Old Danny: Ha, so I'm a little cold, so what?

Me: (sighs, leaning back against the wall) ...

Bombay: Well?

Me: That's it. I got nothing right now... They haven't been completely restored.

Degona: Don't look at me. You know my story.

Dan: (getting up) Let's hope someone does.

Degona: Something wrong?

Me: (quietly; looking down) You know they'll probably kill Danny right?...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me and Sam: THEY'LL DO WHAT?!

Me: Okay - he may have control over your guys' powers, but what about mine?

Valerie: PLEASE don't give the little squirt any ideas...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I know how to deal with this brat.

Queen: How?

Lynn: to Bombay, Dan, and Arcel Remember when you guys were in my office?

Bombay: That's right! You told us where the ghost weapons stash was.

Destiny: What are we all still doing here then?

Arcel: pins 5-year old Danny to the wall with his paper skills and everyone else runs out before he can get out

Lynn: Up the stairs, and to the right!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: (Running) Me, Desitiny, Degona, Lynn, Gwen, Queen, Sam, Valerie, Dan and Arcel...DANG we're one too many.

Dan: What are you babbling about this time?

Me: I was just thinking whether our numbers matched up to the Fellowship Of The Ring, but there's ten of us so that's one too many.

Dan: I swear, you're the only person who thinks of stuff like this whilst being chased

Me: Well the numbers would match up to ten if we included Bill The Pony.

Gwen: Or if one of us was Arwen

Dan: Don't get involved in her lunacy!

Degona/Destiny/Queen/Gwen/Lynn: I WANNA BE ARWEN!!

Arcel: Well Queen should be Arwen, because then I could be Aragorn by default. And that pairing makes logical sense.

Destiny: Stupid logical sense.

Dan: But I wanted to be Aragorn!

Degona: Now who's getting involved in the lunacy? If anyone, you're either Gimli or Boromir.

Destiny: Well Bombay's the one who did the whole betrayel thing so she gets Boromir

Me: HEY! I thought you were over that. And Degona's the one who keeps going under the sway of evil

Sam: I have to say that this is the third most stupid argument I've ever had.

(they arrive at Lynn's office)

Lynn: Well it passed the time at least.

**Degona wrote:**

Gwen: SO what now?

Lynn: (picking up a weapon) We fight!

Me: Right... (tries to get up, and falls back down to the ground) On second thought, I'm still too weak to move. I can't fight.

Destiny: Well, I'm out of power too, but at least I can stand and fight. (i give her a nasty look). Someone's going to have to stay here and guard Degona while the rest of us fight.

Lynn: I nominate Destiny!

Bombay: Second it!

Destiny: Wha-- (sigh) Fine, I'll stay here and gaurd her.

(They rest of them load up on weapons, and leave the room)

Destiny: (sigh) They're dead, aren't they?

Me: Oh yeah, that's a deffinite. Without us, there isn't anyone who can save them!

Destiny: (talking about one of the other members) No, there is another.

Me: Hey, I thought we agreed on no more star wars quotes!

**The Queen wrote:**

-Everyone rushes out of the room to stop sbruptly as Five-Year Old Danny is standing patiently out there for him-

Five-Year Old Danny: Are you all ready? ND won't wait all day. We're on a deadline.

Dan: Deadline?

Five-Year Old Danny: For our, well, it's really my idea to take over the world. Have to show Danneh that we really aremorecompetent without him.

Bombay: -brandishes weapon- Not if we stop you.

Five-Year Old Danny: -pouts cutely- So, you really are going to hurt me?

Bombay: ...I can't do it! He's only five!

Sam: Yoy manipulative little worm!

Dan: -sniffs- I'm so proud of myself! Taking over the world at the age of five. -Bambay smacks him-

Lynn: Well, I don't mind kicking his butt. He hacked into my computer!

Arcel: Danielle,you should go in the room with Degona and Destiny. I don'twantyoui hurt.

Me: But-

Arcel: Go! I'm your second-in-command. I'm supposed to be protecting you.

Me:-grumbles- Fine... -sulkily goes inside-

Dan: Oh, so you'll worry about her safety, but not mine?

Arcel: Pretty much.

Valerie: Enough talking! This is for taking my suit! -brings up what looks like a Fenton Bazooka and fires, hitting him directly-

Five-Year Old Danny: HEY! -holds his midsection in pain for a second before smiling evilly- That itched.

-Everyone stares in shock-

Five-Year Old Danny: Funny how little effect anti-ghost weapons do to someonewho isn't a ghost, huh?

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (shrugs) I didn't know it was a Stars Wars quote. Geeze... (sits down and sighs) This is really pathetic.

Degona: That we're the most powerful ones and yet we're both pretty much out of power?

Me: No...that we have to sit here while everyone else is doing something productive...and there's nothing we can do...

Degona: You're not really -

Me: Yeah, a little.

Degona: This is _not_ the time to start feeling sorry for the bad guy. Look at all he's done, to us!

Me: I know. I can't help it. I didn't want Danneh to get hurt. But if they could turn on each other like that, who knows what they'll do. And considering how angry they are over his power trip... Besides this whole mess is pretty much my fault.

Degona: (under her breath) This is a hell of a time to develop a conscience... (sighs) Well we're all stuck in it unless we can figure something out.

Me: I know there's something really important that I'm forgetting... And I'm going to regret it later.

Degona: So who were you talking about when you said-

(Super Danny and 80s Danny suddenly appear)

80s Danny: Yeah, you probably are.

Degona: How did you get away from the others?

Destiny: (stands up) Fine. Then I guess we'll have to deal with you.

80s Danny: Whatcha gonna do? The kid controls your powers, they're pretty much useless.

Me: Unlike Bombay, I don't have any problems hitting a kid. And like I've told Vlad, I don't need my powers to do it. (grins evilly)

Super Danny/80s Danny: Huh?

(Five minutes later both are beat down on the ground gagged and tied together with 80's tie)

Degona: ...You've gotta stop watching Elektra and Buffy...

Me: I had to do something to get Dan to stop with the "Poison Ivy" stuff... Just cuz I control plants doesn't mean I'm a supervillian on some tv show or comic book or anything.

Degona: So you didn't just do that to Danneh why? (I glare at her) Right. Of course you wouldn't. (My glare increases) Drop it. This is me you're talking to, not one of the others. I see right through it. Even before you blurted it out to the world.

Me: I've given my explanation many times. Now is not the time to do it. ...I think I just realized something..

Degona: Yeah?

Me: It's not a good idea to kick butt when you're still pretty much out of it... (leans back against the wall for support) ...But it was totally worth it.

Degona: (rolls eyes) Of course.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Bombay: How come the first enemy we encounter is the only one that doesn't have ghost powers?

Gwen: This just isn't our day, is it?

Lynn: I can take him with my toothbrush.

Everyone else: 0.o

Arcel: Um, Lynn...

5 year old Danny: You think you can beat me with a toothbrush?

Lynn: whips out toothbrush from her back pocket I know I can. Trained for 6 years in how to perfect the style.

Dan: Do you always carry one of those around with you?

Arcel: A weapon is a weapon...I guess.

5 year old Danny: I don't care what you fight me with, you're not going to beat me.

five minutes later

5 year old Danny: tied up on the ground I can' believe they beat me.

Dan: I never knew that a toothbrush could _do _that.

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: -comes in to see Super and 80's Danny tied up- Um...

Degona: Destiny's a little stressed right now.

Me:I can see that...

Destiny: So what are you doing here?

Me: -sullenly goes over to sit next to Degona- Arcel.

Degona: What'd he do?

Me: Played the whole "protector" card. It's like he thinks I can't fight on my own.

Destiny/Degona: Ahhhh.

Me: -points over to Super and 80's Danny- So how'd they get here anyway?

MEANWHILE

Five-Year Old Danny: -struggles against his restraints- You haven't won! In just a few seconds, Super and 80's Danny will walk right out that door having already apprehended your friends!

-All turn to stare at the door. A few seconds go by-

Bombay: How many seconds are we supposed to wait?

Five-Year Old Danny: Uh...

Lynn: He's just bluffing.

Five-Year Old Danny: Well,actually... -leans back and a walkie-talkie falls out of his pocket and he turns it on with his foot- ND! I NEED BACKUP! The ploy didn't work! And...and Lynn has a toothbrush!

Sam: Give me that! -takes it and turns it off-

Arcel: We can take him, though! The weapons will affect Ninja Danny.

Ninja Danny: -seems to coalesce right out of the shadows in the corridor and raises the Reality Gauntlet, minus the X-Matrix, and it glows yellow, all the weapons turning into rubber chickens- What weapons?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Sam: holding a chicken Well, that sucks.

Valerie: No kidding. chucks the chicken away

Lynn: I still have my toothbrush! it turns into a chicken Eww...great. Now how am I supposed to brush my teeth?

Dan: You actually used that to brush your teeth?

Lynn: I've never actually had to use it against anyone before.

Arcel: Um guys, the gauntlet has the X-Matrix on it...

ND: That it does, and if you remember, the effects are perrmanent.

Lynn: Good thing Tucker isn't here...

Tucker: comes running down the hallway Lynnie! Hey ND, you got the matrix working!

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: I'm now rethinking using Dan's singing and dancing distraction idea.

Dan: It would be toe-tapping-tastic

Arcel: We're not gonna be that desperate.

Sam: That gauntlet could turn us into their willing slaves, into chickens or into polar bears.

Val: Polar bears?

Sam: I've been around them (points at Bombay and Dan) too long.

Gwen: They could even turn Arcel and Dan into girls.

Me: Hey Dan, I could braid your hair.

Dan: Nah, I think the whole flaming thing would get in the way. But at least it wouldn't be as bad as the time I tried to dye it.

Val: Anyone else thinking that Dan might be gay?

Me: Well it depends on what kind of dye-

Arcel: Focus Bombay!

Lynn: Agreed. For one thing we need to get away from Tucker.

Me: I have a plan. (hits the wall, trapdoor opens below them)

everyone: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

(they land)

Sam: What was the point of that.

Arcel: I know! There seems to generally be some kind of trapdoor wherever Bombay is standing and so she decided it would be a quick and effective getaway.

Me: Um, yeah, lets go with that.

Gwen: Cool! Let's get out of here. (they start to leave)

Val: (give Bombay a look) and the real reason is...

Me: I thought the bad guys would be standing on the trapdoor. But it worked out fine.

(monkey dressed as a pirate goes past)

Me: Everybody saw that right?

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (sitting up) You know what I've noticed?

Destiny: What?

Me: That ever since Danneh's taken my powers, i've only gotten weaker. It's almost as if...

(Danneh walks in)

Danneh: Like i'm sucking your energy?

(Everyone gasps)

Me: My energy? You jerk! Give me back my powers!

Danneh: No... (he walks over to me, touches me on the shoulder, I wince in pain, and fall to the floor)

Destiny: Degona? DEGONA?! (To Danneh) What did you do to her?

Danneh: Exactly what she said, I sucked out all of her energy...

Destiny: Oh crap...

The Queen: I hope Arcel and the others are doing better that we are!

Destiny: I hope Danneh doesn't kill us!

The Queen: That too!

**Destiny wrote:**

Before Degona's post

Me: (looking down at them) You know, I have no idea. They were just there.

Degona: Great...we're so out of it the enemy's able to sneak up on us now. Things are just getting better.

Me: Yeah, well, doesn't mean we can't still take them. Unlike Danneh and Vlad, they shouldn't know all my tricks, which makes them useful again.

Queen: Hopefully Arcel and the others were able to the handle little Danny.

Me: If not, I will. (both stare at me) What? I've been needing to take it out on something.

Queen: You would really beat up a little kid, even if he was evil?

Degona: Destiny has no problem beating up anyone with "Dan" in their name...in case you didn't know.

Queen: And she didn't do that to -

Me: I HAVE my reasons!

Degona: Yes, we know... ( I glare at her)

Me: Do you really wanna start talking about ND?

Degona: Don't you start thinking -

Queen: (sighs) Girls! Not now.

Me: (sulking) Right. I still know I'm forgetting something important.

Queen: I'm getting worried. I don't hear anything out there. I hope everyone's okay. If not what are we going to do?

Me: Well, we could always head down and save Danneh...er, stop ND...ourselves.

Degona: You really think we'll get farther than we have before?

Me: (shrugs) Well I did destroy his katana and took out his backup. What's he really got left?

Queen: Besides the gauntlet and map and evil armies?

Degona: ... 5 Year Old Danny...

Me: So -

Queen: Whose a genius...

Degona: And has mine and Danneh's powers...

Queen: And control of yours...

Me: Fine. I get it. So what, we sit and wait for the others?

After Degona's post

Me: Okay, scratch that idea about handling it on our own... Wait a minute. How did you get loose? I thought -

Danneh: (smirks) That a few little toys could hold me? As for their competence to rule against me, they seem to have one forgotten one important detail.

Me/Queen: Which is?

Danneh: (pulls a throwing star out of his outfit and tosses it off to the side) Never leave the prisoner alone...

Me: So we'll all caught up in a huge power struggle... All because of cookies! And Vlad, but that's another story. And I _know_ I'm still forgetting something. Fine, then, I guess we'll deal with you. (starts to storm over to him)

Queen: Destiny, wait. Don't forget that's Danne-

(Danneh grins, grabbing my arm and harmlessly tossing me down on the ground)

Me: Right...the one that does know my tricks...

Danneh: Powers or not, I'm still a force to be reckoned with. Remember that.

Me: ...They didn't get all your powers...did they?

Danneh: Did I get all of yours?

Me: Right. I guess we really should have thought of that.

Queen: How much could he possibly still have left?

(Danneh grins and zaps both of us, knocking us out. 80s/Super Danny look at each other in surprise)

Danneh: Enough to do that. And I'm not controlling _my_ army with cookies. (Frostbite and his people appear in the shadows growling with a few other ghosts. Danneh turns back to them) So, let's deal with these traitors, no?

(They turn back to see that Super/80s have escaped)

MEANWHILE

Ninja Danny: (untying 5 Year Old Danny) They did this with a toothbrush?

5 Year Old Danny: You weren't there! It was horrible!

Ninja Danny: (sarcastically) I'm almost upset I wasn't...

5 Year Old Danny: (rubbing his wrists) Yeah, well, you'd think differently if you had been there. This whole thing was a disaster. And those two idiots were nowhere to be found. What'd they do? Run off for a break?

Ninja Danny: I guess we'll have to have a talk with them.

(80s/Super Danny come walking as quickly as they can, still tied together)

Ninja Danny: (facepalms) Do I even wanna know?

(80s/Super Danny fall in front of them and 5 Year Old Danny removes the gags)

5 Year Old Danny: Where have you been?! This whole thing was a disaster! Not to mention they all got away. What were you two loons doing?!

80s Danny: Don't yell at us. We tried to do our job!

Ninja Danny: Tried?

Super Danny: Those damsels were a force to be reckoned with!

Ninja Danny: Reckoned? The girls did this to you? (shakes head)

80s Danny: Technically, it was just -

Super Danny: Hey! Shut up! You wanna make us look any worse?!

5 Year Old Danny: How? They're pretty much powerless!

Super Danny: (rubbing arm) Yeah, well Destiny evidently doesn't need power as bad as we thought.

80s Danny: Now whose doing it?! You gonna tell them the other part to?!

Ninja Danny: (catching his attention) What other part?

Super Danny: No! I'm not that stupid!

80s Danny: Well I'm not gonna do it!

Ninja Danny: What other part?

(They ignore him and continue arguing)

80s Danny: We're already in enough trouble as is! I'm not getting in anymore -

Ninja Danny: WHAT OTHER PART?! (They cower and try not to look at him as he yanks them both up to his face) I ask again...what other part?

80s Danny: That, uh, Danneh might have gotten loose? (grins nervously)

Ninja Danny: WHAT?!?! (throws them back)

**The Queen wrote:**

80's Danny: And he has back-up...

Ninja Danny: -pacing back and forth- This can't be happening. I mean, I left Fun Danny to watch him...

Five-Year Old Danny: YOU LEFT DUN DANNY TO WATCH HIM! Ninja Danny: What was I supposed to do? Send him up here with the Gauntlet instead? Yeah, that would have gone well. This is your fault! You said your plan would work!

Five-Year Old Danny: It was! If they escaped, they would have come up here to get the weapons. 80's and Super would wait in the room invisible while I took out the ones with the weapons. Everything was calculated.

Ninja Danny: Except you didn't count for Destiny and A TOOTHBRUSH!

Super Danny: Um...guys? Danneh. In that room. Should be running now.

Ninja Danny: -pales- He's in there? But...but that's where Degona is!

Five-Year Old Danny: We have other things to be worrying about like OUR lives! Come on! -grabs 80's Danny and Super Danny and teleports away, Ninja Danny disappearing in a puff of smoke a second later-

Danneh: -stepping out of the room with Frostbite's men, holding Destiny while Degona and I are slung over each of Frostbite's shoulders- Sniff them out, boys. I want those traitors begging for their lives!

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Dan: Now what? We're stuck in who knows where running from all of my younger selves with a paper master, me and a toothbrush.

Valerie: And my sixith-degree blackbelt skills. Don't forget that.

Dan: We're doomed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wow, didn't see that coming.  
Ninja Danny: I still don't know you could do that with a tooth brush.


	11. Nothing Good

Me: I've got nothing… ND?

Ninja Danny: I'm tapped out too.

Anyway, just enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

(ND storms into the room)

Ninja Danny: I can't believe this! We were so close to winning! Where did we go wrong?!

5 Year Old Danny: Who would ever expect a toothbrush?

(ND glares at him then storms over to the couch)

Ninja Danny: And _you_!!! Why did you-

Fun Danny: Hey, keep it down, I finally got the TV back after Sam, Valerie, and whoever that chick is messed it up.

Ninja Danny: YOU LET HIM ESCAPE!!!

Fun Danny: (looks over to see the empty wall) Oh, is that what he was doing? I thought he fell asleep or something...

ND: This is just great.

80s Danny: Uh...I think he might have his powers to.

Ninja Danny: WHAT?! But I thought -

5 Year Old Danny: Well, look what happened when he controlled Destiny's? She was able to get some of it back. For a normal ghost they'd be completely powerless, but he's got a lot more than that. He can't have to much though, right?

Fun Danny: Just what you have.

5 Year Old Danny: Which I have more of. So we're still good.

Ninja Danny: He's got some of his powers, an army, and the girls and you say we're good?! Can't anyone do this right? What tv program could possibly - (looks in shock at the screen) That...that's surveillance feed!

Fun Danny: Duh. What could be more exciting than that?

80s Danny: So you know where everyone is? You can see everything?

Fun Danny: Well, not everything. I can't see what Danneh and the others have managed to block off. But I did see what happened back there. (snickers) Getting beat down by a toothbrush and a girl...

Super Danny: I feel like I was broken in two. Man they've got some issues.

Fun Danny: Maybe she's mad cuz we turned against and tormented her boyfriend?

5 Year Old Danny: I'll never brush my teeth again...

Ninja Danny: Stop with the chitchat! We've got to figure something out before Danneh has us completely beat out.

5 Year Old Danny: I've got another thought.

Ninja Danny: What?

5 Year Old Danny: What about Jazz? Whose side is she on? If she's with him...we could have some problems.

Ninja Danny: I guess we'll just how to find out then, won't we?

MEANWHILE

Me: (wakes up with a groan) Not again. (looks over at the Queen whose already awake)

Queen: Yes, this again. Locked in yet another room. What's next? D- (suddenly everything stops)

Vlad: A power struggle? Ooo, interesting.

Me: (I whirl around in shock behind me to see him) You again? What do we have to do to get rid of you?!

Vlad: That's something that will never happen. (He fires a blast at me but as I leap out of the way, he stands over Degona aiming for her)

Me: (momentarily distracted) No! Don't!

Vlad: (turns and smirks at me before knocking me out and picking me up) Well that was simple.

(As time returns to normal, Degona comes to just in time to see Vlad disappear with me)

Queen: -anneh's got us, ND's probably got the others -

Degona: And Vlad has Destiny!

Queen: That would be. What?

Degona: (turns to look at her) And I think I know how she just disappeared last time... Wait, what do you mean Danneh's got us?

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: You don't remember?

Degona: It's really fuzzy... -lies back down- I still have a headache.

Me: That's because Danneh's stealing your energy. He got out, found us, and knocked us out. I figure that he's keeping you, so he can have an endless supply of energy since his powers are limited. I don't know why he's keeping me, though.

Danneh: Leverage.

-Both jump and turn to where he is in the doorway-

Me: And then what?

Danneh: -doesn't pay attention- Where's Destiny?

Degona: Vlad.

Danneh: Hmmm...having him zipping in and out is becoming moreand more irritating. I have to find a way to counter his rogue appearances.

Me: So what do you have planned for me after all this if you win? Danneh: When I win. And you'll be eliminated. But don't worry, you'll have a few hours to write out your last will and testament. I have to deal with the traitors first. Degona: So what are you doing here?

Danneh: -grins and walks over- Coming by for a little snack. -rests a hand on Degona's shoulder andshe goes limp- Me: DEGONA!

Danneh: That was exhiliarating. See you two later. -leaves-

Me: -crawls over to Degona- Degona?

Degona: I'm awake. I just...can't move. We're so doomed.

Me: How many times are we going to say that during this ordeal?

Degona: Until we're not?

ELSEWHERE

Ninja Danny: I can't believe I'm saying this...but you're skill at being lazy will actually help us. -to Five-Year Old Danny- Give him your walkie-talkie.

Five-Year Old Danny: -hands it over to an uncaring Fun Danny- What will this accomplish?

Ninja Danny: -the Reality Gauntlet glows blue and three earpieces appear, pulling down the cloth on this face to expose the hidden one already being worn- We were able to communicate this way, I'm hoping it will work this time, too. Fun Danny will talk to us through that walkie-talkie and tell us we're everyone is, so we can avoid a confrontation until we're ready.

Five-Year Old Danny: -putting his earpiece on- This could work...

Ninja Danny: It _better_ work. Okay, this is the plan. -points to Five-Year Old Danny- You'll be going around and making trouble for Danneh and his men. I don't care what you do, just make sure they go through Hell trying to find us. Just don't fightthem directly.I don't want another incident like the toothbrush.

-80's chuckles and Five-Year Old Danny glares at him-

Ninja Danny: Super, you'll be going through this building top to bottom trying to find Degona and the others Danneh has. Bring the hostages back here. -Super Danny nods- Ninja Danny: 80's, you'll find Jazz. The vented cookies should havenullified Danneh's influenceasit did for the rest of us. We can use as many allies as we can get.

Five-Year Old Danny: And what will you do?

Ninja Danny: I'll be doing something that Ireally don't want to.

80's Danny: What's that?

Ninja Danny: -sighs- Finding the rest of Queen-y's gang and making some sort of truce.

Super Danny: That sounds risky. Ninja Danny: Well, the truce won't be binding, just conditional. Until we claim control of this place again. -smirks- Of course, they won't know that.

Fun Danny: So all I have to do is sit here and tell you were people are?

Ninja Danny: -glares- Is that too much work for you?

Fun Danny: Nah, I'm good.

Ninja Danny: Then all we need is a way to make this roomimpenetrable so no one can interrupt Fun.

Five-Year Old Danny: Leave that to me. -concentrates and the temperature drops tremendously- This room is now a virtual iceberg. Nothing's getting in here.

Ninja Danny: Good. Let's go.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

everyone is trudging through the builing, unsure of where they're going

Gwen: Well this sucks.

Sam: Totally.

Lynn: At least Tucker isn't here...

Sam: Why not? He's one of my best friends.

Arcel: Danneh's your best friend too, but look where that got you.

Valerie and Sam both glare at him

Dan: Tucker has an unheathly crush on her.

Arcel: So now what? Do we just keep walking until we hit oblivion? There has to be something we can do besides walk around pointlessly.

ND appears

ND: There is.

Dan: Where's a toothbrush when you need it?

Lynn:pulls out spare one

Dan: 0.o you carry two around?

Lynn: Sometimes. You never know what will happen.

ND: Wait! I'm not here to fight!

**Gwen wrote:**

(I stiffen, just in case)

Me: What are you here for then? To fool us with a ploy that you're not here to fight, or to just catch us off our guard, or do you want us to help you catch 5-year-old Danny...

Ninja Danny: That's what I don't like about you, kid or freshman or whatever the daisy your name is. You ask too many questions and you confuse me!

Me: Gosh, you weren't confused to begin with?

Ninja Danny: (glare)

**Lynn138 wrote:**

ND: No. That's NOT what I'm here for.

Dan: Well, don't leave us in suspense, what are you here for?

ND: I'm here to, er, offer a propostion of peace.

Lynn: Uh huh, sure. And then you're going to tie us all up and lock us in a room we can't get out of so you can beat Danneh and take over the world.

**Arcel wrote:**

ND: No, will you stop accusing me of things I haven't done yet and listen!

Bombay: ... ok.

ND: Thank you, now then, I- stops suddenly, I am right next to him, a razor sharp note card to his throat

Me: Where is Danielle. in a cold voice

ND: Who?

Me: glares The Queen, where is she?

ND: I don't know... Dannah has her...

Me: pulls note card away turning away from every one Fine, looks like I got to find her myself. runs off down the hall

Bombay: Ok, that wa- wait... Dannahs got her!!!

**Destiny wrote:**

Bombay: I wonder if - (Vlad suddenly appears with me still unconscious)

Dan: Vlad, what are you doing here? And _with Destiny_?!

Valerie: And how did you get here without us -

Ninja Danny: Wait your turn. Hello, I'm kinda busy here!

Vlad: Picking something up. (looks at Gwen strangely) You look familiar. Have we met before?

Gwen: Actually -

Sam: Like what?

Vlad: You'll see. (freezes time, grabs Bombay, and disappears)

Sam: Wow, I feel really...deja vu.

Dan: (looking around) Hey, where's Bay-Bay?

Everyone: Bay-Bay?

Dan: Uh...did I say that out loud?

Sam: Great, more stupid pet names.

Valerie: You're just jealous cuz you ain't got one.

Gwen: Hey that one weird girl with the staff and weird comments is gone.

Valerie: Have you looked at yourself recently?

Dan: I swear that girl...

Gwen: Does she normally do this? It seems fairly common.

Dan: No, not usually.

Sam: Vlad also doesn't just suddenly appear and disappear out of thin air either like that.

Dan: You know, I told her she was on his list. Doesn't anyone ever listen?

Valerie: Of recruitment? He's probably pretty desperate.

Dan: Do I have to explain everything? Under Danneh and Destiny and probably right above Danielle and my- err Jack.

Valerie/Sam: Oh... THAT list.

Ninja Danny: Hello, can we get back to me and the reason I'm here?

MEANWHILE

(Jazz is happily humming to herself as 80s Danny walks in. She suddenly spins around and throws a blade at him barely missing)

80s Danny: (hands up in surrender and fear) Wait! I didn't do anything...yet.

Jazz: (suspiscious look) This whole place is falling apart. What do you want?

80s Danny: Well, uh...Danneh's gone completely insane and snapped. We're trying to take over the world for him. And it would be really nice if you'd help us...

Jazz: (thinks about it) Depends.

80s Danny: On what?

Jazz: (sinister smirk) What do you have to offer me?

80s Danny: ...You always have been the intelligent one...

**Arcel wrote:**

(during Destiny's post)

I turn around when I get a strange feeling, everyone is frozen in time Me: ... Thats weird. Vlad phases through the wall, time unfreezes, I watch the scene unfold, when he freezes time and grabs Bombay, I duck around a corner, I watch Vlad fly by, I smile, pulling out one of clockworks pendants

Me: I knew this would come in handy, good thing Clockwork sucks at poker. I begin following him silently

**Degona wrote:**

The Queen: Okay, we can get through this. (To me) How much can you move?

Me: (lifts head, and sits up) This much. I really hate this...

The Queen: I know... I can't believe Vlad has Destiny!

Me: Not to mention how bad everyone else must be doing!

The Queen: What do you mean?

Me: Oh come on, (sits up more) BY now they've either been captured, fallen down a trap, or met up with one of the Danny's, most likeyly ND, and if that's the case, Arcel's not going to be thinking clearly, because he just wants to beat the living crap out of ND, for hurting you, and the Danny's can use that to their advantage.

The Queen: Wow, you seem more alert than me!

Me: Just because I'm out of energy doesn't mean I can't be observant. (sits up even more) But for some reason, I feel much better... (sdtands up) Wow, I can stand... I guess my strengths returning!

The Queen: That's good. Maybe we should--

(Just then, a hand appears on my shoulder, and I scream in pain. I fall to floor unconious, and Danneh starts laughing)

Danneh: Pathetic. Just pathetic. (To the queen) Do you think I would actually let her get stronger?

The Queen: (looking at my body) This Karma thing's gotta stop.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Wah? What's going on?

Vlad: What do you think is going on you stupid girl?

Me: Well Destiny's unconcious, you're here and I'm captured. Sounds like a normal wednesday to me.

Vlad: Does nothing faze you?

Me: I'm only scared of three things: 1) Zombies 2)Freaky clowns and 3) The Test Card girl from life On Mars.

Vlad: What would you do if this Test Card girl came at you and was controlling an army of zombie clowns?

Me: Well then I'd be screwed. Well first I'd be a bit confused, but then I'd be screwed.

Destiny: (waking up) Uh...wuh?

Me: You could sleep through a tornado

Destiny: Give me a break, I was knocked out...again

Me: Like I said, normal wednesday.

**Degona wrote:**

(I regain consciousness, and sit up)

Danneh: What? How do you keep getting up? I sucked out every ounce of your energy!!!

Me: I guess I bounce back quickly.

Danneh: I've had just about enough out of you, you little creetin!

Me: Okay, first of all, it's "cretin". If you're going to threaten me, do it properly. Second of all, you're nuts if you think stealing my powers and energy is going to help YOU take over the world.

Danneh: (chuckles evilly) You still think this is about those stupid cookies?

Me: Well... I did. Right up until you... chuckled... like that... And now I'm thinking I should just get out of here.

Danneh: You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me you're secret.

(Danneh looks at me, and thinks for a minute. A bulb goes off in his head, and he smiles evilly)

Danneh: Oh ho! So that's your little secret. You've been hiding secrets from us, haven't you Degona?

Me: I don't know what you're talking about.

Danneh: Oh yes you do. Did you think I wouldn't notice?

Me: I –

(Danneh pulls out a knife, and slits my cheek, making a big red gash)

The Queen: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO-

(But before she could finish, the gash on my cheek disappears, and all that's left is a faint line of blood)

The Queen: (in shock) What?

Danneh: (to me) That's why you're able to bounce back, why you never seem to have a scratch on you, Even after you've been in a great fight… you have healing abilities. The Queen: You have what?

Me: I never told anyone that, not even Destiny. How'd you?

Danneh: I felt their presence every time I absorbed your energy. Something was inside you, making you stronger. The Queen: You have had healing abilities all this time, and you never told us?

Me: I can only heal my own body, and so far, there hasn't been a need for them.

Danneh: So now that that's been taken care of, I'm off to go find Vlad and steal back Destiny.

(He leaves, leaving me and The Queen locked in the room)

The Queen: You have healing powers???!!!

Me: (smiles nervously)

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: Why didn't you tell me?!

Degona: I didn't think it was that important since I can only do it to myself. And between all the chaos that's been going on, do you really think I had time to tell anyone?

Me: ...Good enough. But what do we do now?

Degona: ...I'm not sure. It's not like my healing abilities can get us out of here.

Voice: But I can.

-both turn to see Super Danny materialize-

Super Danny: -whispering- Are you all right?

Me: Like you care.

Super Danny: I don't. And I wasn't even talking to you. ND is worried about Degona:

Degona: I'm...um...flattered?

Super Danny: I've been ordered to get you out of here. -stretches out hand- Take my hand, I'll get you out of here.

Me: Why should we? I want nothing to do with your little power struggle.

Super Danny: I would think you'd want to keep your head, though. Me: That's a good point...

Super Danny: -comes over and scoops up Degona- Then take my hand.

Degona: HEY! I never agreed!

Super Danny: ND isn't giving you a choice.

Degona: This figures.

Me: Fine. -hesitantly takes his hand and we phase out of the room-

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (glares at Bombay) You think I enjoy this? I'd like to have just two minutes alone and not knocked out to think about everything. But apparently that's to much to ask! (sighs) You know, when I was younger, I met a psychic once.

Bombay: Really, what she say?

Me: That I would one day take over the world. That's probably the only time I've ever believed one...

Bombay: Interesting. Anything else?

Me: Yeah... Stay away from people whose name begins with "D"...

Bombay: Imagine that...

Me: ... Funneh.

Bombay: Yeah.

Vlad: Are you two going to shut up and listen to me?!

Me: Not particularly. (turns back to Bombay) You know...it always used to be me and Degona, but lately it seems like it's you and me, and sometimes Dan in the worse predicaments.

Bombay: Maybe the psychic meant that message for me...

Me: At least with Dan I could beat him up.

Bombay: I'm so glad you care...

Vlad: ENOUGH! Alright, this is obviously getting us nowhere. (to me) You stay here and don't move, I've got other stuff to deal with.

Bombay: ... Like torturing me?

Vlad: Exactly.

Me: Not that I'm jealous or anything, but what about me?

Vlad: We are far from through. Once I deal with this problem, I'll be back. Don't even think of going anywhere.

Me: (smiles innocently) I'm not...

Bombay: Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're actually going to fall for that!

Vlad: We'll see. (disappears with Bombay) Not like she's getting that far anyways.

Me: Heh heh... SUCKER! (wiggles out of ropes and runs out the room) Like I've ever kept a promise. So much for knowing all my tricks, eh? As long as I avoid an actual confrontation right now with anyone I should be good. (goes tearing down the hall) Okay, all I've gotta do is find the others and find some way out of here and to warn them about Danneh... (passes a room giving off a cold feeling) What the heck? Degona's right, our curiosity is gonna be the death of us yet. (opens door and walks in to see Fun Danny sitting on the couch watching tv)

Fun Danny: (turns back to look at me and then back to the screen) Cold?

Me: Not really. I'm used to this. Um...I'm just passing through. Don't get up or anything.

Fun Danny: (shrugs) Wasn't gonna.

Me: (under breath) There's one I could learn to love. (starts to run out but crashes into 80s Danny in the doorway)

80s Danny: Hey, good news. Jazz said - Oof!

Me: (rubbing my head while sitting on the floor) Oooouch... (looks up) Uh, oh...

80s Danny: (blinks then jumps up) **YOU!**

Me: Um...hi? Maybe I should've listened to Vlad for once...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: OK, so how's this gonna work? You gonna beat me up? Do LOST torture? sing showtunes?

Vlad: No! And I'll have you know that I do a perfect rendition of Sunset Bulovard.

Me: Save it for Sad Singles Talent Night Vlad.

Vlad: SILENCE!!!! Whatever happened to that good old villain/prisoner respect?

Me: shrugs So how we doing this torture thing?

Vlad: I shoot you with ecto-plasm until you agree to join me.

Me: That's just stupid. You ran out of good ideas a long time ago didn't you?

Vlad: STOP MOCKING ME!!

Me: And now you're just imitation Stewie from Family Guy, which is even more pathetic.

Vlad: You know you have the insulting your foe part of villainy down. All you need is that extra nudge.

(pokes her)

Me: Was that meant to be the extra nudge?

Vlad: Possibly.

Me: You're a moron.

**Arcel wrote:**

Me: Your right, he is.

Vlad and Bombay, look to see me standing in the door

Vlad: How did you find us?

Me: I followed you.

Vlad: Oh... alright then... No matter, I will just take her elsewhere. Vlad freezes time, and is shocked when I can still move b-b-but how- I show Vlad my medalion Oh... I hate those things.

Me: Thats not even the worst part.

Vlad: What is the worst part?

Me: pulls out a green glowing remote, I press a button, time unfreezes I can do that.

Bombay: Did I just miss som-

Vlad freezes time again, I then unfreeze it again with the play button, then he freezes, then I unfreeze it, then he freezes it, then I freeze it, continues for about ten minutes, then right after I unfreeze time, I pause Vlad

Me: Wow, it worked. an energy feild appears around Vlad ... We should run now...

Bombay: is dizy from the temproral fight I dont feel so well...

I grab her and run, the energy around Vlad growing 

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: So what were you going to say, ND?

ND: Finally back to that, I want to offer a truce between us. Me and the rest of the Danny's can't seem to beat Danneh. As much as we hate to admit it, we need everyone's help.

Everyone looks at each other

Sam: Give us a moment to discuss it.she pulls the remaining of us (Lynn, Dan, Valerie and Gwen) over to the side of the hallway Do we trust him?

Gwen: It could be the only way to end this mess with Danny.

Valeire: But he could be tricking us.

Dan: Wouldn't I-uh, he have just tried to fight us instead?

Lynn: I bet he heard about my toothbrush.

Gwen: That sounded so wierd.

Lynn: Hence why I didn't mention it on the employee application for this job.

Gwen: Gotcha...anyway, what have we got to lose from trusting him. It's not like we're wanted for anything from anyone else. They have no reason to hold us captive. We can't be used as leverage...well, except Lynn to try to get Tucker to join.

Sam: That makes me feel so special.

Valerie: She's got a point. I motion we join him.

Lynn: So do I.

Gwen: As do I.

Dan: I.

Sam: "I"? what do you mean by just I?

Dan: That's how you do it in formal meetings, right? "all who agree say 'I' and those who disagree say 'nay'."

Lynn: slaps him That was unnessacary.

Dan: So was that slap.

Gwen: slaps him too

Sam: walks back to ND We accept.

ND: Thank you. Now let's get out of here and back to the meeting room.

He and Dan pick everyone up and take them to the room where Fun is still watching the TV

ND: Hey, I thought we told you to watch the channel that showed the security feed.

Fun: It got boring, so I switched. Now I'm watching a show about this kids who has fairy godparents. It's interesting.

ND: faceplant

**Destiny wrote:**

ND: You all think about it. It's an important decision. (walks over to Fun Danny) Is it me? Do I just have bad luck?

Fun Danny: Not as bad as some people. Oh, by the way, (whispers so the others can't hear) in the next room over...80s happened to pick up something. Well, more like something ran into him. Anyways, next door in the soundproof room with the soundproof closet. Uh, not sure if you want the others to know though... And make sure you have some heavy artillery.

ND: Do I even want to know?

Fun Danny: You might be surprised.

NEXT DOOR

(80s Danny is leaning against the closet door looking bored)

Me: (from inside the closet) I swear when I get out of here, I WILL break you in half!!!

80s Danny: If...

Me: No, I'm getting out. The question is whether you're going to let me out or I'm gonna get out myself and then come after you!

80s Danny: You have serious issues. How stupid do you think I am? I learned the first time. And it really made me look bad.

Me: You got beat down by one girl. ONE POWERLESS GIRL! OF COURSE YOU'RE GONNA LOOK STUPID, YOU IDIOT!!!

80s Danny: Hence while you're still in there...

ND: (walking in) Where's Super? Has he got the others?

80s Danny: No clue. Haven't seen him.

ND: (under breath) Figures... What's -

80s Danny: (winces hearing a loud crash in the closet) Don't let out the wildcat. I got it while it was dazed to do anything.

ND: So we don't have Degona or the Queen yet, but we've got that?

80s Danny: I'm not sure if it's the best or the worst end of the deal yet.

ND: (hearing more crashing) ...So you locked her in the surveillance closet?

80s Danny: I had to get her somewhere before she snapped on me.

ND: (sighs) Which means she's probably destroying our equipment right now... Which we're more than likely going to need. Fine, I'll deal with this. (walks over to the closet)

80s Danny: You, uh, might want to have the gauntlet handy, ya know, cuz you might need it. (closes the door and hides behind a couch) I'll stay back here just in case.

ND: How helpful... (slowly opens the closet)

Me: (ready to pounce on the door; suddenly stops in shock looking at him) Uh...you're not to upset about me destroying your little weapon and taking out your backup...are you? (smiles innocently)

**The Queen wrote:**

Ninja Danny: Not as upset as I am about Danneh getting out which is a good thing for you.

Destiny: So...are you going to let me out.

Ninja Danny: Depends on how sooperative you are.

Destiny: You lock me in a closet and expect me to be cooperative!

Ninja Danny: Look, I'll make a deal with you.

Destiny: What sort of deal?

Ninja Danny: Agree to join us like the rest of your friends did...and I'll reconsider my murderous notions towards Danneh.

Destiny: You won't kill him?

Ninja Danny: Maybe...

Destiny: No deal!

Ninja Danny: Fine! I won't kill him, okay? Destiny: Okay...

(ND steps away and Destiny comes out of the closet)

Ninja Danny: Now we're just missing-

Voice from the other room: Put me down! I may not have my powers, but I can still kick your butts like Destiny did!

Ninja Danny: That's Degona! -rushes towards the voice-

ELSEWHERE

(Frostbite's men are traversing down a corridor, sniffing loudly when they suddenly start yelping and hopping back and forth on one foot.)

Frostbite: What's going on here? -walks over before quickly retreating with the rest of his men then puts a paw to the ground- The floor is burning hot! What trickery is this?

(In an adjacent corridor, Five-Year Old Danny stiffles his laughter before turning invisible once again and running off to cause more mischief.)

**Degona wrote:**

Destiny runs into the other room, and sees Me, being held awkardly by Super Danny, and The Queen standing behinde us.

Me: PUT ME DOWN!

Super Danny: But I must take you to ND, he wants you...

Me: Well, he can have me, just (realizes Destiny, and ND are standing there) Oh, this is awkward.

Destiny: HA!

ND: You really do love me, don't you?

Me: I didn't mean that! (motions to get down, Super Danny puts me down on the floor, hard, and I sit up in pain) Ow... still in tons of pain here!

Destiny: I was so worried!

The Queen: You didn't have to be. Apparently she has healing powers.

Destiny: WHAT? (turns to me) WHAT?!!!!

Me: (grins nervously)

**Destiny wrote:**

Queen: You're one to react to someone having secrets.

Me: ... (so only Degona and the QUeen can hear) Just don't tell ND that, k? (to Degona) You look like you've been through hell.

Degona: (seeing 80s Danny kinda hiding behind the wall) And you look like you've caused hell...

(Queen rolls her eyes)

Me: Well, you're okay and that's all that matters, right?

Degona: And so are you. Wait a minute. I thought Vlad got you?

Me: Well...you know how my day's kinda gone? Well my week actually?

Degona: Not really.

Me: Get knocked out, kidnapped, wake up with some kind of loony, and lately Bombay, somewhere, get an advantage and then end up 10 steps back again?

Degona: Ohhh. Yeah.

Me: Yeah, it was that.

(Everyone else runs out hearing the commotion)

Sam: If that's Danneh I'm gonna give him - Oh, it's you.

Lynn: Destiny! Degona! Queen! You guys are okay! And we're all together again! Well, cept for Bombay, and Arcel. Where is she anyways?

Me: You know, I forgot to ask..

Dan: Des! (runs over and hugs me as everyone looks at him strangely)

Me: Uh...

Dan: (whispering) Did Vlad get them?

Me: No... I still have them...just can't use them.

Dan: Oh, okay, then. I missed you!

Me: o.0 Well...this is awkward... What did they do, tame you? Lock me back in the closet please...

Dan: (pulls away) Where's Bombay?

Me: I have no idea. (snaps) Now I remember what I meant to tell everyone!

Degona: What?

Me: I'm still not completely sure how it happened...but Vlad controls time now!

Valerie: Funny.

Me: I'm not. How do you think he keeps zipping in and out unseen? I'm not affected by it so I've seen him but that's why you haven't.

Gwen: More good news...

Destiny: I'm sorry. I've been so lost. You're who again?

Dan: Nothing to worry about right now. You know, I don't think I'm affected by time either am I?

Me: (facepalms, muttering under breath) Dan, you idiot.

Valerie: Why didn't you tell us before?

Dan: I exist outside of time now. I've been at Clockwork's lair so long it means nothing to me anymore. Plus I was to busy wondering how Vlad got there in the first place. Makes sense now. (gets hit on the head and knocked into the wall)

Me: Damn, I've been needing that. There's just noone like you, Dan.

Valerie: So now what?

ND: Well...we seem to have lost one advantage.

Queen: And that is?

ND: Our surveillance equipment kind of got destroyed...(looks at me)

Me: Eh...(grins nervously)

80s Danny: Told you she was a wildcat... (I glare at him) AH! (ducks back in his hiding place)

Me: Baby.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Don't worry about the survallience thing.

Degona: Why not? It's all busted up.

Lynn: Hello? Techno-geek? I have the entire town rigged.

**The Queen wrote:**

Ninja Danny: -nods- Sounds promising, but we don't have access to your headquarters. Lynn: -pulls out PDA- Ta da! Portable surveillance.

Ninja Danny: Excellent. Now I want to speak with Degona alone.

Degona: Actually, I'd rather remain out here where there are a lot of people...and witnesses.

Me: Let's get started then. Lynn, the PDA is good, but it may not be enough. I want you to go through their closet and see if any of the stuff is salvageable. While your at that, we should- -stares at the throwing star placed in front of my face and I look up to ND-

Ninja Danny: What gave you an inkling that you were in charge here? Me: -scowls- Three-fourths of these people are mine!

Ninja Danny: And they made the agreement to help me. As did you. You and the rest of them follow my orders, Queen-y, not the other way around.

Valerie: I saw this coming.

Me: -grits teeth- Don't call me Queen-y. I'm not your prisoner anymore.

Ninja Danny: -smirks- Would you rather have me call you "Danielle"?

Me: NO!

Ninja Danny: Then Queen-y it is. -I glare at him as he strolls away and jumps up to perch on the top of the sofa- Listen up, everyone!

(The room goes quiet as most of the people in the room watch him suspiciously)

Ninja Danny: Now that we're all here, I'm having us switch to the offensive. Lynn, I want you to go through their closet and see if any of the stuff is salvageable. Me: -glares at him hotly- That was my idea.

Ninja Danny: And, for the rest of us, this is what we do...

**Degona wrote:**

Ninja Danny: ... So, Does everyone aggree on the plan?

Me: What plan! You just said, "Here's what we do," you paused for a moment, and then said, "So, Does everyone aggree on the plan"! You didn't say anything!

Ninja Danny: Are you sure? I could have sworn I said the plan!

80's Danny: I though we didn't have one?

Destiny: You don't have a plan?

Ninja Danny: Well, I thought we'd make it up as we went along, you know wing it!

Me: Okay... we obviously need to do something, I think we need to go save Bombay from Vlad.

Dan: I agree.

Me: You do?

(Everyone stares at him)

Dan: As weird as she is, she is quite... uh...

Everyone: 0o???

Queen: Okay, ignoring that, I agree with Dan. We need to find Bombay... and Arcel.

Me: Oh yeah, he's missing too.

Destiny: So, all in favor of finding Bomaby and Arcel, say "aye"

Everyone minus ND: AYE!

(The glare at ND, who still is pissed)

ND: Fine, "aye". (pulls out tracking device) We can use this to locate Bombay...

Queen: You have her micro-chipped?

ND: You all were micro-chipped!

Everyone: 0o???

Me: You micro-chipped us???

ND: Well yeah, how else were we going to stalk--- I mean find you.

Me: (gives a really nastly look) Fine, now where is she?

ND: arrcording to this tracking device... She is... Uh-oh...

Destiny: What? Where is she?

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (sighs) Or do I already know the answer? Actually maybe this isn't such a good idea. If Vlad's still got her, he's, even as stupid and lame as he is, still kind of a threat. Especially since he controls time now.

Degona: Well we can't just leave her with him!

Me: You think I don't know that?! But you guys wouldn't even stand a chance against that!

Degona: And you would? Without your powers?

Me: They're...slowly coming back.

Queen: I don't like this. The last thing we need to do is split up again. If you go after her, you're going right to him and giving him what he wants.

Me: I know, but I'm not affected.

Degona: You can't do that on your own!

Me: I'm not. As much as I hate to say it...I'm taking Dan.

All: WHAT?!

Valerie: Have you lost your mind?

Me: He's not affected by time either, once he remembers that. So Vlad's tricks won't work. Besides, except for Danny, Dan and I know him best and can stay one step ahead of him.

Dan: That's true.

Degona: I don't think this is a smart idea.

Me: I'll be fine. I can still handle myself, even without powers. Haven't I proven that already? (80s Danny ducks behind the couch again) And Dan's got enough if we do need them. The rest of you would only be in the way actually, giving him a major advantage. (quietly to Degona) And you've got to make sure this doesn't get out of hand. If ND could turn on Danneh, there's no guarantee the others won't do the same to him.

Lynn: Alright, but take these, just in case. (hands me and Dan a pair of earpieces) We probably should have used these before now. Would've saved a lot of trouble, but I forgot I made them... It'll allow you to reach us on my PDA.

ND: I'm not sure about this... How do I know -

Me: You think you can do better? We'll find Bombay, and hopefully Arcel along the way... Wait who?

Lynn: You've missed a lot.

Me: Apparently...

ND: Still...fine. 80s, go with them.

80s Danny: WHAT?! Why me?!

ND: Just go. (Dan and I smirk at him as he grumbles and comes out of his hiding spot)

80s Danny: Fine. Send me with the crazy female and psycho future ghost... (Dan zaps him and I barely freeze the ground under him causing him to fall on his butt) AH!

Me: Yeah, we'll be fine. And if not, we'll call if something happens, k?

Dan: (looks over at the tracking device) Got the coordinates.

Me: Good, then let's go. (to 80s Danny) You better stay better far ahead...

Sam: (after we leave) So what about the rest of us? What are we going to do?

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Uh, you can put me down y'know.

Arcel: What? oh yeah (puts her down)

Me: Thanks. Right so we...am I beeping?

Arcel: You mean that isn't a normal sound for you to make? I thought it was just a part of your weird LOST obsession. Like you beep every 108 minutes.

Me: That's just bizzare. Who would do that?

Vlad: (appearing behind them) Well you obviously.

Me: (gasp) VLAD?

Arcel: Are you really that suprised?

Me: No, I just thought he'd appreciate me humouring him.

Vlad: Well I did appreciate it, but now-(is frozen)

Arcel: Moron (picks up frozen Bombay, runs off)

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn:looking at the readings on her PDA Okay, I've got evryone's locations, um, minus Tucker, Jazz, Danneh and Vlad. Arcel and Bombay seem to be together. That's good. Let's see what's in that closet

goes inside, and comes back out ten minutes later with a bunch of equipment in her arms

Queen: You were able to make all that out of the mess in there?

Sam: What did you make?

Lynn: Some more ear phones, a ghost shield she turns it on and it protects the room, a computer, some ecto-weapons, a bomb, a sound system-

FunDanny: FINALLY! I wondered where that went...

Lynn:-a satellite reciever, some invisibility suits, some intangibility suits, a guitar designed to hurt ghosts and some other fun things.

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: ...Holy crap.

Dan: Man! She's so smart it's scary!

_(Slap)_

Dan: WILL... YOU... QUIT... DOING THAT?!

Me: _(grins seraphically)_ Sorry! Once ya start, ya can't stop!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (getting extremely annoyed) Do you _have _to SING?!

Dan: (stops singing and looks at me in surprise) What? I thought you liked it?

Me: Did me throwing the thermos into the wall every time you started NOT mean anything to you?!

Dan: Geeze. Fine.

80s Danny: She's right, dude. Shut up.

Dan: Hey! Like you can do much better!

Me: Alright boys. One power trip in this building is enough. Let's drop it before we start another one, mmkay? (Dan and 80s Danny glare at each other) That wasn't an option. (smacks Dan on the back of the head)

Dan: OW!

80s Danny: Haha. (gets smacked) Ouch! What are you, insane?

Me: I'm not gonna dignify that with an answer. (notices 80s Danny is suddenly not moving) Huh? I think we might have found him...

Dan: Ooo, that's not good. Wasn't planning on that. (suddenly scoops me up in his arms)

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Dan: I've already been beat up enough today. I'm not going through more because something happened to you, so they can blame me.

Me: PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!! I CAN HANDLE IT ON MY OWN!!!

Dan: Not happening. We can't afford to let Vlad get you or your powers.

Me: (momentarily stops struggling) Because then you can't steal them, right?

Dan: Exactly. Now we get out out of here. (looks at 80s Danny) He'll be fine for now. (runs off)

Me: Wow, you're so caring... I'm serious, Dan. PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU TOO!!!! (sees Arcel running past with Bombay) Hey wasn't that Bombay? And some strange guy that I seem to remember seeing for a few seconds.

Dan: Yeah. (runs after them)

Me: IF YOU DON'T DROP ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT -

Dan: It's not gonna be any different than what you usually do... Hey, Arcel! Bay-Ba- er, BOMBAY! (races after them with me still fighting in his arms)

Me: I SWEAR I'll KILL YOU!!!

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: You know what I just realized?

Sam: What?

Me: I'm still wearing this wedding dress.

Ninja Danny: Oh, I can fix that. -the Reality Gauntlet glows and the wedding dress disappears to show the my clothes that I had been wearing under it, and then appears on Degona and ND smiles- You look prettier in that.

Degona: You do realize that I'm really ticked at you right now and this dress is not helping?

Ninja Danny: Yeah, but it just makes you more endearing.

Valerie: So where's you pint-sized helper? He has been here at all.

Ninja Danny: He never did come back. -walks over to Fun Danny- Where is he? -Fun Danny doesn't respond, too engrossed in his show and ND irritably changes the channel back-

Fun Danny: DUDE! I was watching that!

Ninja Danny: And now your not. Now do your job. -takes the remote away from a sputtering Fun Danny- ELSEWHERE

(Danneh comes around the corner to see a couple of Frostbite's men just standing in the middle of the hallway. Enraged, he runs down to where they are.)

Danneh: What are you DOING just standing around?! You have traitors to find! I should-Oof! -Danneh runs into an invisible barrier and falls over-

One of Frostbite's Men: We're trapped...

Danneh: -gets up and puts out a hand towards the barrier, it's repelled away- A forcefield? It's that kid's doing! Hang on while I go and-Oof! -turns around and runs into another barrier, sending him sprawling once again- What the-ARGH! -Five-Year Old Danny appears on the other side, smirking before turning and running away, laughing- COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE IMP!

BACK IN THE ROOM

Ninja Danny: Degona, did you forget I wanted to talk to you alone?

Degona: No...but I hoped you had.

Ninja Danny: Well, now it's time. Here, we'll go in the soundproof room. -grabs her arm and pulls her off as she struggles, finallly getting her in the room and shutting and locking the door, turning around to see Degona now brandishing a chair defensively-

Degona: Get back! I'm still a ninth-degree black belt!

Ninja Danny: But all I want to do is talk!

Degona: You can talk while keeping your distance, can't you?

Ninja Danny: Yes...but it won't be as fun. -pouts-

Degona: Let's just get this over with.

Ninja Danny: Well, Danneh had the right idea whith his plan about Queen-y, but I'm not marrying her for anything. And seeing as I'm still going to take over the world, I need a counter-solution. So this is what I figure, the people will bow down to her becuase of the cookies, but if she dies, then they'll probably turn to the next in line to rule which would be her boyfriend and then it just goes down the list.

Degona: Where are you going with this?

Ninja Danny: So I figure once this is all over, we kill her, Arcel and anyone else that's above you. Being Chief of Security, you're pretty high on the list. So once their dead, you'll rule the world. With me, of course, since we'll be married.

Degona: OO;;

Ninja Danny: And, of course, I'll give you back your powers.

Degona: YOU'RE CRAZY! Ninja Danny: Crazy in love.

Degona: That's too corny to even comment on. But you're crazy if you think I'll just betray her and watch as she's murdered along with others just so you can have yoru dream job.

Ninja Danny: But don't you want to rule the world?

Degona: Yes...that's why I'm hel-

Ninja Danny: Why settle for Chief of Security when you could be Degona, Queen of the Earth? I won't even have you turn over your supremacy to me like Danneh was planning to.

Degona: But I like my job...or I did until all this happened.

Ninja Danny: It'll be over with faster if you agree.

Degona: ... -looks down in thought before smiling slyly and looking up, smiling sweetly at ND- I suppose it does have a nice ring to it.

Ninja Danny: -smiles delightedly- So you'll do it?

Degona: You said you'll give me back my powers?

Ninja Danny: Yep.

Degona: Right now?

Ninja Danny: As long as you agree.

Degona: Fine, whatever. Just give me bakc my powers.

Ninja Danny: No, you have to promise that you'll do it.

Degona: Promise?

Ninja Danny: Yeah, say the words.

Degona: -looks at him strangely before sighing- Fine. I promise to help you. -as she speaks, the Reality Gauntlet glows and so does her, her body tingling- What did you do?!

Ninja Danny: -smiles widely- Nothing much. Just made it so you can't break your promise.

Degona: -stares- WHAT!!!

Ninja Danny: You didn't think I'd risk you betraying me, too, when you just promised to turn over your friends like you did, did you? Look at it this way, you're not brainwashed. You'll know exactly what you're doing, you just won't have any conttrol.

**Degona wrote:**

(Ninja Danny leaves the room, as I stand there in silence. I feel like I'm going to be sick. I thought long and hard, and knew what I had to do. I ran over to the desk, and wrote a long letter. As I finnished up, lynn came into the room)

Lynn: Hey, are you okay?

Me: i'm fine... Here (hands her the note) Give this to the Queen.

Lynn: Why don't you--

Me: I have to get out of here... (blasts hole in wall with powers)

Lynn: You have your powers back???

Me: Yeah, I do... ( irun out of the room, just as The Queen run in)

The Queen: What was that?

Lynn: Degona... she has her powers back!

The Queen: She does? Wow... uh, where is she?

Lynn: She ran. (hands The Queen the note) She told me to give you this.

(The Queen grabs the note, and reads it. She gasps a few times, and looks pissed)

The Queen: That jerk!

Lynn: What? What did she say?

The Queen: Nothing good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Quite a cliffhanger we have here, isn't it?

Ninja Danny: I know, I'm so excited I think I'm going to scream… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Me: (steps 2 paces away from ND)


	12. A unforgivable curse

Me: We have a situation, don't we…

Ninja Danny: Yeah, you sure got yourself in a mess… (He gets slapped)

Me: man that never gets old…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Queen wrote:**

Queen: Come on, Lynn! This alliance is over! -strides out of the room to see Five-Year Old Danny there and arguing with Danny-

Five-Year Old Danny: But I liked her powers! Ninja Danny: You have enough as it is.

Five-Year Old Danny: Yeah, but now Danneh's going to go on a rampage.

Ninja Danny: You did something to DANNEH!

Five-Year Old Danny: Yeah. His face was priceless. But now that they're not my powers anymore, he'll be free again. He probably hates me almost as much as he hates you.

Me: Oh, but I'm sure I can top him this time!

-Both look up to see Lynn and me and ND looks over us to see then hole in the wall, and then the note clutched in my hand and scoffs, rolling his eyes-

Ninja Danny: You have a weird definition of help, Degona. -to Five-Year Old Danny- I think I've been found out. Apprehend them.

Five-Year Old Danny: My pleasure. (Total anarchy breaks out for a minute or so as a lot of people having not seen the transaction are confused and when it's finally over Five-Year Old Danny has Lynn and I have been captured by vines and Super Danny is holding off any of the others from coming to our aid)

Lynn: LET ME GO! I don't even know what's going on!

Ninja Danny: -has strolled lazily over to the intercom, his voice having a rather sing-song-ish tone to it- Oh, Degona! I thought you promised to help me? And you can't break your promise. -the Reality Gauntlet glows- so why don't you come back and HELP me defeat Danneh, and then you can HELP me with all the other things we discussed. So stop running away and come back because this isn't HELPING! -slams the intercom off before gaining back his composure- Let's see... -points to Gwen, Lynn, and Me- they're the ones I'm really worried about. Tie them up and lock them in the soundproof room. We may still be able to use the others somehow, and what Destiny and the others outside don't know won't hurt them. -takes the paper from me- Ready?

Five-Year Old Danny: Sure.

-the piece of paper is thrown up in the air, where it is frozen and then a throwing star shatters it into several small pieces, these pieces being scattered around by teleportation-

Me: -as Super Danny is escorting the three of us into the room- I HATE YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS! I HATE YOU!!

**Degona wrote:**

(I am running down the corridor)

Me: I've got to get out of here before--- (hears Ninja Danny's intercom speech) Oh crap.. (groans, and glows the same color is the gauntlet) NO... I won't... I must resist... (My legs start to run back to the room, as I still am trying to resist) I hate this... I hate this a lot.

**Destiny wrote:**

Bombay: Oh, wow. What happened? I feel really weird again.

Arcel: That's normal. The effects from -

Dan: Bombay!

Bombay: Dan? Destiny? Do you ever listen to anyone?

Me: Definitely not Vlad.

Dan: Okay we found them, can we leave now? Before ND's escort - (80s Danny comes walking up looking slightly disoriented) never mind...

Bombay: Whoa! Wait! Isn't that... And why is he... And why aren't you -

Me: Just settle for an alliance right now. A very shaky alliance. (glares at 80s Danny)

80s Danny: (under his breath) Yeah, well, I can't wait 'til all this is over. Then you'll all be - (realizes the rest of us are looking at him)

Bombay: What?

80s Danny: Nothing.

Arcel: Finish.

80s Danny: Nothing I swear.

Dan: (grabs him up by his collar and his fist starts glowing) Listen, you punk! You'd better tell us right now or -

Me: (softly stopping him) Dan, don't play so rough with the little squealer...

80s Danny: Squealer?

Me: (grabs his chin with an icy look in my eyes) Now are you going to tell us...or (other hand starts glowing blue) Trust me, I've got enough to do this. (He gulps) So, what's it going to be?

80s Danny: (terrified) Fine! W...w..when this is all over, ND is going to -

Vlad: (floating in front of us) Lookie what headed my way. (80s Danny makes a run for it)

Arcel: Not him again. I can handle this. (holds remote)

Vlad: Give me that! (duplicate snatches the remote from Arcel) Now, before this goes any farther...we can make it end more quickly if you're all just willing to comply.

Danneh: I don't think so, Vlad. (We all turn to see him standing at the other end with about 20 of Frostbite's people growling behind him, and many others slowly surrounding the room)

Me: Oh... Not what was I planning on.

Dan: Run into Danneh? Sure we'd be fine. Find Vlad? We could still take him...but BOTH OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME?!?! Next time you have an idea let me just tell you the answer right now... NOT ON YOUR LIFE!

Me: Maybe now would be a good time to call for help?

Dan: Right. (before we can call the others Vlad zaps the earpieces forcing us to rip them out and throw them on the ground. I throw up a weak ice wall to deflect his attacks)

Bombay: Can I make a prediction?

Arcel: What?

Bombay: Despite what may or may not happen...Destiny's gonna end up knocked out within the next ten minutes.

Me: (still trying to hold up the wall) What the hell kind of prediction is that?!

Bombay: One that's gonna come true. Look around, is there any doubt? The question is whose going to do it this time?

Dan: Any ideas now would be nice, cuz running doesn't look like a possibility.

Bombay: They're both after the same thing. Throw her out and let them fight over her while the rest of us make a run for it.

Me: WHAT?! (ice wall shatters from the attacks)

Dan: Normally I'd be inclined to agree with you...but that would more than likely mean doom for the rest of us...

Me: Well something would be nice right about now!

**The Queen wrote:**

(Degona comes back in through the way she left, smashing through the hole she'd made that Super Danny was attempting to fix as the three of us sit there, tied up with me gagged. Super Danny merely sighs exasperatedly and begins rebuilding it again.)

Me: Iidor soijiwj oijfwei oihjweoi iwriewjuiwf!

Lynn: She said...wait, did you say something about an eel?

Me: -nods-

Lynn: Okay, just checking. Degona, what are you doing back here?

Degona: Silently making a list of how many ways I can kill a certain individual.

Me: Eiatij jwub

Lynn: She says to carry on!

-Degona is forced to walk out into the other room, futilely trying to grab on to the doorframe as she walks past before finally stopping in front of Ninja Danny who is sitting down, waiting patiently-

Ninja Danny: Have a nice jog through the building?

Degona: -glowers and refuses to say anything-

Ninja Danny: -scrutinizes her and stands up, walking around her- What did you think you were doing?

Degona: Trying to get away from you so you wouldn't make me a traitor.

Ninja Danny: You already have been a traitor.

Degona: But at least I didn't know what I was doing!

Ninja Danny: But you love me!

Degona: I never said that!

Ninja Danny: You didn't need to. -silently contemplates something- It's no matter. I forgive you for running away. But you can't do it again. It wouldn't help me.

Degona: -glares- ...Fine...

Ninja Danny: You know what would also help me?

Degona: Why ask when you're going to tell me anyway?

Ninja Danny: It would help me if you did as I told you from now on. And it would help me if you wouldn't tell anyone who wasn't here about my little plan, and that means writing it down, too. That's how you can help.

Degona: -grits her teeth with every utterance of the world "help"- Oh, is that all? And here I thought this would be difficult. -The door opens and 80's Danny comes rushing in-

80's Danny: We have a problem.

Ninja Danny: What?

80's We met up with Bombay and Arcel, but then we ran into Vlad and Danneh at the same time.

Ninja Danny: Estimated time of how long they can hold them off?

80's Danny: About five minutes.

Ninja Danny: -to Five-Year Old Danny- Teleport yourself and Degona to the site. That should even it out. 80's Danny: One more problem.

Ninja Danny: Yes?

80's Danny: They were getting suspicious of you and your motives.

Ninja Danny: Well then, Degona can just assure them that everything is fine because that would help me.

Degona: HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO USE THAT WORD!

Ninja Danny: -waves- See you later, darling. Don't disappoint me.

**Serillphantom wrote:**

The sounds of footsteps are heard. Around the corner comes a 14 year-old girl. She has brown hair, purple eyes, a black T-shirt with a red crown, navy jeans and black converse. She stops and sniffs the air like some small weasel. Taylor: I smell cookies… …and she goes dashing deeper into the Darkside Danneh and Cookies Club HQs.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Did you hear that Queen? They're about to have the biggest fight of the whole ordeal, and we're here hanging from vines.

Queen: Dgdfjks gdjfkl pwoes

Lynn: Okay, so maybe it is safer here. But we have to help! ND betrayed us!

Queen: Fkspril

Lynn: Right, we can't Degona either.

Queen: Gfjkloi kljsdg iojert?

Lynn: That's a good question...what did happen to all the things I had made?

Fun: I'm trying to watch some TV here, can you please keep it down?

Queen: Gkljdoiwe klfhdg opiyo jklds rioe?

Lynn: Tucker? Why would you care where he is? I can get us out of here. bites the vines to try to break them, but backfires, because who would've known that the vines were alive. Lynn is flipped upside down in the air

Queen: pointed glare

Lynn: So maybe I couldn't get us out. It's not like he could do any better.

Tucker: comes barging into the room Lynn! Where did you go? sees her and Queen in the vines How'd you get up there?

80's: Tucker, back away from the prisoners.

Tucker: Let me take one off your hands for you.

80's: Why? You couldn't handle the thermos.

Tucker: No, but I handle my PDA fine because I love it.

80's: You love one of them?

Tucker: My darling Lynnie points to Lynn who rolls her eyes Can I take her?

80's: Sure, then I'll only have one prisoner to watch.

Lynn: As he drags her out of the room HELP ME!

Tucker: Don't worry sweetheart, I'm going to lock us in a room so no one can get in. And I've got that ghost shield that you made, so no ghost fight can interrupt us.

Lynn: I'm afraid of the answer, interrupts what?

Tucker: Us.

Lynn: faints

**Serillphantom wrote:**

Walking through the DSDACC, I pass by a locked door. I stop and sniff.

Taylor: The cookies are in here!

Silently, I phase through the door and find myself in a kitchen.

T: Looks like no one's been in here for days...Hmmm...

spots a plate of cookies

T: Cookies!!!! They smell like vanilla!!

I pocket 5 before leaving. The only thing to see me leave are a pair of glowing red eyes.

**Degona wrote:**

Destiny: So what do we do now?

Bombay: Pray for a miracle?

(Just then, Five-Year Old Danny and Me appear in front of them)

Bombay: Not exactly what I had in mind but...

(I use my powers to create a force feild, holding off Vlad, Danneh, and all of Frostbite's crew)

Destiny: Your powers are back???

Me: I can't exactly explain that right now... just run!

Dan: You don't have to tell me twice...

(The 4 of them run off, as I break off the forcefeild. Vlad runs off, as do Frostbite's crew)

Danneh: (a little shocked) How the hell did you get you're powers back?!

Me: I'll give you a hint... we both want to kill him.

Danneh: Ninja Danny? Urgh... I swear, I am going to rip him to pieces...

Me: Do what you want to him, just give me a shot at him.

Danneh: So, are you joining me?

Me: hell no... but I'm kind of in a bind...

Danneh: Oh, and what kind of bind is this?

Me: Remember when you used the gauntlet to control my mind?

Danneh: Yeah?

Me: At this point, I'd consider that a blessing!

MEANWHILE

Destiny and them run down the hall, through the busted wall, which yet again Super Danny is attempting to build, and they see everyone tied up.

Destiny: Queen?

The Queen: HGksdh jdfkjsdj hekdsndf ruieuif!

Destiny: What'd she say?

Bombay: She said, "Look out behind you!"

Destiny: What is she-- (She turns around and sees ND, who is holding a baseball bat. He hits her on the head, knocking her to the ground, unconscious. Dan, Bombay, and Arcel are tied up, and set down with the others.)

Bombay: 9 minutes, 22 seconds. I SO called it!

BACK IN THE HALL

Danneh: So, what you are saying is that Ninja Danny has placed a curse within you, making you do what he wants, which includes killing the Queen, Desi, and the others?

Me: Yes... and as much as I hate to admit it, I need your help.

Danneh: And what makes you think I'd help you?

Me: Because if you don't, I am holding in a lot of rage and fury inside, and I have just dying to let it out on you.

Danneh: Fine... what's your plan?

Me: A fight.

Danneh: A fight?

Me: (smiles) A fight.

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: wakes up in a room with a dim light What-where am I? looks around and sees Tucker AGGHH!!

Tucker: Ssh, it's okay.

Lynn: faints again as he draws closer to her

**Degona wrote:**

Destiny: (wakes up) ow... my head. (To ND) You traitor! I thought we had a deal!

Ninja Danny: Change of plans. I... (realizes Lynn's not there) Wait a minute, where's Lynn? 80's Danny: Tucker has her...

Ninja Danny: I specifically said to watch over them!

80's Danny: Relax, he took her to a room that's ghost proof, sound proof, pretty much escape proof!

Ninja Danny: (sigh) What's next...

(The wall that Super Danny is still re-fixing is blasted again, and we hear Super Danny scream "I give up". Seconds later, two figures appear through the smoke, and it's me and Danneh, fighting it out.)

Everyone: (gasp)

Ninja Danny: What's going on here?

Me: Just taking care of Danneh like you said sweetie!

Everyone except Danneh: SWEETY???!!!

Ninja Danny: I knew you'd come around!

Danneh: Enough of this dribbling, let's fight!

(We continue to fight, dodging blasts, and punches. I seem to have the upper hand, until Danneh throws a low blow, knocking me to my knees)

Danneh: And now... (pulls out concealed knife)

Me: You're going to cut me again? I have healing abilities, remember!

Danneh: You can't heal the dead... (he takes the knife and stabs me in the back, literally. I scream in pain, then fall to the ground. Everyone gasps, and some even start to cry)

Destiny: DEGONA!!!! NO!!!!

(Ninja Danny runs over to check my pulse, and realizes I don't have one)

Ninja Danny: She's... she's dead!

Danneh: Not much help is she to you now, huh?

(In his state of distress, ND drops the gauntlet, which falls to the floor. He turns away from my body, as Danneh laughs. Destiny looks over at me, and sees me get to my feet. She gasps, but I motion her not to make a sound. I sneak up behind Ninja Danny, and grab the gauntlet.)

Ninja Danny: Why? (gets up) Why?! She can't be dead, she just can't be?!

Me: (from behind him) Actually, I'm not...

(He turns around with tears in his eyes. He looks happy for a second, then sees I am holding the reality gauntlet, as it glows) Degona?

Me: I've been wanting to do this for a LONG time...

Ninja Danny: Mommy! (I start beating him up, and everyone starts to watch. They don't notice Danneh walk over to the Queen. He smiles at her, then drags her away)

Destiny: (finally noticing the queen and Danneh are missing) Uh, Degona? We have a problem!

Me: (stops punching ND in the face) What? (sees that Danneh and The Queen are gone) Oh no...

**Destiny wrote:**

Before Degona's post...

Me: -slowly waking up wrapped up in vines- Oh my god, I'm gonna kill someone...

Bombay: If you could stay conscious for more than five minutes maybe that would work. I should start taking bets on these things... -I glare at her-

Gwen: And now we're stuck with these stupid plants...

Me: -glare at her- HEY! THEY ARE NOT STUPID!!! And they...have...feelings too...

Queen: -rolling eyes- Hwmo ajeiy lkjone theoe hkhuh...

Gwen: And you're defending them?

Me: -affectionately rubbing one holding me- Leave them alone. It isn't their fault... Or my mine, technically... -sighs- This alliance is sooooo over!

Gwen: I'm glad everyone agrees on that. Not that I'd be one to get killed, but you know... -Me, Bombay, Dan, and Arcel stare at her- What? You guys didn't know?

Arcel: Know what exactly?

Gwen: I'm not sure myself. Something about when this is all over, that freaky Ninja guy and his people are gonna kill everyone ranked above or the same as him and that girl...whose acting kind of weird...

Me/Arcel/Dan: WHAT?!

Gwen: Is that bad? Are any of you guys-

Me/Arcel/Dan: Uh, YEAH!

Me: -looks at Dan- You're not.

Dan: I know, but still. And you're surprised?

Me: Not really. But I felt the situation called for some dramatic flare.

Bombay: I was gonna say that. Well, something like that. I think I know where he got the influence... -to me- Think he's been reading your resume?

Me: I can't believe this! We had a deal! That back-stabbing traitorous -

Dan: Weren't you going to do the same thing to him?

Me: Well, yeah, but not until we actually got something accomplished. And besides I wasn't actually going to kill anyone.

Queen: Hemhi hiyjjlj ljoaruo jjkejuaf!

Dan: And you were going to keep your side of the bargain?

Me: Well, no, but -

ND: Then it's a good thing I struck first isn't it? (We all turn to see him standing there looking smug with the gauntlet with 5 year old Danny next to him)

Me: -struggling with the vines- You brat! I WANT MY POWERS BACK!!!!

Bombay: ...Now would be a really bad time for Vlad or Danneh to appear... Just had to say that.

**The Queen wrote:**

-an ecto beam slams into Degona from behind, and Ninja Danny uses the distraction to grab the gauntlet and roll away with it, an invisible Five-Year Old Danny materializes back into view-

Degona: -looks up to see Ninja Danny slip the Reality Gauntlet back on- Oh crap...

Ninja Danny: -glares at her- Yes, I think that pretty much sums up your situation.

Degona: -tries to back up until she backs up into Five-Year Old Danny- Well...I...um...

Ninja Danny: You traitorous little...HOW COULD YOU!! How could you just betray me like that!

Degona: I don't know, I thought it would help. Me, that is.

Ninja Danny: SO YOU SIDE WITH THE ENEMY!!!!

Degona: Not from where I'm standing with this curse you have hanging over my head!

Ninja Danny: I can't...you just...ARGH! Degona, what am I going to do with you? One part of me wants to chop off your traitorous head, but the other...I love you! I thought you loved me, too. And then you do this...

Degona: There's a difference between love and obsession. And I never said I loved you, you just deluded yourself into believing it.

Ninja Danny: I...but...

Five-Year Old Danny: Your call. What do we do with her?

Ninja Danny: ...I don't care anymore. You be in charge, figure it out. I'm done. -takes the Reality Gauntlet off and it drops to the ground as he turns and walks out of the room-

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: (during the conversation between Ninja Danny and 5 year old Danny) If he's distracted, maybe... -wiggles around a little-

Gwen: What are you doing?

Dan: Hush.

5 Year Old Danny: -picks up gauntlet- Well then...

Me: Come on...come on... -manages to barely frost the vines holding me enough that I can slip out and pick up 5 year old Danny before he can do anything and tosses the gauntlet off to the side-

5 Year Old Danny: What? How did you -

Me: -glares at him- That's the least of your worries right now...

5 Year Old Danny: -pouts innocently- You wouldn't really hurt a little kid, would ya?

Me: Actually...yeah... In case you haven't noticed...I don't have morals.

5 Year Old Danny: Uh oh...

Me: Yeah... And I'd really like my powers back now...

5 Year Old Danny: But I -

80s Danny: Hold it! (Everyone turns to see him standing with Super Phantom and wearing the gauntlet pointing towards Degona and me) I think you all better rethink that real fast...

5 Year Old Danny: -uses the distraction to teleport over to them and smirks as vines wrap around Degona and me- Nah. I like them too much...

Me: YOU LITTLE RAT!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!

**Serillphantom wrote:**

Suddenly a high pitch scream is heard. All glass in the room shatters and 80's Danny, Super Danny and Five-year-old Danny collapse to the floor twitching. In the doorway stands a ghost wearing Dan's outfit with slight differences, mainly the T emblem. She turns to the captives and her eyes flash red.

Taylor: I suggest you take this opportunity to run! NOW!

**Destiny wrote:**

Arcel: Friend of yours?

Me: Never seen her before.

Dan: Is that my outfit?

Bombay: Let's not worry about that right now. -eyes narrow- Do you know her?

Dan: No... At least I don't think so.

Gwen: Uh, we aren't really going anywhere. -tries to point down at vines-

Me: I'll handle it. Sorry. -manages to freeze all the vines and they shatter. I look down at them sadly affectionately rub one of the remaining ones as Dan and Bombay pull me away-

Bombay: We need out of here fast. Can't you teleport us?

Me: I would, but with that brat -nods towards 5 year old Danny- and Danneh still somewhat controlling my powers, who knows where we'd end up. -sees Degona looking slightly upset and knows it's because of Ninja Danny. I walk over to comfort her and pull her away- Come on, Degona. I know you're upset but we need to focus on getting out of here right now before someone comes back. -She sighs and reluctantly follows-

Dan: Where are we going to go? Now we've got even more threats to watch out for!

Me: -freezing the floor so they can't get to us right away- Well even with the gauntlet we should be safe. Those idiots don't really know how to use it or the Infi-Map.

-As we race outside the door we hear them talking-

5 Year Old Danny: Get after them!

80s Danny: They're like faster than us! How can we even catch up?! Plus most of them still have powers and the ones that don't...tend to use physical force... I'm still sore.

Super Phantom: I think my arm is broken...

5 Year Old Danny: So use the map! If Danneh comes back he's gonna kill all of us! At least if we got them we stand a chance! -The sound of scuffling is heard-

80s Danny: Uh, dude...the map isn't here.

5 Year Old Danny: WHAT?! SOMEONE TOOK IT?!?! -Me, Dan, Bombay, Degona go pale-

Dan: Since ND didn't seem to care...I bet it was Danneh or Vlad...

Bombay: And as we have found out, they know how to really use it.

-I remain silent as we run, looking down-

Degona: Destiny?

Me: I'm so changing my name...

Bombay: And I don't think it's safe to be around her right now. Not if one of them has the map...

Me: ...Shut up.

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Okay... confused now...

Dan: As always. DON'T SLAP ME!

Me: Dang it. Wanted to catch you by surprise.

Dan: Ha! No one can catch me by --

(Destiny: le slap)

Dan: Fooey...

**Arcel wrote:**

Me: while everyone else is talking and running ... wait a second... DANNAH HAS DANIELLE!!

I stop and everyone else stops and looks at me, I turn around and jump, paper flies out around me, a large paper air plane forms beneath me, one of the wings getting caught on Dan's cape

Dan: ... umm, Arcel- is cut off when I fly down the hall, him being dragged behind me AAAHHHH!!

Bombay:... I can't believe it took him that long to realize that she was taken.

meanwhile

me and an unwilling Dan fly down the hallway, we turn a corner and Vlad is standing there, back to us, remote in his hand, he turns around just in time to see Dan flying at him

Vlad: Oh butter biscuits.

gets hit by Dan, knocking him out, the remote flies in the air, landing in Dan's hand, he looks at it strangely

Dan: I wonder what this is...

**Degona wrote:**

(Everyone stares as Arcel flies off, and Dan with him)

Gwen: Wow...

Bombay: Anyway, we need to get out of here!

Me: I can't.

Destiny: What?

Me: The curse is still on me. I can't stay with you guys. I can't endanger you. You guys have to get out of here. I'll hold them off. I know that when the time comes, this curse will take over me, and I won't be able to stop it. Destiny: But, Degona...

Me: I'm sorry Destiny... I really am. ( A tear forms down my cheek, as I fly off towards the Danny's)

Bombay: Well, now what?! Run, or go and help Arcel find the Queen?

Destiny: You guys go help Arcel, I'm going to go help Degona.

Gwen: But she said to...

Destiny: I don't care. She's my best friend, I have to help her. I just have to. (She runs off after me)

Bombay: Well, you heard her! (The others run in the direction of Arcel and Dan)

**The Queen wrote:**

(Danneh strides into a dim room and throws me harshly against the wall as he searches for a light.)

Me: Vxhu kyeko ygsbe iwopgu siugj sgkowg!

Danneh: Sorry, I don't speak muffled prisoner. -finds a light and shuffles through some papers on a desk before taking something out of his pocket-

Me: Rjek sigsogd!

Danneh: -smirks over at me, waving the Infi-Map tauntingly- Surprised I have this to? Degona comes up with good plans, but she needs to be less trusting. With this, I don't even have to worry about ND. -chuckles- He probably has his hands full anyway.

Me: Pv hwo sufs vips u?

Danneh: -unrolls the map and places it on the desk, examining it, smiles and looks over at me- So, what do you say we change a few destinies?

**Destiny wrote:**

Gwen: You know...I still haven't really gotten to know everyone yet...

Bombay: Lucky you. Wait a minute.

Gwen: What?

Bombay: Everyone that's really powerful is gone!!!! I mean, I've got my powers, but that major sources are elsewhere!

Gwen: Well, you know I can -

Bombay: That's not gonna do much help if we run into the real enemies.

-The door in front of them suddenly comes open and Sam and Valerie fall out tied together-

Bombay: And they're not gonna be much either!

MEANWHILE

-Degona turns the corner and sees 5 Year Old Danny and 80s Danny-

5 Year Old Danny: We've been looking for ya. -vines wrap around her- Now...where's everyone else?

Degona: -struggling- I'm not going to tell you!

80s Danny: You have to.

Degona: No. ND may control my body but he doesn't control my mind and I'm not going to betray them!

5 Year Old Danny: We'll see that about. -vines start wrapping tighter around her then suddenly start to loosen- What?

80s Danny: Um...I don't think that's such a good idea. You might want to-

5 Year Old Danny: I'm trying! Why isn't is working?!

Me: I can answer that. -all turn to see me standing in the doorway-

Degona: Destiny? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be-

Me: -ignoring her slowly strides out of the shadows- But you might not like it. -the vines that were wrapped around Degona slide over to me and wrap around me like pets-

5 Year Old Danny: But- HOW?!

Me: Since you don't have Degona's powers anymore your control isn't that strong. Danneh may still control most of them, but you're just a child and it's too strong for someone as inexperienced and powerless as you without some kind of assistance. -starts rubbing the vines affectionately- Once she regained her's and you lost them, I knew I could at least still control most of what you took from Danneh. And whadya know...guess I was right. -throws a huge ice wall at the Dannys which knocks them back and set the entire room to ice. I grab Degona and tear out of the room- Unfortunately...with Danneh still controlling them, teleporting is out of the picture...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: Come back here you jerks!

Gwen: And you're calling them jerks because...?

Me: They flew off without us

Gwen: Ah that makes sense

(meanwhile)

Arcel: Uh oh, Bombay sounds pissed

Dan: Trust me, she ALWAYS sounds like that. Might as well let her catch up and hit me.

Arcel: Why just you?

Dan: You've got heroic attributes, you don't get hit if you have those.

Arcel: Cool

(the girls catch up, Bombay hits Dan)

Dan: See.

Gwen: How we gonna do this?

Arcel: I was thinking wander around blindly until we get into trouble

Me: Ah, plan A. Cool! LET'S DO THIS THANG!!!!

(everyone stares)

Me: What? I haven't said it in a while.

**Degona wrote:**

(Destiny runs down then corridor, dragging me behind. She stops, out of breath, and I unclasp my hand)

Me: Why did you come back?!

Destiny: You're my best friend, I can't leave you behind.

Me: You have to! If you knew what this curse on my body was...(begins to cry) I don't want to hurt you, never again!

Destiny: Whatever he's done to you, it can be fixed, right?

Me: Yes, but...

Destiny: So all you have to do is get the gauntlet, and fix it, right?

Me: Yes, but...

Destiny: But what? What kind of curse did he put on you?

Me: He has control over my body. I am forced to do what he wants me to. I have no control.

Destiny: Well that's not too bad...

Me: No, you don't understand. He wants me to kill the queen, and anyone else with a higher rank than me.

Destiny: (gasp)

Me: And with this curse, I won't be able to stop myself, but I will be aware of what I'm doing. I will be watching myself kill all of my friends (cries)

Destiny: That bastard. How could he do such a thing to you?

Me: I put it on myself... Destiny: What?

Me: ...He told me his plan, and promised me my powers back. I accepted, thinking I could get them back, and then just beat the crap out of him. He made me swear a promise, and then when he gave me my powers back, he put the curse on me, making sure I couldn't break the promise. This is my fault, and I have to stop it. Alone. Please, Destiny, leave with the others. It's the only way.

Destiny: (teary) But we can stop them, together. We have always been together, always...

Me: I'm afraid this is where that relationship ends... (walks away) Goodbye Destiny. You were a good friend.

Destiny: (stands there, and starts to cry more) What am I going to do? (She feels a weird feeling, and then realizes what that feeling is. She looks up, and sees Vlad, who has frozen time)

Vlad: Too bad, so sad...

Destiny: That was a movie reference, wasn't it?

**The Queen wrote:**

(Danneh walks over and pulls me up by the collar.)

Danneh: First thing is first. I have a score to settle with ND. Take me to the day of the coup! (The map glows and a door appears in front of us, opening and stepping through, dragging me behind, we appear in a hallway, the sounds of raised voices can be heard. We duck behind a corner and listen as things become quiet and then we see Super and 80's Danny run out of the room towards the tech room. Smiling, Danneh drops me and moves towards the room. ND can be heard talking.)

Ninja Danny: Don't make this harder than it has to be. Give up. I want to hear you say it.

Past Danneh: I'd rather die!

Ninja Danny: Oh, we'll be getting to that later, I don't want to have see your smug grin ever again.

Danneh: How about if I make it the last thing you see?

(Ninja Danny looks over in surprise to see Danneh in the doorway as Danneh throws his knife, solidly hitting him and throwing him back to lie on the ground motionless)

Fun Danny: DUDE! -gets hits by an ecto-beam and knocked out-

Past Danneh: How the heck...

Danneh: No time to explain. -walks over and removes the throwing stars pinning him to the wall- Destiny, Degona and the Queen will be the tech room. Go get Frostbite's men and get up there. Understand?

Past Danny: -nods and looks over and ND- Thanks for that.

Danneh: Hey, just don't mess up my future. -walks out of the room and back over to where I am- Come on, Queen-y. We have other things to change.

BACK TO THE FUTURE(reference intended)

(Ninja Danny is walking slowing down an empty hallway when he suddenly gasps and clutches at his chest, drawing his hand away to see blood and collapses weakly to his knees, a throwing star hitting a nearby intercom and turning it on.)

Ninja Danny: Degona...I'm sorry...help...please... -passes out-

**Degona wrote:**

(I am running down the hall, and I hear the intercom post)

ME: (gasp)

(I run to where the intercom is, and I see ND in a pool of blood)

Me: OMG!

(I pick him up, and see he's still alive, but inches from death. I think long and hard, and then put my hands on his chest)

Me: Come on... WORK! (I concentrate, and then both our bodies glow. The cut on his body disappears, and he opens his eyes and breaths. Because I had never done that before, my body can't take the loss of energy, and I pass out)

Ninja Danny: What? (looks at my body) Degona? You saved me?

**The Queen wrote:**

(The next place we step out into is the club's main floor. Danneh looks around and, hearing noises coming from the front door, grabs me and hauls be back to the kitchen. We can hear Destiny and Danny's voices and I gasp-

Me: Dldn iwf up fusosus ksupuf svodufm jds!

Danneh: Would you be quiet! I'm trying to ruin your present, not the past. -he grabs me and we turn invisible, Destiny coming into the kitchen with a platter of cookies, she sets them down on the counter and leaves-

Danneh: Wait for it...

-Vlad appears in a cloud of smoke and looks around before smiling before bringing out a back of cookies also and putting them on the platter with the others-

Vlad: Perfect.

Danneh: -smirks- Perfect. -walks over and collects some of the cookies that Vlad put down and walking back to me- Come on. I'm taking these to a close friend...

(We appear again down in the basement, Danny and Ninja Danny are tied up together.)

Ninja Danny: Oh no! They've got him! Danny, fight the cookies! Fight-whoa...

Danny: Hey, it's me...with a girl that isn't Destiny and is tied up, too. I look really evil... -eyes flash red- Cool...

Danneh: Oh brother. -walks over and holds out the cookies- You know what these are? Danny: The cookies Destiny gave me. Why?

Danneh: Um...no, they aren't. They're special cookies. And they're for Destiny. So the next time you see her, you need to give one to her and have her eat it. Understand?

Ninja Danny: Who are you? What do you want?

Danneh: -glares- Don't you have ears? I just told you what I wanted.

Ninja Danny: I know, but- -gets knocks out with an ecto-beam-

Danny: HEY!

Danneh: You'll thank me later. Now do we have a deal?

Danny: -looks over at me to see me shaking my head furiously- Why should I?

Danneh: Because it would be the evil thing to do.

Danny: -eyes flash red- Sounds like fun.

Danneh: -puts them in Danny's pocket and walks back to me, counting off on his fingers- Let's see...ND and Destiny are taken care of. -grins and looks down at me- I think Degona is next, don't you?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: wakes up Woah, I had the scariest dream that Tucker got me again and he-

Tucker: Wasn't a dream.

Lynn: What do you want with me?

Tucker: Love. What else?

Lynn: Someone help me, and soon...

**Serillphantom wrote:**

A ring encircles me and my outfit changes back to normal. And I'm holding the anti-creep stick. I kick open the door.

Taylor: Tuck?

Tucker: Hun? 0.o

Taylor: Sorry to do this but...bring a-c stick crashing down on his head sending him unconscious

Lynn: Thanks...I think?

Taylor: No problem: )

**The Queen wrote:**

Back IN THE PRESENT

-80's, Super, and Five-Year Old Danny are finding Destiny's icy room very slippery to get around in-

Super Danny: Oof! -falls back on his back from trying to stand up-

Five-Year Old Danny: Wait a minute... -floats up- We can fly, remember?

80's Danny: -slips again- Maybe you can, but I can't. WHOA! -slips and falls, the gauntlet flying off his hand and sliding across the floor to stop near a foot, all look up to see that Danneh and I have appeared back in the present, he reaches down at picks it up- Danneh: I thought I was going to have to fight you for this, but this works, too. I'll just have to wait to get my revenge on all of you later. -the Infi-Map glows and the two of us zip out of the room-

Super Danny: GO! Teleport! That gauntlet is one of our only advantages!

Five-Year Old Danny: -concentrates, but nothing happens and he pales- I don't think I can.

80's Danny: What do you mean you don't think you can!

Five-Year Old Danny: Destiny's powers are being stretched over three people. And now that Destiny is gaining back control over them, the link is getting thinner. I don't think I can.

80's Danny: We're so screwed...

ELSEWHERE

-We appear back in the dim room and Danneh sets me down harshly, before finally removing the gag-

Me: What are we doing here? What was the point of taking me on all those trips through time?

Danneh: The point was simply to simply torture you. How did it feel to witness the fates of your friends?

Me: I only saw Destiny's, though. Danneh: Well, Destiny won't be one of the people getting killed. Chief of Security has to be higher on the list than Recruitment Officer. Which reminds me that Destiny should be looking for me now so long as she ate that cookie I gave to myself.

Me: What do you mean, she's not one of the people getting killed?

Danneh: -holds up the Reality Gauntlet- You know about Degona's curse, right?

Me: Yes...

Danneh: Well, I can't kill her easily with her healing abilities, so I figured out another way to make her at least miserable. -the Reality Gauntlet begins to glow- All we have to do is speed up that curse hanging on her. Have it go in fast forward.

Me: You're a monster!

Danneh: Ah, you flatter me so.

**Degona wrote:**

(I open my eyes, and look up. ND is staring at me, with a hint of appreciation)

Me: (gasps) Your okay! It worked! (groans, as I am still too weak)

ND: Why did you do it?

Me: Huh?

ND: Why did you save me. I can't exactly say I've been nice to you these past few days, kidnapping you, torturing you, brain-wiping you, not to mention that curse I put on you.

Me: All reasons why I hate you...

ND: So why save me?

Me: (sigh) I'm not as evil as you think. I have a heart, and I couldn't just sit there and watch you die, that'd be too cruel. (sits up) How'd you get like that anyway?

ND: I don't know... I was just walking down the hall, I felt a great pain in my chest, I saw blood, I remember trying to contact you, and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I felt great, and you were unconscious, with your hand on my wound.

Me: That was the first time I'd ever healed anyone other than myself. It takes a lot more energy, ad skill, which is why I think I passed out.

ND: Well, what are you going to do n--

(He is about to finish his sentence, when I begin to glow. I feel a great pain in my body, and one thought comes across my mind... "Kill them!")

Me: No... god no...

ND: What is it?

Me: The curse...

ND: But I'm not... (gasps) Danneh! Oh no...

Me: (screams, and forcibly runs out of the room) Noooooooooo!

ND: DEGONA! (He gets up, and runs after me)

**The Queen wrote:**

Danneh: So, who do you think she'll find first? You, your boyfriend, or one of the others?

Me: Your despicable! I can't believe you get pleasure from this! Danneh: It's what you call being evil. If you were truly evil, you'd know that. -grabs me and opens the door, throwing me out into the hall- She can't very well find you if you're in there. -strolls leisurely down the hallway- I'm going to go and find Destiny and take care of my counterparts. Have fun with Degona! -laughs maniacally-

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -looking at Vlad in shock- Not now...

Vlad: -smug grin- Oh, is there a better time? Or did I interrupt a pivotal emotional moment in your life?

Me: -wipes away the tears with the back of my hand- Just go away, Vlad. For once, please leave me alone.

Vlad: After all I've gone through and how far I've come? I think not. So where's your tricks now?

Me: -suddenly gets a strange feeling and my eyes briefly glow a faint shade of red-

Vlad: -shocked- What? Th...that's im..impossible!

Me: -start to get a strange desire and then shake my head, eyes turning back to normal purplish-blue hue- Hmm?

Vlad: This shouldn't be happening. I suppose it's something I'll have to look into. Unless that fool actually did something... We'll worry about it later.

Me: -in a threatening tone- I'm warning you, leave me alone...

Vlad: Or what?

Me: Or -eyes glow red then ice blue as the feeling hits me again-

Vlad: Huh?

Me: Else. -throws a huge ice wave at him sealing him into the wall, then turns and walks out-

Vlad: -frozen in the wall- This feels...strangely familiar...

**Arcel wrote:**

we are all wandering aimlessly around the halls

Me: Well, this isn't really helping. I wish I ha- (I turn a corner to see part of Frostbites tribe)... uh oh.

they attack as soon as they see us, and using our combined skills (except for Dan), we defeat all but one

Bombay: Give up, your surrounded. he growls

Dan: I will handle this one. pulls out remote and points it at Frostbite's tribe member, holding it backwards

(I explained to him what it was earlier, during our flight)

Me: Dan, no, its- he presses a button, a cloud of smoke appears around him, the remote falls ..back...wards...

Bombay quickly takes out the last one, I pick up the remote, when the smoke clears, there is a small puppy version of Dan, with non-fire hair and a cute little cape, we all stare

Puppy Dan: Woof???

**Degona wrote:**

(I run down the corridor, against my will. I turn the corridor, and See the Queen, tied up, sitting on the floor)

The Queen: Oh no...

Me: No... Please not her... (My body continues to glow, and I take a fighting stance)

The Queen: Fight it Degona, fight it!

Me: I... can't! (I fire a blast, which hits the ropes, and they disintegrate. The Queen gets up, but she's too scared to run away)

The Queen: You have to fight it. Me: (crying) It's too strong... I can't... (I fire another blast, which the queen is able to avoid.)

(Ninja Danny runs through the corridor, and sees me fight The Queen. I am getting ready for another blast, and The Queen is cornered)

Ninja Danny: Forgive me... (he runs full blast, and slams my body into the wall. He knocks me unconscious, and as I fall to the ground, my body stops glowing)

The Queen: What are you doing???

ND: The curse can't work when she's unconscious... come on... (he grabs her hand, and they make a run for it, leaving me, out cold on the ground.)

**Destiny wrote:**

DAN PUPPY!!!! XD

Bombay: -face palms- I can't believe this...

Dan: Woof? (Uh, help?)

Me: -slowly walks around the corner-

Bombay: Hey it's Destiny and she's not running or knocked out. That's unusual. -I ignore her- And she's not yelling at me for saying that...

Dan: Woof. Woof! (Something's not right)

Bombay: -looks down at him- I'd say so. Wait a minute... I can understand dog now? I've been here way to long. -to me- Did you find Degona? -sees my eyes and slowly backs off- Whoa. I don't remember her eyes being ice blue.

Dan: Woof, woof. woof. (That's cuz they're not) -scampers over towards me with Bombay following-

Bombay: Um, you feeling okay?

Me: -throws her and Dan back with an ice wall and they slam into Arcel as I continue walking out-

Bombay: -sitting up holding her head- Okay, something is up.

Dan: Woof. (Didn't I say that?)

Bombay: -looking down at him- You know what? I should -starts to slap him but stops-

Gwen: Why'd ya stop?

Bombay: -picks him up cuddling his fur- He's just a little puppy. I can't bring myself to hurt him. He's too cute...in a puppy-like way...

Dan: o.O

Gwen: And least those snow monsters have been taken care of. -they realize what else my ice wall did when Frostbite's men get back up and growl at them-

Bombay: And now...we RUN!!! -they all race out down the halls until they hear a familiar voice and stop-

Vlad: -still trapped in the wall- Oh, it's you. I was hoping it was one of the more gullible ones.

Dan: -in Bombay's arms- Woof. Woof. Woof. (Got ya again, didn't she?)

Vlad: -narrows eyes and glares at him- Oh, shut up. -to the others as he hears FB's men coming- Well isn't this a little predicament? -grins- Perhaps I can help you if-

Bombay: Forget it. I know what happened the last time we made a deal. It's not happening again.

Vlad: -seeing ice on Dan's fur- Then I suppose you already know what happened to Destiny?

All: -look at him in surprise-

Bombay: You do?

Vlad: I have a...theory. But you won't be finding that out once they get you will you? And it won't take them long to find you with all their enhanced senses. And I doubt Danneh will even let you live long enough to find out everything that's going on...

Gwen: He has a point.

Bombay: But I promised I wouldn't make any more deals with him!

Vlad: So what's it going to be? -Dan starts growling at him-

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I am sick of all these Danny's and Danneh's and all the stupid revenge sidecrossing wars!

Taylor: Is that what I've got myself into now?

Lynn: You don't know the half of it.

Taylor: What now then?

Lynn: Now, we take the offensive. If I can down to the basement where we kept all the Danny's in the first place, then I can get some of their DNA.

Taylor: You could just walk up to them and ask for it.

Lynn: That would be a death sentence. But if I can get that DNA, I can wire the ghost/time/anythingneverything-proof defense system to remove them from the grounds. By the way, thanks for the save from Tucker they both look to the boy sprawled on the floor...um, who are you?

**Destiny wrote:**

-Lynn and Taylor start to head towards the door when a wall of ice suddenly freezes over the doorway-

Taylor: What is this?

Lynn: Probably Danneh's doing. No worries. We just find a way to smash through this, get to the basement and get that DNA. Danneh, Vlad, and the other Dannys should be to busy dealing with each other right now.

Taylor: That's all?

Lynn: Yeah, provided we don't run into anymore trouble, we'll be able to stop Danneh and - ice wall shatters in front of them and they see me standing there looking at them- Oh, thanks. Uh, Destiny?

Me: -in a darker tone than usual- I can't let you do that.

Lynn: What? But -vines wrap around them yanking them back in the room up against the wall- What are you DOING?!

Taylor: Um...isn't she one of your's?

Lynn: She's supposed to be! -to me- Did you FORGET that?!

Me: -wave my hand and the plants holding them against the wall are frozen as well as the entire wall making it impossible to escape-

Lynn: Destiny! STOP!

Me: -waves my hand again and they watch in horror on the security screen of Lynn's PDA as the basment is frozen solid and impenetrable and then the PDA itself-

Lynn: NO!

Me: There. -turns and walks out but stops and seals the doorway back up with ice-

Lynn: Destiny...stop please. What is wrong with you? -I throw her one last look and she gasps at the icy look in my eyes as I continue down the hall-

Taylor: I'm guessing that's not supposed to happen?

Lynn: No... Well I guess I have enough time to tell you everything that's going on then after all...

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me:...FINE!

Dan: doggy whine noise (but...)

Me: Yeah I know, but we need to help Destiny.

Dan: Wooof (this won't end well)

(does puppy dog eyes)

Me: STOP BEING SO DAMN CUTE!!!!!!!!!!

**Serillphantom wrote:**

Taylor: Okaay...time to get out of here.

A ring encircles me and im back in my ghost form. As i close my eyes, the temperature drastically escalates. My white hair starts flaming at the tips and all the ice melts. As the water rushes out into the corridor, Lynn and i are swept out towards the others, screaming amidst the spray.

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: You sure we should have left her bacck there?

Ninja Danny: She has healing abilities, remember? She won't stay unconscious for long. And last I checked, you weren't suicidal.

Me: But why are you helping me? You first put the curse on her so that she would help you kill me!

Ninja Danny: That wasn't the plan! The curse was only to prevent her from doing anything to save you when we had you killed. I never pictured her killing you all herself.

Me: Then that must have been Danneh's doing. He has the Reality Gauntlet.

Ninja Danny: I figured. I'll kill the others for letting him get it back.

Me: ...You still haven't explained why you saved me.

Ninja Danny: I DON'T KNOW, OKAY! Degona was crying...I'm so confused right now.

Me: You're not the only one. ...I'm surprised to see you here.

Ninja Danny: What?

Me: What I mean is that- -I get cut off as we here a yell and Super Danny comes flying out of the roomin front of us, hitting the wall and falling unconscious-

Ninja Danny: What the he- -Danneh steps out of the room, sneering down at Super Danny, Five-Year Old Danny clasped in one of his hands and struggling fitfully to land a blow with hissmall arms and legs-

Danneh: Not so tough now are you all with out your leader, huh?

Ninja Danny: I admit the pay might be lousy, but it does have good benefits.

Danneh: -snaps up to stare at ND in disbelief- You...you're here...

Ninja Danny: Any reason why I shouldn't be?

Danneh: -gapes before glaring venomously- You're supposed to be dead!

Ninja Danny: That was YOU!

Danneh: -drops Five-Year Old Danny and strides forward- Well, if Ican't kill you in the past then the present will just have to do. This'll give mebeter satisfaction anyway.

**Destiny wrote:**

Ninja Danny: Unless I get to you first. -pulls out throwing stars-

Danneh: -smirks and zaps 5 Year Old Danny getting all his powers back- Better.

Ninja Danny: I don't know what you've done, but it all ends now.

Danneh: We'll see. -tries to blast Ninja Danny but he flips out of the way and throws a star at him pinning him against the wall-

Ninja Danny: We will won't we? -yanks Danneh up and pulls him up to his face- What did you do to Degona?

Danneh: You'll find out soon enough...

Ninja Danny: Undo it NOW..

Danneh: -chuckles- I think it's more fun this way. -Ninja Danny starts to hit him but the wall suddenly shatters in ice-

Ninja Danny: What the -

Me: -stands there glaring darkly at them as vines spread out from behind me-

Danneh: At least some things turned out the way they're supposed to... -evil smirk at Ninja Danny- Maybe you should have bothered to read more into the facts before you made a move.

Ninja Danny: -completely confused, looking back and forth between me, the Queen, and Danneh- What's going on?

Queen: -horrified- Destiny, no.

Me: -throws an ice wave at Ninja Danny trapping him into the wall as the vines wrap around everyone else. Caleb walks in a few minutes later and sits at my feet staring at them as the Queen gasps-

Danneh: -sneers at him- Welcome to my future...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wow… this is getting so interesting…

Ninja Danny: I agree.

Me: What? You mean you actually agree with me?

Ninja Danny: Yeah…

Me: AAAAAHHHHHH! It's the end of the world!


	13. Expect the Unexpected

Me: It's been awhile since I updated.

Ninja Danny: Procrastinator! (gets slapped)

Sorry for the delay… Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Degona wrote:**

(I open my eyes, and realize I am on the floor. I sit up, and notice that I have control of my body.)

Me: Wow... time for the element of surprise... ( I get up, and run down the hall)

MEANWHILE

Danneh: (To Destiny) I am so glas to see that you are finnaly on the right side.

Destiny: (with an added evil in her voice) Yes Danneh, I am.

The Queen: Destiny, snap out of it! YOu hate Danneh, remember?

Danneh: There's no use, she's with me now...

Ninja Danny: What will happen to Degona?

Danneh: Funny you should mention that... you're about to find out... (He looks down at a watch and counts) 3... 2... 1!

(At that moment, I burst through the doors, pissed)

Ninja Danny: Oh no...

Danneh: Right on schedule...

(I turn around, and see Danneh, and to my surprise, Destiny, who looks more evil than usuall)

Me: Desitny? (To Danneh) WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Danneh: Not that it matters, but I altered her personality, and this time I didn't use the gauntlet, so the effects are permanent.

Me: (gasp)

Danneh: And it's high time that curse comes back too...

Me: No... not that, please... (but it's too late, the gauntlet begins to glow, and my body does too. I scream in pain, as I bout face. My hands light on fire, and I raise them in attack position. Destiny stands in attack postion too, as the plants surround her body)

Danneh: (staring at the queen and ND) Eliminate them. (He grins, and leaves the room)

The Queen: This does not look good.

**Destiny wrote:**

Sam: -running down the hall- I can't believe Bombay just left us like that.

Valerie: I know. We were tied up! What if someone showed up?

Sam: Yeah, well when I see her -

Valerie: Okay, you've got to stop.

Sam: -turns to look back at her while still running- What?

Valerie: First Danny, then Destiny, now Tucker... Let's get through this before you start making appointments with anyone else, okay? -Sam glares at her and they wind the corner where they see Bombay and the others- Speaking of which...

Sam: What the...

Valerie: Is Vlad frozen in the wall? -sighs- Do I even wanna know?

Bombay: Probably not.

Valerie: Since when do we have a dog? -Dan glares at her and growls- Whoa...down Cujo!

Sam: This is why I'm a cat person.

Gwen: It's Dan. There was an incident...

Valerie: Never mind. Don't wanna know...

Bombay: How can you get mad at him? He's just too...adorable...

Dan/Sam/Valerie: oO ... -Dan has another ahem accident-

Valerie: Did he just-

Sam: (taken directly from upcoming fic) Uh... I'm not cleaning that up...

**Degona wrote:**

(As Desitny and I approach ND and the Queen, I start to feel stronger. I try moving my body, and at first nothing works, but then I start to move on my own. I could feel in control of my powers, and in one swing, I pull my body away, and I fall to the ground)

Me: I did it! I'm free! (I look up at Destiny, who is now looking at me) I hate to do this to you Destiny, but there's no other way.

(My hands start to glow, and I point them at Destiny. She freezes, and is lifted into the air. I swing my arm to the left, and her body is catapulted to the wall. She hits the wall, and falls to the ground. I run to her, and grab her head. As she struggles, I begin to glow)

Me: I hope this works... (I concentrate hard, and then she begins to glow aswell. She screams, and her eyes stop glowing red. I pull my hands back, and fall to my knees.)

Destiny: (confused, she sits up) What happened? Where am I?

Me: (out of breath) Good... it worked. (I fall to the floor, and pass out)

Destiny: Degona? (looks up and sees ND and The Queen) What the hell's going on?

Ninja Danny: I'm not so sure at this point.

The Queen: The only thing I know for sure is that Degona saved you from being evil-- er, and that she broke free of the curse.

Destiny: What? (looks at me) How???

The Queen: Determination, focus, and a very strong heart.

Destiny: That sounds like it was from a movie, was it?

The Queen: No.

Destiny: Are you sure?

The Queen: Positive. Now, if you would be so kind and GET US DOWN FROM HERE!

Destiny: Oh, sorry. (waves hand, and the plants and ice dissappear) Now, (To ND) What are you doing here?

Ninja Danny: Degoan saved my life, and I wanted to return the favor. I then saved the Queen from Degoan, and we wound up here.

Destiny: Uh huh... (looks at me) So, why is she unconcious?

The Queen: Does it surprise you? I mean, if it's not you it's her.

Destiny: Good point.

**The Queen wrote:**

(XD The irony is that I got this whole curse idea from a movie. Well, it was a book that got turned into a movie, but same dif.) Ninja Danny: -walks over to Degona to make sure she's okay- Is anyone going to explain this to me? This has been so random. Like how I got stabbed out of nowhere.

Me: I can. Danneh has the Infi-Map. He took me time jumping.

Destiny: HE WENT TIME JUMPING! The idiot! You can't just go changes things in time with dangerous consequences happening. Ninja Danny: You sound like you have had experience.

Destiny: I'd rather not talk about it.

Ninja Danny: So the reason I got stabbed out of nowhere...?

Me: -sighs- I didn't see it. I'm just guessing that killing you in the past would of course mean you were dead in the present. I'm not sure why you didn't just drop dead on the spot like you did, though.

Destiny: Like I said, dangerous consequences. What happened to me.

Me: Danneh gave his past self one of Vlad's cookies with the instructions to give it to you.

Ninja Danny: That would do it. -picks up Degona- So what do we do now? He still has the Reality Gauntlet and the Infi-Map. If he figures out something's off,he'll just go time jumping again.

Me: -smiles and looks over at Destiny- Not if we give him a distraction.

Destiny: Oh no...don't you dare suggest...

Ninja Danny: So what do we do while she's wooing Danneh?

Destiny: BUT I'M NOT-

Me: I'm sure. But we shoud find the others. Let's hope they haven't done anything potentially doomable. If that's even possible for us with the day we're having...

**Gwen wrote:**

Me: Sweet! This I wanna see!

Destiny: I'm not going to--

Me: Sure you are. Are you familiar with the basics of the evil paranormal adolescent's romantic tendencies?

Destiny: ...What?

Dan: Arf! Awroo! (Damn her and her inscrutable vocabulary!)

**Destiny wrote:**

-We all turn to see Bombay, Gwen, Arcel, Sam, Valerie, and Puppy Dan in the doorway-

Sam: She's going to what?

Me: Nothing. -crosses arms- I'm not doing it. You are all insane. It's not happening.

Valerie: -smirks at Sam- Let me tell you from personal experience...it's not hard. -Sam looks ready to kill her-

Bombay: Interesting. And extremely ironic. I'm glad we didn't make a deal with Vlad. -I glare at her-

Arcel: Danielle?

Queen: Arcel! -runs over to him- I was so worried.

Ninja Danny: What if he figures it out? Won't that be even more trouble?

Me: I'm not -

Queen: Hmm. We'll send Dan with her. He's small enough to hide in her clothes without being seen. He'll let us know what's going on.

Dan: Arr? (What?)

Me: I'M NOT WOOING DANNE- Wait, what? I'm not taking Dan. What if he pees on me or something? Are you sure he's housebroken?

Bombay/Gwen: No.

Me: If I get rabies I'm killing him.

Dan: -glares at me- Woof. Woof. Woof. Arr. (You've already got that.)

Me: -glares down at him- You're asking for a swift kick in the hea- Great. Now I speak dog... -They all stare at me strangely- Right. Animals. Nature... Duh.

Dan: -grumbles in doggy language as he climbs up into my cloak-

Me: Don't think about leaving any stains. I paid a lot of money for this outfit. Actually not really, since I stole it, but that still took a lot of effort. -I start glowing- Oh, no.

Queen: -smiles- I think your sweetie's calling. Better hurry up. Don't wanna leave him waiting.

Me: Screw all of y -disappears-

Sam: -eyes narrowed- He's not stupid enough to fall for that.

Valerie: -smug grin- Jealous it's not you? -Sam glares at her again-

**Taylor wrote:**

fshhhhhhhhh...

Sam: Do you here that?

Queen: What?

FSHHHHHHHHHHHWOOOOO!

All turn to see giant wave crashing down the hall ridden by me and Lynn.

Bombay: This does not bode well...

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: Someone do something!

Ninja Danny: -smirks- Well, if you insist. -disappears in a puff of smoke with Degona-

Arcel: Don't worry, I got it. -paper flies out around him and forms a wall, the water crashing into it, but the paper remarkably holds-

Bombay: I got the girls. -uses the Force to lift them up and over the wall, setting them down gently-

Lynn: -coughing- What's been going on? I'm so out of it.

Sam: Utter chaos.

Lynn: Well, that was expected.

Me: -glares at the space ND used to be- Just when he starts to act decently.

Bombay: I'm not surprised. It's almost required the way everything's been going.

Arcel: -points at Taylor- Who's this, Lynn? Lynn: You know, I don't really know... But I have to tell you something first! Destiny's gone berserk and-!

Me: Old news. She's now gone to woo Danneh and make a distraction. Lynn: Who's idea was THAT! Certinaly not hers.

Me: Yours truly.

Arcel: You're so mean.

Me: And you're no fun.

-long pause-

Both: I love you, too.

MEANWHILE

Destiny: -appears in front of Danneh in the throne room- Whoa...not the best way to travel.

Danneh: Well, maybe if you got here sooner I wouldn't have to use the Gauntlet.

Destiny: -mumbling- Geez...I'm supposed to be on his side and he's still a jerk.

Danneh: -frowns- Something wrong? You did annihilate them, didn't you? What happened to Degona?

Destiny: Oh, um, well...

Danneh: Yes?

Destiny: She went running after we did it. Yes...

Danneh: No doubt to find the others she needs to take care of. -smirks- I love being on top.

Destiny: -rolls eyes- I'm sure... -Danneh gives her a suspicious look- I mean, I'm sure you do...sweetie. -winces-

Danneh: -grins- It's finally nice to hear you've come around to us. Destiny: -clears throat- Right...

Danneh: -frowns- Something's different about you. You're eyes have changed...

Destiny: Um...I...you...just because I'm looking at you, darling.

Danneh: -smirks- Good answer.

**Taylor wrote:**

Taylor: Hi um... the name's Taylor.transforms back to human

Arcel: Oh no, not another one...

Taylor: 0o??

Bombay: We're having a little problem with a certain 1/2 ghost...

Taylor: Vlad?

Queen: No, he's frozen to a wall somewhere.

Taylor: Wait then...OH! OH NO!

Bombay: Exactly.

**Destiny wrote:**

Dan: (This is so not gonna work.)

Me: (Are you speaking through my mind?)

Dan: (I can do that now. I'm an animal. Part of your whole nature package thing remember?)

Me: -not realizing I'm speaking out loud- Right.. Lucky me...

Danneh: Did you say something?

Me: Um... Just that you're always right, of course... -clenching teeth-

Danneh: Well, duh. Glad to see you've finally realized that. -Dan starts chuckling and I zap his butt with ice causing him to let out a small yelp- What was that?

Me: I..didn't hear anything. You must be working to hard. Maybe you should take a break. I mean, you are winning, and you-we are unstoppable, right?

Danneh: -tilts head in thought-Yeah, I guess so. I have been very busy lately. Maybe it would be best just to sit back and watch Degona handle it.

Me: Exactly.

Danneh: And then we can spend more time together.

Me: -resisting the urge to hurl- What could be better? -looks over and sees the others on a screen behind him and darts over in front of it so he can't see-

Danneh: -looks at me strangely- What are you doing?

Me: Um... -bats eyelashes seductively while freezing the screen behind me- Just, trying to get closer that's all.

Danneh: Oh, really... -reaches behind my outfit and pulls out Dan holding him in front of my face by the scruff of his neck- And what is this?

Me: Um...that's uh...well..he..

Danneh: -looks at Dan strangely- And why does he seem familiar?

Dan: -trying his darnedest to look cute and innocent and even slightly wagging his tail, tilts his head to the side in that gosh-darned adorable puppy act- Arr?

Danneh: -hand starts glowing- Well, I'll take care of that.

Dan: -gulps- Woof?

Me: -grabs his hand to stop him- Wait. Don't. He's uh...my pet!

Danneh: You're what?

Me: My pet. I found him and decided to keep him. Come on, every villian is supposed to have a pet right? And he's just a cute little puppy. What's he gonna do?

Danneh: I don't know...

Dan: -trying to look cute again- Arr? -licks Danneh's face-

Me: See? He -slightly disturbed-...likes...you.

Danneh: Hmm? -looks back and forth between me and Dan- Oh, alright, fine. You can keep him. -tosses him at me- Just make sure he stays out of my way.

Me: -holds Dan up to my face- You really are just to damn irresistable like that. Thank god Danny's a clueless moron most of the time.

Dan: Wroof. Ruff. Arf. (If you tell anyone about this...)

Me: Just make sure you don't...

Dan: Woof. (Agreed)

Danneh: -comes back in- Have you thought about what you're going to name him?

Me: Um... -evil grin- Danny-boy.

Dan: -glares at me-

Me: (Would you rather Dan-Dan?)

Dan: -sighs- (I hate blackmail...)

**Degona wrote:**

(In a dark room a cloud of smoke appears. ND emerges, carrying me, still unconscious. He sets me down, gently on the ground, and smiles. He then get s up, with a pissed look in his eye, and then vanishes. A few minutes later, I groan, and open my eyes.)

Me: Where am I? (sees that I'm in a dark room) I'm in a dark room, again? I thought we got past this part! (Gets up) Well, I need to find out where I am...

MEANWHILE

Danneh: Well, I'm certainly glad the job has been taken care off.

DestinyL Yes, it has.

(In a flash, a puff of smoke appears, and Danneh is pinned against the wall with throwing stars)

Danneh: Wha--

Ninja Danny: This time you won't escape!

Danneh: (To Destiny) Explain yourself! Why is he still alive?!

Destiny: (To ND) Bad timing.

**Destiny wrote:**

Vlad: Allow me to answer. -Everyone looks up in surprise to see him-

Me: Uh...something tells me you're not supposed to be here, but I'm not sure why.

Dan: (Uh...you did you-know-what again)

Me: Oh...

Danneh/Ninja Danny: Are you talking to that dog?

Me: Uh..no...

Danneh: Then why don't you do something?

Me: Oh, right. -freezes Ninja Danny then causes the stars to shatter in ice shards- Moron...

Danneh: Did you say something?

Me: Uh, no. -teleports Vlad and Ninja Danny away before more trouble starts- I need a new hobby...

-Frostbite and his men come in-

Frostbite: -kneeling- Is there trouble, my lord?

Danneh: -brushing off his clothes- Not now. But you were kind of LATE!

Frostbite: My humble apologies. We were searching for the others.

Danneh: Well, send your men to find the traitors and deal with them. And don't let anyone except us through this section of the building. I want patrols at every corner. There's enough of you. If anyone else tries to cross through kill them immediately. If they make it to me...-eyes darken and narrow- I'll do far worse...

Me/Dan: -gulp-

Danneh: And just in case... -walks over to another screen and hits a button- The ghost shields are up. No one is getting through unless they're one of us. Not until this world is our's... And by then everyone else should have already been dealt with.

-Frostbite nods at his people and they run off as Danneh sits back on his throne-

Danneh: That's one thing ND doesn't have. -evil smirk- A massive army. -grins at Frostbite who stands next to the throne- And a personal bodyguard to make sure nothing happens.

Dan: Woof. Ruff. Aroo. (Well I have always thought you were an ice queen...)

Me: -rubs his fur roughly and pinces him causing him to yelp-

**Degona wrote:**

(I open the door, and see Frostbite's armies patroling the halls...)

Me: (thinking) Oh darn it. I'll never get past these guys... But maybe I can... (smiles evilishly)

MEANWHILE

(Two of Frostbite's men are stationed at a corner. They a talking to eachother, when all of a sudden, the freeze in palce, and are attached to the wall. I causally walk by, and stick my tougne out at them. They looked confused, and frightened.)

MEANWHILE, at the door to Danneh's head quarters.

(Frostbite himself is stationed at the enternce, watchign every appraochong movement. I walk into his view, and he fires an ice blast in my direction. I let it hit me, freezing my body for only a second, before melting off my body)

Frostbite: Oh snap.

(I smile evily, and in a nanosecond, he is forced onto the opposite wall, unable to move)

Frostbite: You'll never get through the door. There's a sheid up. Only ghosts can get through!

Me: You forget (raising my hand, which glows like fire) I have ghost powers.

Frostbite: Oh icicles!

**The Queen wrote:**

Gwen: So what do we do now?

Arcel: Yeah, Danielle. It was your idea to have Destiny be a distraction. What's next? Me: Uh...

Bombay: She's got nothing.

Me: Well, why do I have to think up the plan?

Valerie: Well, aren't you in charge? You're the Queen.

Me: I know, I know. But I'm not sure what to do. My guess would be that we try to go back in time and try to fix Danneh's meddling. But I've watched tv, I know what happens when someone tries to mess with time.

Taylor: Why don't we go and just attack Danneh? Sam: Because he has the Reality Gauntlet, Infi-Map and his powers. Not a pleasant conbination for our side.

Me: Well, we-AHH!

(Super Phantom grabs me from behind, having woken up, and presses a glowing hand to my neck)

Five-Year Old Danny: -walks over- Whatever you do, it's going to benefit us. Gwen: You don't even have any powers anymore! I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back.

-Ninja Danny sudden;y appears, looking a bit surly- Ninja Danny: Darn you, Destiny! Five-Year Old Danny: Could you say the same thing for him?

**Taylor wrote:**

Arcel: Let. Go. Of. Danielle!

Lynn, whispering: We have to get to the basment. If we can get the Dannys' DNA, then we can lock them out of the whole system.

Bombay also whispering: How do we do that?

Me whispering: Cover your ears...

Once again, I let loose my ear-splitting screach, my ectolocation(off-shoot of a ghostly wail), and all those who's ears are uncovered fall to the floor.

Taylor: turning back to human form,Wow... I feel...a...little..wooz...thunk and I fall unconcious

Lynn: It's official, no one in this building can go long without being knoked-out. T.T

**Degona wrote:**

(Danneh is sitting on his throne, laid back, smiling evilshly. Destiny is standing in a corner, holding Dan. Everything is quiet, until they hear a low humming sound)

Danneh: What is th--

(Before he can finnish, the door is blasted away. There is a ton of smoke, and I emerge from the smoke, my hands on fire. I stare at Danneh, and give a low growl.)

Destiny/Danneh: Degona???!!!

Me: Surprise!

Danneh: You're not glowing? You're not under the curse???

Me: Nope... I--- (sees Destiny) What are you doing here? I thought I fixed you???

Danneh: "Fixed you"? (gasps) What? (Turns to Destiny) You're not under my spell? You've been deceiving me?!

Destiny: (To me) Nice going...

Me: Whoops...

Danneh: (To Destiny) I'll deal with you in a minute! But first... (glares at me) I hope you've enjoyed this brief moment of serenity, because your life is about to become a living hell. I'll make that curse permenant ARGH! (the Gauntlet begins to glow a darker color, as my body does too. I scream for a second, and then I start to laugh)

Danneh: What?

Me: You don't control me anymore! (I walk towards him)

Danneh: (backing up) How is this possible... the qauntlet controls reality! This can't be happening!

Me: Oh, it's happening... (I raise my hand, and in a flash, the quantlet flies off his hand, onto my own. In another flash, the infi-map flies into my clothes.)

Danneh: No!

Me: And now for the fun part... (To Destiny) You want to help?

Destiny: help? You mean beat the sh!t out of him? (stares at Danneh and grins) Oh yeah...

Danneh: (gulp) Mommy!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -raises glowing hands- Have a taste of what you didn't manage to control...

Danneh: But...but you love me!

Me: Love is a strong word. And at the moment anger controls me. It usually does. And I haven't been conscious enough to have my chance of revenge like everyone else. -everything suddenly stops- Huh? -blankly- Oh, phooey... -Dan and I look over in the corner to see (who else?) Vlad hovering in the air- Does nothing ever work for me?

Vlad: No.

Me: -sighs- Well, fine then. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Danneh: -voice full of venom- Vlad...

Me: -looks over at him in surprise- You're not affected by time now?

Danneh: -glaring at Vlad- I found a way around it. -smirks- So that's how you kept managing to pop in and out unnoticed...

Vlad: -grins- Say hello to the new master of time, and soon to be ruler of the world.

Me: -hopefully- Degona? -sighs- Nothing. So it's just me and the psycho maniacs...

Dan: Woof, woof, arr. (And me)

Me: Didn't I say psycho maniacs?

Vlad: Well I'm in a bit of a hurry so let's make this snappy, shall we?

Danneh: Shouldn't be to hard to rip you apart.

Me: Ow.

Dan: Woof. Woof. Woof. (Uh, shouldn't we be getting out of here now?)

Me: -looks down at him- Ooo, good point. Wow, dogs really are smarter than men.

Dan: (Ignoring that...)

Me: That's my line. -starts to sneak out, holding Dan, while Danneh and Vlad are having a staring match but suddenly get yanked back-

Vlad: Where are you going?

Me: Um, out for a walk? We girls need our air. And this place is to cramped for my style. -Dan suddenly scampers up and bites him-

Vlad: AH!!! -flings Dan against the wall and drops me-

Me: Dan! ...Oh great. Now I'm worried about Dan. I've got to get out of here before I start feeling sorry for anymore pyschos...

Danneh: -looks back at him- Dan? I KNEW he looked familiar!

Vlad: I'll leave you to figure that out for yourself. For now. -blasts Danneh hard making him convulse in pain-

Me: -absolutely horrified- DANNY!!!

Vlad: As your new ruler, I have other things to tend to. -throws him back into the wall and grabs me- But thank you for making all my tasks so much easier. -evil grin-

-Dan stands up shaking his head and leaps up biting my cloak unseen as the three of us disappear and time changes back to normal-

Degona: Right. So you wanna take a swing fir- Destiny?

Danneh: -slowly trying to get up- She's gone...

Degona: Where did she- And are your eyes green?

**The Queen wrote:**

Danneh: THEY'RE WHAT! -runs over to one of the screens to check his reflection- Oh dear...NO! This can't be happening!

Degona: Mind filling me in because I don't even know what happened. Where'd Destiny go? Danneh: Vlad took her. As for why my eyes are green...something must have gone wrong. I still feel evil. -the cloak he'd been wearing disappears- But that may not be for long. Quick! I need the Infi-Map to go back and fix this!

Degona: Are you kidding? This is how we want you! You've been nothing but trouble, Danneh.

Danneh: DON'T CALL ME THAT! -clasps hands over his mouth- I did not just say that... Just give me the Infi-Map, Degona.

Degona: Not on your life.

Danneh: Did it ever occur to you that if I'm changing, other things may be changing also?

Degona: ...Like what?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Well this is awkward Everyone else who wasn't taken or tied up or mysteriously disappeared or unconcious is in the basement playing monopoly

Arcel: HAH! GO BACK TO START AND DON'T COLLECT $200!

Queen: It's. Just. A. Game.

Taylor: It doesn't matter anyway, I'm winning.

Lynn: tearing over frozen, wet PDA Why? Why oh why?

Tucker: walks through the door Did I hear you crying my love?

Lynn: It was the last one...

Tucker: It's okay sits next to her and takes it gently I can fix it.

Lynn: ...you can?

Tucker: Sure. with some rapid movements, it's as good as new See?

Lynn: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I owe you big Tucker. Maybe I'll give you a second chance.

Tucker: Awesome! he puts his arm around her and she suprisingly lets him

Bombay: Wow, it's peaceful. We'll see how long this lasts...

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -slowly waking up..AGAIN- I hate my life... -eyes snap open- Oh, right. That whole thing that fell apart...I'm back here with Vlad...yay...

Dan: (Could be worse)

Me: -sighs- Yeah, I guess it cou- Wait. HOW COULD IT POSSIBLY BE ANY WORSE?!?! Dan?! How did you-

Dan: (If you tell anyone that I risked my life to save you-)

Me: Wouldn't dream of it. Wait, you're not-

Dan: (No, I'm still evil and planning to take over the world.)

Me: Not if I do it first.

Dan: (Danneh and Vlad beat us to it... That's kind of pathetic)

Me: I know. But it was my cookies so it counts. Now make yourself useful and get me down from here!

Dan: -scampers up to bite the ecto binds around my wrists but gets zapped-

Me: -sighs- I hate when they learn...

Vlad: How stupid do you think I am?

Me: ...You want me to answer that? Do the words Fruit and Loop mean anything?

Vlad: -glares as he walks in- You're sharp comments aren't doing anyone a bit of good.

Me: Okay, you got pretty brave to face Danneh head-on. Although none of us were expecting for him not to be affected...

Vlad: There's no reason to hide now. -snatches Dan up and tosses him in an ecto cage nearby-

Me: Excuse me?

Vlad: -grins- I'm finally at the point where I start to take control...

**Taylor wrote:**

Taylor: Ha! Pick up a card!

I reach out to pick a card. I bring it to my face and look, and go deathly pale.

Bombay: What's wrong? You going to jail?

Taylor: N-n-n-no...

I flip the card to show others. On it are written 5 important words, 5 important words that launch us into the worst case scenario...

Now you play my game.

-Vlad

Dun dun duhhh...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

The lights begin to flicker and eerie music is heard throughout the room. Cabinents begin to open and close, and all the game pieces are flinging throughout the air with the wind that mysteriously kicked up. Everyone grabs something attached to the wall so they don't go flying away

Arcel: Great, it's official. EVERYTHING here is rigged.

Vlad: appearing Not rigged, my dear boy, but something close to it.

Gwen: Who rigs a monopoly game? That's lame.

Vlad: glares But highly effective.

**The Queen wrote:**

Danneh: I don't really know, okay? But if things are happening to me, then it's pretty likely that your friends might be changing, too. Or in a worse situation.

Degona: There's a worse situation than this?

Danneh: -glares- Are you even listening to what I'm saying?

Degona: Yeah, yeah, I am. Just not taking much notice. You're probably just trying to distracct me, so you can get the Infi-Map.

Danneh: No, I'm not! Look, it has to be Vlad. He can control time and all this started happening after he appeared here. It makes sense.

Degona: It does, but... -She stiffens as hissing is heard behin her and she turns to see an irate Caleb stalking towards her-

Degona: -backing away- Nice, mutant kitten...I like cats, I work for your mommy...and she wouldn't want anything to happen to you...

(Caleb pounces and Degona moves out of the way to run right in to Danneh, who trips her and she falls, rolling out of the way. But the Infi-Map rolls out of her clothes-

Degona: NO! -Makes a wild grab for it with the Reality Gauntlet, but Caleb pounces, clawing at it-

Danneh: I believe this is mine. -picks up the Infi-Map and watches as Degona fights off Caleb, finally flinging him across the room with the Gauntlet- Degona: Not for long. -raises the Reality Gauntlet, but nothing happens- What?

(They both look over as Caleb mews, walking over to Danneh with the Gem of Fantasy in her mouth, having come off in the struggle, and drops it into his awaiting hand-

Danneh: -smirks- Now, I believe we're at a stale mate with the lives of your friends on the line. Still not willing to reconsider and negotiate?

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (eyes and mouth wide open) How... I... (glares and growls) I swear when all this is over, I'm going to beat you to a pulp!

Danneh: (laughing) You know, you sure are agressive, I like it.

Me: Shut up! (gets up, and wipes off clothes) Okay, so what exactly did you have in mind?

Danneh: (grins) I have a plan.

Me: Before you say anything. let's get one thing straight. I only will work with you if you give me the gem back. You can have the infi-map until this is over, but just give me the gem.

Danneh: I don't think so. I--

(My hands glow red, and I shoot a fireball inches from his face)

Danneh: Oh second thought, catch! (he tosses the gem at me, and I grab it in midair. I place it in the gauntlet, and it begins to glow)

Me: Now... one more thing before we go save everyone... (I raise my hand that has the reality gauntlet on it and punch him in the face. He flies in the air, and then lands hard on the gorund) Danneh: Ouch What was that for?!

Me: That's for everyhting you've done to me and everyone else these past few weeks!

Danneh: You didn't have to punch me with your right hand?

Me: Then I'll hit you with my left! (punches him again)

Danneh: OWWW!

**Destiny wrote:**

Valerie: Can't even play a game around here without something happening.

Gwen: Valerie? Sam? I thought you guys were knocked out?

Sam: We were, but then we heard all this weird stuff and thought Danneh might be down here. -narrows eyes- You were going to play a game without us?

Taylor: Technically, we were already playing. Until fruit loop here interrupted us.

Arcel: She's got a point though. Can't even play a game...

Queen: Someone lost one to many times to Destiny's cheating I'm guessing...

Vlad: Don't bring that up!

Queen: -shrugs- It was just a guess. I know Dan does it and seems like she would to.

Sam: Actually you can't play with her, Dan, or Danny. If they're not cheating, they're accusing each other and then a fight esculates. Why do you think Clockwork refuses to have game night?

Bombay: Speaking of which, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be after someone...besides us? Danneh and Destiny aren't here. Neither is ND or Degona if you were looking for them. Or any of the Dannys or Dan...

Vlad: They've already been taken care of.

Bombay: Oh, well never mind then.

Sam/Valerie/Bombay/Lynn/Queen/Arcel/Gwen: WHAT?!?!

Taylor: Um, I'd like to sound all dramatic and stuff...but whose Destiny?

Lynn: -looking down at her PDA- The witch that froze my PDA...

Taylor: So why are we freaking out then?

Bombay: Long story. Just go with it.

Valerie: Means you're next.

Bombay: Oh, right. -stands up ready to fight- Well then. Let's go.

Vlad: Don't you read? We're playing a game!!!

All: -facepalm-

MEANWHILE

Me: Okay, time for new plan.

Dan: (Like what?)

Me: You know, if you're so clever why don't you come up with something Mr. "I'm such an evil genius blah-blah-de-blah-blah"?

Dan: (I'm still an evil genius... I just have some issues pulling me in all directions..)

Me: Like Bombay?

Dan: (What? I didn't say that!)

Me: You didn't not say that! Even since she showed up, you've been anything but your big mean evil wannabe self. The glories of being a sidekick I suppose.

Dan: (Well it's not true!)

Me: Oh, come on! She's got you tame as a...well...puppy...

Dan: (Does not! Besides she beats up on me all of the time! Big difference!)

Me: -rolls eyes- Everyone does!

Dan: (And what about how this whole mess got started?)

Me: Huh? I wanted to take over the world and get revenge on Danny at the same time, fine! You got me! He's always so annoying! And he's always there! And it drives me crazy! It's like he's an annoying little bug that won't go away and has to spend his time making MY life miserable!!!

Dan: -shakes head- (Tsk. Tsk. Denial of the worst sort if I ever heard it..)

Me: What? That IS SO NOT TRUE!!!! You little- -struggles- You're lucky I can't get loose to strangle you right now!!!

Dan: (Ah, matters of the heart do make many act bizarre...)

Me: You wouldn't be so tough if I wasn't tied up here! TAKE IT BACK!!!!

Dan: -singing- (They call her "Desi, Queen of Denial"...)

Me: -turns away sulking- Hmph! I am NOT having this discussion with YOU...

**The Queen wrote:**

Voice: Here you are!

-Both turn to see Ninja Danny in the doorway-

Ninja Danny: -walking over- I'd wondered where yo'd gone, Degona.

Degona: O.o How'd you find me?

Ninja Danny: I just folowed the wake of destruction.

Danneh: -holding jaw- That makes sense.

Degona: -glares- You deserved it!

Ninja Danny: -looks between them, confused- Is he bothering you?

Degona: o.O? Did you hit your head? You're acting weird.

Ninja Danny: Not that I remember. Of course, I don't even remember how I got down here. Are we still planning to take over the world?

Danneh/Degona: WE???

Degona: Wait a minute...your eyes are green now, too.

Ninja Danny: They've always been green, darling. I think you're the one that's hit your head.

Danneh: -groans- Oh no...it's worse than I thought.

Degona: -edging away from ND who keeps closing the distance- What is?

Danneh: It must be affecting my counterparts now, too. He's reverted back to being good. Ergo, he doesn't remember anything.

Degona: But if he's good than that means he hasn't eaten the cookie. And he's acting like he has.

Danneh: -smirks- Maybe he just likes you. Why he would is beyond me, but...

Degona: Shut up!

Ninja Danny: -glares over at Danneh: Hey! You can't speak that way to Degona!

Danneh: -rolls eyes- Like you could stop me. Ninja Danny: I could so!

Danneh: Could not!

Ninja Danny: Could so!

Danneh: Could not!

Ninja Danny: Jerk!

Danneh: Traitor!

Ninja Danny: Bigot!

Danneh: Incompetent worm!

Degona: BOYS! STOP IT!

Ninja Danny: Yes, dear...

Danneh: Right...now if we could get back to my plan.

Ninja Danny: Plan? What plan? I want to help.

Degona: -looks between the two of them- I'm going to need therapy after this.

**BombayDreamer wrote:**

Me: So what game are we playing here? Monopoly? Cluedo? Scrabble?

Vlad: Of course not. It's one of those cat and mouse evil versus good games.

Sam: Ah, one of those games.

Arcel: You could have at least come up with something orginal.

Taylor: OOO! Like Yu-Gi-Oh

everyone: o.O

Taylor: I just wanted to say something.

Lynn: How about Super Smash Bros.?

Me: Only if I got to be Link.

Vlad: STOP IGNORING ME!!!!!!!!!

Arcel: No, because we're playing the "see how far Vlad can be pushed" game.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -has now resorted to attempting to cut the rope with my nails as Dan watches shaking his head- Come on, come on...

Dan: (Haven't you given up yet?)

Me: Shut up. I'm not talking to you, remember? Got it! -rope instantly repairs itself- What?! Aw...

Dan: (I told you...)

Me: If you don't leave me alone you're gonna be a fur coat hanging on Skulker's wall! I need to concentrate and you're not helping! -tries again to freeze the rope but it doesn't work-

Dan: (Whatever.) -lays down and watches me-

Me: Stop it.

Dan: (What?)

Me: Looking at me.

Dan: (Why?)

Me: Cuz I said.

Dan: -thinks- (No.)

Me: Yes.

Dan: (No.)

Me: Stop it.

Dan: (Uh uh)

Me: STOP STARING AT ME!!!!!

Dan: (Make me.)

Me: What? Oh, when I get loose, I'm gonna-

Dan: (Right.)

Me: -thinks- Wait. I have my powers back!

Dan: (Really...)

Me: Vlad doesn't know that, right?

Dan: (I'm not su-)

Me: -snaps at him- I wasn't ASKING YOU!!!!! And the answer is we hope so. So all I have to do is teleport out of here. -concentrates hard- Dang, it's not working. -Dan starts snickering and I zap his butt-

Dan: -crying out in pain- AROOOO!!!!! -cage around him explodes as well as everything near him including several walls-

Me: A doggy wail? Now I have seen everything... Get over here and find a way to get me down!

Dan: (Why?)

Me: Cuz if not I'll...make your life more miserable.

Dan: (You can't if your up there...)

Me: Think about it this way... Sooner or later I'm gonna get out. So you gonna help or not?

Dan: (Good point.) -scampers up and bites down hard on the binds getting zapped. I grab him and teleport before they can repair themselves-

Me: -reappearing in a dark room, holding Dan- Okay, now all we gotta do is find the others and -trap door opens underneath us- What?

-We fall and land in front of the others on the monopoly board-

Me: -sitting on the ground- You know...plants, ice, teleporting through time and realms... FLYING WOULD BE NICE TOO!!!!

-Everyone stares in shock-

Taylor: Isn't that-

Lynn: Yep. Right on time and not knocked out...for once.

Bombay: -to Vlad- Well I guess you can't play with us anymore.

Me: -looks around- Oh, are we playing a game? -picks up gamepiece- Monopoly? Clockwork destroyed ours...

Dan: Woof. Arf. Arr. Woof. Woof. (Actually you got mad and froze it shattering it.)

Me: Then he hid the pieces so we couldn't repair it.

Vlad: -surprised- H..h..h..how... Bbbbut... That's...

Bombay/Lynn/Sam/Valerie/Queen: -expressionless- It's Destiny.

**Arcel wrote:**

while no one is paying attention to me, I pull out the remote and look over the buttons, I see the power button and think, looking at Vlad

Me: Hmm...

pushs it while pointing at Vlad, suddenly, his transformation rings appear, the remote glows brightly, getting overloaded due to his large amount of power from being Master of time, the rings spark dissapearing, then the remote sparks, both it and me glow green

Me:... uhh- there is a poof, and I am gone with the remote

Queen: Arcel!

Bombay: What happened to him?

Meanwhile in the distant past

there is an ancient jungle, I suddenly go running by

Me: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

chasing me is a huge black T-rex

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Gwen: singing to herself Then Vlad rolled over and Arcel fell off.

Lynn: Is this really the appropriate time?

Gwen: Maybe not, but it's the appropriate song.

Lynn: Good point.

Vlad: And now the monopoly game of doom shall begin!

Queen: How do we know you didn't rig it?

Vlad: I take every competition seriously, whether it be big games or small ones like this.

Valerie: Fine, let's just play.

during the game, Sam catches Vlad cheating

Sam: CHEATER! You cannot stop time and manipulate the dice to your advantage!

Valerie: I thought you said you took this seriously?

Vlad: Oh come on. I'm a villian. I cheat at everything!

Bombay: Even on dates?

Vlad: No. Not on dates.

Lynn: rolls eyes Sure you don't...

Vlad: There is no proof!

Lynn: holds up her newly fixed PDA (thanks to Tucker) and shows the room a video of Vlad on a date with a lady. They are sitting at a table, and Vlad suddenly gets up, heads to the next room over and sits with another lady friend. They are obviously flirting, but the noises have beem filtered out to protect innocent ears

Gwen: Aggh!! My eyes!

Sam: That was sooo wrong!

Vlad: 0.o WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Lynn: Don't feel so special. I have dirt on everyone in the city

Everyone glances warily at her

Lynn: That I'm never going to use unless drastic times occur...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: Let me get this straight. You reverting back to normal, is causing all the other DAnny's to turn back too.

Danneh: Yes, but it's slow, (looks at Ninja Danny) Well, at least for me...

Me: (Looks at Reality Gauntlet and sighs) Well, now that I have this back, I think I'm going to change my form back to the way it was...

Danneh: But you're more powerful this way.

Me: I said form, not power level. Okay, so I'm only changing the hair, becuase the outfit does rock... (Gauntlet glows, and my hair turns white, and curls a little bit) That's better... (notices ND staring at me) What?

Ninja Danny: You look prettier with white hair.

Me: Uh... thank you? (To Danneh) This is so creepy. Danneh: It's more than that, it's also disgustig, distrubing, horrifying...

Me: I get the point! (sighs) Still, he is useful, even in this state... (To ND) Uh, 'Sweatie', could you do me a favor, and help me beat up Vlad and save my friends?

Ninja Danny: Anything for you my little cupcake!

Me: (eye twitches) Cupcake? (to myself) I'm going to have to repress that later...

Danneh: So, which way should we go.

Me: You're the one with the Infi-nap, you figure it out!!!

Danneh: Oh right, sorry...

Me: Apparantely reverting back is causing your IQ to drop aswell...

Danneh: SHUT UP! (Me and ND stand next to Danneh, as he looks down at the Infi-map)

Danneh: (To infi-map) Allright, Infi-Map... take us to my Destiny!!!

Me: I hate that joke...

(The infi-map glows, and We disseppear)

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Oh, boy...

Queen: Where did he go?

Me: ...That's a very good question. But I think I might be able to track him.

Queen: Don't just stand there! GO!

Me: Hmm...go out and possibly end up lost sometime in the time stream...which I've managed through before...or stay here and deal with Vlad. Choices, choices...

Vlad: Let me make that decision for you.

Me: I can do that just fine on my own. I'm a big girl.

Vlad: You're not going anywhere.

Me: See? There we go. I am such a rebel. -forgetting I'm holding Dan- Alright, Queen-y, I'll be back with your man shortly.

Queen: What did you call me?

Me: Gah! I've spent so of my conscious time being around Danneh or ND, it's starting to rub off on me. Okay, I'll worry about that later.

Vlad: You're not going ANYWHERE!

Dan: (WAIT! DON'T TAKE M-) -we disappear and end up in the same time period-

Me: -looks down at him- Dang. I didn't mean to bring you. -Arcel runs past screaming- Hey, I think we found him.

Dan: (He's not the only thing...)

Me: Huh? -looks up and sees the t-rex headed our way- AH! -runs- Okay, all things considered maybe Vlad wasn't so bad... -freezes it in panic- Ah, see? I can so handle- -it unfreezes and growls at us- Or not...

Arcel: And I was just about to show my gratitude.

Dan: (Let's worry about survival right now.) -jumps down and starts barking at it as Arcel and I stare at him in surprise-

Me: He has...lost it... That thing is cursed. You need to get rid of it. -t rex is suddenly right behind me growling. I freeze in terror-

Dan: (Oh. I'm not sure whether to be horrified or relieved...)

Arcel: Not that I can understand him, but I think I get the gist. Let's think about that when it's not going to eat us...

Me: -trembling in fear- Now would be a good time to find out that I can freeze time... And evidently I can't... -it looms behind me and suddenly starts rubbling its head against me- What?

Arcel/Dan: o.O

Dan: (Are you serious?)

Arcel: Is that thing purring?

Dan: (I didn't even think that was possible.)

Me: This is...awkward... -reaches out to pet its head and it starts rubbling against me again- Aw, I found a new pet... Wait a minute... Maybe... -grins in excitement- I can control animals to! This is so cool!

Arcel: Aren't you in charge of nature, being plants and animals?

Me: Well, yeah, but the only ones I've really been around lately are either mutant kittens or possessed so it never works. Maybe that's why Danneh hasn't let any real animals in the club since this thing started.

Dan: -glaring dangerously at the t rex- (Hey. Animal assistant is already filled at the moment...find some other villian to bond with...) -it growls at him and he freezes-

Arcel: Maybe we should be getting out of here.

Me: I suppose. But he's sooo cute! You think they'd let me keep him?

Arcel: That would be a...no.

**Degona wrote:**

(Just as Destiny and Dan dissappear, Me, Danneh, and Ninja Danny appear, falling on top of Vlad)

Me: Aaah! (lands on Vlad)

Vlad: Ow...

Queen: Degona! You're okay! And you're hair is back to normal!

Taylor: Who's she?

Sam: Another main character, very dangerous, moody, pretty much like everyone here.

Me: (To Danneh) Do you think you could have made the landing a little nicer?!

Danneh: Sorry!

Bombay: You're working together? What's going on?!

Me: Okay... before you guys freak out... take a look at ND's and Danneh's eyes...

Everyone: THEY'RE GREEN!?

Me: Yes... Danneh is reverting back to normal, and all his couterparts are doing the same.

Queen: So, you're helping them?

Me: let's just say I'm working towards the same gaol, at the same time.

ND: I love you Degona, you are so wonderfuly clever!

Everyone: 0o???

Me: Yeah, he's in love with me, and it's not a spell.

Vlad: (underneath us) Can you get off me?! I think I have internal blleding!

Me: Oh, sorry... (gets off him)

Vlad: (gettting up) Thank you. I-

(I punch him in the face, knocking him out cold)

Me: THere... (I run over to everyone, and untie the ones that were tied up) Let's go... Hey wait, where's Destiny, Dan and Arcel?

Queen: Arcel dissappeared, and Destiny and Dan went to go look for him.

Me: Whatever, lets just get out of here before Vlad wakes up. Danneh?

Danneh: Right... (everyone circles around him) Infi-map, take us to my Destiny!

Queen: I hate that joke... (We all vanish)

BombayDreamer wrote: 

Me: Hey Danneh

Danneh: Hey former minion.

Me: I resent that, I was more of an apprentice than a min-

(dissapears)

Vlad: I didn't do it

Taylor: Does she normally do that?

Lynn: Not usually.

Vlad: If it's related to her becoming evil, then I like this new move of hers.

Me: (appears Obi-Wan Kenobi Force Ghost style) Lynn, Lyyyyyyyyyyyyynn

Lynn: Bombay?

Me: You must go to the Dagobah system

Lynn: Dagobah system?

Me: There you will learn from Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me.

Danneh: I dont think you can be described as a Jedi. You don't even qualify for Sith

Degona: That's a bit unfair. I mean she does...no, wait, you're kinda right.

Sam: But WHY is she all Ben Kenobi?

Melosing persona of mysticness) Well I won't be around for a while. Don't have regular access to a computer so I won't be able to help much.

Val: Computer access?

(fourth wall wobbles a bit)

Me: But I will always be guiding you, all of you. May The Force Be With You

(vanishes)

Degona:...Well I don;t think any of us saw that coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wow. That was unexpected.

Ninja Danny: I can't wait to find out what happens next! (gets slapped for no reason)


	14. New Powers and quests

Me: This chapter needs no introduction.

Ninja Danny: You just gave it one.

Me: Darn it!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Destiny wrote:**

-Dan and Arcel are standing there looking annoyed-

Dan: (Okay, Jungle Queen...had enough fun yet? We really should be leaving.)

Me: -surrounded by plants and animals, loving on them; dressed in a more tropical style- Not really. This is the first time in a while that I've gotten to have a pleasant experience and I'm not ready to give it up.

Arcel: But we have to get back to the others. What if Danielle's in trouble?

Dan: (You can come back here anytime.)

Me: Look. I've been wanting to take over a world and here...I have.

Dan: (There's a point for you. Can we go now? That thing keeps staring at me and I know he's thinking dinner...)

Me: Oh, fine. Ruin my fun. -sighs and walks over to them- Alright. Let's get back to the others. -picks up Dan, closes my eyes and the three of us disappear and reappear elsewhere- See? Happy now?

Arcel: Um, where are we?

Me: Huh? -looks around- India? How'd we get here?

Dan: (You tell me...)

Me: Hmmm. Must have been a mistake. Alright, let's try again. -disappear again reappering the middle of a desert-

Arcel: This doesn't look familiar...

Me: I don't get it! It always works! I've never had trouble traveling through time before. Unless...

Arcel/Dan: Unless?

Me: -eyes widen- Vlad's somehow disrupted the time stream! He keeps freezing time over and over again, and no doubt he's traveled through it. He must have triggered something and now it's all wrong. Oooo, this isn't good. I'm not trained for this.

Arcel: This isn't helping the Queen or anyone else..

Me: Don't you get it? This is more than just about the club. If he's done something, there could be drastic consequences! He may have altered our past..or even the future!

Arcel: I'm taking that's bad?

Me: Put this way. If I'm right, then everything up to now has all pretty much been child's play.

Arcel: So we're pretty much stuck in the time stream unless we can figure something out?

Me: Pretty much.

Arcel: Well, where are we?

Me: More like when. And I have no clue. Somewhere with a desert... I think I have an idea.

Voice: HALT!

-We all turn to see several guards surrounding us with weapons raised surrounded by more on horseback-

Me: Figures. -tries to freeze them but the ice melts- Desert, right. Powers are pretty much useless here... -tries to use the plants but we all get grabbed and tied up causing them to disappear-

Guard: Take them to the Pharoah!

Me: ...Even in other time zones, my luck never changes...

**Degona wrote:**

(Right after Destiny, Dan, and Arcel are captured, and are drug to the "pharroh?, the rest of us appear)

Lynn: Urgh... why is it so hot!

Me: We're in a desert! But, why are we in a deseret?

Danneh: The map is suppose to take me to my destiny, not a desert.

Gwen: We obviously the map thought your destiny meant a desert. Stupid map.

Everyone else: 0o???

Me: Okay, I mean, if the map brought us here, I'm sure Destiny and the others we here only monents ago... (looks down and sees mud, and drag marks) Hey look... muddy sand, and drag marks.

Danneh: Must be her...

Voice: HALT!

Me: What?

(We turn around and see egyptians carrying spears)

Sam/Valerie: WE SURRENDER!

me: (facepalms)

Lead egyptian: Take them to the pharroh with the others...

Danneh: Others? They must mean Destiny, Dan, and Arcel.

Me: You think?

Danneh: (gives a nasty look)

**Taylor wrote:**

Taylor: Wait! You shouldn't do that!

Guard: Why?

Taylor: Because... reaches into shirt and puls out Ankh ... of this.

Guard: She wears the sacred cross of life! they all bow We must take her to the Pharoh!

Lynn: You seem prepared for everything!?

Taylor: Mostly. But for some reason, I can't find Dan. He was with me when I got to the HQs.

Danneh: But Dan's with Destiny, and he's been here longer than you!?

Taylor: Oh no, not that Dan. This Dan's from an alternate timelime/parallel universe.

All: Wha!!!

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: Why me?

Gwen: What?

Tucker: eye twitches No satellites...no technology...

Lynn: gasping Nothing...everything...old fashion.

Tucker and Lynn: they grab each other AGGHH!!! THIS PLACE REEKS!

Sam steps in some dung

Sam: Literally...

**Destiny wrote:**

-In the blink of an eye all the guards are suddenly knocked out-

Arcel: -leaps down disguised as one of the guards- Least the remote still works.

Queen: Arcel?

Arcel: Danielle! What are you doing here?

Queen: -smiles- Apparently running into you. Not that that's a bad thing.

Arcel: -glares at Danneh and ND- YOU!

Degona: Wait. Don't kill them.

Queen: Yet anyways... There's something going on.

Arcel: There's a lot going on actually. But I'll let Destiny handle telling you that. She seems to be an expert.

Danneh: Where is she anyways?

Dan: -pointing doggy paw- (Where do you think?)

Arcel: You know how everyone keeps wanting to take over and rule the world?

Degona/Danneh/ND: Yeah?

Arcel: Well, when your sacred animals suddenly turn against you, egyptians are pretty willing to believe anything... -leads to them to a temple-

Me: -dressed as a priestess surrounded by animals- Now this I can live with.

Degona: So while I was worrying about all therapy I'm gonna need when this is all over, everyone else was having fun after all...

Me: -looks at her in suprise with a grin- Degona! And everyone else...literally, cept Bombay. Where's she?

Degona: Long story. What are you doing?

Me: Oh, it's actually a really cool story!

Arcel/Dan: Not.

Me: Turns out I can control animals to! Isn't that awesome?

Degona: You've always been able to do that.

Me: Well, yeah, but I never really got a chance to try it...

Queen: Why didn't you come back?

Me: Oh. Actually that's kind of important. See...I couldn't. I'm not sure why but everytime I tried to teleport we just ended up in a different time. The whole time stream's screwed up. How did you all get here anyways? -Degona: looks over at Danneh holding the map- Oh. -walks over and snatches it away from him- Give me that! -smacks him on the head with it-

Danneh: Ow! -snatches it back glaring at me-

Me: That felt good.

Sam: You know, I pulled the look off so much better...

Arcel: -looking at Danneh and ND- Something seems different. Your eyes!

Danneh: Let's not talk about that right now.

Queen: Which could be related to this time stream thing.

Me: More than likely.

Lynn: -looking down at PDA- It's not working! Great. First it's frozen and now it's broken...

Me: Frozen?

Lynn: -glares at me- Which we will deal with later...

Valerie: Well, since they were so willing to follow you, maybe the Pharoah can help us get out of here.

Me: Actually, we haven't met the Pharoah..yet. But if all these people were stupid how much worse can it be?

-The "Pharoah" suddenly walks in and grins evilly as more warriors surround everyone-

Me: ...I'm just gonna shut up now...

Vlad: That would be very very wise.

Tucker: I thought I was supposed to be Pharoah...

Valerie: Vlad does steal everyone's ideas.

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: Okay, Ancient Egypt...I can deal with this.

Vlad: -to the other Egyptians- Behold, you have all been tricked! All this is sorcery! This girl and her servants go against our gods and are here to overthrow are peaceful existence! I have seen it in a vision! Seize them.

Danneh: They can't realy believe that load of crap, can they?

Egyptians: -murmuring and now glarng at us, drawing weapons-

Degona: Apparently so.

Me: The Pharoah was considered a link to the gods in Egyptian culture. A virtual God himself. Vlad: Capture them, but bring me the heathen sorceress. So it is written, so shall it be!

Gwen: No one's writing this down.

Lynn: We've probably gone back so far they don't have the means to. -shudders-

Me: I can one-up him. -steps forward- It is not we who decieve you! -waves hands and a mutant kitten appears-

All Egyptians: Gasp!

Destiny: I don't get it, what's so special?

Me: -leaning down to pet one of them as I make more- Cats were considered to be sacred being in Egyptian mythology. The embodiment of the gods and they chased away evil serpents. So I'm counting on...

Random Egyptian: It's Bastet! The goddess has come to greet us! -this news is spread through the Egyptians there-

Vlad: S-silence! This is just more trickery! She is not a goddess! They had the heads of animals!

Me: Or perhaps I come to you in this guise that my glory may not overwhelm you mortals! You dare question me? Shall I report that you have blasphemed against the gods.

Destiny: Wow, she's good.

Arcel: I know. This is why she's meant to rule the world. It's her calling.

Me: I have come because I have sensed a great evil among my chosen people and have come to cast it out! -snaps fingers and the kittens who had been miling around my feet snap alert and been growling, stalking towards Vlad- He is a false pharaoh!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: I knew there was something important I was forgetting... Cats, duh. That's why I used to like Ancient Egypt before. You didn't see them worshipping dogs did ya? Speaking of which... Dan.

Dan: (Yeah?)

Me: You might want to not be seen right now. It would throw everyone off and the cats would probably beat the crap out of you when your instincts took over.

Dan: (My instincts aren't taking over.) -glaring at a cat and lightly growling-

Degona: Just listen to her.

Dan: Fine. -jumps up in my arms-

ND: So now what?

-We all turn to see the egyptians starting to advance on Vlad-

Vlad; Wait! Stop! It's all trickery! This people have all come to turn you against our gods! Stop! Don't let them fool you! STOP!

Degona: I think it's safe to say that we got the upper hand. It's probably past time for us to get out of here.

Me: Well, with the time stream messed up, who knows where we'd end up. But I can try.

Danneh: More than likely Vlad's got it rigged.

Lynn: He did rig a Monopoly game.

Valerie: He really does have no life.

Me: This is what single lonely old men who dream of nothing but revenge do in their spare time.

Where do ya'll wanna head next? I was thinking maybe an Arabian Nights theme...

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: I can't believe Vlad called me a heathen sorceress. That's just so wrong.

Degona: It's probably how a lot of people view you.

Me: -glares at her- Alright. Everyone ready?

Valerie: Just get us out of here.

Me: Relax. I've really gotta concentrate.

Degona: Hopefully Vlad's to preoccupied right now to mess us up.

Me: Doubt it. But here goes nothing.

Taylor: Do we have to hold hands or something?

Me: Nup. -We all disappear missing Vlad's smirk even as he's being dragged away-

Random Egyptian: The blessed goddess has left us all in peace! She is pleased with our actions!

Vlad: Oh, really...

-We reappear in another time-

Dan: (Still not home. Go figure... Doesn't this place look familiar.)

Me: Hush you.

Danneh: Are you talking to that dog?

Me: For the last time, it's Dan, you morons!

Taylor: But you're still talking to him?

Me: Yes. Unfortunately I'm the only one that can!

Queen: Either the other Dannys have really redecorated the place or this isn't right.

Lynn: But at least my PDA works again! -hugs it in gratitude- I've never been so happy!

Tucker: -wiping tears from his eyes- The horrible nightmare is over.

Valerie: Where are we now?

Me: -realizing exactly where and when we are under my breath- Uh, oh.

Sam: Uh, oh what?

Me: Er...nothing.

Degona: You've been here before, haven't you?

Me: ...No...

Lynn: Something bigs about to happen isn' it?

Me: Uh...what makes you think that?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

From above, a joyful scream is heard, and everyone looks up and sees Cosmo

Cosmo: Atlantis! It's back up again! I knew that it would come back!

Everyone: ...atlantis?

Atlantians: AHH! THE ACCURSED ONE RETURNS!

Cosmo: waves his wand ...oops. that didn't happen right

the ground begins to shake and fall, and the waters rapid come down to sink the city

Destiny: ...we should go now. with a poof, they all disappear

-----

Butch Hartman: watching FOP wit hhis kids Hey, I didn't put those poofing people in this episode rewinds and freezes the screen Wait a sec, how did Danny-HOW ARE THERE SO MANY DANNYS

**Degona wrote:**

-We all land in the middle of yet another desert-

Destiny: No, not another desert!

(Tucker and Lynn cry over no technology)

Me: (groan) I don't feel so good...

Danneh: Why? Is it the time travel, because it's making me sick too...

Me: (holding my head) No, I have a headache... (groans again)

Valerie: (thinking) Not again, she's always in pain...

Me: I heard that!

Everyone: Huh?

Destiny: No one said anything...

Me: What are you talking about. Valerie just compalined about me being in pain!

Valerie: No I didn't... (Thinking) not outloud...

Me: But I think I heard you in my head...

Destiny: Degona, are you saying you can read minds?

Me: Well...

Ninja Danny: Can you read mine?

Me: (I stare at him for a second, then get disgusted and slap him)

Ninja Danny: Yep, she can read minds!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -blinks- Well there are some powers I'm definitely glad I don't have...

Sam: Does everyone get something cool except me?!

Everyone cept Sam/ND/Degona/Queen/Arcel: Yep.

Dan: (Jealous...)

Me: -sighs- Unfortunately now I can't get him out of my head... Why couldn't someone else turn into a dog? You, shut up.

Gwen: Are you talking to the dog again?

Me: Argh. IT'S DAN!!!! And he won't STOP TALKING TO ME!!!!

Taylor: But we don't hear anything.

Me: That's because I communicate with animals and that's what he is right now! Well, all the time actually...but that's a whole nother level.

Degona/Valerie: Yep.

Me: And so we can communicate mentally or something and he won't stop talking to me! -holds head and sighs- It's starting to give me a big headache.

Lynn: -crying over PDA- NOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!

Taylor: Well, where we headed next? Cuz this obviously isn't what we're looking for.

Me: Nowhere right now.

All: What?

Me: -sighs- I have a really big headache and I think I'm getting worn out from all this time travel and teleporting and using my powers so much all of sudden. I need to take a break, something I haven't gotten since this whole thing started.

Queen: Both of you have headaches? This can't be good. -points to Degona- Your's may be due to this new power. At least we hope it is. -points to me- And you-

Me: I've already explained it. Talking isn't going to do anything.

Danneh: Could you at least get us out of here? This is getting us nowhere.

Me: So you and Vlad can screw up time some more and make things worse? No. Deal with it. When I feel like it, I will.

Queen: Are you feeling okay? -walks over and puts her hand on my forehead causing me to flinch- You're not usually this irritable.

Me: -snaps and smacks her hand away- I'm fine! -she pulls back in surprise-

Degona: -reading what my real thoughts were- Destiny!

Me: -glares at her then sighs- Sorry. Look I'm just stressed from all this lately and really tense right now.

Degona: (under her breath) Are you? Is that really all...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: I know you guys are all tired and such, but can you must up energy to at least take us to one more place? Somewhere where there's food everyone suddenly realizes the only thing they've had this entire ordeal is cookies, and not everyone ate them and water everyone looks at the barren desert and technology? she recieves some glares

Destiny: Let me explain it this way-no.

Sam: Then let's at least find some shelter or shade. Standing out too long in the desert can't be the best of ideas.

they begin to trudge through the desert and find mansion in the middle of it

All: 0.o

Valerie: That's not a hallucination, is it?

Queen: I hope not. Let's check it out.

Everyone walks in and the place is totally empty. It's huge, and there's a pool, a game room (standard pool and ping-pong like thing) and there's tons of different rooms and a store with bathing suits and other stuff one might need. The kitched has food on demand (anything) and overall, it's pretty sweet. Everyone begins to do different things: some resting, eating, playing games, exploring and swimming

Lynn: finishes eating pizza This sooo rocks.

Dan: on the floor, eating doggy food Bark (Heck yeah!)

Tucker: You want to go swimming afterwards?

Lynn: Are you kidding? We've been wandering through the desert, captured by Egyptians, and then back to the desert. Of course swimming would be a good idea!

**Taylor wrote:**

Taylor: This doesn't fell right...

Degona: What do you mean! We haven't had a break for weeks! We deserve rest!

Taylor: It's just, I'm getting some sort of premonition. This place feels really wrog. I-

Voice: You're right Taylor.

Taylor: What! turning around Dan!

Dog Dan: I'm right here! everyone turns

There stands a Danny look-alike, who has fun danny's hair with the back dyed red, a black version of danny's shirt with a red bar through the oval, navy jeans, red eyes, and fangs.

My Dan(D Dan when taking): You all have to get out of here. I'm taking you to Clockwork...there's a bright flash of light and we find ourselves in...

**Destiny wrote:**

Sam: Wow, this place looks familiar.

Valerie: I've never seen it.

Dan: (No way.)

Me: Stay outta my room! -everyone looks at me strangely- Uh...sorry, old habit.

Valerie: I don't even wanna know...

Ninja Danny: Isn't this Clockwork's lair?

Gwen: Is that what this is? Cool. So, uh, where is he? I thought we were going to see him. Shouldn't he be here then?

Me: Unless he's off with the observants. I'm not even sure where that is. Some highly protected place that only they can get to, which is probably why we ended up here.

Tucker: -pointing- Since when does he have a tv? I thought he was supposed to be boring and stuff.

Me/Dan: And we're not allowed to have a life?

Lynn: Clockwork... Yoohoo! Nothing.

Me: -picks up note left on tv- Hmm? (reading note) Destiny, had to take care of important business. Won't be back for a long time. You're in charge. Try not to cause to much trouble this time. Same goes for you, Dan.

Taylor: Important business?

Degona: He's having a social life, sitting back and watching all of this, with no intention or will to help.

Me: I'm in charge? -shakes head- Oh, boy.

Gwen: What's wrong with that?

Me: Well, you know the day that Lynn took over the world as a kid? -all except Lynn and Dan shake their heads- Well, I was supposed to temporarily be in charge that day since he had a big meeting to run to.

Queen: But...

Me: I kinda really got into this movie and then there was a marathon and you know how that goes... -all roll their eyes- Anyway he wasn't to happy that he had to go back and change everything. He was almost as upset as when I took a run through time and... I'll, uh, stop there...

Arcel: And he left you in charge?

Me: -shrugs- Guess there's noone else.

Degona: Which means you're pretty much responsible for all this. And in charge of fixing it all.

Me: Isn't that what everyone's been saying anyways? -gasps- Oh, no!

Degona: -reading my thoughts- Yeah, didn't think about that did ya?

Danneh/ND/Gwen/Taylor: What?

Me: I really never should have worked with Vlad...

MEANWHILE

80s Danny: -comes walking down the hall- Nothing.

Super Danny: Nothing?

80s Danny: -shakes head- Nope. You?

Super Danny: Uh, uh. It's like they've all vanished.

5 Year Old Danny: No one just vanishes. Well, maybe they do, but you know what I mean.

80s Danny: We've checked. No sign of Danneh, ND, Destiny, Degona, Vlad, or the Queen.

Super Danny: All the mean bossy ones are gone. You know what that means...

Super/80s Danny: PARTY!!!!

80s Danny: I'll go call Paulina. -starts to head off-

Fun Danny: Yo, I'll organize the snacks. -heads towards the kitchen-

Jazz: Hold it boys.

Fun Danny: -sighs-Not all the bossy ones...

80s Danny: Come on, Jazz. Everyone's gone. Let's have just a little bit of fun.

5 Year Old Danny: Enjoy the time while they're not here. We have to do something. We can't just sit here and do nothing.

Jazz: Everyone? -they all nod- Hmmmm...-has a strange look on her face-

(A few hours later)

-All the Dannys are seated at school desks with open books and looking bored and upset-

Fun Danny: I can't believe this. She actually locked up the fridge and smashed the tv...after she threw out all the comic books.

Super Danny: I didn't think anyone was capable of such cruelty...

Jazz: -turns away from the chalkboard with a big smile on her face- So let's review. What have we learned? -80s Danny raises his hand- Yes, 80s?

80s Danny: Never turn your back on anyone even if they are assisting you cuz they'll probably betray you?

Jazz: Excellent! Anyone else?

Fun Danny: -under his breath- Never stick around long after everyone else has disappeared...

Jazz: Okay, let's go over chapter three. -writes it on the board- What you should wear. Remember image means a lot. As an evil villian you want to strike fear in the hearts, not look like a neighborhood hero. Blacks and reds are normal, but a dark shade of blue also can work if used in the right light...

Super Danny: Even Vlad is better than this.Whoever we help take over the world...they have to agree to abolish ALL education.

5 Year Old Danny: -crying- I'M TO YOUNG TO GO TO SCHOOL!!! I CAN'T EVEN READ YET!!!!!

Fun Danny: I thought villians didn't have to do any of this...

Jazz: You should all be thankful. This is a great way to learn successful skills on the road to being evil. It will all come in handy sometime. -grins- I love tutoring the evil-impaired!

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: Destiny, since you're in charge, and that other Dan, which I'm not even going to comment on cause it's boggling my brain, seems to have disappeared, can we please go home? I just want this all to end and the longer we stay in a place, the easier Vlad will find us.

Destiny: Fine, I guess. I want all of this to end, too. -all of us disappear-

(The next place we appear is a thriving modern-day city and Lynn bursts into tears of joy this time at the sight of all the technology around her while Tucker falls to his knees in gratitude.)

Degona: Well, it's not the club, but it seems to be the right time.

Gwen: Yeah, I think I've been to that restaurant over there...but I think it was named something different last time.

(There's a scream and everyone turns to see a woman with a child screaming in terror and pointing at something. Everyone turns to see what she is pointing at.)

Destiny: I think she's pointing at you, Danneh. Danneh: At least I know I can still strike terror into people. I was getting worried. My condition is getting worse, I've had to stop myself three times already from giving the map to you because it would be the right thing.

-The people on the street that spot Danneh yell, and run off, leaving it deserted.

Arcel: Are we sure this is the present? I mean, how many people besides us should know about Danneh?

Degona: Yeah. And there's no signs of our cookies. I thought they were supposed to be sent out worldwide.

Me: -looking around, I spot something and stare, heading over to a shop selling newspapers- Oh my gosh!

Sam: Hey, do you guys hear something?

Arcel: What is it, Danielle?

Me: -runs over waving the paper- Look!

Arcel: -takes the paper and stares at the front page- No way!

Destiny: What is it? -takes the paper and Degona looks at it over her shoulder- Hey, that's you!

Valerie: Guys, listen!

Degona: -reading- The coronation for Queen Danielle had been scheduled for the week earlier, but because of rumors of plans to kill the Queen duringthe celebration, it was held yesterday instead.

Destiny: Ha! In your face, Danneh! We won!

Me: But that means that this is the future!

Danneh: NO WAY! -grabs the paper from them and begins skimming it intently- What about me?!

Taylor: Hey, do you hear something?

Valerie: Yes.

Sam: The sounds of us being ignored.

Degona: -takes the paper back and hits Danneh with it, gaining a glare, before looking back at it- I wonder if I'm in here. Maybe I gave some sort of report about the rumors.

(At that moment the sounds of loud sirens fill the air and a dozen or more police cars come zooming about the street corners. Forming a semi-circle around us and we all raise out hands in alarm as police officers storm out of the vehicles weilding weapons-

Gwen: WE'RE INNOCENT, I TELL YA! INNOCENT!

Danneh: Speak for yourself.

Random Officer: -through a megaphone- WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED, DANNEH! RELEASE ANY CAPTIVES YOU MAY HAVE AND GIVE IN PEACEFULLY AND NO ONE GETS HURT! Danneh: I'm a fugitive! HA! In YOUR face! I never gave in!

Degona: Must you be so pleased about it?

Me: Don't worry. -steps forward- Lower your weapons!

(There's a collective gasp and then a few murmurs until someone in the crowd yells my name and the police officers part to let them through.)

Future Arcel: Danielle?

Me: Arcel? Future Arcel: -strides forward- What are you doing here! I just left you at the castle! What has Danneh done to you now?

Danneh: I've done something to her? That was Destiny.

Arcel: You made her cry!

Danneh: Oh, big whoop!

Future Arcel: What? -FA stares over at Arcel- How is that...this in when we went through time, isn't it! Oh, I should have remembered.

Degona: Time travel. It's a cornucopia of disturbing concepts.

Future Arcel: Degona? You're here...oh man.

Me: What is it?

Ninja Danny: What's wrong with my cupcake?

Degona: -twitch-

Future Arcel: You're alive...

Degona: I'm WHAT!

Taylor: You mean she DIES!

Destiny: Well, we're definitely changing that when we get back home.

Danneh: Do we have to?

Degona: YES!!

Future Arcel: You all should probably go. I'll give the police some story.

Me: Thanks. -walks back over- Destiny? Think we can try this again? Destiny: Sure. -we disappear-

**Destiny wrote:**

-and reappear yet somewhere else-

Sam: -irritated- Are we ever going to get home?

Danneh: Yeah, let's hurry up, I've got a world to conquer and a future to change.

Degona: -still slightly pale- If it leads to that, I'm in no rush. Take as long as we need.

Ninja Danny: Same here!

Me: Okay, well maybe we're a little closer... Oh, I don't feel so good. To much dealing with time. -passes out back in Danneh's arms who looks down at me in surprise-

Queen: -sighs- So now we're trapped here. Wonderful.

Valerie: Since Bombay's not here, I'll say it. -looking down at him in annoyance- It was about time.

**Taylor wrote:**

Voice: Time, time is the key word...

Taylor: You're back!

D Dan: Of course. Look guys, something is really wrong with the time stream.

Degona: Like we don't know...

D Dan: Someone, has been rearranging the timeline.

Danneh: (sarcastic)Hmmmm...Who would do that. I know. Vlad!

D Dan: Bingo.

Valerie: But how do we undo this?

D Dan: In order to rearange time, Vlad had to program a time medalion to a set date, and leave it in a specific location in each time period. But he only has enough medalions to set 15 dates. All you need to do is find each medalion in other times, including those you just visited. Lynn and Tucker will just deprogram them. And you can't. Mess. With. The. Time. Stream.

Sam: Sounds...HORRIBLY NOT-SIMPLE!

Queen: And how do we get to those other times?

D Dan points to Dog Dan: I- He can sniff out the medalions. All you need to do is use the one you find in this periond to get to the next "levle".

Dan: (dryly): Oh boy. Allways wanted to be a sniffer-dog...

D Dan: I'll come back if you need help. See ya. Bye Taylor!

Taylor: Bye! D Dan vanishes

Queen: Oookaaaaay...

Danneh kicks Dan: Start sniffing wonder doggie!

Dan: (I hate you. I hate you all.)

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: her and Tuckers minds are still on the future...and did you see the car? THERE WERE NO STEERING WHEELS-

Tucker: And the buildings? Completely built like a computer!

Taylor: And how'd you figure that one out?

Lynn: Our PDA's are set to sync wherever they go. And in the future, it's as if the entire city wanted to sync with us.

Tucker: Not the entire city, sweetheart, the city itself.

Taylor: So did it?

Lynn&Tucker: DUH!

Lynn: Except we couldn't get all of the information due to the advancement in technology, but we were able to get all the news and past information.

Destiny: Let's focus on the present before we dig into the future.

**Taylor wrote:**

Queen: So, let's get that medalion.

Taylor: Someone will have to write me in for awhile. I'm not going to be home for a day or so, or have access to a computer.

Valerie: What's with this Computer Access?! 0.o

Fourth wall shatters from stress.

Taylor: I'll get a broom and dustpan...

**Destiny wrote:**

Degona: So let's get started. Oh, wait. That's right. We can't...

Danneh: -carrying me- Wow, she's starting to get heavy now...

Queen: You should have thought about that before the sixteen million times you knocked her out... -he glares at her-

Me: -slowly waking up- Ohhh, my head... -meets Danneh's eyes- Huh? Gah! -leaps away from him landing on my rear on the ground-

Arcel: Look whose up... Maybe now we can get out of here.

Me: My head still hurts/ Now it's just not the only thing. -feels something crawling on my hand and looks down- AHH!!!!! -leaps back into Danneh's arms surprising him-

Valerie: It's just a spider.

Me: Exactly! Keep it away!!!!! -screams again-

Degona: That's right. You don't like spiders. How could I forget?

Sam: She's scared of spiders? Hmm...

Me: Just someone get rid of it!!!!!

Taylor: This is going to be a long adventure...

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (groan) My head is killing me...

Danneh: Still?

Me: Well, it wouldn't if you all just stopped thinking!

Everyone: Huh?

Me: I'm getting everyone's thoughts all in at once, and I can't take it. For just a minute, can you all just stop thinking so loud! (I sigh a bit of relief, and then I look at Danneh) I said no thinking!

Danneh: (laughs) I can't help it, I've got a song stuck in my head...

Me: (groans)

Danneh: (laughs) Does it bother you...

Me: (groans)

Destiny: (To Danneh) You should stop before you hurt her--

(I groan, and then collasps)

Destiny: Too late... (She slaps Danneh)

Danneh: ow... what was that for?!

Destiny: You deserved it!

Gwen: What song was in your head anyway?

Danneh: WHEN YOU'RE EVIL by Voltaire

Destiny: (Gives him an evil look and slaps him again)

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: I have a new song for you, Danneh. It's called SHUT UP!

Gwen: Hey, that's from Simple Plan.

Danneh: Fine. Then I won't tell you my idea on how to get the medallions and get home easily.

Destiny: I told you, I'm not feeling up to it.

Danneh: Not you. You've been practically useless.

Destiny: HEY! If it wasn't for me, we'd all be back in Ancient Egypt.

Arcel: Where they worshipped cats.

Me: And I'd be adored as a goddess.

Taylor: And we'd get to see what hideous torture they had in store for Vlad.

Destiny: ENOUGH!

Gwen: Just tell us your idea.

Danneh: No. You can just rely on dog-breath over there and wait for Destiny to "feel up to it".

Arcel: You really are evil.

Danneh: I know. I- -stops as Ninja Danny looms in front of him, holking a throwing star threatening-

Ninja Danny: You hurt my Degona! You'll help her friends get home.

Destiny: And I'm not so useless that I can't kick your butt.

Danneh: Whatever. -pulls out Infi-Map- Did you all forget about this?

Me: Oh yeah...

Danneh: You all are such idiots.

**Destiny wrote:**

Sam: I give up. No time travel ever again.

Valerie: No, you just need a better pick in friends.

Lynn/Tucker: -reading something from the future news and start snickering-

Valerie: Seriously. Although it seems like they've all turned against you so it doesn't really matter does it?

Taylor: Someone wanna say why, during this whole thing, no one took it from him?

All: ...

Me: Actually it's pretty useless right now anyways.

All: What?

Me: If Vlad has twisted time that much, using that will more than likely have the same effect and you'll end up stranded somewhere else.

Danneh: You're lying.

Me: I'm not. I think I would know.

Danneh: You're trying to trick me.

Me: Fine, then. Use it. Go ahead. Run off and make your escape and leave us here, with the one who actually has experience traveling through time...

Danneh: -looks back and forth between me, the Queen, and Ninja Danny before sighing-

Me: I thought so.

Danneh: Don't think I'm giving up though. My future is still going to come and you are all going to experience that.

Queen: Whatever.

Lynn: So now what? We getting those medallions or what?

Valerie: Does anyone else think it's a little to warm?

Taylor: Now that you mention it.

Sam: (dryly) Oh...that could be why... -points to a nearby mountain which isn't a mountain at all-

Queen: A volcano?! -turns to me- You took us to a volcano?!

Me: Hey, I didn't pick! You wanted to get out of there!

Valerie: How about we get out of here?!

Me: Who knows where we'll end up?!

Arcel: We'll take that chance. Maybe the remote can still work... -pulls it out-

Me: Wait! That will have the same effect as -Arcel, the Queen and Gwen who was standing near them all disappear- everything else...

Ninja Danny: -smacks the Infi-Map out of Danneh's hands while holding Degona- Ha!

Valerie: I don't think so. -tries to pull it from him and they get in a fight trying to get it from the other. Lynn and Tucker leap in to help her accidently activating the map and Valerie, Lynn, Tucker, Degona, and Ninja Danny all disappear to a random time-

Me: Does no one listen?! -throws an ice wall to stop the lava but of course that doesn't work-

Dan: (Maybe they had the right idea.)

Me: Shut up. Fine. -closes eyes concentrating while holding Dan and the rest of us (me, Dan, Danneh, Taylor, and Sam) disappear- Back in Egypt again?! I'm with the wrong group!

Danneh: You're still dressed for it.

Taylor: Well maybe we can get that medallion this time...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn, Tucker, Valerie, Degona and ND: traveling through time and space avoiding hard objects. AAGGHH!!!

Finally, they stop in Dimsdale

Valerie: Where are we now? This looks like home, or, another city at home.

Cosmo goes flying by with Timmy and Wanda chasing him. Lynn and Degona glance at each other

Degona: Dimsdale. Lynn: No doubt about it.

Valerie: What was that that just flew by? she jumps on her jetsled and begins to follow them

Degona: Valerie! No! Tucker: Woah, those things that the kid had have power ratings off the chart! Lynn: Hehe, yeah, ignore that for now. Might I have a word with you Degona? Where they can't hear us?

we walk behind a tree far away from the DP characters

Lynn: We can't let them know about Timmy's secret, can we?

Degona: I don't think so. Jorgen might show up. Last thing we need is for him to take Cosmo and Wanda away from Timmy. Lynn: Yeah, FOP just got some more episodes. We don't need him to lose his godparents before they air. Degona: True true. We should find the medallion here and fast before we change anything.

Lynn: That means we have to stop Valerie from catching Cosmo and Wanda...

they both pale and run back to the group

ND: What's going on here? Why'd you have to go behind the tree?

Lynn: There's no way we'll be able to catch Valerie on the jetsled on foot or running.

Degona: We won't have to run grabs infi-map from ND I'll take that now. Take us to Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda! they all zoom off

Jorgen: TIMMY TURNER! appears in front of the running trio

Timmy: What do you want Jorgen?

Jorgen: Something is happening in FairyWorld. As much as me and my big muscles hate to admit it, we need you and your friends help

Timmy: Aj and Chester?

Jorgen: No.

Timmy: Then who? I don't have any other friends.

Jorgen: disappears

Lynn, Tucker, Degonna and ND appear and you can hear Valerie coming in the background

Timmy: Cosmo and Wanda poof into cats Who are you? Degona: Friends.

Lynn: ACHOO! sniffs Great, I'm allergic to cats.

**The Queen wrote:**

-Arcel, Gwen and I appear on a terrace of a castle-

Arcel: Whoa, where'd everyone go?

Me: I don't believe this! We're separated! AGAIN!

Arcel: At least we're together.

Me: Arcel, I'm too stressed to be romantic.

Gwen: Where are we?

Arcel: I'm ot sure... -looks around- It looks like a medieval castle.

Me: Medieval castle? Oh my gosh, we're in England! -run over and hugs the castle wall-

Gwen: O.o What's up with her?

Arcel: She really likes England...a lot. Gwen: I can see that. ...Do you think there might be a medallion here?

Arcel: It's worth a shot, I suppose. Me: -runs back over- I can't believe we're in England again! I always promised I'd come back again. Though, I never expected it to be in a different century.

Gwen: What century do you think we're in?

Guard: HALT! In the name of King Arthur, who be ye and whereby do ye cometh from!

Arcel: You know, when we get these sorts of ironic answers, it'd be nice to hear a "Hi. I'm so-and-so. What's your name so we can be friends." Is that too much to ask?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: What will happen next? Click ahead to find out. (To ND) This is getting interesting.

Ninja Danny: It is.


	15. The Music of the Night

Me: …

Ninja Danny: Can't think of anything?

Me: Nope. You?

Ninja Danny: Nothing at all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Timmy: Hi! I'm Timmy Turner. Are you the friends Jorgen was talking about?

ND: Who the heck is Jorgen.

Degona: Maybe, what did Jorgen say about us?

Wanda: thought-speech to Timmy Be careful Timmy, make sure they know who Jorgen is before you reveal FairyWorld to them.

Timmy: Wait a sec, do you know who Jorgen is?

Lynn: I know who he is- ACHOO! glares at the cats

Cosmo: Woof, I mean, Mew.

Degona: Lynn and I know who he is and who you and your "cats" are. These guys points to Tucker, ND, and Valerie who just arrived have no idea whatsoever.

Timmy: gulp How do you know that?

Lynn: We're on a mission to save the time stream and our necks. We know these things. in her head: Because I loved your show before DP and watched it everyday, duh.

Timmy: Right.

Degona: I don't think it's a good idea for them points to the DP crew to know about you guys. We need their help though, so maybe you can wish them not to remember anything from here when we're done?

Timmy: ...so you're going to help me?

Lynn: ACHOO! If there's any trouble you have, it's probably her fault.

Degona: glares at Lynn Go talk with Tucker while I discuss this with Turner here Lynnie.

Lynn: walking over to Tucker, muttering I hate that nickname.

**Degona wrote:**

(I walk over to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda)

Timmy: So, where did you say you were from...

Wanda: Meow...

Cosmo: Moo...

Me: Cosmo, Wanda, you guys can drop the cat act, okay. It's a little anoying.

(They poof back to normal)

Wanda: You know our names?

Cosmo: (To Timmy) She knows who we are! She knows who we are! (To Me) You must be some kind of spy. Why should we trust you?

Me: Super Toilet.

Cosmo: AH! (Curls up into a fetal postion and sucks his thumb)

Me: Look, I don't know how to proove I can help you. I just can. I know it's kind of hard to explain, but Me, Lynn, and thoses others are from a different reality. I know all about you, Fariy World, "Da Rules", and pretty much every wish you've made...

Timmy: Huh?

Me: It's kind of hard to explain...

Wanda: How hard?

Cosmo: I still don't trust you!

Me: Super Toilet.

Cosmo: AH! (Curls up into a fetal postion and sucks his thumb)

Me: (sighs) In my world, you're world is a TV show, that people in my world watch. Timmy/Wanda/Cosmo: WHAT?!

Me: (smiles nervously)

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: So we're back here again. This can't be good.

Guard: HALT!

Taylor: Whoa, deja vu...

Me: I'm going to be arrested and executed before I was even born. There's something very wrong about this picture.

Random egyptian: Wait. It's the priestess of Bastet and her servants! They've returned.

Me: Priestess of Bastet? -shrugs- Guess that makes sense...

Taylor: Hey, as long as it keeps us alive go for it.

Me: -stepping forward to speak to them- Uh, yeah. That's right. We have returned in the honor of Bastet to report your...um...behavior and stuff.

Danneh: What?! I don't think so! I'm going to take -gets frozen-

Me: It'll only hold him for a few seconds but it's good enough.

Taylor: -in disbelief- Did you just freeze Danneh?

Me: I used to do it all the time, even before he was ever "Danneh", which is a stupid name. I've gotta think about that next time before I start calling someone something.

Egyptian: -bows- What are your wishes, great priestess of the glorious goddess Bastet?

Me: -slightly giggles- Wow, that does sound kind of cool. I bet no one else has been called a priestess. Why rule the world when you can be known as a great priestess? What happened to the fruit - er false pharoah?

Egyptian: We tried to execute him, but he managed to elude us. Our humble apologies. We shall hunt him down and present his head to you in a sacred ceremony in honor of the great goddess.

Me: Uh, all that's not necessary...

Danneh: -shakes the melted ice off and continues where he left off- over and rule the world! -pointing at him- I'm not a servant to her and I definitely don't support that cat woman! -slightly shivers then turns to me- Did you freeze me?

Me: What makes you think that? -Dan snickers and Danneh kicks him- Silence...oh, lowly servant!

Danneh: -eyes glow in anger- What did you call me?

Me: You heard me. Don't wanna make the egyptians think you're a rebellious slave do ya?

Danneh: -turns to see the guards glaring at him suspisciously- I'm not scared of them.

Me: Yeah, but you still don't have most of your powers back. You really think you're gonna stand much of a chance fighting without them?

Danneh: -glares at me and then looks back at the guards before sighing and rolling his eyes and mumbling under his breath- Right. What do we do now, oh wonderful priestess...

Me: -giggles again- I could learn to love this place. Well, until we get that medallion, we might as well make ourselves comfortable here. I want a big house with lots of animals...and uh...ooo how about a sun room? I've always wanted one of those...

Danneh: You are so going to pay for -suddenly finds himself surrounded by guards with their weapons pointed towards him-

Guard: What ill blasphemy did you speak of our great priestess?

Danneh: -gulps- Uh...nothing...nothing at all. Just how happy and -clenched teeth- thrilled I am to serve her as her lowly simple servant...

Me: -smirk- That's what I thought.

Taylor: You don't think Vlad would have taken over another country and use them to invade Egypt in revenge, do ya?

LATER

Me: -laying on a decorative bed being fanned by Danneh and Dan (whose holding a leaf in his mouth and looking absolutely adorable yet as annoyed as Danneh)- This..I could get used to...

Sam: -extrememly annoyed, standing with arms crossed glaring at me- Could we please just get that medallion and go?

Me: -without looking up- We don't even know where it is.

Danneh: So maybe you should go find it?

Me: -smiles- Not me. That wouldn't be accepted for a priestess to do. That's why she has servants.

Danneh: -clenching teeth trying not to explode- Right... What a stupid question for me to ask, great priestess...

Me: You better be nice to me. -Door bursts open and several egyptians walk in

Egyptian: -bowing- Oh, great priestess, we present a valued gift in honor of you and the great goddess Bastet. -We all gasp in surprise-

Taylor: That's the medallion Dan was talking about! We found it!

Me: Technically they found it, but-

Danneh: Well, at least someone did.

Sam: We'll take it!

Me: But, we don't even know where-

Danneh: Come on. -grabs my arm and yanks me off toward the others where we disappear with the medallion and reappear in the middle of dark woods-

Danneh: -glaring at me- That was pathetic and I'm going to get you for that! Just wait til we get to the witch trials.

Me: -glares at him- Even if we do, I'd be more worried about you and if you're gonna stay alive that long before I kick your butt, Mr. Still-stuck-on-a-powertrip...

Danneh: I'm not on a powertip. And what do you call that back there? I wasn't the self-centered conceited one laying around doing nothing!

Me: But you would have been! Like you're any different!

Danneh: I should have left you back there!

Me: Then at least I wouldn't have to deal with a spoiled brat on a powertrip! -we growl at each other then turn around and storm away-

Taylor: Is this a lover's spat?

Dan/Sam: (Yes.)/No!

Me/Danneh: -arms crossed- SHUT UP!

Taylor: Okay, where are we now?

Me: -back towards Danneh- No clue. Never been here.

Sam: (dryly) Wow, I feel better. Guess we'd better head towards that dark spooky castle.

Taylor: There's no dark spooky castle. I can't see anything out of these woods!

Me: There's always a dark spooky castle.

Sam: That's probably where the medallion is.

Danneh: -kicks Dan- Start sniffing, wonder doggy. -Dan growls at him-

Me: Hopefully it will have somewhere to relax. This time traveling thing is all way to much for me. I need a break before I use it again.

Danneh: -glaring at my back- You're lazy anyways. And you suck at your job.

Me: -looking at him out of the corner of my eyes- Like you're any better...

Taylor: Okay, I think everyone's power trips are starting to get out of control...

Danneh: At least I'm actually getting somewhere in the world without being knocked out.

Me: -spins around to face him- You wouldn't be so brave if you weren't controlling my powers!

Danneh: I do a better job than you do!

Danneh/Me: -glare at each other- I WISH YOU COULDN'T USE YOUR POWERS RIGHT NOW!

Desiree: -appears from out of nowhere- Finally. I was beginning to think I had followed the wrong group.

All: Huh?

Desiree: -waves hands- So you have wished it...and so shall it be! -blasts us then turns to Sam and Taylor with a smirk- Have fun with that...-flies away-

Taylor: Uh, what just happened?

Sam: Apparently Vlad's got the ghosts on his side and spying on us. -glares at us- Why couldn't it be that they never met? It would have saved us all A LOT of trouble if one of them would have JUST. SAID. THAT! Now we're trapped somewhere with three powerless villians and one of them is a DOG!

Taylor: So guess that means everyone's gotta depend on me and my powers now...

**The Queen wrote:**

(The three of us are now in chains, and being led by knights into a large dining hall where everyone is having dinner.)

Knight: My Lord! We found these three wandering about thy castle. -At the end of a long dining table, King Arthur looks up-

King Arthur: Have them step forward! Tell me, why have ye trespassed? Who be ye?

Arcel: Oh man...it's King Arthur! -paper suddenly slices into the chains and he steps out of them, extending a hand out- It's so nice to meet you! I'm such a big fan!

King Arthur: Fan? How have you escaped thy bonds? What magic is this?

Me: Um...Merlin sent us?

King Arthur: Merlin? You know of him? He died years ago.

Gwen: Hey, I've seen this movie. With the baseball player.

Me: Yes...he sent us. We're here to find a magical relic of his.

-A man standing near King Arthur leans forward-

Evil Advisor Dude: My lord, how do we know that they have really been sent by Merlin? I say this is trickery.

Gwen: This is familiar.

Me: Unfortunately, my cats won't help this time.

King Arthur: You may be right. And I don't believe Merlin would like strangers to go through his Holy Sanctum. Evil Advisor Dude: Guards! Please escort the three to the dungeon so that we may discern their motives!

Me: Uh, I think we need to get out of here! Arcel! Arcel: On it! -paper spills out around him and everyone leaps back in alarm, the paper forming another paper airplane and we all climb aboard, zooming out of the room-

Gwen: What do we do now!

Me: Try to find the medalion and get out of here! Gwen: How? The others have Dan, we dont have anything to help us find it.

Arcel: We have this. -holds us remote and presses the Guide button, the remote glows and something shoots out of it, floating up to show a small fairy-

Me: Oh my gosh! It's Navi!

Arcel: Was this reference really necessary?

Gwen: Are any of references necessary?

Arcel: Good point.

**Taylor wrote:**

Suddenly, a woman on a broomstick swoops down through the tree-tops. Pointing at Destiny and Dan, she shouts out:

Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you my pretty and your little doggy too!

Taylor: This is just too much...

Dan: I'm. twitch Toto. twitch

**Lynn138 wrote:**

(Back in Dimsdale)

Wanda: Well, I guess you guys could be helpful.

Degona: What's going on anyway?

Timmy: Somethings happening in Fairyworld.

Lynn: We better head there then...and don't forget about the whole 'they shouldn't remember this' thing...

Timmy: Right. Okay, I wish that we were all in Fairy World right now and that um,...

Degona: Tucker, ND and Valerie

Timmy: ...yeah, them, didn't remember any of this when they were done!

Wanda&Cosmo: their wands twinkle and everyone poofs to Fairy World.

Valerie: Woah, what is this place?

Degona: Fairy World. Don't touch anything and don't talk to anyone.

Lynn: Let me and Degona handle this...

Tucker: Why?

Lynn: shifty eyes You don't want to know...

Jorgen: appearing again TIMMY TURNER! I see you have found your friends.

Lynn: ...I never realized how freaky he was up close.

Jorgen: Thanks. It's the muscles.

Timmy: What's going on? Why did you need our help?

Jorgen: A foreign device has appeared and is spreading subliminal messages through the city. Most of the faries have been able to resist it, but three have fallen under it's spell.

Lynn: to Degona and Tucker That's got to be the medallion!

ND: Where is this device?

Jorgen: points to the top of the tower with the wand on it It's coming from up there...

Lynn: Great. I hate heights.

**Destiny wrote:**

Danneh: -carrying me piggyback style up a hill- You're heavy...

Me: Shut up. -smacks the back of his head- Hurry up and get us out of here before she comes back. Like I don't have enough people after me. And just remember whose fault all this is...

Danneh: Your's?

Dan: (She probably works for Vlad.)

Sam: This is not helping...

Taylor: What are we gonna do now?

Danneh: I don't know. Let's ask "Dorothy"...

Dan: -growling under his breath in doggy language- (How dare that woman call me Toto. It's embarassing... And I'm not Destiny's dog. I should bite her butt or...something.)

Sam: (singing under her breath) "If he only had a brain..."

Me: -smacks him again- You know I hate that story!

Danneh: OW! You know this is all your fault. You started the cookies thing.

Sam: Now he blames her...

Me: Just cuz he's powerless.

Danneh: Damn right. -smacked again- Ow! What the hell was that for?!

Me: Watch your language. There are still young impressionable minds that are fans of yours. God help us if they all grow up like you... -Sam and Taylor shiver- Is it to much to just be able to have all my powers and not lose them for once?

Danneh: (under breath) You're just lucky I can't use them on you right now...

Taylor: When I followed the smell of cookies, this is not what I was planning on...

Sam: None of us were.

Taylor: So the one in charge is pretty helpless and so is the one that's bound and determined to take over the world...

Sam: And what does that leave us with?

Taylor: -grins- Me!

Sam: ...I'll judge that when I see it. At least she's gone, for now. Maybe we can find that medallion before she comes back. I wonder why she suddenly left though...

Taylor: Didn't she have pets of some kind or something?

**The Queen wrote:**

(The faerie zooms over towards me to poke my nose haughtily-

Faerie: Navi? That upstart know-it-all? Look, girl, I don't know what you were expecting, but you should be glad I'm not Navi! He's become so arrogant since he "saved the world". Humph, I say to that. No big deal! And if he comes parading around agai-

Me: -scowls- Well, if you're not Navi, then who are you?

Faerie: Name's Sapphire. Call me Saph.

Gwen: It's nice to meet you, but we kind of need you to help us save the world, too.

Saph: Save the world, eh? Will it be a big enough adventure to completely show up that upstart gnome with wings?

Gwen: If things follow in the pattern they have been in, yes.

Saph: Then count me in! What do you need?

Me: Take us to Clockwork's medalion in this time period.

Saph: Don't order me around! How about a please?

Gwen: Please.

Arcel: And hurry. -points behind us- We're being tailed pretty heavily.

Me: -loks behind to see all the guards running after us- We need a distraction. Gwen... Gwen: What about me? Saph: She wants you to be the distraction obviously. Risking your neck, so she doesn't get hurt.

Gwen: I can do that! I haven't used my powers in a while. Me: Good. You'll need to keep them busy for a bit. I already have an idea where the medalion is.

Saph: Oh, sure, do my job.

Arcel: Where? Me: The hardest place to get to, obviously. Merlin's Holy Sanctum. We'll drop you off around the corner, Gwen. Think big.

-minute later the guards run around the corner and scream rather effeminately-

Guard: DRAGON!!! Run for your lives!

Me: -looking back at Gwen- Well, that's certainly big...

**Degona wrote:**

(Back in Dimsdale)

Me: Why is it that everytime you are looking for something, it's always in the most difficult place?!

Lynn: I hate heights.

Timmy: You already said that!

Wanda: So what do we do?

Me: We got to find a way to get up there, grab the medallian, and deactivate it. When we do that, everything should go back to normal, and we can try to find away to get out of here.

Lynn: Right...

Me: Whish me luck. (With that, I lift off the ground, and fly up the tower)

Timmy: (To Lynn) She can fly? Cool!

(I fly back down few minutes later, holding the meddalian)

Lynn: My turn.

(She imputs her PDA,m and types some numbers. The Medallian glows, and then everything chaotic stops.)

Jorgon: YOU DID IT! FAIRYWORLD IS SAVED!

Me: Yeah, now how we do we get out of here. We need to get back to the others.

Timmy: Others?

Lynn: We got seperated from our friends.

Timmy: I can help with that. (To Cosmo and Wanda) I wish these guys were with their frinds!

Cosmo and Wanda: You got it!

(In a single instant there is a poof of smoke, and we dissappear)

MEANWHILE

Destiny: Man, I wish we knew where Degona and the others went to...

(A poof of smoke appears above Destiny and Danneh, and we all fall to the ground)

Destiny: (in pain) Not exactly what I had in mind...

**Destiny wrote:**

Danneh: -is carrying me yet again on his back- Alright, that's it. You really are heavy...

Me: Shut up... I'm in so much pain right now... And it's. All. Your. Fault.

Danneh: It is not! Don't blame me for this!

Me: It SO is! -smacks him- I'm not in to much pain that I can't do that!

Lynn: o.O Did we miss something?

Sam: What do you think?

Taylor: A lot really... That's not really surprising is it? -Everyone shakes their head- Thought so. Well, long story short, wishing is bad because you never know whose gonna be spying on you.

Me: You know, what kind of half-ghost with ghost sense didn't know there was a ghost following us?

Danneh: How was I supposed to know she was there? Maybe it wasn't working right. Or I was to busy trying to think of why I didn't LEAVE YOU IN THE DESERT!!!!

Me: If you had, things would be A LOT EASIER!!!!

Sam: And apparently we still haven't learned our lesson. -sighs- Ha! See, there is a dark spooky castle and it's right in front of us.

Me: Careful. It could belong to the witch or wizard or something.

Danneh: (grumbling under his breath) Then maybe we can throw her to them and offer her as a trade of peace. -gets smacked again- OW! -Door opens and guess whose standing there-

Sam: Don't tell me no one saw that coming...

Valerie: Vlad? You're not a wizard.

Vlad: But I could be.

Me: I'm not even going into that. Right. -jumps off Danneh's back- So this is the part where-

Danneh: (trying to sound threatening) I'll give you a chance.

Rest of us: What?

Danneh: I'm feeling rather generous today so if you'll just back off and let us get the medallion and leave, there will be no trouble.

Me: -staring at him strangely- Are you serious?

Danneh: If not...-sighs- I guess there's going to be a problem...

Me: (under breath) You've got to be kidding me.

Vlad: Are you insane? Of course I'm not going to let you go!

Sam: Oh, look. There's a problem...

Danneh: (slightly worried) Um...uh...I'd...uh change your mind if I were you... This is your final warning...

Vlad: I'll just have to deal with the consequences then won't I. -blasts me and Danneh sending him flying into a wall and me landing on the floor-

Me: I don't think he fell for it.

Vlad: Good observation. -yanks me up-

Taylor: -to the others- Is this a bad time to mention they basically wished each other's powers away?

Degona/Lynn/Valerie/Ninja Danny: THEY DID WHAT?!

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Tucker: That's it, we're dead.

Degona: Not as long as I'm here. I can still fight

Lynn: Me too pulls out another toothbrush This ones meant for fighting ghosts.

Valerie: ...okay then...activates her suit The three of us can put up a fight. Let's go!

the randoms blasting of objects at Vlad begins

**Gwen wrote:**

Vlad: Oh, drat!

Me: I would be yelling at you two regarding your complete IDIOCY, but I guess that will have to wait.

Destiny: Thank you. I think.

Danneh: (indignantly) I'm not an idiot!

Everyone: ¬¬

Danneh: Often!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -scrambling to get away from Vlad as he's being attacked- DON'T HIT ME!

Danneh: OR ME!!

Me: Nah, you can hit him...

Dan: -starts sniffing and digging through the floor pulling out another medallion- (Hey look! I- Right, they can't understand me... Fine then. I'll do it myself.) -activates the medallion and we all disappear, reappering in the sky and falling. Degona and Ninja Danny land gracefully while the rest of us, besides Vlad, land hard on the ground-

Me: Ow... I'm powerless, worn out, tired, and in pain... What's next?

Lynn: Hey, Dan found the medallion! -He rolls his eyes at her- We're in a new world!

Sam: (dryly) Yay. -looks around- Where are we now? -Degona and I turn around and freeze in surprise-

Degona: Paris...

Me: 1870...

Degona: In front of an operahouse...

Me: -reading sign- The Opera Populaire.. -pause-

Me/Degona: I LOVE THAT MOVIE!!!! -squeal in excitement-

Dan: Woof. Woof. (Great, a chick flick.) -rolls eyes-

Me: -kicks him- Can't use any of my powers, but I can still understand you... That's so wrong.

Dan: Ruff. Woof. (I'm getting you all for animal abuse...)

Vlad: -still floating above us- Convenient.

Me: Don't tell me you're still here! You can't be here! That would ruin a perfect movie!

Vlad: (dryly) No, I'm just inside your mind. -Me and Degona start thinking-

Degona: Nah, it wouldn't work.

Me: "The crazy insane pyscho fruitloop is there...inside my mind..." It just doesn't flow.

Danneh: What?

Degona: That would ruin a perfect song.

Vlad: What are you gibbering about?

Me: "In sleep he sang to me."

Degona: "In dreams he came."

Me: "That voice which calls to me."

Degona: "And speaks my name."

Taylor: Do they usually do this?

Sam: Well they haven't in a while, but they did before. It was under the influence of the cookies though. I don't know what this one is.

Vlad: What are you doing?

Degona: Singing.

Vlad: Why?

Me: -shrugs- Well we're in the right place and you made us think of the song. Besides we haven't done that in a while.

Taylor: So now you're dreaming about Danny?

Me/Degona: o.O WRONG PHANTOM!!!!

**Degona wrote:**

Taylor: There's another phantom??!!

Me/Destiny: YES! THE PAHNTOM OF THE OPERA!

Gwen: Isn't that a musical, or a movie. I think I've heard of it...

(Me and Destiny continue singing the song, and everyone else is staring at us. They watch us, and don't notice Vlad run off)

Danneh: I want to kill them. I want to kill them all.

Destiny: Hey, you can't say that to us!

Danneh: What are you going to do? You're powerless, remember?

Me: (In a threatening dark tone) I'm not.

Danneh: Opps. Forgot about that.

Lynn: Hey guys, where's Vlad?

Me: Oh no, not again...

Danneh: This is all your faut! If you hadn't been obbsessing about that stupid movie, and singing showtunes, we could have stopped him!!!

(We punch him in the face)

Me/Destiny: Don't mock the Phantom of the opera! EVER!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me/Degona: -as someone comes running over- It's Raoul!

Raoul: -runs over to us- Have you seen-

Degona: Yep. We know all about it.

Raoul: You do? -slightly surprised-

Me: Yep. You're looking for Christine because you just met up with her and you know there was someone in the room with her.

Raoul: And I believe he may have done something with her.

Degona: You're absolutely right. He's taken her down to his lair.

Me: The "Phantom's Lair" that no one's supposed to know about.

Raoul: There is no Phantom. It's merely a myth.

Me: Yeah, well that "myth" just run off with your girlfriend and they're singing together right now actually, a really good song. Better start bein a believer buddy.

Raoul: She would never go with him willingly even if he did exist!

Degona: Being in a trance and then passed out doesn't exactly count as willingly...

Raoul: That is impossible.

Me: -casting a sideways glance at Danneh- Being under a spell and then carried off by a Phantom wanting to marry you? It's not exactly fiction..

Degona: -casting a sideways glance at Ninja Danny- Trust me. We would know.

Sam: What are they doing?

Taylor: Giving away the whole movie. -sharing a tub of popcorn with Lynn and Tucker and Dan- Oh well, maybe this will make it interesting.

Dan: (Ten to one it's Vlad- Oh, wait. NO ONE ELSE CAN UNDERSTAND ME!!!!)

Raoul: There is no Phantom of the Opera.

Danneh: Hey, buddy, I'm RIGHT HERE! -gets hit-

Me: Not you, moron! Think we can trade Phantoms?

Danneh: -jumps back up- There better not be another phantom! There's only one -looks at Ninja Danny- well, technically two but that's it. And I wouldn't be caught dead in an opera.

Me: Wrong Phantom!

Lynn: I don't know. He's in love with someone whose not exactly always willing to return it, putting her under a spell and tricking her and doing some really crazy evil stuff to everyone who goes against him, with a little bit of singing ... -looks over at Ninja Danny whose giving Degona a lovesick grin- And he's not the only one...

Danneh: (not getting it) What? HEY! THAT GUY STOLE MY MOVES!!!!!

Me: -pause- Oh my god... The "Phantom" really is in our minds...just not the right one.

Degona: If we start dreaming about them...that's it.

**The Queen wrote:**

Arcel: So how do we get to Merlin's Holy Sanctum?

Me: How should I know? Saph: Ahem! Guide right here!

Me: Wel, then do your job. Where is it?

Saph: You know, you're getting on my last nerve. Navi never had to put up with this attitude with Link.

Me: I have an attitude! YOU-

Arcel: Please hurry! We need to find it quickly.

Saph: Oh, fine. -zips ahead, leaving a trail of faerie dust in her wake to follow-

(We follow the dust, finally turning a corner that quickly ends in a dead end. We collide with the wall, but instead of falling backwards, we fall forwards as the wall moves.)

Me: Ow... -I glare up at a giggling Saph-

Arcel: You okay?

Me: Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's just find it...there it is! -I run over to a table where it's laying next to a sword and pick it up- Let's go, Arcel! Arcel?

Arcel: Is staring that the sword, mouth agape- That's...that's Escaliber!

Me: That's nice. Let's get out of here. We have more medalions to find.

Arcel: But it's ESCALIBER!! Let me take it with us! It could help.

Me: Arcel, it's not ours to take.

Arcel: Awwww!!!

Me: Arcel, now.

Arcel: -grumbling- Fine. -pushes a button on his remote and the four of us, Gwen now back with is again, appear somewhere pitch dark-

Gwen: -shrinks back down to normal- Where am I? What happened?

Me: Gwen? We found it!

Gwen: Oh, good! Where are we then?

Arcel: -feeling along the walls- Underground, I think. In a cave.

Saph: -floats up, the only light at all- I thought you said this adventure would be exciting! Me: Shut up. -looks around, licks a finger and waits for a second before pointing to our right- The wind is coming from there. I'm guessing the medalion will be down deep inside, so left we go.

Gwen: -after walking for a bit- How do you think the others are doing?

Me: Probably better than we are. There probably somewhere like Paris or some other exciting place.

Saph: I ended up with the wrong group, didn't I?

**Destiny wrote:**

Sam: Isn't that the guy that somehow lured a girl to him by singing? -everyone looks at her in surprise- What? I didn't actually watch it. My parents were...

Ember: -suddenly appears holding her guitar- If anyone's going to be luring anyone with music, it's going to be me.

Sam: Are there any ghosts that aren't following us?

Degona: How did you get your guitar back? -turns to me as Valerie deals with Ember- The other ghosts can't be here. That would ruin everything!

Me: -glares at Danneh- And you didn't know she was here either right?

Danneh: What? Someone wished I couldn't use my powers...

Me: You did a hell of a job with it before then.

Valerie: To think, Danneh's reign of terror was stopped that easily.

Danneh: Just temporarily! Wait until I get them back!

Me: Cuz I will to! And I'm not planning on losing them anytime soon after.

Degona: -To ND- Say something helpful!

Ninja Danny: Wow, you're really pretty when you're stressed...

Sam: -sighs- We are soooo doomed.

Valerie: Very.

Danneh: I'm serious! Just wait. You'll all be -goes to punch the door and hits someone walking out- Uh, oops...-we all stare in surprise- I mean...HAHA! See? I don't even need my powers!!!!

Me: -looking at the girl knocked out on the ground in horror- Oh my god...

Degona: -also looking down in horror- We're all doomed...

Danneh: -gets hit- What? WHAT DID I DO NOW?!

Me: You just took out THE STAR OF THE MOVIE!!!!

Danneh: What?

Raoul: Christine! -glares at Danneh-

Danneh: Uh...

Degona: We're all gonna be in so much trouble...

Me: -narrows eyes at Danneh- Congratulations, now we're all gonna have to deal with a ticked off Phantom when he finds out you knocked out his star. And do you have any idea what that's going to be like?

Lynn: -grins evilly- If he finds out...

Sam: What do you mean? He hit her hard enough she'll probably be out for weeks.

Lynn: When does that actually matter? It doesn't have to be her, right? He can't be that intelligent...

Degona: Danneh took out the Phantom's love interest and now you want someone to try and replace her?

Me: Are you trying to get us all killed?

**The Queen wrote:**

ArcelWindwing wrote:

I love the Phantom of the Opera, I saw that play in London last year. Oh, and I can't think of anything either.

That is soooo helpful, Arcel. --; Really, all I've seen of the Phantom of the Opera was an episode of Wishbone all those years ago and I could probably come up with something. And you saw the play!

Arcel: -runs into a stalatite- OW!

Gwen: How much farther is it? I've stubbed my poor toe at least ten times trying to make our way through the dark.

Arcel: Yeah. -to Saph- Can't you let off any more light?

Saph: I'm letting off as much as I can. You want me to burn out? Me: I don't see why you all are complaining. It's not that hard. -steps over a stalamite that Arcel runs into a few seconds later-

Arcel: OWWW!!!! You can't be serious, Danielle. You don't even have perfect eyesight. How can this be easy?

Me: -shrugs- Believe what you want, but I haven't tripped or run into anything yet. Maybe...

Gwen: Maybe what?

Me: Hush, I hear something. It's coming from over here. Gwen: I don't hear anything.

Me: It's just down here.

(We walk forward a few paces into the cave opens up into a much spacier area, tiny squeaks can finally be heard.)

Saph: What is that? Nothing...nothing your world eats faeries, do they?

Me: -looking around as I pinpoint the sound and look up- Oh no...

Saph: What? What is it? Me: -whispering- Shut up, Saph.

Saph: That's no way to treat me. Without me you'd have no light at all.

Me: Quiet!

Saph: And here I thought I was going on some adventure, not to just stand around with-

Arcel: -eyes widen- Saph, quiet! On the ceilling...

Gwen: You don't mean...?

(From above, there's the sound of rustling and then a shriek resounds around the cavern walls.)

Me: GET DOWN!

-All three of us flatten ourselves to the ground as the bats that had made their home in the cave wake up, Saph screams and flies around the room in a frenzy as the bats chase after her, mistakening her for an insect-

Me: Serves her right for not listening to me.

Arcel: Danielle, we have to save her! -gets up and takes a few steps forward, summoning paper as he does, but trips and falls face first onto the ground- Ow...

Gwen: Are you all right?

Arcel: -gets up and looks up over at us- Yeah. There's a rock stuck to my face, though. -Saph zis by, still screaming profanities about the situation and how it's our fault, and lights up the area for a second or two to illuminate us and Gwen and I gasp-

Me: That's not a rock, Arcel! That's the medalion!

Arcel: It is? -takes it off to examine it with his hands- It is!

Gwen: Use the remote! Get us out of here!

Arcel: Right. -fumbles around for the remote- I can't see what button to press!

Me: -plucks the frantic faerie out of the air as she sooms past and holds her over the remote- Do it! NOW!!!!!!

-Arcel hits the button and we all disappear-

**Destiny wrote:**

Lynn: Why would you think that?

Me: Because that's one nasty Phantom. And when he gets ticked off, I don't wanna be around.

Taylor: Well someone's gotta do it. It's gotta be someone who knows the movie...

Valerie: And is good at acting...

Sam: And knows all the lines...

Lynn: And can sing at least somewhat...

Ninja Danny: And looks good in a dress...

Me: Whoa, whoa. Before you even start thinking of people, don't even include me. I ain't doing it. I'm not taking any more risks like that.

Danneh: Who said it was even gonna be -I suddenly disappear and everyone glares at Danneh- Don't look at me! I'm right here!

Taylor: That makes that decision easier. -everyone looks at Degona-

Lynn: That was my first vote anyways.

Degona: Destiny? -notices everyone looking at her- Um...why are you all looking at me?

Lynn: What do you think?

Degona: Why are you looking at me?! I'm not going out there and singing! I know what happens to her, I've been experiencing something similiar these past few weeks. Why would I go through it again with someone else?

Ninja Danny: Well, Destiny's out of the question...

Sam: And I don't sing.

Valerie: And I don't act.

Lynn: I've never seen the movie.

Danneh: I'm not wearing a dress...

Degona: ... -sighs- Oh, boy... I hope we're the same size...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Valerie: Okay, let's get to work on her then...

there's a mess of changing her, doing her hair and make-up and other things. Thrity seconds later, she's dressed and ready to go

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: -reappears- Okay, that's it! I'm gonna kick somone's -blinks in surprise- Clockwork? Where am I? -looks around- What's going on? And uh... -grins nervously- I didn't really mean any of that...

Clockwork: Of course not.

Me: Seriously, what's going on? Besides total mayhem... -eyes widen- And Vlad's got -

Clockwork: I'm quite aware of that.

Observant # 1: As are we all.

Me: -slightly pouting- Well no one asked if you knew... And spying is totally cheating...just so you know. -turns back to CW- Then why haven't you done anything? Danny's got completely insane! And evil! And now things are just really really weird. You've got to-

Clockwork: Do absolutely nothing.

Me: What? Are you kidding?

Clockwork: No. It's not my job anymore. I'm up here away from it all.

Me: -sighs- Let me explain something to you in terms that you'll understand... Vlad's. Controlling. Time. And. Has. Screwed. Up. The. Whole. Time. Stream. Get it now? So are you-

Clockwork: -shakes head- No.

Me: No?! B...but!

Clockwork: It's not my responsibility anymore. I'm not in charge of it.

Observant: # 2: His job now is merely to watch.

Me: -glares at them- Great, you've turned him into a lazy couch potato like the rest of you hiding up here where noone can get you. -to CW- If you don't do something-

Clockwork: Not me. You. I'm on...we'll call it a break of sorts.

Me: -dryly- Great. The world's all screwed up in mass chaos and the rest of us are dealing with constant danger and severe issues and he decides he needs a vacation... Did you call me up here just to tell me that?

Clockwork: Just making sure you got the message.

Me: Message? So wait, I'm really in charge? -CW nods- So I'm pretty much it then. And I've gotta fix time... WELL HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!?! I... I...can't use my powers...

Clockwork: And how did that happen?

Me: Well, it was- Wait. You know what happened! You're watching everything from here!

Clockwork: I just wanted to hear the stupidity from you.

Me: ...

**Gwen wrote:**

(Suddenly we are in the middle of a small village. People bustle around, waving torches and pitchforks, but I am oblivious to this.)

Me: SWEET! It's Salem!

Danielle: And that's a good thing?

Me: Of course it is! Now Mr. Sinaiko will REALLY be happy that one of his students experienced the setting of The Crucible!

(All look confused)

Me: My Drama teacher.

**Taylor wrote:**

D Dan walking out of room: CW, you're out of popcorn and Root Beer. And I am NOT DOING YOUR SHO-pping...This is akward...

Destiny starts giggling like mad. This can be explaind by the fact that Dan is wearing an apron.

Destiny: Oh giggle giggle giggle GOD! giggle giggle giggle

D Dan: Clockwork! You should have warned me! -to Destiny- Arn't you supposed to be with Taylor and the others?

Destiny: Ya, before Nowork, allplay over there kidnapped me... What the HELL are you doing?

D Dan: Paying off a debt...

Destiny: Oh...

D Dan to CW : I swaer, one day, I WILL kill you...

CW: More cookies slave!

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: o.O Cookies?! Are you insane?! After all this? Wait a minute... -pulls off recipe that just happened to be taped to the wall- THIS IS MY RECIPE!!! With a few changes that is... Is there anyone else that's going to steal my cookie recipes?

Observant # 1: When you can't be affected by them, they're actually quite good.

Me: ... I made them and I'm the only one that hasn't enjoyed them... Maybe because they're what started all this!!!! Oh, I hope I'm still not affected by that one Danneh gave me. That would just make everything so much better..

Observant # 2: Actually that would be your authority and betrayal issues.

Me: That could be a possibility...

D Dan: -shocked- That was YOU?! You're the one that caused all those problems?!

Me: -shrugs- Don't act so suprised. What, I don't look like I could throw someone into a wall and freeze them for a week?

D Dan: I still didn't think... Why didn't Taylor tell me?

Me: She probably doesn't know. We covered all that before she mysteriously showed up... And there's probably still a lot more to go over.

D Dan: Wait...does that mean... -looks at Clockwork pointing at me- She's the one you were talking about?!

Me: (dryly) Oh, yay, now I'm being talked about behind my back. What, now I don't look like I could deal with time?

D Dan: It's not that. I just...was expecting someone a little more...

Me: I don't wanna hear it. -sighs- Yes, it's me. Everything has now been shifted over to my responsibility and I've gotta deal with it, because someone decides now would be ideal time to have vacation...

Clockwork: I'm thinking of retirement as well.

Me: -facepalms- Oh, god...

D Dan: Well okay, then you should just be able to freeze time and use it to your advantage.

Me: Well...not exactly... I can't exactly control time, just travel through it and not be affected...

D Dan: What kind of assistant to the master, should-be master of time can't control it?

Me: ... One whose been banned from doing it because of one to many bad experiences...

D Dan: You mean?

Me: The one that everyone talks about that's learned about screwing with time over and over again? Yeah...that's me too... I see you're all caught up on my stories. Clockwork must do a lot more gossiping nowadays...

D Dan: Everyone is sooooo doomed...

Me: This coming from the one paying a debt wearing an apron...

**The Queen wrote:**

-A piercing scream rips the air and we turn to see somene pointing a trembling finger at us-

Woman: Those people! They appeared right out of thin air! Witches!

Me: Why is this neer easy?

Saph: If it's all the same to you, I'm quitting! Zap me back to Hyrule or however you got me here!

Arcel: What do we do, Danielle?

Me: Usually? We'd tell them they're seeing things. That won't really help us here, though.

-We're surrounded by men carrying pitchforks-

Man: Thou be witches! Look at their peculiar clothing! Another Man: -points at Saph- And an evil spirit!

Woman: Throw them to the fire!

(We struggle as we're besieged by all the villagers, but ultimately are tied up brought to the town's center where a wood is being set up to be lit.

Gwen: Mr. Sinaiko should SO give me extra credit for this.

Arcel: Where's Saph? Me: Flew off in the confusion. Bloody coward...

Man: These three have been found guilty of being witches, and they shall be burnt with their hideous witchcraft!

(We gasp as he pulls the medalion out of his pocket)

Man: As soon as we found this piece of their witchcraft in our village, we knew there were witches about! And rightly so! For they have appeared before us to claim it and shall be judged for their sin with it! -throws the medalion onto the wood- Gwen: Do we know if the medalion can be burned or not?

Me: I'm more concerned with the fact that I can be burned!

**Destiny wrote:**

azz: I'll be right back with some more material. -walks out-

Super Danny: Anyone else think Jazz is a little "out there"?

80s Danny: Only...A LOT.

Super Danny: Let's get out of here before she comes back with who knows what!

Five Year Old Danny: Where are we gonna go? They all have the Gauntlet and Map and anything else useful. We have NOTHING! No advantages or anything except for a few weak lame powers...and we have no idea where any of them are...

Fun Danny: Wrong! -they all turn to him- Check this out. -points to the tv screen and they all surround it-

5 Year Old Danny: What the- How did they get there?

Super Danny: Someone has gained the ability to move through channels?

Fun Danny: -scoffs- Dude, that's already happened. It's called a "remote"...

80s Danny: It's some kind of movie. -picks up DVD case- It's that movie the girls are always watching... But how did they get in it? -turns to FD- And not everyone's there. Did you know about this?

Fun Danny: Yeah. What do you think I was really watching when Jazz kept going on and on? -leans back with arms behind his head on the couch- Okay, here's your recap... the queen and her boyfriend and that strange kid are somewhere else, Vlad just ran off, they're all looking for some kind of medallion or something, Degona's gonna be playing dress-up and Destiny disappeared. Oh...-grins knowingly- and evidently neither she or Danneh can use their any of their powers...

Super Danny: -impressed- Wow...he's good... And he got that all from just this movie?

80s Danny: Really? Then...why didn't you say anything?!

Fun Danny: And let Jazz find out? I don't think so.

Five Year Old Danny: You could have at least told US! -starts faintly glowing in anger-

Fun Danny: Dude! You're blue!

Five Year Old Danny: Huh? -freezes the tv and grins- Guess that means I got control of their powers again. -grins evilly- Now we're getting somewhere. I should probably be able to at least track her down through them.

Fun Danny: -jumps off the couch and starts lamenting over the frozen tv- Nooooooooo!!!! Not again!!!!!! WHY? WHY? WHY?!

80s Danny: Speaking of somewhere...Jazz is gonna be back any minute. How bout we get out of here?

Five Year Old: Consider it done. -grabs them and they all disappear-

**Degona wrote:**

Me: You know what I just realized?

Lynn: What?

Me: I'm an alto, not a soprano. He's going to know I'm not Christine.

Taylor: Just avoid unnescesay High notes, and he'll never know the difference.

Me: (sigh)

(I lift my head up, as I hear a voice)

Me: I hear nim. He's calling for Christine... (in a trance like state) he's calling for me.

Voice: (singing) I am your angel of music! Come to me angel of music!

(I walk towards the voice, in an obvious trance. Lynn walks by me, and places a tracker on my dress)

Me: (singing) In sleep he sang to me,In dreams he came,

That voice which calls to me,And speaks my name.

And do I dream again? For now I find.

The Phantom of the Opera is there-Inside my mind.

The Opera Doors open, and a man in a white mask holding a red rose appears)

Phantom: (singing)

Sing once again with me, our strange duet,

My power over you, grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me, to glance behind.

The Phantom of the Opera is there -inside your mind.

Lynn: (Whispering) I can see why they love the music so much. (To Taylor) Pass the popcorn.

ND: (being held back) My Degona. My poor poor Degona

Me:

Those who have seen your face,

Draw back in fear.

I am the mask you wear.

Phantom:

It's me they hear.

Both:

You're/my spirit and my/you're voice in one combined.

The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind.

Phantom:

In all your fantasies,you always knew that man and mystery . . .

Me:

...Were both in you.

Both:

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind,

the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

Phantom:

Sing, my Angel of Music!

Me:

He's there,

the Phantom of the Opera...

(I begin to vocalise strangely)

Phantom: (Whith Me singing higher, and loader) Sing... Sing for me... Sing my angel of music... sing for me! (I end on a high note, and pass out in his arms. He carries me away, singing The Music of the Night)

Danneh: Wow... that was good. Degona sure has a wonderful range.

Lynn: Unbelieveable.

Taylor: Uncanny.

Ninja Danny: Degona! (Tries to run after her, but everyone holds him down)

Lynn: Okay, now I can use my PDA to find the medallian (looks at PDA) Oh dear.

Taylor: What?

Lynn: According to this, the meddallian is in the same room as Degona is.

Danneh: Meaning?

Lynn: Meaning te meddalian is in the Phantom's Lair!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: Wow, The Phantom of the Opera. I wonder what Broadway show we'll stop in next?!

Ninja Danny: The Lion King!

Me: 0o???

Ninja Danny: What? You go obsessive over POTO, but I can't be obsessive over my favorite musical? (gets slapped)


	16. He had it comming

Me: This next chapter has even more musical references, and more time travel, and a new face…

Ninja Danny: You're spoiling the whole chapter! (gets slapped)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Queen wrote:**

Gwen: Is it getting hot in here, or is that just me?

Arcel: Now we've resorted to puns?

Me: Corny puns, it would seem.

Arcel: I can get us untied, but my paper can't fight fire. I'm not that good.

-A blue streak zips down from one of the village's cottages and grabs the medallion as the fire crept towards it, lifting it clumsily into the air-

All Three of Us: SAPH!

Villager: The evil spirit!

Saph: Dang! You never told me how heavy this thing would be! -flies up high, trying to avoid the grasping hands- Take me home! -nothing happens- I said, take me home, you stupid medalion!

Me: Arcel, now!

Arcel: Okay. -paper flies out and cuts the ropes binding us easily-

Villager: The witches are free!

Saph: The stupid thing's broken! -drops the medalion and it hits the ground, activating and, in a flash, the medalion and all three of us are gone-

ELSEWHERE

Ninja Danny: I'M COMING DEGONA! -breaks away and runs toward the theatre until there's a flash and all three of us land on him- Ow...

Taylor: Hey, it's the others!

Me: Guys! Good news! We got three... -gapes- OH MY GOSH, IT'S PARIS!

Gwen: How many places is she going to obsess over? First England, now Paris?

Arcel: It'll be worse here. She's never been to Paris.

Ninja Danny: -still under us- Joy...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

ND: Can we get off of the ninja now?

Arcel: As interrupted before, we have three of the medallions.

Lynn: I'll take those. Tucker and I can work on them Arcel hands them to her, and within a minute, she a Tucker deactivate all of them

Valerie: Now we just need the last one.

Queen: Have you found it yet?

Taylor: It's in the Phantom's lair.

Arcel: You mean Danneh's lair?

Lynn: No, appearently, we're in Phantom of the Opera. Not that I know much about it, having never seen it before.

Arcel: What happened to Degona?

ND: from under themDanneh knocked out Christine so she's taking her part. Now can you PLEASE get off me so I can go save her?

Tucker: You know what your problem is ND?

ND: What?

Lynn: You never had a gameboy.

Sam: What does that have to do with anything?

Tucker: Nothing, but he needs one. It could help lesson his obsession with Degonna.

Gwen: Okay then

**Degona wrote:**

(The Phantom carries me to a soft bed in his lair. He is singing to me as he places me down. My wig falls askew, and he sees the white hair)

The Phantom: Wait a minute... (Pulls off wig, revealing my head of curly white hair) YOU ARE NOT MY CHRISTINE!

(Angry fanfare starts up)

The Phantom: Where is she!

(The Floodgates open, and the gang stand in the water, Lynn holding her PDA like a tracker)

Lynn: Uh... hello, Mr. Phantom sir. BY any chance is there a strange medallion lying around your beautiful lair?

The Phantom: (pulling up by unconscious body) WHERE IS SHE?!

Taylor: Oh snap.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: This is really pathetic. You can't just give up and hide like that! What about all those lessons and morals and crap you're always talking about?

Clockwork: And here I thought you weren't listening.

Me: I tried not to but you kept going over them so much it finally sank in... But I can't -

Clockwork: Sure you can.

Me: You know, this is really a h -I suddenly disappear-

D Dan: Think they'll make it?

Clockwork: -mischevious smile- Let's find out...

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

Lynn: This is not good...

Gwen: I don't know who that guy is but I'm willing to agree. He looks ticked.

Ninja Danny: -tries to ran towards her- DEGONA!!! NO!!!! LEAVE HER ALONE!!! I'M COMING!!!!

Danneh: -sighs in annoyance- Well someone please SHUT. HIM. UP?!

Valerie/Sam: -holding rope with evil grins- Gladly. -5 seconds later he's tied up and gagged-

Ninja Danny: This feels familiar...

Danneh: You'd never see me acting so stupid and ridiculus over anything, even a girl...

Lynn: Really? I wonder what crazy insane lovesick psycho kidnapped Destiny this time...

Danneh: -starts to get angry but resists the urge and rolls his eyes- Who knows? Who cares...

Sam: -throws arms up in excitement- FINALLY! There's still a chance... -Valerie rolls her eyes-

Phantom: -gently tosses Degona back down on the bed speaking in a dark threatening tone- Where. Is. She?! Does that insolent boy have her?!

Valerie: Now would be a good time for an intervention...

Queen: That never happens.

Me: -suddenly appears in the air and falls landing in the surprised Phantom's arms unaware of it- ELL of a time for you to decide to actually listen to me and GET A LIFE!!!!!

Valerie: Well that's...not really surprising...

Ninja Danny: -having wiggled out of his binds pulls the gag off pointing at me- Now her you can have!

Danneh: What?!

Me: -blinks realizing I was just yelling at the already very outraged Phantom- Oh... Darn him and his suddenly developed sense of humor...

Degona: -wakes up from all the yelling, sits up in the bed, and sees me- Whose got the bad timing now?

Me: -slightly freaked- We'll talk about this...later. -passes out and the Phantom stares down at me in surprise wondering what the heck just happened-

Gwen: There's something about the name "Phantom" and girls being unconscious, isn't there?

Taylor: I'm no expert but I think this "act" is over.

**Degona wrote:**

Me: You're darn right it is. (I get up, and rip the wedding dress off)

Me: Good thing I was wearing my suit underneath, that dress doesn't breath.

Phantom: (tossing Destiny onto the bed) WHERE IS MY CHRISTINE?!

Me: Yeah, about that... see that kid over there, in the white hair, with green eyes.

(The phantom turns around, looking straight at Danneh)

Me: He knocked out your Christine, and forced me to be her replacement.

(The Phantom growled itensively)

Danneh: Why did you have to do that for?!

Me: It's fun. Now Phantom, in exchange for the return of your Christine, and the beating up of Danneh, do you by any chance seen a meddalian of some kind...

(The phantom points to his organ, where one of Clockwork's meddalians is lying there)

Me: Thank you. Okay, he's all yours.

Danneh: I hate irony... (runs away form the pissed of Phantom)

Me: Now... (picks up Destiny) God she's heavy... (i walk over to Lynn, who deactivates the meddalian) Where are we going to go next?

The Queen: I don't know. But, we have to bring him with us... (points to Danneh, still running away from the Phantom)

Me: I know... (I hand Destiny to Arcel, and fly towards Danneh. I pick him up, and fly him to the others) We'd love to leave...

(He pulls out the infi-map, and we all dissapear)

**Destiny wrote:**

-Everyone suddenly reappears in the middle of a temple-

People at the temple: -gasp in shock-

Danneh: Uh, where are we?

Sam: No way! This is awesome!

Danneh: Where are we?

Queen: I didn't really expect this.

Danneh: Uh, hello, where's this?

Degona: To bad Destiny's out, she'd love this.

Danneh: WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?!

Me: -slowly wakes up- Where am I?

Danneh: I keep asking the same thing but. Everyone's. Ignoring. ME!

Me: -eyes widen in surprise and I suddenly jump up and squeal in delight- ANCIENT GREECE!!! AWESOME!

Danneh: (dryly) Well thank you someone for finally telling me. Oh, no. Don't tell me they're gonna sing like last time...

Me: -looks around in excitement- This is so cool! And I've got just the perfect outfit for this!

Danneh: You've got the what? -I rip off the priestess dress revealing another outfit underneath, do a quick little bit of rearranging and end up looking like a greek goddess. Danneh stares in shock- What is with these girls and changing clothes?! How do they possibly manage it?!

Me: When you travel through time ya gotta know the right style to fit in.

Taylor: So you've been here before?

Me: Here? Psst. I run this place.

Lynn: You're kidding.

Me: Uh, uh. Watch this. -walks out towards the people and they gasp in surprise- Look whose back? Miss me? -they start cheering and I turn back to the others with a smug grin- Guess whose in control here?

Others: o.O

Lynn: Oh, god. This is not going to help her self-centeredness...

Sam: Who in their right freakin mind made her a goddess?

Danneh: Knock her back out...now...

Dan: Woof. (Please!)

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: I can't believe-!

Arcel: If you start obsessing again over this place, I'm' seriously going to paper your mouth shut.

Me: -pouts- You're no fun.

Arcel: And you're-

Danneh: Okay, I'm predicting a mushy moment, so I'm stopping it right now. -points to ND clinging to Degona in relief- I'm barely tolerating him.

Degona: -trying to pull ND off of her- I wish I could say the same.

Valerie: So, which goddess is she?

Me: Demeter.

Taylor: Who?

Gwen: How can you just know that?

Me: Demeter was the goddess of the harvest. And because her daughter, Persephone, had to spend six months with Hades, the Earth would become barren because of winter when she left because Demeter missed her so much. Gee, I wonder how would that work with Destiny's powers.

Degona: Point taken.

Danneh: At least her being a goddess means this will be over quickly. She can order them to find and bring her the medalion and then we can leave and NEVER come back. I refuse to be her servant again.

Lynn: Again???

Degona: That screams blackmail material.

Danneh: We'll see who's screaming after I'm done with you all...

Everyone: -glares- What was that?!

Danneh: Nothing, nothing.

Valerie: Let's just hope it's as easy as he says it's going to be.

Sam: Let's just hope the jinx we're now under because of you isn't catastrophic.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Wow, I hadn't been here in a while. I almost forgot about this place.

Degona: Hey, you guys noticing a theme?

Taylor: What?

Degona: Phantom of the Opera, Greece, England, FOP... Vlad's picking places or things that we really like. Or, like Wizard of Oz, Salem, and Egypt, stuff we're bound to have trouble in.

Danneh: Someone's already been to Salem? Dang. -pouts- I was hoping to get them tried as witches...

Lynn: What a sick twisted bit of humor.

Valerie: How? Shouldn't that be a good thing?

Queen: He's probably hoping to turn them against us, by sending us where we'd normally love. Course it's not working yet so I wouldn't worry about it.

Ninja Danny: -giving Degona a puppy dog look- I don't care as long as my Degona's safe...

Degona: You're Degona?

Sam: Okay, I'm nauseous again...

Me: -ignoring everyone- This is so awesome! Almost makes up for all my bad experiences!

Valerie: Almost?

-In a flash of light the other Dannys appear-

Gwen: What the? How did they?

Me: Oh, no you don't! You're not ruining this for me! -Everyone gets into a fighting stance-

5 Year Old Danny: -starts chuckling- Whatcha gonna do? Stare me down? -everyone looks at him strangely-

Me: Huh?

5 Year Old Danny: -grins- A little birdy told me someone can't use their powers... -eyes glow blue and hands glow green-

Fun Danny: Dude! I am NOT a bird!

Me: -drops the act- Oh, boy...

Queen: What's going on? What is he talking about?

Degona: -looks at me- You wanna fill her in or should I?

Valerie: Wait a minute. This is good. Trust me, you wanna hear this.

Me: ...

**Degona wrote:**

The Queen: (To Destiny) You don't have your powers?

Me: And neither does Danneh.

The Queen: WHAT?!

Danneh: Yeah, we kind of wished them away...

Five year old Danny: And now you guys are powerless, I will have my sweet revenge...

Me: Not so fast.

Five year old Danny: What?!

Me: I still have my powers, and I've been just dying to beat someone to a pulp...

Five year old Danny: You wouldn't really hurt a five year old.

Me: Yes I would. I feel no shame giving a good beating to a little brat who deserves what's coming to him.

Five year old Danny: Mommy!

The Queen: I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY!

(Everyone stares at her)

The Queen: Um, uh... oh, this is awkward.

**The Queen wrote:**

Me: Uh...force of habit?

Degona: Anyway... -steps forward and hands light on fire-

Five-Year Old Danny: I suppose we'll see who's stronger then. You with your powers, or me with both of their powers combined. -hands glow blue-

Ninja Danny: -stands in front of Degona protectively- You won't hurt her!

All four of them: What?

Degona: Uh, ND, I can handle this.

80's Danny: What are you doing, ND?

Five-Year Old Danny: I won't hurt her too bad if that's what you're thinking.

Ninja Danny: I won't let you hurt my Degona. -brings out throwing stars-

Degona: Okay, this possessive thing has got to stop. It's creepy.

Super Danny: But we're on your side!

Five-Year Old Danny: -stares at ND thoughtfully- He still has his powers. But then...why have't you killed Danneh by now?

Ninja Danny: It's not the right thing to do.

All four of them: WHAT!

(Everyone turns when Danneh finally brekas out into hysterics, doubling over with laughter)

Lynn: You think he's finally gone insane?

Destiny: It's too good to hope for.

80's Danny: What are you laughing about?

Danneh: -finally calms down- What am I laughing about? The irony! Do you seriously have no idea what's happened to your traitorous leader?

Super Danny: Not really...should we?

Danneh: The idiot has gone good. Vlad messed with the timestream and the effects turned him back. I thought it was because I was turning good slowly, but you guys haven't changed, so there's got to be another reason. He's as good as the rest of their lot.

All of us: HEY!

Danneh: And now he's gone even further to actually fall in love, too.

-All four blink, stunned, and then recoil-

Five-Year Old Danny: EWWWWWW!!!

Fun Danny: Dude, NOT COOL!

Five-Year Old Danny: I guess this makes me in charge then.

80's Danny: You're just a kid! Who's going to listen to you?

Five-Year Old Danny: Lynn took over the world at five, I can, too!

Super Danny: But what about when they get their powers back? Five-Year Old Danny: They won't.

Fun Danny: Dude, they will! That's how this story works!

-the fourth wall crumbled and then grumbled to itself how it needed life insurance-

Five-Year Old Danny: But then what do we do? I don't suppose you have any suggestions.

Danneh: I have one. -everyone turned and gasped as Danneh brought one of the Grecian's clay pots down on Degona's head, shattering the pot and making Degona fall unconscious once again- We find some common ground.

All of us: DEGONA!

Arcel: Wait, why are we shouting? Shouldn't we have expected this?

Gwen: It's for dramatic affect, I think.

Five-Year Old Danny: -looks down at the unconscious Degona and then back up at Danneh, smirking- Common ground, indeed.

**Destiny wrote:**

Ninja Danny: -races over to Degona and picks her up-

Me: Hold it! -everyone turns to look at me-

5 Year Old Danny: You're pretty useless. You shouldn't even be able to say anything.

Me: -resisting the urge to attack- Really? Sure about that?

80s Danny: No powers make you as pathetic as Sam and Valerie.

Sam/Valerie: HEY!

Me: But you forget one thing.

Danneh/80s/5 Year Old/Fun/Super Danny: What?

Me: -smirks- This is my world. -looks back behind them-

Danneh: Huh? -turns around to see a very big and angry pegasus hovering in the air behind him- What the - Pegasus suddenly head butts him hard sending him flying into 80s/Fun/Super/5 Year Old Danny and the Infi-Map is knocked out of his hands-

Me: -catches the map as Pegasus lands next to me still glaring at Danneh dangerously, wings raised-

Danneh: A freakin HORSE?!

Me: -gently strokes his mane holding the map- I knew I should have brought you back with me.

**Degona wrote:**

Lynn: Okay, you've had your fun, now can we please find the medallian so we can get out of here?!

Destiny: I was just having some fun...

Gwen: Hey Look! (She bends down to the shattered peices of the vase that Danneh used to crack over my head. She rummages throught the peices, and pulls out a medallian)

Taylor: Well that was anti-climatic.

Danneh: So it's a good thing I knocked her out with that vase, otherwise we'd never have found it.

ND: (glaring at him, still holding my body) I hate you.

Danneh: What are you going to do about it?

(ND hands Me to Destiny, walks over to Danneh, and punches him in the face)

Ninja Danny: (rasberry)

Danneh: (in pain) I had to ask.

Destiny: Man she's heavy... Okay, we got the medaalian, next stop... (We all disappear)

LATER

(We all appear at the middle of a western town.)

Destiny: The old west?!

Gwen: Cool! I love that movie! Will Smith rocked!

Destiny: Okay, first of all the movie was called Wild Wild West, Will Smith is not even alive at this time period, and that movie was nothing compared to the horrors of the true Old West!

Gwen: Say one thing about a movie, and you get so obbsesive... God!

Destiny: (To ND) Hey, ND can you take her again, she's way to heavy for me... (She hands me off to ND, who yet again gives a concrned look at me, and then an angry look at Danneh)

Ninja Danny: (To Danneh) You really hit her hard!

Danneh: Will saying that I'm sorry help?

Me: (groans and opens eyes)

Ninja Danny: Apparently...

Me: (In pain) Ow... (I shake my head, an then realize we are in another time period) The Old west? What happened to Greece? And where are all the rest of the Danny's? (To Danneh) WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A VASE?

Danneh: Are you mad?

Me: (rasies hands, which light on fire) Yes. (I groan, hold my ehad, and the flames dissappear) Wow, that bump really hurt...

Ninja Danny: Did it mess with your powers? Can you still read minds?

(I look at him, get disgusted, and slap him again)

Ninja Danny: Yep, she can still read minds!

Destiny: Okay, where and when in the Old West are we? I mean, are we about to run into a historical figure, mess with a great historical event, or for once did we not screw up.

The Queen: I really hope it's the last one...

(A random cowboy runs past us)

Cowboy: Look out! The outlaw of the west is coming into town. Run away from... Billy the Kid!

Everyone: Billy the Kid?!

The Queen: So much for that.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Well, we're all really gonna stick out here. And we need to get out of here so... -looks around and sees a corral of horses- Perfect! -whistles and they break through the fence and run over to us- This will help us at least a little bit. -jumps on the first one and then looks back at the others- Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't know how to ride!

Degona: There's not enough horses. We're gonna have to ride double. -looks over at Ninja Danny whose grinning in delight- And you know what that means.

Me: Well sorry I couldn't find a bigger herd... We're kind of in a hurry. -Dan jumps up in my arms-

Queen: Let's just go with it! -Arcel climbs up on one and helps her up behind him-

Degona: Easy for you to say...

Tucker: This isn't what I was planning on.

Lynn: -smiles- Tucker, wanna ride with me?

Tucker: -grins- Sure!

Another Random cowboy: -runs by- Ya better hurry! HE'S COMING!!!!

Gwen/Sam/Valerie/Taylor: RIDING SINGLE! -jump up on the rest of the horses-

Me/Degona: Ridin- Dang it!

BACK IN GREECE

Fun Danny: Dude, what just happened?

80s Danny: They left. They left and LEFT us HERE!

5 Year Old Danny: No worries. I can track them down again.

Super Danny: Uh, guys... -they all turn to look at him and he's pointing at pegasus who looks madder than heck-

80s Danny: -grabs all of them- We leave NOW! -pegasus bites 80s Danny and they all disappear -

Random man: -wondering why a bunch of people and a horse just disappeared- The gods have a strange sense of humor...

**Taylor wrote:**

aylor: Ookay, who wants ta bet Billy the Kid 'll be wearin the medalon?

All: ME.

Sam: -and whats with the accent?

Taylor: Every time we stick out like a sore thumb, we end up in a load of trouble. Ai suggest we sould change owfits ta blend in.

Destiny: Good idea.points to clothing store Anyone got any gold?

Taylor: I am not wearing one of those dresses with the stupid metal cages...cuz someone will DIE...

**The Queen wrote:**

Destiny: I got an idea! Valerie: Will this one actually help?

Destiny: Depends.

Lynn: Depends on what?

Destiny: Watch. -grabs Degona and runs over to the last two horses, grabbing one by the reigns- This is our horse!

Danneh/Ninja Danny: WHAT?!

Destiny: -climbing up onto the horse- Sure. We can share.

Ninja Danny: But then that means...

Danneh: I AM NOT SHARING A HORSE WITH HIM!

Ninja Danny: Yeah, well...I'm not sharing a horse with you either!

Destiny: This whole time travel changing thing hasn't made him too birght, has it?

Degona: Be thankful. You're not the one reading his mind.

Danneh: I'd rather share a horse with Degona than with you.

Degona: I'm not sure whether to be in agreement or offended.

Ninja Danny: I hate you!

Taylor: That was original...

Danneh: Believe me, the feeling's mutual.

Sam: Destiny, how is this helping?

Destiny: It helps me. Degona: On the inside?

Destiny: No, on the outside, too.

-At that point, ND punches Danneh in the face-

Destiny: See?

**Taylor wrote:**

clop clop clop clop clop clop clop

Taylor: Well, I can't partner up with you, but you're welcome to my horse...

Danneh: Why...?

Taylor: I'm with him. points over shoulder

D Dan: Sheriff Dan, fastest shoot in the west. Need a ride and some help?

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Lynn: sigh This does not bode well. We can't blend in if we argue, y'all.

Tucker: Y'all?

Lynn: I'm trying here, really.

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: What the- Don't tell me you're following me now! -everyone looks at me strangely- Uh... Uh...nevermind that.

Queen: Good, maybe we'll get some help that actually benefits us. Now about outfits.

Me: I got one! -quickly changes into new outfit- Dang it! I brought the southern belle dress! Man!

Lynn: Well the rest of us don't have that glamorous opportunity. So let's get moving.

-A few minutes later everyone is back outside dressed in western clothes-

Danneh: I wanna be an outlaw! Why couldn't I?!

Degona: Oh no you don't. -looks down at her dress- Why did this have to be the only one to fit me? This is just asking for trouble... -looks up and sees Ninja Danny staring at her and shivers-

Me: -glaring at my outfit- I know what you mean...

Taylor: Well come on ya'll let's get out of here before-

-In a flash of light Pegasus and the other Dannys appear-

Valerie: Oh, yeah, a flying horse doesn't stand out.

5 Year Old Danny: HA! -jumps up-

80s Danny: -eyes watering- Get it off! -Pegasus pulls away and kicks him-

Me: That works! -jumps off the horse and runs over to him-

Queen: Destiny...

Me: What? It's not like I brought him here. Besides you have your cats and I have my horse. -looks down at Dan sitting at my feet- And my dog apparently. -glares at him- Is there a reason you keep hanging around me?

Dan: (You're the only one who can understand me.)

Me: Yeah, and then everyone else thinks I'm insane...

Dan: (Exactly.) -gets stomped by a hoof-

80s Danny: I'm probably gonna get rabies now... -glares at us- Anyways it's time to-

Me/Degona/Sam/Valerie/Lynn/Taylor: Not now!

5 Year Old Danny: Why not?

-We all hear approaching hooves and turn to see a bunch of horses headed for us-

Gwen: Ten to one it's them...

-The other Dannys turn to look and almost get run over as the outlaws reach us-

Taylor: Trouble just follows us doesn't it?

Danneh: Pssh! Billy the Kid? What kind of kid can't be beaten? What is he, like ten? Or maybe seven?

Valerie: Besides a certain five year old?

Me: -sighs- Apparently he doesn't watch enough westerns either...

**Lynn138 wrote:**

Billy the Kid (hereby abbriviated as BtK): looks at the odd group What do we 'ave 'ere?

5-year-old-Danny: Back off buddy and ride your play horse back to mommy.

Destiny: to Danneh Were you really that stupid when you were little?

Danneh: Hey!

BtK: ...is for horses.

Tucker: Yes. Yes he was.

BtK: What kind of horse is that? walks over to pegasus I want it.

Taylor: You can't just take it from us.

Gwen: It's not yours.

BtK: But I get what I want, and I want that. And you weirdly dressed cowfolk ain't gonna do nothin' to stop me. You can't do nothin'.

outlaws surround group

**Taylor wrote:**

D Dan: I wouldn't do that if I were you...

BtK: Whai?

D Dan: is holding alredy cocked gun, trained on BtK Cuz...

Taylor: How did you do that?!?!

D Dan: I'm a cartoon character, arn't I?

fourth wall tears up contract and quits

**Destiny wrote:**

Me: Wanna bet? You just try and take my horse... Besides he only listens to me and I'm the only one that can ride him, just cuz...that's just how it works! -pegasus glares at them as I grip the reins and glare just as hard-

Queen: Destiny, don't give them any ideas. You've done enough of that.

Sam: And that's usually Tucker's job.

Tucker: Hey!

Me: I'm serious. I ain't one to mess with. -whips out pistol from dress- I saw American Outlaws. I know how Jesse James and all them did it. Sides I'm a southern girl. And didn't your mommas ever tell ya to neva mess with a southern gal?

Valerie: I don't think movies are much help.

Degona: Why not? It's the only reason we've survived this long really.

Ninja Danny: -standing protectively in front of Degona's horse- And you stay away from Degona!

Degona: -rolls eyes- ND, I can handle it.

BtK: Ya'll funny dressed cowpoke got some weird names. Must not be from round here. I say we teach em a lesson boys... Show em how this place is run. -they all grin-

D Dan: I reckon ya better listen to the ladies...

Me: -narrows eyes- I ain't no lady...

Danneh: Got that right. -pegasus finds a way to kick dust in his face and his horse suddenly turns around and bites him- Ow!

Lynn: Guess it's time to handle things the way we usually do.

Me: Kick their butts! Works for me! -leaps off Pegasus onto BtK's horse- No one tries to take my horse without dealing with me!

Lynn: Actually I was thinkin... No, wait that works best... -Degona/Sam/Valerie/Tucker/ND/Danneh do the same-

(5 Minutes Later)

Lynn: Well it's usually a good idea...

All of us: -are tied up and glare at her as the outlaws are going through all our stuff they pulled off us except the map still securely inside my outfit-

Lynn: What are you glaring at me for? I'm not the one that jumped into the frenzy.

Degona: Wonder what they're gonna do with us...

Valerie: Or to us. See, that's the one I'm worried about.

Danneh: We just got beat by a kid! Do you know how embarrassing this is? -everyone rolls their eyes-

Queen: And how is this not just typical?

Me: Where have you been for the last few weeks?

Danneh: But that was me. So it's different. -gets kicked- Ow! What was that for?

Me: Cuz I still blame YOU for everything!

**Degona wrote:**

Me: (sigh) Once again, I'm the one who will get us out of this...

Destiny: And whaat do you mean by that...

(The rops burn off, and I stand up)

Me: Does time travel warp your mind?

Destiny: (gives me a dirty look)

Btk: What in tarnation? How'd you get loose?!

Me: Back off kid, I'm in no mood to pick a fight.

Btk: Sit back down little lady (pulls out gun) before you get hurt.

Me: (smiles) Go ahead, shoot me. All you do is waste bullets.

Btk: You asked for it... (He shoots me in the leg, and I fall to my knees. I laugh, and stand back up. I rip off the dress I was wearing, revealing my suit underneath)

Me: I told you you'd just waste bullets.

Btk: (spooked) What are you?!

Me: Your worst nightmare... (To Destiny) I'lll keep them busy, you guys find the medallin.

(I fly off to him, and you hear gunshots, and men screaming)

Danneh: Should we help her?

Destiny: Nah, she can handle them. Now, let's find that medallian.

**The Queen wrote:**

Taylor: So...if Billy the Kid doesn't have it, then where could it be?

Sam: The last place we'd look.

Destiny: Probably true considering Vlad's the one who did all this.

Arcel: I suppose we could look around town.

Tucker: There's a town here?

Me: No, Tucker. The owner of the clothing store decided it'd be great for buisness to set up shop in the middle of nowhere.

Tucker: Really? They should get with the 21st Century.

Lynn: That cinches it. Time travel does warp your mind.

Valerie: All the more reason to get this done as soon as possible.

Gwen: So then where-

Voice: Now you just stand still and put your hands in the air! I'm not scared of Billy the Kid or his gang either!

-All turn to see a man shakily holding a gun out-

Sam: Who's he?

D Dan: The town sheriff, I'm guessing.

Sheriff: Though...I never expected Billy the Kid to hang around with so many women. Arcel: Wait...so he thinks...

Destiny: Clockwork is going to kill me for messing up history so bad.

Sheriff: -points the shaking gun at Danneh- Now are you going to give in or not!

Danneh: -smirks- What do you know, I got to be an outlaw after all.

Me: This is so-

Gwen: Look! -points at the sheriff- It's right there! The medalion!

-And sure enough the medallion was pinned the sheriff's shirt-

Arcel: They're using it as a sheriff badge?

Sam: What did I tell you? Last place we would look.

**Taylor wrote:**

Destiny: throwing hands up in the air Wonderfull, now we have to attack the sheriff!

D Dan: You forget one thing...goes ghost, costume is identicall to Dan's, and goes invisible

Sheriff staggering: What in the Lord's name!?...

Invisible D Dan walks up to the sheriff and makes the time medallion invisible. He walks back, and without turning visible, says..."We should probably go before he blows someone's head off..."

**Destiny wrote:**

Gwen: I'm with that idea!

Lynn: Then let's-

80s Danny: Hold it! We're not done yet! -all the other Dannys except 5 Year Old have guns raised-

Me: Darn it! Forgot about them. Well I don't need powers to handle a rugrat, lame dancer, couch potato and wannabe.

80s/Super/Fun/5 Year Old Danny: WHAT?!

Me: So bring it.

Queen: Uh, Destiny, don't forget... -vines sprout out from everywhere terrifying the poor sheriff- He's still got your powers.

Me: Oh, right... Oops... -they all raise the guns again- Oh, boy.

Danneh: Don't hurt her! -aiming an ecto-gun at them-

Valerie: Hey! He took my ecto-gun! How the heck did he get my ecto gun?

Lynn: So he's still resourceful. Guess that's a good thing...

80s Danny: Why?

Danneh: Because I'm either going to kill her...or marry her. -shrugs- I still haven't decided.

Rest of us: WHAT?!

Sam: No!

Me: (dryly) Oh, I feel relieved...

Valerie: You have reason to be.

Danneh: -shrugs- Plus, considering the conditions, if something happens to her I probably can't get my powers back. -the other Dannys look at me thoughtfully-

Me: -gulps- Don't tell them THAT!!!! -they grin evilly and start advancing towards me and suddenly get blasted back-

Vlad: -floating in the air above them- That's not such a wise decision. I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that.

Me: -sighs- I'm sooo glad everyone wants to save me for my benefit...

Sam/Valerie: -glaring at me- Not everyone.

Me: Okay, this is a good time to get out of here. -runs off-

Queen: Where are you going?

Me: Getting rid of this right now! -pulls out map-

Danneh: What?! Get back here! -pegasus slides over to him raising his wings and glaring dangerously at him blocking him-

Degona: -as I race by her she pulls away from her fight- Destiny? No! -races after me- Don't destroy the map!

Me: Watch me! This is only trouble for me!

Degona: NO!!!! Have you lost your mind? -tackles me accidently activating the map. Dan yelps and jumps in with us and we disappear-

Ninja Danny: DEGONA!!!!! -races over to where we were falling on the ground and crying-

5 Year Old: -looking at the others- They're good as trapped here. And we still need the map. See ya! -disappears with 80s/Super/Fun Danny and the poor sheriff faints-

Lynn: Thankfully they forgot we had the medallions.

Danneh: Well this is great. -kicks Pegasus- Stupid horse. -pegasus kicks him in the face-

Ninja Danny: -still bawling- Why? Why? WHY?! NOT AGAIN!! NOOOO!!!!! -turns to glare at Danneh-

Danneh: ... Oh, boy... -gets punched-

**Destiny wrote:**

(Figured now would be a good time for this... )

Degona: Well this is just great. Now we're in jail. And not ghost jail, jail jail for a crime we didn't commit!

Me: -snaps at her- I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know that we would end up in the same room as the dead guy?! Roxie Hart was supposed to get busted not us!

Degona: You seem...edgier...

Me: Hmm, well let's see. The last few weeks have pretty much been hell... I've been outdone several times by the pain in the butt brat, a fruit loop, and a freakin' FIVE YEAR OLD!!!!And on top of the that, Clockwork pretty much said basically, "I don't care. I'm on vacation. You handle it" without my powers!!!!

Degona: Is that where you were?

Me: Huh? Oh, yeah. You can add that to the list of people that just make me up and disappear... On top on all that, I don't have the map anymore. They confiscated it, just like all my cds and dvds and stuff. Stupid jail...

Degona: Yet they let us keep our outfits...

Me: Guess they couldn't mess with such kickin styles. -feels something on my leg and pulls out Dan- What are you doing here? Right. -sighs- This is really not helping at all. I could just...kill someone!

Degona: Hold it. Remember that's why we're here. Don't give them any indication that we actually did it. -soft singing is heard behind us-

Me: You know...I'm not one for murder, but sometimes... -dangerous look- I wish I -growls- had... -Dan gulps as I jump up-

Degona: I know where this is going. -sly smile-

Me: He had it coming! He had it coming!

Degona: He only had himself to blame!

Me/Degona: If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it.

Me: I betcha you would have done the same! -Dan tries to scramble away from us-

Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh. Cicero. Lipschitz!

Liz: -catches Dan as he runs by and picks him up- You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP! -he winces- So I came home this one day. And I am really irritated, and I'm looking for a bit of sympathy. And there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'. POPPIN'! -Dan whimpers- So, I said to him, I said, "You pop that gum one more time..." ...And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...into his -pushes finger hard on Dan's head- head!

All: He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame!

Me/Degona: If you'd have been there. If you'd have heard it.

Degona: I betcha you would have done the same!

Annie: -gently picks up Dan rubbing his fur- I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago. And he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. -starts cuddling Dan- He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner... And then I found out, -squeezes his fur- "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married...oh, no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home, I fixed him his drink as usual. -squeezes him hard causing him to yelp- You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic. -tosses him-

All: Hah! He had it coming. He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime

Me: And then he used it.

Degona: And he abused it.

Me/Degona: It was a murder, but not a crime!

June: -yanks Dan up by the scruff of his neck- Now, I'm standing in the kitchen carvin' up the chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazyand he kept screamin', "you been screwin the milkman."And then he ran into my knife.-Dan rips away from her and leaps back in my arms- He ran into my knife ten times.."

All: If you'd have been there, If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!

Hunyak: -speaks in Russian-

Degona: Yeah, but did you do it?

Hunyak: UH UH, not guilty!

Velma: My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, traveled around with us. Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four,five...splits, spread eagles, back flips,flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs when we run out of ice. So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out.I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands. I even knew they were dead.

All: They had it coming. They had it coming. They had it coming all along.

Degona: I didn't do it.

Me: But if I'd done it. -throws Dan against the wall-

Me/Degona: How could you tell me that I was wrong?

Me: They had it coming!

Other girls: They had it coming!

Degona They had it coming!

Other girls: They had it coming!

Me: They had it coming

Other girls: They took a flower

Me/Degona: All along!

Other girls: In its prime!

Me: I didn't do it

Other girls: And then they used it

Degona: But if I'd done it

Other girls: And they abused it

Me: How could you tell me

Other girls: It was a murder

Me/Degona: That I was wrong?

Other girls: But not a crime!

Mona: -Dan runs into her leg and she gently scoops him up- I loved Alvin Lipschitz more than I can possibly say. He was a real artistic guy...sensitive... a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself. And, on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive...and I saw him DEAD! -digs nails into Dan and he howls out before she also throws him-

All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum! The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: They had it comin'

Me/Velma/June: They had it comin'

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: They had it comin'

Me/Velma/June: They had it comin'

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: They had it comin'

Me/Velma/June: They had it comin'

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: All along

Me/Velma/June: All along

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: 'Cause if they used us

Me/Velma/June: 'Cause if they used us And they abused us

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: And they abused us

Me/Velma/June: How could you tell us

Degona/Liz/Annie/Mona: How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Me/Velma/June: That we were wrong?

All: He had it coming. He had it coming! He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!

Liz: You pop that gum one more time!

Annie: Single my ass.

June: Ten times!

Hunyak: Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.(?)

Velma: Number seventeen-the spread eagle.

Mona: Artistic differences.

Pop! Six! Squish! Uh Uh. Cicero. Lipschitz!

**Degona wrote:**

And speaking of referneces... (emits evil laughter)

Destiny: Well, we're in jail, and somehow with the cast of Chicago. I don't think we'll ever get out of this...

Me: Oh come on, cheer up... Destiny: Cheer up?! How can I---

Me: (singing)

There's only us

there's only this

forget regret

all life is yours to miss

No Other Road

No Other Way

No Day But Today

Destiny: RENT? Really... okay...

Danneh: What are they doing now?!

The Queen: Another musical, apparnetly.

Me and Destiny: (singing) No Other Road No Other Way

No Day But Today

(The next part, me and Destiny are singing at the same time, just different lyrics)

Destiny: I Can't Control

Me: Will I Lose My Dignity

Destiny: My Destiny

Me: Will Someone Care

Destiny: I Trust My Soul

Me: Will I Wake Tomorrow

Destiny: My Only Goal Me: From

Destiny: Is Just To Be Me: This Nightmare

Destiny: Without You

Me: There's Only

Destiny: The Hand Gropes

Me: Now... There's Only

Destiny: The Ear Hears Me: Here... Give In To

Destiny: The Pulse Beats Me: Love... Or Live In

Destiny: Life Goes On Me: Fear... No Other

Destiny: But I'm Gone Me: Path... No Other

Destiny: Cause I Die Me: Way... No Day

Destiny: Without You Me: But Today

Destiny: I Die Without You

Me: No Day But Today

Destiny: I Die Without You

Me: No Day But Today

Destiny: I Die Without You

Me: No Day But Today

Destiny: I Die Without You

Me: No Day But Today

Destiny: I Die Without You

Me: No Day But Today

**DannyPhantom14 wrote:**

I am so joining!

Danneh: Who are you?

Me: Who do you want me to be?

Danneh: EEK! hides

Me: Im becky

Danneh: Oh. Gets up

Destiny: Hi Becky! Well, as you can see, we are trapped in a jail, alone and well, in jail.

Me: I can see that.

**Destiny wrote:**

Valerie: Is anyone else going to sing?

Gwen: Actually I was thinking of -

Valerie/Sam: NO!

Gwen: It was just a -

Danneh/Ninja Danny: NO!

Danneh: We've got enough as is!

Queen: Hey! If I want to sing, I'm going to sing! Got it?! -Danneh meekly nods- Good. Now..

Me: Wait a minute! When did you guys get here? How did you guys get here?

Degona: We were so engrossed with singing I guess we didn't notice... -everyone looks at 5 Year Old Danny whose hands are glowing a faint blue- Oh.

Me: I'm my own microchip... And I thought getting rid of the map would end all that...

Danneh: We're gonna stand here and make faces at you because your in jail and we're not. Cuz some of us don't get caught. -sticks his tongue out and gets pelted in the head-

Me: Catch that! Apparently they didn't take everything of mine! You're just lucky you missed our first song! -Dan quickly nods-

Danneh: -rubbing his head- That's cheating... -sees ND glaring at him- Oh, no... -gets punched again-

Queen: Boys... -rolls her eyes and turns back to us- Destiny, Degona... What are you guys doing in there? I'm afraid to ask, but what did you do now?

Me/Degona: NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! WE'RE INNOCENT!

Valerie: I don't believe that.

Sam: There's reason to...

Me: Seriously, we were framed! Well, not really. More like we ended up where the original character was supposed to be, but pretty much same thing. Point is...

Me/Degona: WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!

Taylor: -points to Becky- Um, hello? New girl. Maybe introductions are in order?

Degona: Well the past several times someone has showed up we haven't had time for introductions. We all just kinda get to know each other as we keep getting caught up in all these messes. -looks at me- And we're still learning stuff...

Valerie: Plus, they usually go like this.. -points to Degona imitating her- I'm probably being controlled right now, but I'm really on your side when I'm not trying to kill you or unconscious.

Degona: Hey!

Valerie: -points to me- And if I wasn't knocked out or kidnapped for like the millionth time like the damsel in distress I'm turning into, I might actually be able to say hi...

Me: HEY! DON'T BRING UP MY CONSCIOUSNESS STATUS! That's not my fault! -glares at Danneh-

Valerie: -points to Lynn- And I work for all these crazy people and fight with a toothbrush...

Becky: A toothbrush?

Lynn: -pouts- Well, it worked...

5 Year Old Danny: Don't bring that up!

Valerie: -points to ND- I'm supposed to be a traitorous bad guy but I'm now just a harmless dog with no bite...

Ninja Danny: -grinning at Degona- As long as my Degona's safe...

Me/Degona/Danneh: Ewww...

Valerie: -looking at Danneh- You're one to talk... And without your powers you're definitely all bark and no bite.

Me/Danneh: THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!!! -glare at each other-

Taylor: And least there's a jail cell between them. And I was thinking more of finding out about her... -points at Becky-

**DannyPhantom14 wrote:**

Me: Wha? confused I'm just here cause Danneh is!

Danneh: ANOTHER FANGIRL! Wait, are you rabid?

Becky: no...

Danneh: Oh, ok then.

Valerie: Well, at least we're not singing anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ninja Danny: Oh no, not another one!

Me: Yep, we're everywhere!

Ninja Danny: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	17. The Last Chapter

I have no excuse, but there will no longer be any posts on the adventures…  
ND: cough Laziness end cough  
Me: -slaps him-

So, I will post the last link of where the fanfiction last took place, and you all can read it off from your selves…

http:// 8938/cross-over-to-the-dark-side-we-have-cookies...and-danny!!!/topic/5316-650768/msgs.html?page75

Get rid of spaces

There is also a bunch of ECC videos made for this club, made by the members…

I'd post the links, but there are so many, and there will be many more to come…

Just go to Livevideo, and under the search engine write: "Danny-Phantom, Evil-Cookies-Club" and see what comes up! XD

One more thing: We are started to develop a very funny parody. It will be it's own fanfiction (it still is, cause it involves actual DP characters) So, when that comes up, be sure to visit it, and comment and stuff!


End file.
